Semente do Mal
by Ana Luisa
Summary: Amor.Poder. Duas realidades distintas que nunca poder-se-ão misturar, pois caso isso aconteça, acabarão por destruir-se uma à outra. Então resta escolher... O amor verdadeiro ou o poder máximo? Qual dos dois se escolheria?
1. Prólogo

**Semente do Mal**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_AQUELE CUJO NOME NÃO DEVE SER PRONUNCIADO REGRESSA_

_HARRY POTTER: O ELEITO?_

_SCRIMGEOUR SUCEDE A FUDGE_

_COMO PROTEGER A SUA CASA E A SUA FAMÍLIA CONTRA AS FORÇAS NEGRAS_

_SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMADO COMO DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS_

_1 De Julho de 1992_

_Querida Rachel,_

_Como tem estado a Califórnia? Ouvi dizer que anda calor por aí (não que não esteja sempre). Escrevo-te a agradecer pela prenda de formatura que me deste. Adorei. Como tens ido? E a Annya? Está linda! Vejo pela foto que de beleza saiu à mãe. Decidi seguir para auror, parece ser a mais interessante das profissões. Além disso sinto que de alguma forma te homenageio. O Harry Potter saiu-se bem, aliás, muito bem. Se já era famoso por causa daquilo do Voldemort agora ficou mais popular, salvou a pedra filosofal. Não precisas de te preocupar com o miúdo, ele safa-se, e além disso vou vigiá-lo de perto. Não te preocupes. _

_Escrever-te-ei em breve. Beijos e fica bem_

_Sam_

_P.S.: Manda beijos meus à Annya._

_2 De Agosto de 1995_

_Querida Rachel,_

_Quando voltas? Começo a passar-me com as saudades que a tua ausência me traz. Agradece à Annya, diz que um dia destes vou visitá-la, e que levo a prancha de surf para poder ensiná-la a fazê-lo, há certos desportos muggles que não podemos deixar de praticar. Acredito que isso aí tenha melhor aspecto que Londres, mas mesmo assim, prometeste que voltavas, e ainda não puseste cá os pés desde que foste para a América. Sabes muito bem como sinto a tua falta, Rachel. Volta, por favor, volta depressa._

_Com muitas saudades,_

_Sam_

_P.S: Já sou auror. Sei que disseste para confiar em tudo o que Dumblodore disser, e para não ligar ao que o ministro diz, e é o que estou a fazes. Devem estar a formar a Ordem, vou tentar entrar. Talvez lutemos juntos, um dia, se fizeres o favor de aparecer._

_20 De Agosto de 1996_

_Rachel,_

_Tornou-se oficial, ele voltou. Não sei porque esperas, todos começam a preparar-se para a batalha. O Ministério que até agora não acreditava no Potter, está a começar a enviar cartas e até escrever nos jornais medidas de segurança contra Voldemort. Precisamos de ti, mais do que nunca. Eu preciso de ti. O teu amigo, o Sirius, apesar de não mencionar o teu nome, sempre que o ouve fica quieto e atento, esperando notícias tuas. Está tão ansioso quanto eu, acredito que ainda esteja mais. Além disso tens que ver o Harry, não conheci os teus amigos, mas pelo que oiço, o Harry é igualzinho ao James Potter, só que tem os olhos da mãe. Mal passo tempo com ele, mas pelo que vejo, é muito bom rapaz._

_Volta, precisamos de ti,_

_Sam_

_10 De Agosto de 1997_

_Querida Rachel,_

_Numa situação normal ter-te-ia escrito o habitual "volta depressa", mas não estamos numa situação habitual, aliás temo que esta carta não chegue a ti, ou que seja intersectada antes, as coisas por cá não estão bem. Não te vou contar pormenores, como disse, temo que a carta seja intersectada antes de chegar a ti. Digo-te apenas que fazemos os possíveis e os impossíveis para proteger o Harry. Muitos de nós, eu inclusive, tivemos que deixar os nossos trabalhos no Ministério e escondermo-nos. Voldemort está a apoderar-se, se é que não se apoderou, do Ministério da Magia. Muitas medidas foram tomadas contra os nascidos muggles, logo eu estou incluído._

_Numa situação normal, pedir-te-ia para vires, mas para ser sincero temo que venhas, temo que algo te acontece a ti ou à Annya. Quero-te bem e em segurança, não creio que o local mais seguro seja aqui, em Inglaterra._

_Com saudades, e com alguma tristeza_

_Sam_

_15 De Agosto de 1997_

_Cara Rachel_

_Escrevo-te a enviar uma resposta atrasada à tua carta. Compreendo perfeitamente o que fizeste, e acho que o fizeste com todo o teu devido direito. Mas pediste-me para te avisar quando precisássemos de ti, e pois bem, estou assim a fazê-lo. Rachel, precisamos de ti. És muito necessária na Ordem. Creio que o Sam já te pôs a par dos últimos acontecimentos ocorridos em Inglaterra, peço-te por isso que voltes. Acrescento, mais uma vez, és muito necessária._

_Se quiseres voltar, serás muito bem recebida._

_Cumprimentos_

_Albus Dumblodore_

Uma belíssima mulher de cabelos negros encaracolados e olhos extremamente azuis observava, pensativa, as manchetes de jornal e as cartas que tinha expostas na mesa, tendo posto em maior evidência a última.

Ficou a observar durante alguns minutos as cartas até que lançou um longo suspiro. Tinha que voltar. Estava na altura, havia deixado passar dezasseis anos, não poderia deixar passar mais, havia prometido a Lily, havia-lhe prometido, mesmo sem saber se esta o queria, que iria proteger Harry, e era isso que iria fazer. Annya estava segura, ninguém iria descobrir. Tinha que voltar, tinha que proteger Harry custe o que custasse.

Lançou um longo suspiro, depois voltou-se para a porta.

- Annya faz as malas. Vamos para Londres ainda hoje.- Gritou.


	2. O Regresso

**Semente do Mal**

**

* * *

**

O Regresso

Eram 7 da manhã quando um táxi para em frente a uma moradia, que tinha a tabuleta de vendida à sua entrada.

Era um bairro sossegado. Sem qualquer tipo de problemas, os seus habitantes eram maioritariamente pessoas idosas ou trabalhadores que não passavam grande tempo em casa. Era um bairro que se poderia considerar de classe média/alta.

Um bairro sossegado até àquela manhã, pois mal o táxi chegou, trouxe consigo toda a agitação que não assombrara o bairro durante anos a fio.

O taxista saiu do seu táxi e dirigiu-se até à porta bagagens de onde tirou várias malas.

A porta do táxi abriu-se e de dentro saiu uma bela mulher. Tinha cabelos negros, feitos a partir de caracóis perfeitos. Uma pele branca que contrastava com os seus cabelos e os seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos. Os olhos eram de um azul cor do céu e eram destacados pelo vestido de igual tom, que a mulher usava. Tinha um corpo com curvas magnificas capaz de fazer inveja a qualquer mulher e despertar desejo em qualquer homem. Os traços do rosto eram perfeitos e exóticos.

A mulher sorriu, e deu uma pequena volta sobre si mesma, o facto de serem sete da manhã não deveria estar a incomodá-la muito. O taxista olhou-a com um misto de desejo, cobiça e fascínio.

A mulher sorriu.

- É linda Annya.- Murmurou para alguém que deveria estar dentro do carro.- Saí daí de dentro e vem ver a nossa casa!

Passados alguns segundos uma outra mulher saiu do carro.

Era extremamente parecida com a primeira, podia-se até pensar que era gémea desta, tinha um corpo igualmente invejável, e as expressões eram igualmente perfeitas e exóticas. Uma pessoa que olhasse para as duas iria pensar que realmente eram gémeas, mas havia algumas diferenças. Os cabelos de Annya eram igualmente negros e sedosos, mas eram lisos e chegavam-lhe um pouco abaixo dos seios. Mas sem dúvida que a maior diferença das duas se encontrava nos olhos, enquanto os de Rachel eram azuis, os de Annya eram de um verde magnifico, e apesar de terem uma enorme vida, por vezes podia notar-se nestes uma certa frieza. Além disso a segunda tinha um aspecto mais jovial que a primeira, tinha uma aparência de ter uns dezassete ou dezoito anos, enquanto que a primeira aparentava ter uma idade que rondava os vinte.

O taxista olhou para a segunda, o seu olhar de cobiça e desejo não se desvaneceu.

Annya lançou um grande suspirou e deu de ombros. Rachel olhou-a com tristeza.

- Não gostas?- Perguntou. Annya começou a pegar em algumas malas lançando um meio sorriso ao taxista que a ajudou a acartar estas.

- Não é nada disso.- Respondeu.- Não gosto de estar cá, em Inglaterra, tu sabes disso.

Rachel lançou um sorriso e acartou umas outras malas.

- Quando vires a casa vais mudar de opinião.- Respondeu sorrindo.

Annya revirou os olhos. Ao passar uma pequena porta, que era cercada por um muro de sebes que rodeava a casa, abriu a boca surpresa.

A casa era sem dúvida magnífica. Era, ao contrário de todas as do bairro, de uma arquitectura moderna. Era branca, com traçados geométricos, tinha dois andares. No primeiro, as paredes eram repletas por grandes janelas, no segundo andar via-se janelas mais pequenas. Não tinha telhado.

O jardim era igualmente bonito e digno de admiração, apesar de pequeno, tinha a erva bem aparada. Junto às sebes haviam diversos canteiros com lírios brancos que davam um cheiro agradável ao jardim.

Rachel sorriu ao ver o olhar surpreendido da filha.

- Eu bem te disse.- Sussurrou. Annya olhou-a com raiva.

- Só porque a casa é gira não significa que vá gostar de Londres, mãe.- Murmurou.

Rachel pagou ao taxista que ainda olhava para as duas, e para a casa, com uma enorme admiração.

Ao pagar ao taxista e ao ver que este se tinha ido embora e que se encontravam sozinhas, Rachel pegou na sua varinha e com um gesto fez as malas levitarem e entrarem em casa.

- Que lata!- Annya murmurou com raiva.- Podes usar magia em frente de muggles e eu tenho que ficar quieta a ver. Vida injusta.

Rachel riu-se.

- Não vejo aqui nenhum muggle.- Disse apontando em seu redor.- E que eu saiba ainda és menor, por isso não te queixes, quando tiveres dezassete anos podes fazer magia, segundo as regras daqui.

- Cada vez dás-me mais razão para odiar isto.- Annya começou a dirigir-se até à porta de entrada.- Como se eu não soubesse usar magia correctamente, sei desde os meus cinco anos.

Rachel revirou os olhos.

- Que exagero.- Respondeu.- Acho que fazem bem, podes ter um corpo desenvolvido, mas de mente...não diria o mesmo.

Annya mostrou-se ofendida.

- Mãe!- Disse.- Eu sou bastante inteligente e poderosa. Era a melhor na minha turma. E olha que eram todos muito bons, mas claro que eu era a melhor.

- Se fosse a ti não tinha tantas certezas. Anny.- Murmurou Rachel rindo-se e entrando em casa.

Annya olhou-a com raiva.

- Odeio quando me chamas isso, mãe.

Rachel riu-se.

Entraram na primeira divisão da casa. A sala de estar/jantar. Esta era moderna e bem decorada. O chão era feito de mármore preto em contraste às paredes brancas. Tinha uns sofás brancos a meio desta, de frente para o plasma, para um leitor de CDs e para uma porta CDs preto. Havia uma estante, de madeira escura, encostada a um canto da sala, passando despercebida, perto desta havia um havia um armário com o mesmo tom de madeira, e com uma altura idêntica, tinha só uma porta que ocupava quase o todo o centro do armário, era feita de vidro fosco, deveria ser o armário onde se guardavam as bebidas e os copos para estas. Uma mesa, que dava para umas oito pessoas, encontrava-se junto às janelas, próximo da porta de entrada, tinha as pernas feitas de ferro pintado de preto e o tampo desta era de vidro transparente, escuro, as cadeiras eram do mesmo conjunto, feitas com o mesmo material das pernas da mesa, só que com um assento de esponja e tecido preto. No centro da mesa havia uma jarra de porcelana, branca. Debaixo dos sofás havia um tapete, em forma de círculo, branco, que impedia que os pés tocasse no mármore frio e escuro.

Rachel aproximou-se das janelas e puxou umas cortinas pretas, para impedir que os vizinhos as pudessem ver. Depois sorriu perante a cara de surpresa que a filha fazia ao ver a sala.

- E ainda é só a sala.- Murmurou.

Annya sorriu.

- Ali- Rachel apontou para uma porta branca situada na parede do seu lado direito- é uma das casas de banho. Por ali- disse apontando para um buraco na parede da frente, que era preenchido por umas escadas de vidro transparente e preto- são as escadas que levam ao segundo andar, onde se encontram os quartos e a biblioteca/escritório, e ali- disse apontando para a parede esquerda que continha uma arcada que levava a uma outra divisão da casa- é a cozinha.

Annya assentiu e Rachel puxou-a para a última divisão de que falara.

O chão da cozinha era igual ao da sala. Esta tinha uma mesa branca a um canto, que tinha duas cadeiras, que também conjugavam com a mesa. O frigorífico, fogão e todos os electrodomésticos, estavam encostados no lado direito da cozinha, e eram rodeados por bancadas igualmente pretas.

As janelas estavam abertas trazendo muita luz para a cozinha.

- Então que achas?- Perguntou Rachel com ânsia na voz.

- Bem é uma cozinha, o que se pode esperar de uma cozinha?

Rachel fez um ar desanimado.

- Sabes mesmo ser animadora, Annya!- Disse irónica.

- Tu sabes que eu odeio isto, mãe.

- Ainda não viste nada, como podes odiar Londres?- Perguntou Rachel um pouco incrédula.

Annya deu de ombros mais uma vez e dirigiu-se para a sala, Rachel seguiu-a.

- Mostra-me lá o quarto.- Disse Annya tentando animar a mãe que logo esboçou um sorriso de alegria ao ver o interesse da filha.

Rachel puxou Annya pelas escadas a cima. Esta resmungou baixinho.

- Anda. Não sejas preguiçosa.- Disse Rachel respondendo às implicações desta.

Chegaram a um corredor escuro, não iluminado, tinha quatro portas laterais, duas de cada lado, e uma de frente.

- Aquela- disse apontando para a da frente- é a do escritório, esta- disse apontando para uma do seu lado direito- é a da outra casa-de-banho, todos os quartos têm uma casa de banho. Aquela ali- disse apontando para uma outras portas do seu lado direito- é a do quarto das visitas. Esta- disse apontando para uma porta perto de si, e à sua esquerda- é a do teu quarto, a outra é a do meu.

Rachel sorriu satisfeita quando acabou de falar, mas este logo se desvaneceu ao ver o ar desinteressado de Annya.

- Mostra-me então o meu quarto.- Disse Annya tentando mostrar-se interessada, o que não enganou Rachel, que deu um longo suspiro e dirigiu-se até à porta mais próxima de si.

A porta foi abrindo-se lentamente revelando um quarto grande. Tinha um soalho de madeira, e três das suas paredes eram brancas, a quarta, a do lado direito, era de um tom laranja escuro.

Na parede do lado esquerdo havia uma porta que deveria levar à casa de banho. Nesta parede também estava situada uma secretária branca que continha um computador.

Na parede da frente, encostada à parede da esquerda, encontrava-se uma estante de madeira de quatro prateleiras, tinha alguns livros e pequenas molduras com diversas fotos. A única janela do quarto, que se encontrava nessa parede, estava coberta por uns cortinados laranja escuro que se encontravam fechados.

A cama encontrava-se encostada à parede laranja. Era baixa, de casal. Tinha um édredon laranja com várias pequenas figuras, semelhantes a folhas de tons rosa e laranja escuro. O édredon era dobrado até meio, revelando os lençóis brancos. Tinha quatro almofadas, duas filas de duas. Na primeira fila a fronha das almofadas era branca, na segunda fila esta tinha o mesmo padrão que o édredon. Um pouco acima da cabeceira da cama encontrava-se uma pequena estante de parede branca, esta continha também diversas molduras com fotos. Havia também um candeeiro de mesa pousado nesta, tinha uma forma cilíndrica e era de um tom laranja. Ao lado da cama, e encostado a esta, encontravam-se três armários de uma só porta e brancos, dois do lado direito e um do lado esquerdo. A ligar estes, haviam dois armários de parede igualmente brancos só que eram de duas portas. Estes dois armários cobriam um pouco a cabeceira da cama.

Por de baixo da cama havia um tapete laranja que chegava perto da secretária.

No tecto estavam pendurados dois candeeiros vermelhos em forma cone.

- Estou a ver que decoraste o quarto todo, incluindo molduras.- Disse Annya sorriso.

Rachel fez um sorriso desanimado.

- Eu disse-te que havia decorado a casa toda. Só falta mesmo pôr a roupa nos armários e colocar alguns livros e CDs nas estantes.

Annya sorriu.

- Está giro mãe. Tenho que admitir que davas para decoradora.- Rachel sorriu um pouco mais animada.

Aproximou-se de um pequeno banco de esponja azul-escuro, que se encontrava perto da porta, começou a puxar por um puxador de pano e abriu-o, revelando uma espécie de cama.

- É para quando trouxeres amigas.- Murmurou sorrindo.

Annya suspirou.

- Acho que não vou fazer amigas aqui.

Rachel olhou-a com tristeza.

- Não digas isso. Com toda a certeza que vais arranjar muitos amigos, és linda, inteligente e divertida, e por vezes simpática. Que mais precisas.- Disse dando um sorriso encorajador.

Annya suspirou e começou a dirigir-se de novo para a saída do quarto.

- Mostra-me o teu quarto.- Sussurrou.

- Não queres ver a casa de banho?- Perguntou-lhe Rachel.

- Não. Quero ver o teu quarto.- Respondeu-lhe Annya, e dizendo isto dirigiu-se até ao quarto que Rachel lhe havia indicado.

- Annya.- Rachel começou, quando alcançou Annya a meio do corredor.- Eu sei que não gostas disto, mas eu tive que vir. Precisavam de mim.

- Posso saber porque só ao fim de dezasseis anos precisaste de vir?- Perguntou Annya com um olhar inquisidor.

Rachel calou-se e olhou-a tristemente. A memória do que se havia passado à dezasseis anos atrás afectou-a. Fazia muito que não pensava nisso.

- Ele voltou.- Sussurrou.

- Quem? Aquele tipo? Voldemort?- Perguntou-lhe Annya estavam em frente da porta do quarto de Rachel.- Ele voltou à dois anos, porque só agora te preocupaste em vir. Bolas mãe. Eu adorava a Califórnia, e isto é simplesmente tediante.

Rachel olhou-a com uma enorme mágoa.

- Desculpa.- Sussurrou.- Lamento Annya, mas estava na hora de voltar. Eles precisam de mim.

Annya deu de ombros.

- Já vi que vais começar com os enigmas, rara é a questão em que não ponhas um.- Murmurou. A sua mão pousou na maçaneta da porta e girou-a de modo a abrir esta.

A mágoa que existia nos olhos de Rachel aumentou.

Entraram no quarto.

- Vais ver que vais gostar de Londres.- Rachel sussurrou ainda antes de poderem ver o quarto.

Era do mesmo tamanho que o outro.

Tinha as paredes brancas, no chão havia uma alcatifa preta, e tal como o quarto de Annya, na parede à sua frente encontrava-se uma janela coberta por umas cortinas pretas. Na parede esquerda encontrava-se uma cama alta, com um aspecto confortável. As pernas e a cabeceira desta eram feitas de madeira escura. Tinha um édredon preto, dobrado até meio revelando uma manta vermelha e os lençóis brancos. Tinha três filas de duas almofadas. Na primeira tinham fronha branca, na segunda vermelha e na terceira preta.

Em cima da cama, e com o comprimento equivalente ao da cabeceira desta, encontrava-se um quadro com moldura preta que tinha uma grande foto, a preto e branco, era uma foto do mar a embater nas areias, podia-se ver ainda alguns fenos a esvoaçarem pela praia.

Do lado direito encontrava-se a porta que daria à casa de banho, junto a esta estava um armário branco e ao lado deste um espelho de moldura preta pregado à parede. Aos pés do espelho encontrava-se um pequeno baú igualmente preto, fechado por magia. Na parede da frente ainda havia uma cómoda preta, e por cima desta, penduradas na parede, havia duas molduras com formato de um quadrado de 3030. Eram igualmente pretas, e tinham, cada uma, uma foto a preto e branco, em que se poderia ver Rachel e uma criança pequena, com os seus três anos de idade, que deveria ser Annya.

Perto da cama encontrava-se um sofá branco de um só lugar, encostada às costas deste encontrava-se uma almofada vermelha.

- Pusestes as nossas fotos?- Murmurou Annya apontando para as molduras em cima da cómoda.

Rachel sorriu e anuiu com a cabeça-

- Faz o teu género.- Murmurou Annya ao fim de alguns segundos em silêncio.- O quarto.- Acrescentou.

- O meu género?- Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas.- Como assim o meu género?

- Tu sabes...quarto preto...- Annya aproximou-se da cama, virou-se de costas para esta e deixou-se cair nesta. Quando caiu sobre esta, devido à força do impacto, a cama tentou empurrá-la de novo para cima, o que fez Annya dar um pequeno salto. Esta limitou-se a rir.- Muito confortável.- Disse.

Rachel observou-a rindo-se da atitude de Annya.

- Anda experimentar mãe, ou já estás demasiado velha para isto?- Perguntou Annya tentando provocar Rachel.

Rachel ergueu a sobrancelha e colocou as mãso na cintura.

- Demasiado velha? Eu digo-te quem está demasiado velha...- Dizendo isto dirigiu-se até à cama e deixou-se cair, igualmente, sobre esta. A cama agiu da mesma forma como agiu para Annya.

Ficaram assim durante algum tempo, relaxando na confortável cama, de braços e pernas esticados.

- Então, já gostas mais de Londres?- Rachel tentou de novo persuadir a filha a tal.

- Só porque a casa, o jardim e as divisões desta são giras não significa que o resto do país seja bom!- Respondeu-lhe Annya.

Rachel sorriu.

- Este país é uma seca.- Desabafou Annya por fim.

Rachel começou a rir-se.

- Que foi?- Perguntou Annya franzindo erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Parece-me que chove demasiado em Londres para esta ser uma seca.- Respondeu-lhe Rachel rindo.

Annya revirou os olhos.

- Tu percebeste.- Murmurou.

Annya pegou num elástico e atou o cabelo num elegante rabo-de-cavalo. Rachel observou-a e quando Annya acabou de atar o cabelo, Rachel apressou-se a dizer.

- Não gosto de te ver com o cabelo atado.- Murmurou retirando fios de cabelo que caiu sobre os olhos de Annya.- É demasiado bonito e raro para ser escondido dessa maneira.

Annya bofou de raiva.

- Ai mãe! Já não tenho dois anos para me estares a mexer no cabelo.- Murmurou irritada.

Rachel suspirou.

- Sem dúvida que conseguias ter mais piada quando tinha dois anos.- Murmurou.

Annya voltou a revirar os olhos, e deixou cair de novo as costas na cama. Rachel, que também se havia erguido um pouco, seguiu-lhe o exemplo.

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos até que Rachel pronunciou-se.

- Tive uma ideia.- Murmurou com grande felicidade. Annya olhou-a curiosa.- Vamos fazer uma lista das coisas boas e más da Califórnia e das coisas boas e más de Londres.

- Isso é fácil, a Califórnia só tem coisas boas, Londres só tem coisas más.- Murmurou secamente.

Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Pois bem, então começo eu.- Fez um ar pensativo durante alguns segundos.- Primeira coisa boa de Londres: temos uma vivenda em que não temos vizinhos de baixo ou de cima. Isso permite-nos ouvir música alto, gritar e fazer festas, sem que os velhotes rezingões nos incomodem por as estarmos a fazer.

- É...também já não vamos ter que ouvir as "festas" dos outros às tantas da noite.- Murmurou Annya igualmente pensativa. Rachel sorriu ao ver o empenho da filha na tarefa, talvez conseguisse convencê-la.

- Mais aspectos positivos...- Rachel começou a pensar.

- Posso dizer os aspectos negativos?- Perguntou Annya impacientemente. Havia-se erguido. Rachel seguiu-lhe de novo o exemplo.

- Sim. Vai dizendo os aspectos negativos que eu penso nos positivos.- Respondeu-lhe anuindo afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Então... Primeiro aspecto negativo: Só permitem fazer magia fora da escola a partir dos dezassete anos.- Começou Annya.

- Eu considero isso um aspecto positivo.- Interrompeu-lhe Rachel.- Está bem, está bem. É um aspecto negativo.- Acrescentou ao ver o olhar de censura que Annya lhe fez.

- Segundo aspecto negativo: Chove muito. Terceiro aspecto negativo: Não há praias. Quart…

- Hey, Hey, Hey. Para aí, para aí.- Rachel interrompeu de novo Annya, pondo a mão à frente desta como quando os polícias de trânsito mandam parar um carro.- Como assim não tem praias? Inglaterra é cercada por mar.

- Está bem, mas está sempre a chover ou a nevar, logo não se pode ir para esta.- Justificou-se Annya.

- Mesmo assim esta tem praias.- Murmurou Rachel entre dentes.

- Quarto aspecto negativo: As pessoas são antipáticas, de nariz empinado, com mania que são grande coisa mas não valem praticamente nada.

- Que exagero!- Exclamou Rachel ofendida.- Eu vivi aqui e não sou assim.

- Quase todas as pessoas são.- Corrigiu Annya.- Assim está melhor?

Rachel anuiu com a cabeça.

- Era uma pergunta de retórica. Continuando…Aqui não há pessoas de jeito.- Disse.- Quero dizer não se vê muitos homens muito atraentes.- Acrescentou ao ver o ar confuso que a sua mãe esboçou.

- Por acaso até há.- Rachel mostrou-se de novo ofendida.- Muitos mesmo. Conheci cá cada um…continua…

- Eu ainda não vi nenhum…- Murmurou Annya tristemente.

- Achas que os ias ver às sete da manhã?- Perguntou Rachel rindo-se.

- Está bem. Mas eles não são como aqueles californianos a andar de prancha na mã e com um enorme bronze, com um corpo espectacular…- Annya fez um olhar sonhador.

- E a entrar na água e fazer surf.- Rachel também esboçou um olhar sonhador.- HEY! Tu não podes estar a apreciar os homens mais velhos. Só os de catorze anos. O resto é tudo mais velho!

Annya revirou os olhos.

- Tenho dezasseis anos, mãe.- Sussurrou.

- Mesmo assim. Os californianos gostosos de prancha na mão são meus!- Rachel deitou a língua de fora.

Annya voltou a revirar os olhos mas depois riu-se e atirou um das almofadas a Rachel. Esta riu-se e lançou-a de volta.

- Além disso- Annya continuou- não há acção em Inglaterra, não é como a Califórnia, mistério adrenalina… As pessoas daqui são secantes.

- Hey. Eu vivi aqui e não sou secante!- Rachel olhou Annya irritada.- E acredita que aventura era uma palavra que costumava dominar o nosso dia-a-dia, aventura e adrenalina.

- Eu não tinha assim tantas certezas mãe…- Cantarolou Annya baixinho.

- Estás a insinuar algo?- Perguntou Rachel erguendo a sobrancelha.- Que eu saiba eu devo ser uma das mães mais bacanas que já se conheceu. Quem fazia festas até às tantas da manhã com as melhores músicas que alguma vez existiram? Quem é que te ensinou a andar de moto ainda no inicio deste ano? Quem te ensinou os melhores feitiços que sabes?

- Está bem…és uma mãe diferente, creio que em tudo. Mas mesmo assim…este país continua a ser uma seca!- Rachel riu-se.

- És um caso perdido.

Os raios alaranjados do sol bateram nos cortinados pretos, dando-lhes diversos tons.

Rachel sorriu. Pegou No braço de Annya levantou-se e puxou-a consigo.

- Que foi?- Perguntou Annya confusa.

- Quero-te mostrar algo, talvez te mude de opinião em relação a Londres.

- Está bem, mas duvido isso!- Rachel riu-se.

Puxou Annya até à saída do quarto, depois pelas escadas e por fim pela porta de entrada. Saíram e dirigiram-se até ao jardim. Caminharam pela erva aparada, junto aos canteiros de lírios e às sebes. Percorreram o jardim até chegarem à parte de trás da casa. As sebes impediam a visualização do que estava do outro lado destas. Rachel apoiou-se no muro de sebes e fez um sinal a Annya para que esta a imita-se. Annya assim o fez.

Havia um passeio, seguido ao lado por uma pequena estrada, que era interrompida de novo por um pedaço de passeio, onde haviam de quinze em quinze metros uma árvore. A seguir ao pequeno passeio haviam um pequeno muro que impedia a queda de uma pessoa para o rio que separava aquela rua da outra. Os reflexos que os raios de sol faziam ao embater na água eram belos. Batiam contra o muro, dando-lhe cores entre o laranja, vermelho e castanho. Alguns dos reflexos chegavam até Rachel e Annya.

Ao fundo, por entre uma fraca neblina, podia ver-se o sol a romper por trás das casas de aspecto antiquado.

- É magnífico.- Disse Annya soltando um leve suspiro.

- Se desceres pela Rua - disse apontando para o lado esquerdo – vais dar ao rio principal e vais poder ver o Big Ben. Sabes, Londres tem muitos monumentos bonitos e importantes, e além disso é repleta de belos jardins.- Disse com um sorriso.

- Até pode ter coisas giras. Mas eu continuo-o a preferir a Califórnia.

Rachel riu-se.

- És definitivamente um caso perdido.- Murmurou.

Annya riu-se.

- Bem, vai desfazer as malas. Hoje ainda te quero inscrever em Hogwarts. Por isso despacha-te.- Ordenou-lhe Rachel.

- Estava na esperança que se não desfizesse as malas poderia ir-me embora…- Confessou Annya.

- Bem podes tirar essa ideia da cabeça. Não vamos sair daqui tão cedo. Agora despacha-te!

Annya suspirou desanimada e dirigiu-se de novo para casa.

Rachel ficou a olhar ainda mais um pouco para o nascer do sol, depois lançou um longo suspiro e foi ela mesma desfazer as suas malas.

Andou até à entrada de sua casa e entrou nesta. Subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto.

Com um gesto da varinha desfez a mala e arrumou a roupa no armário, depois pegou numa pena que havia em cima da cómoda e começou a escrever num pedaço de pergaminho.

_20 De Agosto de 1997_

_Querido Sam,_

_Escrevo-te a dizer que voltei. Estou de volta! Eu e a Annya. Sei que disseste que se calhar o melhor era não ter vindo, mas tive que voltar. Talvez seja de mim. Sou do contra. Espero que esteja tudo bem contigo._

_Escreve-me de volta se conseguires._

_Com muito amor_

_Rachel_

Aproximou-se do pequeno baú, murmurou umas palavras apontando-lhe a varinha, e este abriu-se.

Rachel guardou a carta, enviá-la-ia depois.

As suas mãos começaram a explorar o pequeno baú preto. Fechou os olhos. As suas mãos tocaram num objecto com um formato de livro. Pegou nele e retirou-o.

Sentiu o seu estômago enrolar-se enquanto dava um nó. As suas mãos começaram a tremer, esta foi obrigada a sentar-se no sofá branco que tinha no quarto.

Abriu o álbum. Na primeira página pode ver as fotos que havia tirado com Lily e Claire no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Lágrimas caíram em cima do álbum.

Uma facada trespassou-lhe o coração quando viu uma foto sua com Sirius, Lily, James, Claire, Alice, Frank, Remus, Marlene e Pettigrew apareceu.

A dor havia-se acalmado com a distância, assim como nojo e ódio que sentia de si. Era quase indolor o seu dia-a-dia, mas agora, ao voltar a pôr os pés naquela terra que só lhe trazia memórias de dor e sofrimento, a dor horrorosa e o nojo haviam voltado.

Tentou recuperar o folgo que havia perdido.

Os olhos verdes e cruéis atravessaram a sua mente, trazendo-lhe ainda mais dor.

Estava ali numa missão, numa missão que prometera fazer a Lily.

Respirou fundo.

- Mãe?- Pode ouvir a voz de Annya ao fundo do corredor.

- Já vou.- Respondeu-lhe.

Fechou o álbum com força.

Recordações, recordações que não poderiam voltar a atormentá-la.

Levantou-se e guardou o álbum.

Havia coisas que não poderiam ser recordadas.

-.-

Annya olhou em seu redor, observando ao pormenor o local em que ela e Rachel haviam acabado de materializar-se.

O átrio, grande e escuro, encontrava-se quase vazio, somente ocupado por algumas pessoas que passavam por este, apressadas, vindas aos trambolhões de várias lareiras espalhadas pelas paredes escuras do átrio. No meio deste havia uma enorme estátua negra, onde se poderia observar dois feiticeiros que olhavam para o átrio com um olhar bastante superior e que trajavam mantos exuberantes. Estavam sentados num trono formado por pequenas pessoas (mulheres, homens e crianças), despidas e com expressões de puro sofrimento por susterem tamanho peso. Não era difícil de adivinhar quem representavam as pessoas nuas. Na base da estátua, gravadas em dourado, podiam-se ler as seguintes palavras: MAGIA É PODER.

Ao fundo do átrio podia ver-se uns enormes portões dourados que davam a um outro átrio, mais pequeno, onde haviam pequenas filas, de uma ou duas pessoas, em frente a umas pequenas grades douradas que deveriam das acesso aos elevadores. Eram umas vinte no máximo.

Annya observou o átrio, os seus olhos pararam na grandiosa estátua. Rachel observou esta, com um ar de choque, horror e nervosismo.

- Costuma estar aqui uma fonte dourada.- Murmurou abalada.- Não isto.

Annya nem pareceu escutá-la, observava cada pormenor da estátua, até que parou, voltou-se para o portão e fez um sorriso cínico.

- É muito...- Começou por dizer, mas foi interrompida por Rachel.

- Horrorosa e nazi.- Completou Rachel.

Algumas pessoas que acabavam de vir das lareiras olharam-nas intrigadas.

- Eu ia dizer obscena. Mas esses adjectivos também servem.- Dizendo isto começou a caminhar-se até aos portões, com o seu andar gracioso e superior.

Rachel observou mais um pouco a estátua, vários arrepios atravessaram-lhe a espinha. Algo ali não estava nada bem. Talvez Annya tivesse mesmo razão, talvez não devessem ter voltado.

Suspirou e começou a seguir Annya. Pode sentir, que atrás de si, várias pessoas a olhavam intrigadas e receosas. Talvez aquilo não estivesse mesmo nada bem.

O pequeno átrio era ocupado por pequenas filas de pessoas Annya ia começar a dirigir-se a um elevador, mas parou ao observar um pequeno cartaz rosa com letras douradas.

- Sangues de Lama e os perigos que representam para um sociedade de puros-sangue?!- Começou a rir-se. Diversas pessoas olharam-na cautelosas.- Muito democratas.

Rachel observou o cartaz com pavor. A sua face havia perdido toda a cor.

Dumblodore nunca permitiria tal coisa, o que se passava ali?

A compreensão começou a apoderar-se do seu corpo aterrorizado, talvez Dumblodore não tivesse capacidades para ajudá-los, talvez estivesse...

- Não, isso é impossível...- Murmurou baixinho, Annya olhou-a confusa, Rachel limitou-se a lançar-lhe um fraco sorriso.

Uns passos pesados atrás de si, despertaram a sua atenção para o centro do pequeno átrio. Voltou-se para ver quem era o interlocutor dos passos largos.

- Mattson?- A voz de Lucius Malfoy sobressaiu-se sob o silêncio que os poucos feiticeiros que passavam pelo o pequeno átrio faziam.- A sangue de lama da Mattson, regressou.

A sua voz demonstrava um certo histerismo e excitação que contrastavam com a sua pele pálida e cansada e o brilho de desânimo que passava pelos seus olhos azul acizentado.

Rachel observou Malfoy com atenção, naquele momento em que a criatividade lhe fugira, a última pessoa com quem lhe apetecia deparar-se era com toda a certeza a doninha do Malfoy. Última não, talvez penúltima.

- Malfoy.- Murmurou Rachel com um leve sorriso provocador. Começou a pensar nas diversas bocas que lhe poderia lançar naquele momento, mas nenhuma lhe veio à mente.

Os olhos de Malfoy começaram a passar pelo corpo curvilíneo de Rachel, um pequeno sorriso malicioso formou-se nos seus lábios. Um rapaz ao seu lado, que era extremamente parecido consigo, com iguais cabelos loiros mas curtos, olhos azuis acizentados e pele pálida, observava com curiosidade e nervosismo a situação que começava a desenrolar-se entre Rachel e Malfoy, olhava de um para o outro, mas por vezes os seus olhos seguiam o trajecto dos do pai e paravam na silhueta elegante de Rachel.

- Então sangue de lama, viste ver se aceleramos a tua morte?- Perguntou Malfoy por fim.

Rachel olhou-o com ódio. Ia abrir a boca para lhe responder, quando Annya, que se encontrava atrás de si, deu um passo largo para o lado esquerdo, e entrou no campo de visão dos Malfoy. Estes olharam-na com curiosidade. Os olhos de ambos percorreram o corpo da jovem, esta limitou-se a olhá-los com um sorriso de satisfação.

Malfoy deu um passo em frente, o corpo de Rachel endireitou-se e esta tomou uma postura de quem se preparava para contra-atacar caso necessário.

- Mattson, procriaste?- Começou a gargalhar com a própria piada, algumas pessoas olharam-no curiosas. Rachel ergueu a sobrancelha.- É uma mestiça ou sangue de lama. Possivelmente sangue de lama, porque quem seria o puro sangue que iria querer uma sangue de lama tão nojenta como tu?

Voltou a rir-se. A cara de Rachel contorceu-se com ódio, enquanto que um brilho estranho atravessou os olhos de Annya, podendo ser tanto de ódio como de excitação.

Annya cobriu a boca com as mãos e arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse acabado de ver algo surpreendente e inacreditável. Soltou uma leve exclamação de falsa admiração. Ambos os Malfoy e Rachel olharam-na confusos.

- Mãe!- Exclamou.- Tinhas razão, este país é mesmo um máximo, aqui até as doninhas fedorentas falam! Demais!

Malfoy olhou-a surpreendido, Rachel começou a tossir para disfarçar as gargalhadas. Algumas pessoas que chegavam pararam para observar a cena.

- Como te atreves sua fedelha...- Malfoy começou a aproximar-se de Annya ameaçadoramente, esta continuou com a sua postura descontraída enquanto que Rachel voltou à postura de contra-ataque.

Annya riu-se.

- Desculpa não poder ficar a brincar contigo.- Os olhos de Malfoy brilharam, estava a pouco mais de um metro de Annya, Rachel encontrava-se ao lado deste, agarrado a varinha, que se encontrava apontada para o chão, com firmeza.- Mas é que eu e a minha mãe temos coisas mais importantes para fazer, esse trabalho- disse sacudindo a mão para Lucius Malfoy com desdém- é para os funcionários do zoo, algo que nenhuma de nós é. Adeusinho.- Deu um leve aceno e dirigiu-se até ao elevador, tocando no botão para chamar este.

Rachel não conseguiam reprimir as gargalhadas com o comentário que a filha fez. Malfoy contorceu a cara como quem acabara de tomar uma dose de algo com um péssimo sabor. Os seus olhos fulminaram Annya por trás.

- Suas imundas.- Disse com desprezo.- Como se atrevem a falar assim com alguém que tem o sangue mais puro do que aquele que alguma das vossas cabecinhas imundas, alguma vez poderia sonhar ter. Merecem ir para Azkaban e apodrecerem lá. Sangues de Lama. Imundas. Impuras.- Continuou a murmurar mais uma série de alcunhas e adjectivos.

Rachel retribuiu-lhe o olhar de ódio e abriu a boca para dar-lhe uma resposta, mas de novo foi interrompida por Annya, que se havia voltado ao ouvir o último palavrão que Malfoy lhe dissera.

As suas expressões alegres, provocadores e serenas haviam sido transformadas em umas frias e cruéis, os seus olhos não brilhavam de euforia ou satisfação, mas sim de pura crueldade e ódio. Malfoy sobressaltou-se ao ver uma boa imitação do olhar do seu mestre.

Annya, sem sequer esperar pelo consentimento da mãe, começou a avançar até Malfoy, sem nunca substituir o seu olhar frio. Andava de uma maneira elegante mas ao mesmo tempo perigosa e superior.

- Nós podemos ser impuras, nojentas e sangues de lama- dizia a Malfoy enquanto avançava até este- mas pelo menos...

- Annya.- Rachel chamou a filha, tentando faze-la recuar, mas esta nem lhe prestou atenção.

- Mas pelo menos- repetiu, encontrava-se a centímetros de Malfoy, os olhos de Malfoy estreitaram-se- ainda temos as nossas varinhas.

Dizendo isto lançou um sorriso de desdém, deu de ombros e voltou para o elevador, que chegara no preciso momento com um pequeno sinal.

Tanto os Malfoy como Rachel, observaram a jovem, estupefactos. A pele de Lucius Malfoy que já se encontrava bastante pálida, conseguiu perder ainda mais a cor, ficando com um aspecto muito doentio. Os seus olhos brilhavam tanto pelo choque como pelo medo que se apoderara do seu corpo e mente. Quem era aquela miúda para saber tanto sobre ele?

- Anda mãe.- Ordenou Annya baixo.

Rachel nem contestou, seguiu a filha até ao elevador ainda surpreendida.

As grades douradas fecharam-se, dando o sinal que o elevador não tardaria a descer. Mas antes de tal acontecer, Rachel e Annya ainda poderão observar dois Malfoy petrificados pelo espanto e terror, que uma bela miúda de dezasseis anos, lhes provocara ao demonstrar as suas tenebrosas capacidades.

Quem seria aquela garota?- Várias perguntas formavam-se nas mentes dos poucos que assistiram à estranha cena que decorreu no pequeno átrio.- Como poderá uma garota estrangeira, saber tal coisa? Quem será ela?

Annya fechou os olhos, podia ouvir os pensamentos inúteis daqueles ingleses de puro sangue se quisesse, de tal forma que os ouviu.

Se havia algo que Annya Mattson gostava de fazer, para além de magia e desvendar mistérios, era "ler" os pensamentos daqueles que a tentavam mandar abaixo. Era uma arte rara, legimancia, era só concebida para aqueles que a estudavam bastante, só para aqueles que eram excelentes feiticeiros, e por muito estranho que fosse, Annya conseguira-o fazer sem grandes esforços, ouvira falar de tal uma vez e tentou, falhou à primeira mas ao fim de algumas dez vezes, já o conseguia fazer na perfeição.

Sabia que Rachel a observava com indignação, fazia-o sempre que sabia que ela andara a vasculhar as mentes dos outros, por muito maus que fossem. Rachel era assim, não gostava que Annya utiliza-se as tão hábeis capacidades que possuía, não que Annya fosse muito de respeitar essa regra, afinal tal como a sua mãe lhe ensinara, as regras existem para serem quebradas.

- Escusas de me dar o sermão de que não devo ler mente, mãe.- Murmurou abrindo os olhos.

Rachel encontrava-se à sua frente, com os braços cruzados e um olhar severo. Tinha uma mente impenetrável, não que Annya alguma vez a tentara visualizar, não se atreveria a fazer tal, mas sabia que mesmo que tentasse isso iria ser quase impossível, se não o era mesmo, de se ler. Apesar de ter um olhar profundo que revelava todos os seus sentimentos e tudo o que sentia, ela não deixava passar as mentes coscuvilheiras além disso, não lhes revelava os seus segredos e pensamentos. Rachel podia não ser boa em legimancia, mas em contrapartida era uma excelente oclumens.

Os olhos azuis profundos de Rachel mostravam a indignação que sentia ao ver Annya a ferir uma das regras que havia imposto, mas mesmo tentando escondê-lo, não conseguia deixar de mostrar o orgulho que tinha em ver a sua filha a dar uma grande humilhação ao Malfoy, ao revelar o segredo que mais lhe causava dor. Era até algo que a deixava feliz.

- Vais dizer-me que não gostaste de saber o que estava a deixar a doninha com um ar tão abatido.- Rachel não se abstraiu da sua posição de pura irritação, não falou, mas apesar de toda a frieza e irritação que tentava transmitir à filha por esta ter quebrado uma das regras que Rachel considerava mais importantes, os seus lábios não puderam deixar de dobrar-se ligeiramente para cima demonstrando um sorriso de pura satisfação.

O elevador parou com um enorme tremor. Uma voz feminina começou a proclamar em voz alta.

- Nível Quatro, Departamento de Regulação e Controlo de Criaturas Mágicas, incorporando as Divisões de Animais, Seres e Espíritos, o Gabinete de Ligação dos Goblins e o Serviço de Aconselhamento sobre Pragas.- A porta de grades douradas deslizou, ficando assim durante alguns segundos, começando a fechar-se de novo, até que uma mão a segurou impedindo-a de se fechar.

Um homem alto e magro, com cabelo negro, olhos igualmente negros sem emoção, com uma barba curta e negra e que trajava um manto igualmente negro que lhe esvoaçava em redor dos pés, entrou dentro do elevador.

Não cumprimentou nenhuma das presentes. Ficou alguns segundos sem reparar nas presentes, até que os seus olhos repararam nestas. Começou a olhá-las de esguia, reparando primeiramente nos corpos para depois reparar nas roupas, aí arregalaram-se sem se preocuparem com a impressão que poderiam dar, o homem fez uma expressão de nojo.

Annya que se começava a irritar com a falta de educação e falta de bom senso do homem, ao ver este fazer tal começou a vasculhar a sua mente. Este não tinha qualquer resistência em torno desta.

- _Como é possível haver umas ainda com o descaramento de saírem à rua. Ainda mais com roupas tão nojentas, tão muggles. Sangues de Lama. Merecem morrer todos. Malditos nojentos, não merecem secar pisar o chão tão nobre quanto este.-_ Pensava o homem.

Annya saiu da sua mente, aquela frase bastou-lhe para saber o carácter do homem. Ouvira apenas que era um chefe de um dos gabinetes, Ligação aos Goblins, pelo que entendera. Nunca tivera um grande emprego, mas desde que Voldemort dominara o Ministério, tinha como passa tempo denunciar os colegas que eram sangues de lama, subindo assim no seu posto de trabalho. Annya nem procurara saber o nome do homem, o nome dos cretinos nunca lhe interessara.

Eram assim como estavam as coisas ali em Inglaterra. Talvez isso servisse para convencer a sua mãe que não era a melhor altura para Londres.

O elevador voltou a parar com o enorme tremor, mas Annya não prestou atenção à voz feminina, reparou apenas que o sujeito abandonava o elevador. Respirou aliviada.

- Foi-se embora finalmente.- Murmurou.- Estava a pouco de não lhe lançar uma maldição imperdoável.

Rachel revirou os olhos.

- Leste-lhe a mente, duas vezes seguidas hoje. Creio que seja por termos mudado de casa. Isso é alguma espécie de birra? É que não resulta comigo.

- Não mãe.- Respondeu-lhe Annya.- O tipo é que já me estava a enervar com os olhares dele. Parece que tem problemas com roupa muggle, e possivelmente com a música destes.- Annya começou a olhar para a sua própria roupa.- Eu cá acho o preto bem giro, mas quem vai entender estes ingleses?

Rachel continuou a não olhar para Annya.

- Anti-democrátas.- Murmurou com desprezo. Isso fê-la lembrar-se de algo. Um sorriso formou-se nos seus lábio, hora do ataque.- Sabes da última?

- Não.- Respondeu-lhe Rachel sem grande interesse.

- Parece que aquele sujeito...Volamort, não sei se diz-se assim, chegou mesmo ao poder. Ouvi isso na mente do homenzinho.- Annya fez um ar pensativo.- Isso deve explicar os cartazes rosas de mau gosto e a estátua do "MAGIA É PODER". Está a dominar o Ministério, deve ser o ministro daqui. Não parece que nos vamos dar muito bem.

Ao contrário do que Annya esperava, Rachel não demonstrou qualquer tipo de emoção ou sentimento, continuou quieta a olhar para as grades douradas, mas Annya pode notar o leve medo que se apoderou um pouco do seu belo olhar.

A voz voltou a anunciar mal o elevador parou. As grades abriram-se fazendo Rachel sair rapidamente do elevador seguida de uma Annya ligeiramente desanimada.

Estavam num corredor que tinha uma longa alcatifa vermelha, que deveria chegar até ao fim deste. As paredes eram cheias por várias portas, cada uma com o número do gabinete. Por vezes o corredor ia dar a um mais pequeno e mais estreito.

Rachel andou pelo corredor sempre olhando de uma porta para outra, Annya seguia-a com um passo apressada para acompanhar o da primeira.

O corredor estava deserto, algo estranho visto que já eram oito horas, e a essas horas já deveria haver pessoas a trabalhar.

Os passos de Annya e Rachel eram o único barulho possível de se ouvir no corredor. Podia-se ouvir até o eco destes.

- Podes esperar mãe?- Perguntou Annya irritada.- É que eu ainda não consegui adquirir a capacidade de voar.

Rachel continuou com o seu andar apressado.

- Não voas, mas talvez esteja na altura de aprenderes a andar um pouco mais depressa.- Respondeu Rachel igualmente irritada.

Annya correu um pouco para conseguir apanhar Rachel.

- O que se passa?- Perguntou olhando curiosa para Rachel.

- Não se passa nada. Porque perguntas?- Rachel não parou, olhou apenas Annya pelo canto do olho.

- Pareces…sei lá… apressada. – Rachel sorriu e parou abruptamente, fazendo Annya parar bruscamente e quase cair para a frente.

Rachel observou a porta que se encontrava do seu lado direito.

- Queres matar-me ou algo do género?- Annya observou Rachel com algum aborrecimento.

Rachel sorriu. Suspirou e bateu levemente na porta à sua frente.

Uma voz roca mandou-a entrar, esta olhou nervosa para Annya antes de abrir a porta, Annya lançou-lhe um sorriso encorajador.

Rachel abriu a porta lentamente, entrou, Annya seguiu-a.

Haviam três pessoas dentro da sala, todas exerciam longos mantos, mas podia ver-se que o que se encontrava de pé era o que trajava o manto mais exuberante, os outros dois encontravam-se sentados atrás de uma secretária. Os três, uma mulher e dois homens, voltaram a cabeça para a porta onde Rachel e Annya se encontravam.

O homem de manto exuberante arregalou os olhos ao ver Rachel, depois sorriu com um ar superior.

- Ena quem temos aqui?- Disse dirigindo-se até Rachel e Annya.- A sangue de lama, ex-auror da Mattson.

- Yaxley!- Rachel retribuiu-lhe o sorriso.- A última vez que te vi estavas a ir para Azkaban.

Yaxley olhou-a com ódio, as suas faces tornaram-se rígidas e inexpressáveis.

- Não tarda nada é o sítio onde estarás, Mattson.- Sibilou. Os olhos deslocaram-se até Annya.- Quem é a miúda?

Rachel olhou para Annya, que até então se tinha mantido em silêncio, esta começou a observar Yaxley com um olhar avaliador.

- A minha filha. Ia transferi-la em Hogwarts- olhou para os três com desdém- mas vendo por quem está frequentada, mudei de ideias.

Annya sorriu com uma enorme satisfação.

A mulher que ainda não se havia pronunciado lançou uma gargalhada estridente.

- Ela tem que ir para Hogwarts, são ordens do ministério.- Disse rindo-se.- Se tiver sangue digno, o que eu duvido, poderá entrar em Hogwarts, senão irá para Azkaban para acompanhar-te. Deves estar com pena de ter voltado Mattson.

Yaxley começou a rir-se, tanto Rachel como Annya olharam-no com ódio.

- Os dementors vão ficar contentes por ter a companhia de umas carinhas tão bonitas.- Disse rindo-se maldosamente.- Vais ver como é bom Azkaban, Mattson. Os dementors vão ficar contentes- repetiu- têm andado com muita pouca diversão ultimamente.

Os três devoradores riram-se. Rachel olhou-os ainda com mais ódio.

- Então porque nãos os vais animar tu, Yaxley.- O sorriso trocista de Yaxley desapareceu.

Ia responder mas o outro homem pronunciou-se.

- Sentem-se.- Disse friamente apontando para duas cadeiras que se encontravam à sua frente.- Temos algumas questões para vos pôr.

Rachel começou a dirigir-se para uma delas, seguida por Annya.

- Passei bem, obrigada.- Respondeu rudemente enquanto se sentava numa cadeira.

A mulher gargalhou.

- Não queremos saber como passaste. Por nós era melhor teres morrido, menos uma imunda no mundo.- Disse olhando com desprezo tanto para Rachel como para Annya.- Menos duas.

- Devoradores da Morte.- Sussurrou Rachel ao ouvido de Annya, tentando explicar-lhe o que se passava.

- Já tinha percebido.- Respondeu Annya ríspida.

Yaxley aproximou-se da cadeira de Rachel e empurrou-a mais contra a secretária.

- Não sabes o tempo que eu esperei por isto.- Susurrou ao ouvido desta.- O dia em que te veria na cela onde me puseste a passar pior do que aquilo que passei, Sangue de Lama.- Lançou uma gargalhada fria.- Vou ver-te todos os dias, quando estiveres em Azkaban, vou rir-me da tua cara de sofrimento. Vou rir-me ao ver-te no local onde mereces estar, _Sangue de Lama_ imunda.

Cuspiu para o chão aos pés de Rachel, esta não fez qualquer movimento para além de olhá-lo com rancor.

- Yaxley, deixa-nos começar.- Disse a mulher com um sorriso gélido.- Não tarda nada, poderás pôr essas duas com os dementors.

Rachel riu-se.

- Ela tem um sangue mais puro que o de vocês todos juntos.- Disse rindo-se.

- Cala-te.- Ordenou-lhe o homem.- Vamos começar. Yaxley- voltou-se para o homem que ainda se encontrava ao lado de Rachel- vais ficar por aqui.

- Claro, Carrow. Não perderia isto por nada deste mundo.- Respondeu-lhe Yaxley.

Yaxley começou por se sentar numa mesa que havia no pequeno gabinete.

Rachel inspirou fundo. Annya continuava sem se pronunciar, observava, atenta o que desenrolava.

- Temos que começar por estabelecer a árvore genealógica, para ver se à sangue bruxo no sangue dela.- Começou por dizer a mulher.

- E o que é preciso para fazerem a árvore genealógica dela?- Perguntou Rachel com uma ligeira curiosidade, algo começava a não agradar-lhe.

- Comece por dizer-nos quem é o pai e a que família bruxa pertence.- Um sorriso insensível formou-se de novo nos seus lábios.- Algo que não me parece acontecer neste caso.

Annya olhou para a mulher com raiva.

- Pa…pai.- Balbuciou Rachel.

- Sim mãe.- Respondeu Annya sem retirar os olhos da mulher.- As pessoas normais costumam ter um pai e uma mãe.- Uma gargalhada fria soltou-se da sua garganta. Carrow, Yaxley e a mulher olharam-na confusos.- Bem podem esquecer essa ideia. Ela nunca me disse quem era o meu pai durante estes dezasseis anos, o que vos faz pensar que ela vos vai dizer agora?

Rachel sorriu orgulhosa.

- Oiçam o que ela está a dizer. A menina sabe.

Annya franziu o sobrolho.

- Menina?- Perguntou ofendida.

- Sim Annya, menina…

- Então como pensas pôr a tua filha em Hogwarts, Mattson?- Perguntou a mulher.

- Não vou para Hogwarts, fácil.- Disse Annya sorrindo.

- Queres ir para Azkaban?- Perguntou Carrow erguendo uma das grossas sobrancelhas.

- Não.- Respondeu Annya O seu sorriso alargou-se.- Saímos desta sala, dirigimo-nos para a saída, pegamos no primeiro avião que virmos e vamos para os Estados Unidos. E ficamos todos felizes.

- Não me parece.- Respondeu Rachel séria.

- Ninguém vai sair daqui.- Disse Yaxley brutamente.

Annya cruzou os braços e bufou com raiva.

- Desmancha prazeres.- Murmurou.

Rachel fez um ar pensativo. Um sorriso formou-se nos seus lábios.

- Não há uma outra maneira de verem se há magia no sangue da Annya, quero dizer, se ela herda de alguma linhagem pura?- Perguntou.

Carrow trocou um olhar com a mulher.

- Sim há.- Respondeu Yaxley.- Ela dá-nos uma amostra do seu sangue e nós com um feitiço vemos se ela descende de uma linhagem digna. Mas creio que nem vale a pena desperdiçar tempo. Filha tua só pode ser tão impura quanto tu.

Rachel revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Experimenta. Nem que seja só para me humilhares mais.- Sorriu ao ver o ar pensativo de Yaxley. Sabia manipular quando era necessário.

- Não faz diferença nenhuma tentarmos, já sabemos a resposta.- Disse Carrow.- Rachel sorriu.

Yaxley deu de ombros.

- Pois bem, façam como entenderem.- Um sorriso cruel formou-se nos seus lábios.- Mattson tu vais comigo para a Comissão de Registo dos que Nasceram Muggles. Depois a tua cria vai ter contigo.

Dizendo isto segurou no braço de Rachel e puxou-a com força.

- Larga-me.- Bradou Rachel com fúria.- Eu sei caminhar e sem muito bem onde isso fica, não preciso de seguranças.

- Não vou permitir que fujas.- Gritou Yaxley.

- Eu não fujo, não sou cobarde.- Os olhos de Rachel voltaram-se para os de Annya que observava atenta a cena.- Além disso tenho aqui a minha filha.

- Muggles.- Atirou com desprezo.- São capazes de abandonar as suas próprias crias para se salvarem.

Rachel olhou-o com ódio.

- Eu não fujo de coisas inúteis.- Respondeu.

Yaxley olhou-a não muito convencido. Pegou na varinha e apontou-a a Annya, Rachel olhou para esta com receio.

- O que pen...- Começou à procura da sua própria varinha mas Yaxley interrompeu-a.

- Se sei que fugiste- Começou este por dizer- aqui quem paga é a mestiça.- Disse fazendo um leve aceno com a varinha na direcção de Annya.

Rachel olhou-o assustada.

- Eu não fujo.- Repetiu.

- Espero bem que não. A não ser que queiras ter uma cria morta.- Disse Yaxley com crueldade.

Os Carrow começaram a rir-se friamente.

Rachel olhou para Annya.

- Sei que aquilo vai demorar, por tanto, mal saias daqui vai para a Digon All, compra as tuas coisas e depois vai para casa.- Olhou para os três devoradores com receio, estes tinham sorrisos vis no rosto.- Até mais querida. Ai daquele que tocar com uma unha num cabelo da minha filha.

Os três riram-se.

- Como se tu nos pudesses fazer algo, Sangue de Lama.- Disse a mulher rindo com prazer.- Tens muita sorte se a tua filha sair daqui inteira.

- Mas possivelmente se sair daqui viva é para ir ter contigo a Azkaban, Mattson.- Disse Yaxley rindo-se do mesmo modo.

Rachel olhou-os com um profundo ódio, depois olhou com carinho para Annya e fez-lhe um pequeno aceno. Abriu a porta e saiu.

- Até mais, Annya.- Disse enquanto saía.

As gargalhadas dos três Devoradores da Morte ainda ecoaram pelo pequeno gabinete, mas logo cessaram.

- Não te preocupes miúda. Não tarda nada, estarás ao lado da mamã.- Disse Yaxley rindo, sendo acompanhado por Carrow e a outra mulher.

Annya olhou-os com uma enorme frieza e ódio.

A mulher pegou na varinha e ergueu-a.

- Estende o braço.- Ordenou a Annya.

Annya olhou-a com desconfiança, mas depois, vendo que estava em desvantagem, estendeu o braço esquerdo como lhe fora exigido. A mulher conjurou uma pequena taça de barro, que colocou por debaixo do braço estendido de Annya.

- Não te preocupes.- Disse com um grande sorriso que lhe mostrava quase todos os dentes amarelos.- Isto vai doer.

Annya lançou um sorriso falso, enquanto que a mulher e os outros dois homens soltavam sonoras gargalhadas.

A mulher murmurou um feitiço imperceptível para os ouvidos de Annya.

De inicio sentiu um frio incomodativo na zona do braço, mas logo começou a sentir uma dor gélida e uma imensa agonia e fraqueza.

A sua cara contorceu-se ligeiramente de dor e agonia. Yaxley e os restantes lançaram sorrisos satisfeitos.

Aos poucos a dor foi passando. Annya podia começar a sentir dormência no braço inteiro, em especial na sua mão esquerda. Abriu e fechou esta, repetidas vezes, quando sentiu o feitiço a acabar, de modo a tentar ganhar força nesta.

Começou a sentir-se tonta e fraca, e ainda conseguia sentir arrepios de frio e de dor a percorrerem-lhe a espinha e todo o seu braço dormente.

- Doeu?- Perguntou Yaxley aproximando-se do pequeno grupo. Um sorriso cruel estava desenhado nos seus lábios finos.

Annya retribuiu-lhe o sorriso.

Os seus olhos foram parar à pequena taça de barro, esta estava cheia até metade com sangue, o seu sangue. Haviam feito de propósito. Isso explicou a enorme fraqueza que sentia, com certeza que se encontrava pálida.

- Vamos ver de que sangue és feita.- Disse Yaxley rindo-se, mas logo acrescentou à frase.- Não que eu tenha dúvidas de qual seja a tua imunda matéria.

Risos frios soltaram-se das gargantas dos três devoradores.

Yaxley apontou a varinha à taça e de novo um feitiço inaudível fez desencadear uma luz azul clara na ponta da varinha, esta percorreu o sangue fazendo este criar pequenas ondulações.

De inicio nada aconteceu, o sangue continuou com o seu tom vivo. Os olhares dos três devoradores brilharam de prazer e satisfação o que não agradou nada a Annya. Yaxley afastou-se da taça lançando risos vitoriosos.

- Já deu para perceber que tal como a tua mamã, não passas de uma Sangue de Lama medíocre.- Disse dando de costas para a mesa. Tanto Carrow como a mulher, que se encontravam debruçados sobre a taça, afastaram-se colocando-se encostados ao topo das suas confortáveis cadeiras.

Os sorrisos e caras de satisfação de Carrow e a mulher depressa desapareceram, o sangue que estava na taça começou a ganhar um tom azulado.

- Yaxley.- Murmurou a mulher escandalizada. Este voltou-se, e aproximou-se apressado da taça.

Os seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver o tom azul-ciane que aparecia na taça.

- Não é possível.- Murmurou com o choque iminente na voz.

Annya sorriu.

- Creio que isso é bom para mim.- Disse rindo-se.

Yaxley olhou-a com ódio.

- Parece que a vadia da tua mãe arranjou um puro sangue.- Murmurou com desprezo. Os olhos de Annya faiscaram ao ouvir tal ser dito sobre a sua mãe.

Yaxley aproximou-se de Annya e segurou-a por um dos braços, esta debateu-se.

- Tu podes ter-te escapado, hoje.- Murmurou com ódio.- Mas a tua mãe não vai ter a mesma sorte, isso garanto-te, vou fazer de tudo para que não o tenha. Não que eu precise de fazer grande esforço, o destino dela já está traçado, desde que nasceu.- Soltou uma gargalhada de loucura.- Tal como a de todos os Muggles e Sangues de Lama imundos.

Annya olhou para a mão de Yaxley que segurava o seu braço, uma nova faísca atravessou os seus olhos. Yaxley largou o braço de Annya rapidamente, como que este o queimasse. Os seus olhos demonstraram surpresa e incredulidade. Murmurou várias palavras incompreensíveis enquanto afagava a própria mão, Carrow e a mulher olharam-no sem entenderem a situação decorrente.

Annya sorriu cruelmente.

- Mestiça.- Murmurou Yaxley enquanto erguia os olhos para o rosto de Annya, as suas expressões transbordavam ódio e dor.- Sai daqui antes que eu te decida lançar uma maldição imperdoável, e acredita que não falta muito para eu o fazer.

Annya lançou-lhe um falso ar de mágoa. Yaxley voltou a cuspir para o chão.

- Dá-lhe a lista Carrow.- Murmurou enquanto dava festas sobre a própria mão. A mulher entregou-lhe uma lista feita a pergaminho, este colocou-o na mão de Annya, evitando o contacto físico.- Vou estar de olho na tua carinha bonita, i querida /i, tem cuidado.

Uma das mãos aproximou-se do rosto de Annya para dar-lhe uma carícia, mas logo baixou-se quando Yaxley se lembrou do "incidente" com a outra mão.

Annya olhou-o com desdém.

- Não tenho medo de ameaças seres inúteis e insignificantes.- Murmurou enquanto lhe retirava a lista das mãos.

Começou a dirigir-se até à saída. A sua mão pousou na maçaneta da porta.

- Eu se fosso a ti tinha cuidado com a língua, mestiça.- Ameaçou Yaxley novamente.- Não te esqueça que eu vou estar no julgamento da mamã, talvez lhe mande os dementors darem-lhe um beijo.

Annya voltou-se para os três que a observavam atentamente. Os seus olhos brilharam de raiva.

Vários dos objectos ali presentes começaram a agitar-se. Carrow e a mulher olharam-na estupefactos, mas Yaxley continuou a olhá-lo, retribuindo-lhe o olhar de rancor e fúria.

Annya estreitou os olhos. Em menos de um segundo, todos os pequenos objectos que havia no gabinete, rebentaram, partindo-se em pedaços espalhados por toda a sala.

Vários vidros foram parar à pele dos devoradores que uivaram de dor.

Annya colocou as mãos a cobrir a boca.

- Oh!- Exclamou com uma falsa admiração.- Eu fiz isto? Epá desculpem.

Dizendo isto saiu do gabinete sem dar hipóteses de algum dos presentes lhe lançar um feitiço.

- O Snape vai ter problemas com esta.- Ouviu Carrow dizer por entre os diversos uivos de dor.

Riu-se com prazer.

Rachel observou o papel com o questionário. Como tinha acabado de se mudar e como o dia ia estar cheio de "entrevistas" com diversas pessoas consideradas Sangues de Lama, iriam pô-la numa espécie de lista, para depois chamá-la mais tarde.

Rachel riu-se. Não a iriam meter em Azkaban, se fosse necessário esconder-se-ia com Annya, mas com toda a certeza que não iria parar a Azkaban.

Começou a ler o questionário que se encontrava na folha de pergaminho.

" Nome Próprio:

Apelido:

Data e local de nascimento:

Nome dos pais:

Profissão dos pais:

É descendente de alguma linhagem de feiticeiros de sangue puro? Se sim, diga quais."

Rachel amachucou o papel e lançou-o ao chão.

- Ridículo.- Murmurou.

Annya já devia estar em casa, como ela era...

Sorriu, pelo menos Annya estava em segurança.

Parou em frente das grades douradas do elevador. Carregou num botão, as grades deste abriram-se. Entrou neste.

Annya tinha razão, não deveriam ter voltado, havia posto a vida de Annya e a sua própria em risco.

Lançou um longo suspiro.

Fechou os olhos. O elevador começou a subir. Talvez fosse melhor verificar se Annya tinha mesmo chegado a casa, talvez fosse melhor ver se ainda não estava naquele gabinete com Yaxley.

Rachel abriu repentinamente os olhos e carregou num botão que dizia dar para o nível dois, este ficou com uma luz azul em seu torno.

- Detestam os Muggles mas usam coisas idênticas que estes criaram.- Murmurou para si, soltando uma risada oca.

Voltou a fechar os olhos. O elevador continuava a subir, possivelmente alguém o havia chamado primeiro.

Rachel abriu os olhos. O elevador era largo e comprido para um elevador, deveriam conseguir caber lá umas dez pessoas, sem precisarem de ficarem apertadas.

Podia ouvir a voz feminina a falar, sempre que paravam num novo andar. Podia sentir o tremor do elevador sempre que chegavam a um novo andar. Mas Rachel estava abstracta a isso, os seus pensamentos estavam alheios ao que se passava no desinteressante elevador. Encostou a cabeça a uma parede e tornou a fechar os olhos.

A voz voltou a anunciar.

- Piso nível oito. Átrio.- O elevador voltou a tremer.

Passaram-se alguns segundos até Rachel poder ouvir uma pessoa entrar no elevador. Não abriu os olhos, e pelo que percebeu o estranho sujeito também não havia reparado na sua existência.

Um arrepio seguido por um forte frio no estômago, despertaram a sua atenção para o mundo real. Fazia muito que não sentia sensações daquelas.

Inspirou.

Um cheiro forte adentou-lhe pelo nariz. Um cheiro que lhe era estranhamente familiar.

De novo um arrepio atravessou-lhe o corpo, mas desta vez foi seguido por fortes batidas no seu coração.

Os passos do sujeito também não lhe era estranhos.

Naquele momento o único som que conseguia ouvir era o das batidas do seu coração, admirou-se por o estranho não o conseguir ouvir.

Inspirou fundo. O cheiro do sujeito voltou a entrar-lhe pelas narinas arrepiando-a ainda mais.

Fechou com uma maior intensidade os olhos. O seu coração não parava de palpitar.

Segundos passaram, segundos em que ela não se atrevera sequer a respirar.

Sentiu todo o seu corpo numa enorme dormência causada pelos diversos arrepios e pelas voltas que o seu estômago decidira começar a dar.

Aquilo não era normal. Não no seu dia-a-dia.

Desde à muito tempo que não tinha tais emoções. Mais exactamente desde à dezasseis anos atrás.

Inspirou fundo. O seu rosto voltou-se na direcção em que se podia ouvir a respiração do sujeito. Abriu os olhos enquanto fazia este movimento.

Uma luz, provinda de lamparinas flutuantes que esvoaçavam perto do tecto, brilhava em torno do sujeito. Rachel abriu e fechou os olhos diversas vezes até se poder adaptar a estas e poder ver finalmente quem lhe havia perturbado os pensamentos alheios à realidade.

Sentiu uma enorme pancada no estômago. O seu coração parou com a função que até então exercia. Sentiu que a sua boca havia ficado aberta pelo espanto.

Se tivesse voz, teria gritado.

* * *


	3. Os Weasley

**Semente do Mal**

**

* * *

**

**Os Weasley**

Uma jovem de longos cabelos negros saiu de uma das poucas lojas abertas de Diagon-Al. Estava carregada com uma de livros e ao verificar que a grande rua continuava somente habitada pelas sombras da solidão, lançou um longo suspiro de desilusão.

Atrás de si, a porta que dava entrada à loja de onde acabava de sair, fechara-se com um pequeno chiar de falta de óleo. Nesta apareceu magicamente uma tableta velha e suja, onde se poderia ler, através das letras já gastas: FECHADO.

Alguns livros, da dúzia que os braços de Annya seguravam, escorregaram destes, caindo assim abertos no chão.

- Eu não mereço.- Murmurou desgostosa enquanto que apanhava estes.

As fracas badaladas de um relógio despertaram a sua atenção dos livros, chamando-a assim para este.

O relógio mágico encontrava-se numa pequena torre, que pertencia a um edifício antigo que se encontrava a norte da rua e que dividia esta em outras duas pequenas ruas pequenas e escuras.

Annya observou atentamente o relógio que marcava dez horas.

Ainda tinha muito tempo para aproveitar, visto que provavelmente a sua mãe não chegaria a casa tão cedo, talvez nem mesmo naquele dia.

Annya arrepiou-se com a ideia de que a sua mãe poderia estar em Azkaban.

Os seus olhos começaram a percorrer a rua. Annya sobressaltou-se quando estes atravessaram o outro lado da rua onde um pequeno homem, que tinha apontado a varinha a uma vassoura que começava a varrer a rua, a observava com um olhar sinistro.

A jovem olhou-o desconfiada mas, como não queria aumentar a tensão que começava a haver entre os dois, desviou rapidamente o olhar para outra parte da rua.

Os seus olhos passaram por uma vitrina de uma loja e pôde ver então, através do seu reflexo nesta, o motivo para o tão inquietante olhar do pequeno homem. As roupas que ela usava eram deveras diferentes das que as poucas pessoas que atravessavam aquela rua usavam. Annya vestia uns calções curtos de ganga clara, que cobriam pouco mais que as ancas, e uma T-Shirt preta onde estavam inscritos a branco os vários nomes de bandas de Rock/ Heavy Metal muggle que ela gostava. Estas vestimentas destacavam-se imenso dos longos mantos escuros e monótonos que os feiticeiros trajavam.

Ao verificar que o homem continuava a olhá-la perplexo, Annya deu de ombros e começou a dirigir-se na direcção Sul de Diagon-Al.

Todas as lojas da rua eram cobertas nas janelas e nas portas gastas por cartões que impediam a visão interior destas

As poucas pessoas que passavam pela rua, atravessavam-na com passos apressados, como se esta tivesse sujeita a algum tipo de maldição e a uma estadia um pouco mais demorada pudesse levar a algum tipo de morte horrenda. Por vezes, os seus passos abrandavam, para assim poderem contemplar perplexos, verificando se realmente os seus olhos estavam a ver bem, a bela jovem que caminhava descontraidamente com uma pilha de livros debaixo de um dos braços. Havia quem substituísse o seu olhar de perplexidade por um de admiração, outros substituíam-no por um de reprovação, comentando com quem achassem a seu lado.

Annya passava alheia por estes, muito pouco preocupada com os seus pensamentos e falas medíocres. O seu andar superior e afrouxado demonstrava exactamente o que sentia em relação àquela situação. Nunca se importara com o que os outros diziam ou pensavam, e isso não mudaria só com uma mudança de país.

A rua tornou-se de novo deserta, sendo Annya o único ser vivo que nela habitava. Nos seus escuros cantos ainda se podia encontrar os vestígios de alegria e vida que a rua tivera noutra Era. Alegria e vida que foram substituídas pelo esquecimento e pela sombria solidão.

Por vezes podia-se ver esvoaçar, paralelos ao chão, panfletos velhos de avisos e medidas que se haviam de tomar contra os Devoradores da Morte.

Annya soltou uma pequena gargalhada com a ironia daquela situação.

Em poucas horas desde a sua chegada a Londres já havia conseguido juntar as peças soltas que levavam ao esclarecimento da situação actual do mundo bruxo naquele país.

De novo alguns livros escorregaram por entre os seus braços, e de novo Annya bufou de raiva e baixou-se para apanhar os livros caídos no chão. Sacou a varinha, ao lembrar-se que poderia conjurar uma saca, mas logo tornou a guardá-la ao recordar que não podia fazer magia fora da escola, regras de Inglaterra.

- Que mal é que eu te fiz?- Perguntou desgostosa olhando de relance para o céu.

A ideia de que talvez ainda não tivessem activado o seu detector fê-la sorrir para depois este apagar-se. Não arriscaria.

Com um longo suspiro de indignação voltou a caminhar na direcção Sul se Diagon-Al. Caminhava com o seu passo elegante, superior e rápido por tenros segundos, até que parou com brusquidão.

A uma esquina de Diagon-Al, encontrava-se uma loja que em muito se destacava das outras, era até abalável a sua diferença. Ao contrário das outras lojas sem vida e cor, aquela, pelo menos a sua montra, esta era repleta por objectos de todos os formatos e cores, e em torno deles havia uma enorme quantidade de pequenos fogos de artifício coloridos. Tinha cor e luzes suficientes para trazer uma certa juvenilidade, vida e cor à rua.

Naquela atractiva montra podia ver-se de tudo um pouco, fazendo lembrar as montras das lojas de brinquedos muggles. Talvez fosse isso que aquela loja era, uma espécie de loja de brinquedos dirigida a pequenos feiticeiros. Annya observou atentamente a montra e sorriu ao perceber do que se tratava. Na Califórnia podia-se encontrar muitas lojas daquele tipo, lojas de partidas mágicas e coisas do género.

Os olhos da garota pararam num grande cartaz roxo com letras douradas onde se encontrava escrito: MAGIAS MIRAMBOLANTES DOS WEASLEY

Sem esperar que mais algum segundo passasse, Annya abriu a porta da loja e entrou nesta. Uma campainha tocou anunciando a sua entrada. Annya não se surpreendeu com o facto de os empregados não terem ouvido esta. Dentro da loja podia ver-se a vida que não se encontrava fora desta. Mais de uma dúzia de criancinhas corriam desenfreadas pela loja, parando apenas durante longos minutos para contemplar os estranhos objectos que existiam na loja.

Annya caminhou lentamente, observando ao pormenor a loja, tentando não atropelar, nem ser atropelada por nenhuma espécie de manada feita a partir de criancinhas, que ainda não lhe chegavam, sequer, às ancas.

A loja era ligeiramente grande. Tinha duas paredes repletas de prateleiras que iam até ao tecto, sendo uma delas, a do lado direito, a que tinha o balcão de atendimento. No meio da loja havia um conjunto de seis prateleira organizadas em forma de hexágono com, cada uma delas, dois metros de altura. Era no meio da loja onde se localizava maioritariamente a população infantil, que lançava tenras gargalhadas e doces exclamações de admiração. Ao fundo da loja podia-se ver, em vez de uma parede, uma longa cortina negra, que impossibilitava a visão para além desta.

Annya aproximou-se do centro tentando ver o que poderia causar tanta admiração em pequenas crianças.

Numa das prateleiras, a que era mais admirada pelos garotos, havia um conjunto de dez bonequinhos de madeira que, cada um, tocava alegremente um tipo de instrumento musical muggle. Formavam uma alegre orquestra, tocando diversos clássicos conhecidos muggles. Sempre que acabavam de tocar uma música levantavam-se e faziam uma vénia para os espectadores, para depois um deles ir buscar uma minúscula cartola que aumento dez vezes o seu tamanho, dando espaço suficiente para caberem alguns galeões. Sempre que alguém lançava uma moeda para a cartola, os bonequinhos sorriam agradecidos e faziam uma elegante vénia.

Annya fez um leve sorriso. Os miúdos depois de verem o mini-espectáculo voltaram a dispersar-se numa grande correria e euforia. Annya continuou a ver os bonecos.

Alguém cutucou-lhe no ombro e esta virou-se com ferocidade. Um rapaz alto, ruivo e com olhos azuis sorriu-lhe entregando-lhe algo que parecia uma varinha. A jovem olhou-o confusa.

- Agite-a.- Aconselhou-a o rapaz educadamente num meio sorriso.

Annya olhou-o desconfiada, mas depois estendeu a mão para tentar pegar na varinha sem deixar cair os livros.

- Eu seguro-os.- Disse um outro rapaz pegando nos livros. Annya lançou-lhe um sorriso de agradecimento, surpreendendo-se com a igualdade deste com o primeiro, chegou por fim à conclusão que eram gémeos.

O outro gémeo voltou a estender-lhe a varinha com um sorriso malandro.

- Basta agitar.- Voltou a dizer. Os dois gémeos trocaram um pequeno sorriso o que serviam para aumentar ainda mais a desconfiança de Annya.

A jovem pegou na varinha e agitou-se levemente. Com um pulo de surpresa e uma pequena exclamação, que serviu para fazer os gémeos rirem-se, Annya viu a varinha transformar-se num belo ramo de rosas.

- Oh!- Exclamou ainda espantada. Depois sorriu.- Rosas vermelhas, as minhas preferidas.

Os rapazes tornaram a sorrir, fazendo um deles, o que deu a varinha a Annya, uma elegante vénia.

- Temos mais desse tipo e ainda outras doutro género. Desde umas que se transformam em galinhas de borracha quando agitadas até às que começam a bater na cabeça de quem as agita. O preço varia conforme a qualidade da varinha. São muito procuradas.- Disse sorrindo orgulhoso.- Essa é oferta da casa.

Annya lançou um sorriso doce.

- E posso saber o nome dos gentis Senhores?- Perguntou lançando um sorriso sedutor.

Desta vez foi o outro gémeo que se apressou a responder.

- George- disse apontando para si- e Fred Weasley.- Respondeu sorridente.- Ao seu dispor, Senhorita.

Fez uma vénia segurando firmemente os livros de Annya, que lançou-lhe um sorriso gentil, para depois fazer um ar pensativo.

- Weasley.- Repetiu o apelido dos jovens. As suas expressões pensativas foram-se substituindo por umas de compreensão, alargando ainda mais o sorriso dos jovens.- Oh! Vocês são…

- Os donos da loja.- Completaram os gémeos em uníssono.

Fred aproximou-se.

- E como estamos ao seu dispor, Senhorita, eu ofereço-me para guiá-la pela loja.- Fred lançou um sorriso vanglorioso para George que o olhou com fúria.

- Que tal mostrarmos os dois.- Sugeriu olhando com fúria para o irmão.

Annya mostrou-se surpreendida com a atitude gentil dos dois rapazes.

- Sinto-me honrada com o vosso convite.- Respondeu, depois fez um sorriso decepcionado.- Mas não quero ser nenhum tipo de estorvo.

- De maneira alguma.- De novo George foi o mais rápido a responder, irritando assim o seu irmão gémeo.- Seria um enorme prazer, falo pelo menos por mim, acompanhar tão bela jovem pela nossa humilde loja.

- E falas por mim também.- Apressou-se a falar Fred com raiva.

Annya observou o balcão todas as crianças eram atendidas por uma mulher de cabelo curto e loiro que parecia se encontrar bastante atarefada.

- Mas parece estar um pouco cheio.- Insistiu Annya, apontando para o balcão.

- A Verity dá conta do recado.- Disse Fred dando de ombros e segurando, para raiva de George, no braço de Annya puxando-a.

George seguiu-os irritado.

- Pois é, ainda não nos disseste o teu nome.- Disse George aproximando-se de Annya.- Como é?

Annya sorriu.

- Annya.- Respondeu-lhe.- Annya Mattson.

Os gémeos sorriram.

- Vais para Hogwarts.- Murmurou George dando observando o nome dos livros. Annya fez uma cara de esgar. George riu-se.- É divertido vais ver.

Annya sorriu-lhes

Começaram a caminhar pela loja.

- As varinhas.- Disse Fred apontando para caixas com diversas varinhas que estavam em caixas diferentes dependendo da sua categoria. Fred pegou numa varinha.- Estas aqui são as mais caras, e também são as que trazem mais danos para a tua cabeça.

Annya riu-se.

Fred dirigiu-se a uma outra prateleira e tirou de lá algo que parecia uma pastilha elástica.

- Pastilhas Isybalda, uma boa forma de te baldares às aulas. Tomas uma e ficas com a aparência de quem está muito doente.- Disse Fred.- Toma, é outra oferta.

Annya pegou na pastilha que fora-lhe lançada por Fred e olhou-o surpreendida.

- Outra?- Perguntou abalada.

Os gémeos riram-se.

- És nova aqui.- Explicou-lhe Fred.

- É a nossa forma de atrair os clientes, damo-lhes coisas da primeira visita para depois eles virem cá.- Completou George.

Annya riu-se não muito convencida.

- Bem se é assim.- Guardou a pastilha no bolso dos calções. De novo olhou para o balcão, agora só com a empregada.- Bem estou a ver que isto faz um enorme sucesso por aqui.

Os sorrisos dos gémeos foram substituídos por um ar abatido. A jovem olhou-os preocupada.

- Disse algo de mal?- Perguntou-lhes preocupada.

- Não.- Apressou-se a responder George.- É só que isto já teve um sucesso incomparável ao de agora, esse sucesso desapareceu quando...

- O Quem Nós Sabemos chegou ao poder.- Completou Fred com o mesmo tom desapontado.

- As pessoas deixaram de vir, ou porque foram presas ou porque têm medo de sair à rua.- Continuou George que agora fitava os livros que ainda tinha nos braços.

Um arrepio atravessou a coluna de Annya ao ouvir a última frase.

Fred tornou a caminhar pela loja, sendo seguido por Annya e depois por George.

- Extintores de Borbulhas.- Disse apontando para uma caixa em cima do balcão, a alegria que existira na sua voz havia desaparecido. Nogado de Sanguechuva Nasal, é dividido em duas partes, se comeres a parte roxa, começa a haver um enorme corrimento de sangue, suficiente para te fazer ir para a enfermaria e faltares às aulas, ao digerires a outra parte o corrimento de sangue pára.

- Temos ainda valluctimia, no mesmo kit, o funcionamento é mesmo só que em vez de escorrimento de sangue, faz-te vomitar.- Continuou George. Annya lançou um sorriso.- Ainda temos os Encantamentos Sonhadores Patenteados, que te levam ao mundo dos sonhos nas aulas sem correres o risco de seres apanhada.

Annya riu-se.

- Passa sonhar nas aulas não necessito disso.- Murmurou. Os gémeos trocaram sorrisos.

- Se for na do Binns podes crer que não.- Disse Fred rindo-se.

Passaram por uma outra prateleira onde se encontravam feitiços de amor.

- Produtos Especiais Super-Feiticeira. Totalmente eficaz.- Anunciou Fred apontando para os pequenos frascos de poções.- Duração de vinte e quatro horas, dependendo claro do rapaz referido e do encanto da jovem que usa a poção.

Annya tornou a lançar um sorriso sedutor, retirou o frasco e começou a examiná-lo.

- Poções de Amor.- Murmurou.- Não creio que seja algo que necessita.

O seu sorriso alargou-se ainda mais.

- Claro que não.- Apressou-se George a dizer.

Fred anuiu a cabeça em sinal de concordância com o irmão.

- Seguimos.- Disse indicando o caminho.

Passaram por mais algumas prateleiras.

- Aqui- disse apontando para uma delas- podes encontrar as Orelhas Extensíveis.

George retirou um objecto, que parecia duas orelhas ligadas por um fio, e estendeu-o a Annya que pegou neste com relutância.

- São óptimas.- Disse-lhe, enquanto que o irmão o fuzilava com o olhar.- Podes ouvir conversas a longas distâncias sem correres o risco de seres apanhada.

- Podes levar.- Apressou-se a dizer Fred.

Annya arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Assim dou-vos cabo do negócio rapazes.- Disse-lhes lançando um fraco sorriso enquanto guardava as orelhas no bolso dos calções, estes retribuíram o sorriso.

Os olhos de Annya pararam numa pequena gaiola onde pequenas criaturas saltavam alegremente.

- Oh!- Annya exclamou aproximando-se da gaiola. São tão adoráveis.

Fred seguiu-a. George caminhou atrás do irmão.

- É. São de facto adoráveis, e uma enorme fonte de rendimento. A população feminina adora-os.- Annya sorriu olhando ainda para uma das criaturas.- Temos sorte em que eles se reproduzem rapidamente. Chamam-se Pigmeus Penugentos.

Annya observou com atenção o pequeno animal que se encontrava à sua frente.

- São...

- Puffkeins em miniatura.- Completou George, Annya sorriu-lhe mas não escondeu toda a irritação que sentiu ao ser interrompida.

- São mesmo muito adoráveis.

- É.

Fred observou com uma enorme tristeza umas estantes vazias.

- Tínhamos ali truques de magia muggles, algo que até rendia, mas obrigaram-nos a tirar tudo.- Explicou George ao ver o olhar preocupado de Annya.- Novas leis do Ministério.

- Proibiram-vos?- Perguntou Annya curiosa.

- Tu és nova aqui não és?- Perguntou-lhe George.

- E estrangeira?

Annya sorriu tristemente.

- Sim. Sou americana.- Respondeu-lhes.

- Bem me parecia.- Murmurou Fred.

- O teu sotaque e as tuas roupas tão...muggles e livres não te deixam ir muito longe.- Disse-lhe George.- É até perigoso andares por aí assim vestida.

- Eu não temo o perigo.- Sussurrou a jovem, não sendo ouvida por nenhum dos dois gémeos.

- Mas então porque vieste para cá numa altura tão critica?- Perguntou-lhe Fred.

Annya tornou a encarar os gémeos com uma enorme amargura.

- A minha mãe achou que estava na altura de regressar.- Respondeu-lhes.

Os gémeos encararam-na intrigados mas não tiveram a oportunidade de lhe perguntar a dúvida que se formara nas suas cabeças, pois nessa altura a campainha assinalou a entrada de alguém na loja.

Os três voltaram-se bruscamente na direcção da porta.

- Fred! George!- Uma mulher de estatura baixa e com cabelos ruivos correu na direcção dos gémeos e abraçou-os com toda a sua força.- Que aflição que vocês me deram! Por que não nos disseram nada?

- Mãe!- Reclamou George libertando-se dos braços da Senhora Weasley.

- Já não somos nenhuns miúdos, mãe, acho que já sabemos tomar conta de nós!- Disse Fred com alguma irritação, mas a Senhora Weasley pareceu não os ter ouvido, pois nesse momento começou a encher-lhes a cara com beijos.

Os gémeos soltaram algumas exclamações de reclamação, mas estas não foram ouvidas pela Senhora Weasley. Annya que observava a cena foi obrigada a reprimir várias vezes a gargalhada.

- Molly larga os rapazes que ainda os sufocas.- Um homem de cabelos ruivos aproximou-se. Usava um chapéu de coco, e ao ver Annya retirou-o e fez uma pequena vénia.- Senhorita.

Molly largou os filhos aborrecida com a intervenção do marido. Os seus olhos castanhos pararam nos verdes esmeraldinos de Annya, e foi aí que percebeu que naquela loja não se encontrava a sua família. Abriu um sorriso doce e constrangido e aproximou-se da jovem.

- Oh desculpa querida, não te tinha visto.- Desculpou-se. Aproximou-se de Annya e cumprimentou-a com dois beijos nos rosto.- És alguma amiga do Fred e do George.

Annya anuiu com a cabeça.

- É. Chama-se Annya.- Adiantou-se George a responder.

- Ela veio dos Estados Unidos, e vai agora para Hogwarts.- Continuou Fred.

Annya sorria enquanto se via ser apresentada pelos gémeos.

- Tu vais para Hogwarts querida? Para que ano?- Perguntou a Senhora Weasley com uma súbita excitação na voz.

- Sexto.

- Mas isso é óptimo!- A Senhora Weasley alargou ainda mais o sorriso.- A nossa filha, Ginny, está também no sexto ano, ela pode explicar-te como a escola funciona. Ginny chega aqui!

Em poucos segundos uma nova figura apareceu vinda de trás de uma das prateleiras. Era uma jovem muito bonita, alta, ligeiramente mais baixa que Annya, tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos compridos, que lhe chegavam à cintura, lisos e ruivos. Tinha sardas discretas no rosto, mas estas davam-lhe um certo encanto. O seu corpo era esbelto com belas curvas.

Ao ver Annya, a jovem fez-lhe um belo sorriso e aproximou-se com passos graciosos e compassados.

- Olá!- Exclamou.- Sou a Ginny, Ginevra, mas podes tratar-me por Ginny.- Depois sussurrou, para que a Senhora Weasley não pudesse ouvir.- Por favor não me trates por Ginevra, é horroroso!

Annya sorriu.

- Annya.- Disse estendendo a mão.

Ginny retribuiu o sorriso.

- Ginny.- A Senhora Weasley começou a falar docemente.- A Annya também vai para o sexto ano em Hogwarts, mas como é nova cá pensei que pudesses explicar-lhe como aquilo funciona.

- É claro que sim.- Respondeu Ginny alegremente.- És americana não és?

Annya anuiu.

- O teu sotaque não te leva longe.

Annya ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- O meu sotaque?- Perguntou acentuando na última palavra.

O Senhor Weasley que até então estivera a falar com os gémeos sobre novidades do Ministério, aproximou-se do grupo de mulheres.

- Desculpem interromper, mas à algo que tenho em questão.- O Senhor Weasley observou atentamente Annya.- Annya tu és dos Estados Unidos, mas tens alguém cá, origens ou algo que se assemelhe? É que a tua cara é me extremamente familiar, só que não consigo identificar de onde.

Annya sorriu docemente.

- Eu nasci nos Estados Unidos, mas a minha mãe viveu cá durante anos, aliás, só nestes últimos dezasseis anos é que ela não esteve cá.- Annya pode ver cinco pares de olhos a observarem-na com curiosidade, ela prosseguiu limitando-se a sorrir.- Ela veio agora para cá, disse que tinha coisas a tratar...

Annya mordeu o lábio inferior, não sabia até que ponto poderia confiar nos Weasley.

- Oh!- O Senhor Weasley soltou uma exclamação de compreensão, começava a entender do que se tratava, apesar de não fazer muito sentido.- Estou a ver, mas como se chama a tua mãe?

Os olhos de Annya brilharam e ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

- Talvez a conheça.- Murmurou.- Chama-se Rachel, Rachel Mattson.

Os olhos do Senhor e da Senhora Weasley abriram-se de surpresa.

- É claro que conhecemos a tua mãe.- Respondeu o Senhor Weasley.- Ela trabalhou comigo no Ministério. A Rachel teve uma filha? Não fazia a mínima, ela desapareceu mal houve a queda.

A Senhora Weasley fez um ar pensativo.

- Como é que não me veio logo à cabeça? Tu és a cara da tua mãe.- Annya sorriu.

- E por falar nisso onde é que ela está?- Perguntou o Senhor Weasley com curiosidade.

- Ela foi ao Ministério.- Annya respondeu calmamente.

Os rostos calmos e descontraídos dos Weasley tornaram-se rígidos, O Senhor e a Senhora Weasley trocaram um olhar, enquanto que começou a haver um burburinho ente os restantes. Annya sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver as reacções dos Weasley.

- Passa-se algo?- Perguntou com uma enorme preocupação. O seu ritmo cardíaco começou a elevar-se disparatadamente.

A Senhora Weasley olhou-a num misto de dó e tristeza.

- Não querida é só que...- A Senhora Weasley abriu a fechou a boca diversas vezes procurando pelas melhores palavras.- E o teu pai?

Annya olhou para os rostos sérios de todos os Weasley antes de responder.

- Não sei quem é o meu pai.- Respondeu num tom sério e grave.- O que é que aconteceu com a minha mãe?

Os olhos esmeraldinos de Annya encararam os do Senhor Weasley por uns segundos para depois irem ter com os da Senhora Weasley que a encarou com uma enorme preocupação.

- Estás sozinha?- Perguntou com a voz fraca.- E que tal se viesses até nossa casa, até teres notícias da tua mãe, a Ginny poderia então explicar-te como funciona a escola.

Annya recuou num passo.

- Não.- Respondeu friamente.- Não posso preocupar a minha mãe, o que diabo se passou com ela?

A Senhora Weasley soltou um pequeno gemido, mordendo de seguida o lábio inferior.

- Podes deixar um recado para a tua mãe.- Opinou o Senhor Weasley.- Não nos leves como malfeitores ou algo do género, é só que...a tua mãe pode demorar.

- Como assim pode demorar?- A voz de Annya elevou-se.

- Annya...- A Senhora Weasley começou a tentar acalmar a jovem.- Tem calma, vem connosco, amanhã o Arthur vai ao Ministério e traz informações sobre a tua mãe, não te vai valer de nada ficares sozinha e nervosa, mais vale ficares acompanhada e tentares abstrair-te do assunto.

Os olhos de Annya percorreram todos os Weasley que assentiam com a cabeça de forma a incentivá-la a aceitar o convite. Os olhos da jovem pararam nos olhos cansados do Senhor Weasley.

- Pode trazer-me informações sobre a minha mãe?- Perguntou tentando manter a voz firme.

O Senhor Weasley anuiu com a cabeça, as suas expressões continuavam tristes e cansadas, e após aquele movimento, encarou Annya fixamente, esperando a sua resposta.

Annya fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo, eles tinham razão. Iria fazer-lhe bem conhecer melhor os ingleses, a sua mãe queria que ela fizesse isso, arranjar novos amigos.

- Eu aceito o convite.- Falou fracamente.

A Senhora Weasley lançou-lhe u fraco sorriso, assim como os restantes.

- Tenho que ir só buscar as coisas a casa e deixar um recado à minha mãe.- A Senhora Weasley concordou.

- Eu posso ir contigo.- Ofereceu-se Ginny.

- Está bem.- Respondeu Annya num murmúrio.

George ergueu a varinha e conjurou uma saca, onde colocou, finalmente, os livros.

- Não entendo porque não conjuraste um saco.- Disse a Annya entregando-lhe a saca com os livros.

Annya riu-se.

- Não posso fazer magia fora da escola.- Respondeu-lhe tristemente.- Maldito Ministério.

O rapaz riu-se.

De novo a campainha assinalou a entrada de alguém. Dois homens com mantos negros entraram na loja.

- Devoradores da Morte.- Respondeu a Senhora Weasley a interrogação que se formara no rosto de Annya.

O Senhor Weasley deu um passo à frente escondendo Annya e Ginny.

- Precisam de algo meus senhores?- Perguntou o Senhor Weasley educadamente.

Um dos devoradores lançou-lhe um olhar de nojo.

- Viemos ver se têm o Indesejável Nº1 aqui escondido.- Respondeu com desprezo. Pegou numa das prateleiras e lançou-a ao chão, partindo todos os objectos nela existentes. Ginny lançou um pequeno gemido, enquanto que os gémeos fuzilaram-nos com o olhar, tentando conter-se para não partirem para cima deles.

Mais uma prateleira foi derrubada. Fred cerrou os punhos enquanto que George mordeu a língua.

Annya deu um passo para o lado, enquanto que brincava distraídamente com as rosas vermelhas do seu ramo, observando-as sem lhes prestar atenção.

- Se partem, pagam.- Disse num murmúrio suficientemente alto para todos a ouvirem.

Os Weasley olharam-na apavorados.

- Annya!- A Senhora Weasley chamou-a num sussurro.

Os homens procuram quem tivera tal ousadia e ao verem Annya começaram a lançar gargalhadas graves.

- Ena! Ena!- Disse um deles.- Parece que tens aqui guardada uma Sangue de Lama, sabes que isso dá para ir para Azkaban, Weasley?

Annya olhou-os com fúria.

- Não me parece boa ideia.- Murmurou.

- Como?- Perguntou o outro Devorador da Morte incrédulo e furioso com a calma e ousadia da garota.

Annya observou-os atentamente, com um olhar bastante severo.

- Não sabem contar?- Perguntou sarcástica.

- Como te atrev...- Um dos homens começou a caminhar a passos e largos e ameaçadores na direcção de Annya.

A Senhora Weasley tentou puxar Annya para trás de si, mas não conseguiu nada.

- Nós somos seis, vocês dois.- Explicou-lhe Annya.- E pelo que eu aprendi, isso significa que estamos em maioria, e normalmente a maioria ganha.

Todos os presentes olharam-na admirados.

Um dos devoradores aproximou-se.

- Vocês não se atreveriam. Pois seu fizessem algo era o próprio Lord das Trevas que viria cá, e acho que vocês não querem isso.- Ameaçou lançando uma gargalhada seca, sendo acompanhado pelo outro.

Annya sorriu.

- Iam fazer queixinhas?- Perguntou com escárnio.- Que feio!

Desta vez foi Annya que se aproximou, indo contra as suplicas da Senhora Weasley.

- Aconselho-os a irem embora.- Advertiu-os Annya.

Os Devoradores da Morte lançaram longas gargalhadas frias.

- E o que é que tu nos vais fazer, bonequinha?- Perguntou um dos Devoradores num tom de deboche.

Os olhos dos homens fixaram-se nos de Annya. Um raio que exprimia ódio atravessou os olhos desta, e em milésimos de segundo os sorrisos dos homens desfizeram-se, tornando-se num ar sereno e petrificado. Para quem estivesse perto destes poderia ver que os olhos destes pareciam estar envoltos numa neblina.

Os Weasley observavam-nos tentando compreender o que se estava a suceder.

- Saiam daqui, e esqueçam o que se passou hoje.- Ordenou-lhes Annya em pensamentos.

Os homens voltaram-se para a porta e saíram sem dizer mais nada.

Os Weasley olhavam tanto para Annya como para a porta, tentando compreender o que se havia sucedido.

- Eles não voltam.- Disse Annya séria.- Mas creio que o melhor é irmos embora.

Os Weasley obedeceram à jovem sem fazer qualquer tipo de questão, olhavam-na apenas com alguma perplexidade e admiração.

Annya observou a loja, tinha um pressentimento que algo de importante estaria para acontecer para breve.


	4. O Reencontro

**Semente do Mal**

**

* * *

**

**O Reencontro**

O homem abriu os olhos lentamente, enquanto sentia que algumas picadas na zona do abdómen insistiam em incomodá-lo.

Começou a levantar-se. Pôde ver, através de um relógio de parede, que eram sete horas da manhã. Num longo suspiro o homem pôs-se de pé e começou a vestir-se com roupas que se encontravam ao seu lado, numa cadeira de pinho. De novo a antiga ferida na zona do seu abdómen começou a latejar e apesar de a dor não ser muito forte, Tom fechou os olhos com uma grande intensidade.

Os seus dedos deslocaram-se até à antiga ferida começando a cutucar com leveza o local onde esta se encontrava. Faziam anos, maioritariamente anos em que ele nem sequer tinha corpo, desde que a ferida o incomodara pela última vez, a dor nem durara mais do que um dia, era estranho começar a incomodá-lo assim do nada. Tom comprimiu com alguma força os dedos no local da ferida, pode sentir uma marca que indicava onde ela se encontrava, pensava que esta já havia desaparecido. A ferida não era visível a olho nu e só se podia sentir se começasse-se à sua procura.

Num outro suspiro, Tom fechou os botões da sua camisa branca, colocou um manto longo e negro por cima do seu corpo, e começou a caminhar para o exterior do quarto, com uma enorme cobra a rastejar aos seus pés sem causar-lhe qualquer tipo de incómodo.

O homem atravessou um longo corredor, sendo sempre seguido pela gigantesca serpente. Parou somente quando se encontrava em frente a uma porta elegantemente decorada. Tom puxou a maçaneta da porta, abriu esta e entrou numa outra divisão de sua casa, o escritório.

Tom deslocou-se até à janela e, sem olhar para esta, retirou um copo que se encontrava em cima de uma mesa e encheu-o com whisky de fogo que se encontrava dentro de um frasco situado na mesma mesa.

Tom bebeu o líquido sofregamente, na falsa esperança que este lhe apagasse a estranha dor do seu abdómen.

Começou a dirigir-se até à sua secretária e sentou-se numa cadeira junto a esta, olhando vagamente para uma das brancas paredes daquele escritório. Num suspiro fechou os olhos, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e por fim a cabeça sobre as suas mãos abertas.

Nos últimos tempos os planos não lhe corriam como pretendia, apesar de já dominar o ministério da magia e ver a sua "causa" estar a ser realizada com sucesso, o seu principal objectivo, matar o Potter, ainda não fora concretizado e parecia ainda estar longe de se concretizar.

Potter havia-se escondido suficientemente bem para não ser capturado por ninguém seguidor das ordens do Ministério da Magia, possivelmente encontrava-se junto ao fugitivo Black, mas até agora não havia quaisquer sinais de nenhum dos dois.

Tom passou as mãos pelo seu rosto. O seu olhar cansado atravessou o escritório inteiro procurando nalgum canto deste a resposta à questão que tanto lhe banira horas do seu sono.

De novo levantou-se e dirigiu-se até à pequena mesinha enchendo o copo, e de novo bebeu o líquido sofregamente. Tornou a encher o copo e dirigiu-se de novo à sua secretária sentando na cadeira junto a esta. Tornou a observar a sala vagamente.

Apesar de tudo o que passara nos últimos dezasseis anos, de toda a agonia capaz de fazer qualquer homem desejar o próprio inferno, a sua beleza cruel e crueldade nunca o abandonaram, pelo contrário, intensificaram-se. Os seus traços perfeitos tornaram-se mais cruéis mas aumentando ainda mais a perfeição no rosto deste. A quase nula benevolência que existira nos seus traços, abandonara-os com o seu retorno tornando-os mais cruéis do que alguma vez haviam sido, mas mesmo assim continuavam perfeitos. O seu olhar tornara-se mais cruel, rígido e frio, não transmitindo um único sentimento agradável à humanidade, transmitindo apenas o ódio, rancor e raiva que Tom sentia, um olhar capaz de aterrorizar qualquer humano a que este lhe fosse dirigido.

A cobra subiu para o colo de Tom deixando-o acariciá-la levemente, apesar de este não lhe prestar grande atenção, pois esta estava voltada para os planos que demoravam a concretizar-se.

Um bater à porta apressado despertou a atenção de Tom para esta, fazendo Nagini erguer o seu longo pescoço e sibilar furiosa por alguém lhe ter interrompido a pequena sessão das raras festas do seu dono.

- Entre. - Disse Tom secamente ajeitando-se na sua cadeira.

Uma figura feminina entrou no escritório fazendo uma referência. Era uma mulher muito bonita de longos cabelos negros um pouco desgrenhados, olhos azuis-escuros com pálpebras pesadas, em volta dos olhos tinha algumas olheiras, dando-lhe um olhar extremamente cansado, a sua pele branca encontrava-se desgastada dando alguns indícios de um grande maltrato que sofrera.

O homem lançou um suspiro desapontado.

- Que queres?- Sibilou apreensivo com uma grande raiva por ter sido interrompido.- Não vos disse só para me importunarem quando apanhassem o Potter? E pelo que posso ver não o trazes.- Depois olhou-a e riu-se com sarcasmo.- A não ser que o tragas dentro de algum dos teus bolsos.- O seu sorriso sarcástico voltou a ser um ar extremamente sério e irritado.- O que queres Lestrange?

A mulher baixou o seu rosto marcado por manchas rubras de constrangimento.

- Trouxe-lhe o que me pediu.- Sussurrou, estendendo algo que se assemelhava a uma pasta.

Tom inclinou-se para a frente e pegou na pasta. Olhou de leve esta, nunca substituindo a sua expressão séria e fria.

- Podes sair.- Murmurou para a mulher.- E volta só quando tiveres o Potter.

A mulher fez uma reverência e começou a dirigir-se até à porta do escritório.

- Não deseja mais nada, milord?- Perguntou num pequeno murmúrio.

O homem que observava o copo à sua frente encarou-a com um olhar gélido.

- Não Lestrange. Eu não preciso mais dos teus serviços, só preciso que tu me captures o Potter.- Tom levantou-se e começou a dirigir-se até à janela.- Mas vejo que isso se demora a concretizar. Agora sai.

Lestrange sem dizer algo mais fez uma vénia e saiu do escritório fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ao ver que Lestrange abandonara o escritório, Tom tornou a a sentar-se deixando Nagini subir-lhe para o colo para tornar a afagá-la.

- Escória. - Sussurrou.- São todos uma escória inútil. Nagini sibilou em sinal de concordo.

Tom voltou a dar pequenas carícias ma cabeça da serpente enquanto pensava no que havia de fazer para tornar os seus planos concretizáveis.

Encontrar Potter havia-se tornado cada vez mais uma missão árdua. Apesar de não o querer admitir, Tom tinha que concordar com facto de que o moleque começava a adquirir uma boa capacidade em se tornar indetectável.

Num gesto de raiva o homem derrubou o copo espalhando o líquido deste pela secretária, fazendo Nagini erguer o pescoço assustada.

Não suportava a ideia de ainda não ter conseguido fazer algo que deveria ter concretizado dezasseis anos antes, fazia senti-lo fraco e incompetente, algo que Riddle não suportava sentir.

Tom levantou-se bruscamente fazendo Nagini deslizar do seu colo e cair no chão, esta olhou-o com irritação lançando-lhe sibilos irosos.

O homem começou a andar pelo escritório procurando a resposta às suas dúvidas nos próprios passos.

Caminhou pelo escritório durante alguns minutos não ligando aos sibilos de aviso que a serpente lhe lançava.

Um novo bater à porta despertou a atenção dos seus largos passos.

- Entra.- Ordenou com a raiva a transbordar-lhe pela voz.

Um homem alto entrou.

- Milord.- Murmurou enquanto fazia uma vénia.

Tom dirigiu-se até à sua poltrona sentando-se nesta e observando o homem que acabara de entrar.

- Que queres Rookwood?- Perguntou com desdém os seus olhos brilharam com a ira que sentia, fazendo o segundo sujeito tremer.- Não entendem o que é não querer ser importunado?

O homem baixou o rosto para não ter que encarar o olhar rígido do seu Senhor.

- Milord lamento estar a incomodá-lo, mas Avery pediu-me…

- Avery pediu-te…- Tom lançou uma gargalhada carregado com sarcasmo.- Desde quando atendes a pedidos de segundos, Rookwood'

O homem baixou ainda mais a cabeça tanto de embaraço como de medo do olhar gélido do seu mestre. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes procurando a melhor resposta para dar a Tom, mas vendo que não a achava limitou-se a vergar a cabeça implorando, interiormente, para não ser submetido a alguma das muitas torturas do seu Senhor.

Tom ao ver que não obteria respostas do outro soltou um longo suspiro.

O que é que o Avery te pediu?- Perguntou a Rookwood.

O homem inspirou fundo tentando arranjar coragem para começar a falar.

- O Avery disse que estava com um problema em Dublin- Rookwood tremeu com medo da reacção que Tom poderia vir a ter- ele esperava que o senhor o pudesse ajudar, Milord.

Os olhos de Tom faiscaram fazendo Rookwood tremer de terror.

- Estás a servir de interlocutor, Rookwood?- Perguntou com enorme frieza na voz.- Sabes como detesto interlocutores.

Rookwood anuiu com a cabeça não escondendo o pavor que sentia do seu Senhor.

- Avery tem um problema…- Tom soltou uma gargalhada sem qualquer tipo de emoção. Levantou-se e começou a caminhar em torno de Rookwood como uma águia em torno da sua presa procurando o melhor momento para a atacar.- Porque não o resolve ele? A sua incompetência não lhe permite resolver problemas banais?

- É sobre a expansão, meu Senhor.- Murmurou Rookwood com alguma exitação.- Ele diz que precisa que o Senhor vá o mais rápido possível pois teme que esse problema possa afectar a expansão do nosso domínio.

Os olhos de Tom crisparam-se.

- Isso é alguma ordem, Rookwood?- Sibilou em tom de ameaça.

- Na…não Milord.- Apressou-se Rookwood a responder.-

Tom aproximou-se do Devorador da Morte apontando-lhe a sua varinha.

- Julgas-te alguém para me dares alguma espécie de ordem, Rookwood?- Os joelhos de Rookwood dobraram-se, devido a uma dor que este sentiu nessa área, fazendo-o prostrar-se aos pés de Tom.- Julgas-te superior ao Lord das Trevas?

O homem, ainda ajoelhado, olhou apavorado para Tom.

- Não, Milord, foi Avery que pediu o seu auxílio.- Disse o homem num pequeno murmúrio abafado pelos sibilos da serpente, mas mesmo assim este foi perceptível para Tom.

- Pediu ou exigiu?- Perguntou.

- Pediu, Senhor.- Respondeu-lhe Rookwood.

Tom pareceu avaliar a expressão de pavor de Rookwood por alguns segundos, para depois voltar a sentar-se na poltrona, aliviando a dor que Rookwood sentira até então nos joelhos flectidos.

- Qual a gravidade do problema?- Perguntou-lhe Tom com alguma serenidade, olhando para o dia exterior que se podia observar pela janela do seu escritório.

- Pareceu muito grave.- Respondeu-lhe Rookwood.

De novo os olhos de Tom faiscaram. Tom ergueu a varinha e em poucos milésimos de segundo, Rookwood encontrava-se no chão contorcendo-se enquanto gritava de dor e agonia.

Tom observou o homem durante longos segundos, até que cessou o feitiço não verbal desviando depois a sua varinha o homem estendido no chão.

Rookwood que começou a arfar freneticamente, mal teve tempo para inalar algum ar e recuperar algum dos movimentos corporais, pois logo foi erguido no ar por cordas invisíveis saídas da varinha de Tom, que, depois de erguer o servo, empurrou-o, num movimento feroz que fez com a sua varinha, contra a parede que se encontrava de frente para a porta aberta do escritório onde Tom se encontrava.

Ainda suspenso no ar pelas cordas invisíveis, Rookwood ergueu os olhos para encarar os frios de Tom, que se aproximou lentamente, sempre com a varinha apontada a este.

Um sorriso cruel formou-se nos seus lábios.

- Se há algo que eu mais deteste abaixo de muggles e sangues de lama imundos e acima de incompetentes são servos cobardes, Rookwood, e creio que já me conheces há tempo suficiente para saber isso.- Rookwood anuiu com a cabeça, fazendo Tom alargar o seu sorriso tornando-o sarcástico.- Bem me parecia. Então trata de avisar Avery que da próxima vez que venha ele mesmo falar do seu "problema" comigo, pois o castigo pelo uso de interlocutores pode ser bem pior do que o castigo que o problema lhe possa trazer.

O homem anuiu de novo com a cabeça, caindo de seguida no chão, levantando-se e fazendo uma reverência.

- E já agora trata de avisar os outros de que o próximo que me importunar com qualquer assunto ridículo que em nada tenha a ver com o Potter, vai ter lugar junto aos traidores de sangue.- Falou num tom ameaçador. Fazendo Rookwood anuir com a cabeça em sinal de afirmação e depois tornar a fazer uma referência e a sair para longe do alcança do olhar do seu mestre.

Tom dirigiu-se até à porta do escritório e fechou para depois materializar-se.

O corredor frio da mansão Riddle foi substituído pelo grande átrio vazio do Ministério da Magia. O homem caminhou por este lançando um meio sorriso ao ver a escultura negra a meio do átrio.

Caminhou a passos largos pelo átrio atravessando-o com alguma irritação por ter que se encontrar ali.

Agradecia o facto de não haver ali ninguém devido à moça hora em que se encontrava, e ainda por aqueles poucos que se encontravam no Ministério não terem cruzado os seus olhares com o dele.

Aproximou-se de uma das portas douradas e tocou no botão ao lado desta, chamando ao elevador que se encarregaria de lavá-lo ao andar em que se encontrava Avery com o problema que obrigara Tom a dirigir-se até ali.

Pelo menos sempre teria algo para o abstrair do seu fracasso na captura do Potter, torturar Avery pela sua fraca competência que poderia ter arruinado longas semanas de preparação de planos. Talvez aquela ida ao Ministério até acabasse por ser agradável.

O elevador anunciou a sua chegada e anunciou a sua chegada e Tom entrou neste sem qualquer hesitação, dirigindo-se para um dos cantos do elevador e olhando depois para as grades douradas que se fechavam.

Tom encostou-se mais contra o canto olhando para os reflexos que as pequenas velas flutuantes faziam nas grandes douradas. A dor na ferida extinta começou a dar sinais de vida fazendo Tom fechar os olhos com leveza.

Lançou um longo suspiro de irritação ao ver que o elevador teimava em parar no local pretendido. Para sua surpresa, o seu suspiro foi correspondido por um outro, fazendo-o aperceber-se de que não se encontrava sozinha no elevador.

Tom fez um pequeno sorriso. Possivelmente a pessoa que se encontrava ao lado dele ainda não se havia apercebido de quem realmente ele era, talvez por não o ter visto ou então por não o ter reconhecido.

O cheiro do sujeito entrou pelas narinas de Tom, e ele pode reconhecer a essência doce e sensual que era facilmente identificada como a essência de um perfume de mulher.

Tom ficou alguns segundos a encarar a porta de grades douradas na esperança que estas se abrissem e dessem lugar ao desejado corredor, mas para sua irritação estas não decidiram obedecer aos seus desejos. Tom decidiu observar a mulher que começava a irritá-lo, cuja ignorância por parte desta começava a irritá-lo.

Os seus olhos pararam numa mulher alta, que lhe deveria dar pelos ombros, com um corpo destacado por belas curvas e que trajava um vestido azul muggle que ficava-lhe acima dos joelhos.

Tom lançou-lhe um olhar de grande nojo e desprezo. Os seus olhos pousaram no rosto coberto por caracóis negros e sedosos que lhe davam pelos ombros. Tom sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha correspondido pelo seu estômago que deu uma grande volta. Sentiu ser-se empurrado ainda mais contra o canto onde se encontrava.

Aquela bela silhueta, aqueles cabelos, aquele perfume.

Sem qualquer ordem, o seu coração, se é que ele o tinha, começou a aumentar. Tom inspirou fundo inalando de novo o agradável cheiro.

- Não pode ser.- Murmurou para si mesmo.

A mulher como que adivinhando os seus pensamentos, começou a voltar o seu rosto na direcção de Tom, que envolveu a sua varinha, que se encontrava dentro do manto negro, com os longos dedos. À medida que a mulher voltava o rosto para Tom, a tenção existente no corpo deste começou a aumentar.

A pouco e pouco os traços da mulher começaram a ser revelados, demonstrando a sua enorme beleza, perfeição e genuidade. Os belos olhos azuis profundos da mulher encararam os verdes esmeraldinos de Tom e a expressão de surpresa e choque que este fazia foi imitada pelos traços de Rachel.

Ficaram assim durante alguns segundos, a encararem-se em choque, paralisados, até que o elevador decidiu parar, abrir as suas portas, acabando por despertar Rachel do seu pequeno "transe".

Rachel tentou mover-se com rapidez suficiente para escapar ao olhar intimidante de Tom e fugir daquele maldito elevador, mas antes de ter sequer o estímulo que lhe permitisse executar esse movimento, os braços de Tom pousaram na parede onde Rachel se encontrava, pousados lado a lado, prendendo Rachel no seu meio, impedindo-a assim de se escapulir.

- Mattson.- Murmurou-lhe Tom quando recuperou a voz do choque que apanhara. Um sorriso sarcástico formou-se nos seus lábios.

A mulher levou o seu corpo contra a parede, tentando assim afundar-se nesta e manter-se o mais afastada possível de Tom, olhou desesperada para as portas do elevador que se fecharam para depois encarar, apavorada, Tom. Ao ver o pavor dominar os traços da mulher, Tom alargou o seu sorriso.

Rachel manteve-se calada durante alguns segundos, até que conseguiu recuperar do choque e recuperar a voz.

- Pensava que isto era o Ministério.- Tentou manter a voz firme, mas esta saiu num pequeno abafo.- Pelos vistos estava enganada.

Tom fez um sorriso cruel.

- Isto é o Ministério.- Disse.- Um Ministério que não gosta de sangues de lama ou de traidores de sangue, esses têm um lugar especial em Azkaban.

A mulher tentou sacar a sua varinha mas, mais uma vez, Tom foi mais rápido e encostou a sua ao peito de Rachel.

- Não me parece Mattson.- Sibilou arrancando a varinha das mãos de Rachel e guardando-a no seu manto negro.

Rachel olhou de novo desesperada para a porta, lançando um olhar suplicante a esta, e pensando em mil e uma formas que a pudessem ajudar a sair dali sã e salva. Pode sentir os olhos de Voldemort observarem-na fixamente com crueldade e rancor, satisfeitos por finalmente apanharem aquela que consideravam a culpada pelos catorze anos de agonia que passaram.

Há dezasseis anos que esperava por aquele momento, esperava pelo momento em que a tornaria a ver e vingar-se-ia de tudo o que ela lhe fizera passar. Ela era mais culpada que o próprio Potter, ela merecia um castigo pior que o do Potter. Potter merecia morrer tanto pelo que a profecia dizia como pela afronta que este lhe fazia. Mattson, a maldita sangue de lama, merecia algo pior, algo pior que a morte (que para Tom era o pior dos castigos). Há dezasseis anos que esperava por aquela vingança, vingança que saber-lhe-ia melhor que a morte de Potter e domínio total de todo o Mundo Bruxo.

A porta do elevador tornou a abrir-se, Rachel olhou para esta tentando fugir do meio dos braços de Voldemort, que ao ver o que esta tentativas falhadas desta, sorriu. Antes que a porta do elevador se fechasse, Tom segurou num dos braços de Rachel e puxou-a para fora do elevador com enorme violência dando-lhe um grande balanço, para depois largá-la e faze-la cair à sua frente.

Antes de lhe dar tempo para levantar-se, Tom aproximou-se da mulher pegou num dos braços desta e começou a arrastá-la pelo corredor, fazendo a mulher soltar gemidos de dor.

Tom parou em frente a uma porta, abriu-a, ergueu Rachel e empurrou-a para dentro da divisão escura, entrando de seguida e fechando a porta.

Rachel foi contra uma mesa, caindo e erguendo-se com a ajuda desta, para depois voltar-se e encarar com o olhar carregado de frieza e ódio de Tom, que iluminava a sala com a luz que saía da ponta da sua varinha. As suas mãos foram parar às grandes marcas vermelhas dos dedos de Tom, que se encontravam nos seus braços., esfregando-as e tentando aliviar a dor que sentia nestas.

- Afasta-te.- Grunhiu para Tom ao ver este a aproximar-se.- Não quero respirar o mesmo ar respirado por um...

Tom encontrava-se suficiente próximo de Rachel para segurar-lhe na face com enorme força.

- Tanto ódio.- Murmurou num falso tom magoado. Rachel tentou libertar o seu rosto da mão de Tom, num gesto de desdém.- Fiz-te algum mal?

Rachel lançou um olhar de rancor. O homem lançou uma gargalhada fria.

- Pois é.- Murmurou rindo-se friamente e aproximando os seus lábios frios do ouvido de Rachel, expirando neste e fazendo todos os pêlos da nuca da mulher arrepiarem-se.- Eu matei os teus amigos.- Aproximou-se ainda mais do ouvido da mulher, depois sibilou.- Não te preocupes, depressa vais fazer-lhes companhia.

O coração de Rachel começou a dar enormes pulos, parecendo querer fugir-lhe do peito, enquanto esta encarava Tom assustada.

Um dos seus principais receios havia-se concretizado, o receio que quase a levara a não regressar a Londres, mas também o receio que a obrigara a voltar àquela maldita terra, marcada pela dor e tragédia. O receio de o voltar a ver.

Rachel ainda se encontrava na infeliz ilusão de que aquilo não passava de um pesadelo igual àqueles que ela muitas outras vezes tivera, ilusão que tentava convencer aos seus próprios órgãos mas, que apesar de parte do seu cérebro tentar convencê-la do contrário, esta sabia que desta vez vivia num pesadelo onde não teria a felicidade de acordar. Tinha agora a certeza de que o seu regresso a Londres tinha sido uma das suas piores decisões da sua vida.

Rachel fechou os olhos tendo ainda uma pequena esperança de acordar, mas, assim como a maior parte de si já esperava, nada aconteceu. Pôde ouvir a gargalhada de prazer de Voldemort por, pela primeira vez, vê-la apavorada.

Não era o medo da morte que afectava o espirito de Rachel e sim o medo dos perigos maiores a que Annya poderia ficar sujeite se algo de grave lhe acontecesse.

A mão solta de Tom desceu até ao pescoço de Rachel, apertando-o. A mulher encarou-o com os olhos carregados de dor e rancor.

- O que fazes aqui Mattson?- Perguntou-lhe Voldemort ao ouvido. Rachel riu-se com a voz abafada.

- Vim ao Ministério, como é evidente.- Respondeu-lhe.

- Reformulo a pergunta.- Tom apontou a varinha ao peto de Rachel e apertou ainda mais o pescoço da mulher, cortando-lhe a respiração.- Sendo tu um asco da sociedade Bruxa, Mattson, o que fazes a sair do Ministério, quando na verdade deverias estar a ir para Azkaban?

Ao ver os olhos azuis de Rachel a começarem a querer sair-lhe das órbitas pela falta de ar, Tom largou o pescoço da mulher, fazendo-a cair no chão de joelhos aos seus pés, tossindo com as mãos na garganta. Tom observou-a durante alguns segundos.

- Como acabei de chegar a Londres e eles hoje já estavam cheios, mandaram-me para casa para preencher um estúpido formulário- disse com o pouco folgo que tinha- que voou.

Uma faísca atravessou os olhos de Tom.

- Eu arranjo-te lugar hoje, podes ter certeza.- Sibilou.- Não penses que te escapas!

A mulher riu-se sem gosto.

- Não sabia que nutrias um ódio especial por mim, Riddle.- Murmurou fraca encarando-o com um sorriso de gozo no rosto.

A mulher começou a levantar-se observando com satisfação as expressões enraivecidas que davam lugar às belas expressões serenas do belo rosto de Riddle.

- Sangues de lama e muggles são escória que merece ser exterminada.- Silvou enraivecido, cuspindo aos pés de Rachel.

- Assim como os mestiços!- Exclamou Rachel.

Uma violenta bofetada atingiu o rosto de Rachel fazendo quase cair, impedida de tal apenas pelas próprias mãos que seguravam o tampo da mesa atrás de si. Aos poucos uma dor forte atingiu-a na zona vermelha onde a mão de Tom lhe acertara.

- Pois nãos, são muito mais nojentos.- Disse a mulher num tom de desprezo.

Desta vez foi o seu pescoço que foi atacado pelas mãos de Voldemort que não se preocupou com a dor e sufoco que causava à mulher. Esta escorregou lentamente encostada à mesa, enquanto tentava, a muito custo inalar alguma quantidade de ar.

- Tens razão Mattson.- Sibilou Tom num dos ouvidos desta, enquanto que apertava-lhe o pescoço com uma enorme força.- Era um desperdício de tempo tentar arranjar-te lugar já um interrogatório com a Comissão de Registo de Sangues de Lama. Azkaban não serve para ti, ainda me infectavas os que já são infectados, não, tu precisas de algo melhor (pior para ti), e eu tenho o local perfeito.

A mulher que até então tentava debater-se contra as mãos de Tom, olhou-o receosa.

O homem largou o pescoço de Rachel para lhe segurar firmemente num dos braços. Depois sem aviso prévio materializou-se com ela.

Ao fim de segundos de tontura, Rachel pode começar a distinguir o traçado da rua que rodava na sua cabeça. Sentiu o seu corpo cair e ficar de joelhos, para depois sentir Tom segurar-lhe o braço já dormente pela força que lhe era exercido. Sentiu-a ser erguida e encaminhada para uma casa. A mulher parou e encarou esta perplexa. Sentiu a sua boca abrir-se pela admiração.

- Como sabias?- Perguntou a Tom.

O homem riu-se.

- Eu sei tudo.- Respondeu-lhe, enquanto a puxá-la para a entrada da casa.

A mulher começou a debater-se até se libertar dos para se libertar das mãos de Tom.

- Nem penses que entras na minha casa.- Vociferou.- Não a quero contaminada.

De novo pode-se ouvir a gargalhada fria de Tom.

- Ela já está contaminada.- Disse empurrando Rachel contra a porta da casa.- E eu entro nas casas que bem me apetecer, não és ninguém para me impedir, Mattson.

Dizendo isto o homem abriu a porta apesar das objecções de Rachel, e de novo o homem empurrou Rachel para dentro da casa, fazendo-a cair no chão de mármore negra.

Rachel levantou-se e dirigiu-se à pequena mesa encostada ao lado da porta , onde se encontrava um papel com um recado de Annya.

_Mãe,  
Fui aprovada em Hogwarts (para minha tremenda infelicidade!!) vejo que é quase dominada por totós, tirando os Weasley, é claro!!! (Ao meu lado tenho aqui uma).  
Não te preocupes por não estar aí, fui para casa de uns amigos novos ( vês!!! Já fiz novos amigos, como tu querias!!!) por isso não te passes por não me veres aí.  
Os meus novos amigos são os Weasley, calculo que os conheças.  
Diverte-te na minha ausência :P  
Beijos,  
Annya_

_P.S: Escreve-me assim que vires este recado, estou preocupada.  
P.P.S: Os Devoradores da Morte são tão..._

Rachel soltou um suspiro de alívio ao verificar que a filha estava em segurança.

- Isto é mesmo uma espelunca muggle.- Ouviu Tom dizer.

Tomada pelo susto Rachel voltou-se para encarar Riddle que observava a sua sala e não tinha reparado na distracção dela. Rachel depressa escondeu o pedacinho de papel debaixo do telefone, garantindo que Tom não o vira.

- Se não gostas faz o favor aos dois e sai!- Exclamou após ter largado a ponta do telefone, suspensa no ar, em cima do papel, cobrindo este.

Tom virou-se para Rachel e olhou-a fixamente.

- Como já te disse, entro e saio quando muito bem me apetecer.- Sibilou-lhe.

Rachel deu de ombros e começou a dirigir-se às escadas, a meio do seu percurso parou e virou-se para Riddle.

- Calculo que esta vai ser a minha prisão.- Disse.

- Não imaginava que houvesse algum tipo de inteligência em ti.- Respondeu com sarcasmo. Depois as suas expressões ficaram rígidas.- Vais ficar aqui até te pôr no local onde sei que te tratarão muito bem. E sem varinha é claro.

- Mas sem correntes?- Perguntou Rachel com um pequeno sorriso esperançoso.

O homem riu-se.

- Não vais fugir.- Disse-lhe confiante.

- Como podes ter tanta certeza?

- Eu apenas tenho-a.

Rachel começou a andar até às escadas.

- Não me voltes as costas Mattson.- Vociferou Riddle.- Deves-me respeito e obediência, sangue de lama!

- Não devo respeito a mestiços.- Respondeu-lhe Rachel calmamente.

Uma onda de dor e agonia dominou-lhe o corpo. Dor e agonia que foram mais fortes do que aquelas que a atingiram dezasseis anos antes pela mesma maldição cruciatus. Pode sentir que Voldemort a havia aperfeiçoado ainda mais, assim como aperfeiçoara o seu ódio. Poderia sentir na maldição todo o ódio que Voldemort nutria por ela.

Rachel caiu e lançou um pequeno gemido, o que não satisfez Riddle.

Desta vez a maldição não começou no grau brando, como dezasseis anos antes, e aumentou para o máximo, desta vez a maldição começou no máximo e por lá ficou. Não havia picadas, nem facadas banhadas em fogo, desta vez a dor era causada pela separação dos seus músculos e quebramento de todos os seus ossos.

Apesar da terrível dor, Rachel não gritou nem contorceu-se, quer por não ter forças para tal, quer por ter orgulho.

Nos raros momentos em que tinha força para pensar, tentava arranjar fracas palavras de encorajamento que não eram sequer ouvidas pelos seus músculos.

Os músculos que eram separados e os ossos que eram quebrados foram banhados por chamas ardentes que começaram a queimar qualquer vestígio indolor de uma minúscula parte que existisse no seu corpo.

Fechou os olhos, mas logo abriu-os ao ver que as pálpebras destes ardiam ao fecharem-se. Uma visão turva do tecto, e não contendo mais, lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos, queimando a sua pele como se fossem feitas a partir de ácido. Mesmo abertos os seus olhos ardiam e Rachel começou a ver pequenas figuras irregulares girarem em volta de um ponto fixo no tecto.

Rachel cravou as suas unhas nos finos espaços entre cada quadrado de mármore, tentando assim conter a dor e não gritar.

Ao inspirar, em vez do tão esperado oxigénio que a poderia ajudar a aliviar a dor veio fogo que entrou pelos seus pulmões e começou a queimar estes.

A dor era tanta que Rachel deixara de sentir o seu próprio corpo. Não sabia se gritava ou se contorcia-se, mas calculou, pelo ódio que sentia na maldição, que ainda não tinha dado esse prazer a Voldemort.

Aos poucos a dor foi cessando e Rachel pode começar a sentir o corpo dorido, o ritmo descompassado do seu coração que parecia querer fugir-lhe do peito, as pequenas figuras continuavam a girar em torno do mesmo ponto.

Rachel começou a inspirar de modo sôfrego, como se temesse que o ar se extinguisse por alguma razão. Começou a ouvir passos a aproximarem-se, passos que lhe feriram os ouvidos com o som estridentes e alto que faziam.

Alguém baixou-se e colocou-se a seu lado de cocaras, expirando no seu ouvido, Rachel contou que fosse Voldemort.

- Vejo que ainda aguentas uma cruciatus sem gritos e sem te contorceres. Pena.- Sibilou. Rachel sentiu que Tom tocou-lhe no braço que tremia freneticamente, assim como todo o resto do seu corpo.- Isto é uma pequena prova do que te vai acontecer se tentares fugir ou desobedeceres-me.

Riddle levantou-se e erguendo Rachel por um do ombros, fazendo-a soltar pequenos gemidos de dor.

- Nem te atrevas a pôr um pé que seja fora daquela porta- disse apontando para a porta- pois eu saberei.- Depois soltou Rachel com desprezo e nojo.- Já perdi demasiado tempo precioso contigo.

Rachel cambaleou até à grande mesa preta de jantar e ficou encostada a esta enquanto Tom caminhava até à saída.

- Ah!- Exclamou voltando-se para Rachel, fazendo um sorriso sádico.- Talvez te arranje lugar na cela onde esteve o teu amigo Black, que te parece?

Rachel num acto de fúria, que estava a acumular-se em si desde o momento em que vira Riddle, pegou no jarro que se encontrava em cima da mesa e lançou-o à cabeça de Tom que num movimento rápido da varinha desfez o jarro em milhares de pedaços que voaram em diversas direcções, alguns deles arranharam os braços e rosto de Rachel.

- Entendo isso como um sim.- Dizendo isto o homem saiu pela porta deixando Rachel sozinha com o medo a dominá-la aos poucos


	5. Presa em Casa

**Semente do Mal**

**

* * *

**

**Presa em Casa**

Num longo suspiro Annya ergueu-se, sentando-se na única cama do pequeno quarto de Ginny, observou este desatenta tentando manter a calma que aos poucos desaparecia do seu corpo. Pela única janela do quarto de Ginny podia-se ver a lua já no topo da noite, cercada por minúsculas estrelas cintilantes. A brisa fresca das noites de Verão adentrou pelo quarto arrefecendo-o ligeiramente não tornando-o desagradável.

Era a segunda noite que Annya se encontrava na Toca, a casa da amável família Weasley, e era a segunda noite em que Annya era perturbada pela preocupação do que poderia ter ocorrido com a sua mãe. O Senhor Weasley tinha ido naquele mesmo dia ao Ministério, e Annya esperava-o ansiosamente para poder-lhe fazer perguntas sobre notícias da sua mãe.

Os seus olhos pararam na janela e olharam tristemente para a noite no seu exterior. Detestava estar ali, em Londres, sentia-se completamente sozinha, especialmente naquela altura em que não sabia onde se encontrava a sua mãe, nem mesmo a agradável simpatia da família Weasley a fazia sentir-se melhor.

Dobrou as suas pernas e abraçou estas com os olhos ainda fixos na noite tentando que de alguma forma esta a alivia-se da angústia que toda aquela preocupação lhe começava a trazer.

Fria, escura, triste e carregada de mortes e sangue, até agora era só isso que Inglaterra lhe mostrara, era pior do que ela alguma vez imaginara.

A porta do quarto abriu-se chamando a atenção de Annya para si. Ginny entrou no quarto sorridente e dirigiu-se até ao local onde Annya se encontrava para se sentar ao lado desta.

- Então?- Perguntou Annya ansiosa.

O sorriso de Ginny murchou para ser substituído por um ar de tristeza.

- O meu pai ainda não chegou.- Informou-lhe. Annya pôde notar a enorme preocupação que a ruiva tentava ocultar no seu fraco sorriso, isso fez aumentar ainda mais a simpatia que Annya sentia por esta, ambas sofriam do mesmo saco.

Ginny deitou-se na cama e olhou fixamente para o tecto tentando apagar as dores que afectavam Annya de igual forma.

Ficou assim durante alguns minutos até que um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos seus lábios. Ginny levantou-se e observou Annya, com o seu sorriso a alargar-se. Annya virou-se para a ruiva e olhou-a com uma enorme desconfiança.

- O que queres fazer?- Perguntou-lhe Ginny sorridente.

Annya franziu ainda mais o sobrolho.

- O que tu costumas fazer quando estás cá?- Perguntou-lhe em resposta.

O sorriso de Ginny desapareceu aos poucos.

- Costumo jogar Quiditch com os rapazes, mas nenhum deles está cá, e somos só duas por isso não dá.

- Nada para fazer.- Annya deitou-se e ficou a olhar para o tecto.- Isto costuma ser assim tão tediante?

- Por vezes sim.- Respondeu Ginny em voz baixa.- Pelo menos quando não vamos à Diagon All e não temos visitas deles.

Annya ergueu-se, apoiando o seu corpo somente nos cotovelos. Observou a cara angustiada da ruiva.

- Eles costumam atacar muito a loja dos teus irmãos?- Perguntou, tentando esconder a raiva que começava a sentir.

- Sim.- Respondeu-lhe a ruiva.- E não só.

- Que mais atacam?

Os olhos de Ginny fecharam-se para abrirem-se repletos de lágrimas.

- Por vezes, apesar de muito raramente, também nos atacam aqui.- Respondeu com uma enorme tristeza.

Annya cerrou os punhos com força.

- Anormais.- Murmurou, tentando conter o ódio.- Monstros, aberrações.

Ginny olhou para o chão, tentando esconder os olhos marejados pelas lágrimas.

- O que é que vocês fazem?- Perguntou-lhe Annya. Ginny ergueu os olhos do chão para encarar os de Annya com uma enorme tristeza.

- O que é que querias que nós fizéssemos? Matávamos um, vinha logo o triplo deles para matarem-nos.- Disse soltando um pequeno suspiro, depois olhou para a janela.- As noites de agora são as mais escuras que me recordo.- Murmurou mais para si do que para Annya. Aproximou-se da janela e ficou a observar o exterior desta.- Carregadas de sangue.

Voltou-se para Annya com o rosto rígido e com os olhos vermelhos molhados pelas lágrimas já secas.

- O que é que eles vos fazem?- Perguntou-lhe Annya observando-a seriamente.

Ginny soltou uma gargalhada abafada.

- O que achas que eles nos fazem?- Perguntou com melancolia.

Ginny sentou-se ao lado de Annya enxugando os seus olhos castanhos.

- Como conseguistes?- Perguntou.

- Consegui o quê?- Perguntou-lhe Annya confusa.

- Faze-los desaparecer e não tornar a voltar. Parecia que lhes controlavas a mente.

Annya soltou uma gargalhada.

- Talvez.- Disse rindo-se. Ginny esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Vamos mudar de assunto.- Disse calmamente, depois esboçou um ar pensativo.- Que costumavas fazer na Califórnia?

- Na Califórnia?- Annya soltou uma gargalhada rouca.- Desde ir à praia a ver filmes de terror e a explorar casas abandonadas, mas não me parece que aqui dê para fazer alguma coisa assim.

- Parecia ser giro.- Disse Ginny num murmúrio.- Muito mais giro do que isto aqui. Porque vieste para cá?

A expressão triste de Annya fez-se notar antes desta começar a falar.

- A minha mãe tinha cá coisas a fazer.- Respondeu tristemente.

- Coisas a fazer? Agora que estamos neste estado? Que coisas tinha a tua mãe a fazer para vir cá agora?- Annya lançou-lhe um olhar sério.- Ah! Já percebi, mas pouco resolve a tua mãe vir para cá agora, a Ordem está um caos não valia a pena ter vindo.

- Ela não sabia que isto estava assim tão caótico quando veio para cá!- Disse Annya em tom de defesa.- Ela quis vir desde que recebeu aquela carta, creio que o remetente era...- Annya pensou por alguns segundos procurando lembrar-se do nome- Albus Dumblodore.

Os olhos de Ginny arregalaram-se em sinal de espanto, esta abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes. Annya franziu o sobrolho e observou a ruiva, curiosa.

- Quan...Quando é qu'ele t... t'enviou as cartas?- Perguntou Ginny, gaga, após alguns instantes sem fala.

- Há alguns dias atrás. Porquê?- Perguntou-lhe Annya curiosa.

Os olhos esbugalhados de Ginny abriram-se ainda mais. A garota levantou-se deu uma volta pelo quarto e depois tornou a sentar-se.

- Tens a certeza que era ele?- Perguntou com uma enorme ânsia.

- A minha mãe disse que era ele.- Respondeu-lhe com desinteresse.- Mas porque falamos disso agora?

- Mas podia ter sido outra pessoa, e ter escrito em nome dele.- Sugestionou Ginny.

Annya deu de ombros.

- Não creio.- Disse.- A minha mãe estava convicta que era ele. Ela disse que era a letra dele.

- Carta autêntica?- Perguntou Ginny sem fôlego. Os seus olhos eram cada vez mais abertos pelo espanto.

- Sim.- Respondeu Annya calmamente sem perceber a estranha reacção da ruiva.

- De certeza?

- Sim.- Tornou Annya a dizer.

Ginny levantou-se e ficou parada a observar Annya.

- Impossível.- Disse rouca.

Annya franziu o sobrolho.

- Impossível porquê?- Perguntou curiosa.

Ginny olhou-a bastante séria.

- Annya.- Disse num sussurro.- Dumblodore morreu.- Inspirou fundo e prosseguiu.- Morreu à quase dois meses.

* * *

- Bolas.- Rachel murmurou após uma quinta tentativa falhada de ligar o fogão.- Como é que se liga esta porcaria?

Passados mais meia dúzia de minutos, e após ter conseguido ligar o fogão, Rachel foi a uma pequena dispensa e retirou de lá uma saqueta com espaguete e tentou abri-la, mas o resultado foi de todo o conteúdo dentro da saqueta se espalha-se pelo chão da cozinha.

Rachel urrou com raiva e baixou-se para apanhar a massa crua caída no chão.

- Eu não mereço!- Resmungou enquanto apanhava a massa que se encontrava no chão.

Após ter feito isso colocou-as no balcão e pegou numa panela, depois olhou para a panela e para as massas.

- Já liguei o fogão, já apanhei as massas do chão, e agora o que é que eu faço?- Rachel olhou para a embalagem e procurou que esta tivesse a explicar como se faz espaguete, mas para sua infelicidade a parte de traz da embalagem havia sido rasgada ao meio na parte onde deveriam estar as explicações.- Porque é que eu não aprendi a cozinhar?

Rachel pousou a panela no balcão, dirigiu-se até à sala e pegou no telefone que se encontrava numa mesinha. Parou e ficou a observar este.

- Será que se eu telefonar a encomendar uma pizza ele considera isso uma fuga?- Rachel pensou.- Quer dizer eu não tenciono fugir na carrinha das pizzas, apesar disso até não ser uma má ideia.

Rachel observou o telefone por alguns segundos para depois tornar a pousá-lo.

- Que se lixe! Também não estou com fome.- Murmurou.

Dirigiu-se até às escadas e subiu até ao seu quarto.

Tinha esperado dois dias para ter a certeza que Voldemort não voltaria tão cedo, dando-lhe assim hipóteses de enviar as cartas a Sam e a Annya, que já se deveria encontrar preocupada.

Pegou na carta que havia guardado no baú preto, e leu-a baixinho, depois com um suspiro tornou a escrever.

_P.S: Sam porque é que Dumblodore não faz nada? Que lhe aconteceu?_

Pegou na carta dobrou-a em dois e desceu até ao jardim despreocupada com o que Voldemort lhe iria fazer se soubesse. Aproximou-se da sua coruja branca e atou-lhe num dos pés a carta.

- Encontra o Sam.- Disse num pequeno sussurro.

A coruja começou a voar desaparecendo rapidamente do angulo de visão de Rachel, esta dirigiu-se rapidamente para o seu quarto. Ao entrar neste pegou num pergaminho sem nada escrito e em uma pena e começou a escrever.

_Annya  
Estou bem e fico feliz por tu também o estares. Acredito que esteja longe do alcance daqueles...monstros, pelo menos de quase todos. Vou tentar ir dando notícias, mas se não as der não te preocupes é difícil, pelo menos no local onde me encontro.  
Com muito amor e carinho da tua  
Mãe_

Rachel tornou a ler a carta e não pôde conter um riso triste.

Estava segura de quase todos os monstros, menos é claro do monstro-mor. Num abano de cabeça e num suspiro resignado, Rachel levantou-se e pousou a carta em cima da sua cama, e sou aí pôde ouvir uma respiração atrás de si.

- _Querido Sam._- A voz de troça de Voldemort começou a pronunciar-se. Rachel voltou-se para encarar o belo e cruel homem que se encontrava à sua frente, sem puder reprimir um pequeno arrepio. Deslocou-se de modo a tentar cobrir a carta que acabara de escrever rezando para que o homem não tivesse dado conta dela.- _Escrevo-te a dizer que voltei. Estou de volta! Eu e a Annya. Sei que disseste que se calhar o melhor era não ter vindo, mas tive que voltar. Talvez seja de mim. Sou do contra. Espero que esteja tudo bem contigo. Escreve-me de volta se conseguires. Com muito amor, Rachel. P.S: Sam porque é que Dumblodore não faz nada? Que lhe aconteceu?_

Rachel lançou um olhar de ódio a Voldemort que soltou uma gargalhada fria.

- Que bonito! Quase fiquei comovido.- Disse em tom de troça. As suas mãos amachucaram o papel enquanto que os seus olhos fulminaram Rachel.- Creio que não percebeste bem o aviso.

Aproximou-se lentamente de Rachel com a varinha apontada ao peito desta.

- Pensava que isso só se referia a não poder pôr os pés de fora da porta.- Disse Rachel calmamente.

- E não foi o que fizeste Mattson?- Perguntou Voldemort no mesmo tom calmo.

Os olhos de Voldemort faiscaram. Rachel começou a sentir todos os seus órgãos internos contraírem-se dando-lhe dor e agonia e impossibilitando-a de respirar. A mulher caiu de joelhos no chão, tentando a muito custo conseguir respirar o que só ocorreu segundos depois.

Ao sentir que já podia inspirar o ar, Rachel começou uma respiração rápida e sôfrega. Aos poucos foi tentando levantar-se, mas Voldemort foi mais rápido e puxou-a de um modo brusco parecendo que lhe iria arrancar o braço, e fazendo Rachel não conter um gemido alto de dor.

- Entende uma coisa, Mattson- Riddle apertou o braço de Rachel com uma força excessiva fazendo-a fechar os olhos com força tentando assim controlar a dor.- Não gosto que criaturinhas nojentas como tu desafiem-me, isso irrita-me imenso.- Depois acrescentou num sussurro, com os lábios próximos ao ouvido dela.- A tua sorte é que hoje estou muito bem disposto.

- Algo raro.- Respondeu-lhe Rachel num sussurro, Voldemort fez um sorriso frio, e depois largou o braço de Rachel fazendo-a cair no chão.

- E quanto à pergunta que fizeste ao teu _querido_ Sam- a voz de Voldemort saiu com um excessivo desprezo- Dumblodore está morto.

Voldemort deu uma gargalhada fria ao ver o rosto assustado de Rachel.

- Impossível.- A mulher murmurou.

- Eu matei-o à dois meses atrás.- Respondeu-lhe Voldemort com satisfação.

Rachel levantou-se e encarou o homem com ódio.

- Estás a mentir.- Disse-lhe convicta.

Voldemort segurou no pescoço de Rachel e puxou-a para perto de si.

- Eu nunca minto.- Sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.- Até te trazia o cadáver daquele velho ridículo, mas creio que isso não traria um bom cheiro à casa.

- Impossível.- Rachel repetiu, tentando reprimir o medo que aos poucos começava a aparecer.

Voldemort largou o pescoço de Rachel, e esta deu um passo atrás para se poder sentar na sua cama.

- Lamento informar-te que o teu querido velhote está morto, mas agora explica-me, tu crês que Dumblodore não estaria a tentar lutar contra mim fazendo propagando nos jornais ou onde quer que fosse se estivesse vivo?- Perguntou-lhe Voldemort, Rachel encarou-o com os olhos já vermelhos.

- Monstro.- A mulher sussurrou.

Voldemort riu-se do comentário da mulher, depois começou a encarar os olhos desta que começavam a ser cobertas por algumas lágrimas.

Rachel pôde ouvir uma gargalhada fria do homem.

- Não chores.- Murmurou Voldemort falso tom meigo, enquanto baixava-se para poder passar a sua mão fria pelo belo rosto da mulher.- Não tarda estarás junto a todos eles, a Dumblodore e aos teus amigos.

Depois gargalhou de novo.

- O que é que eu estou a dizer? Tinha-te dito que nunca mentia...- A mulher encarou-o surpreendida.- Eu não vou matar-te.- Disse sussurrando ao ouvido da mulher como se isso fosse um segredo.- Não. O teu destino vai ser muito pior. Contigo não à qualquer tipo de piedade possível.

* * *

- Annya! Ginny! Venham para baixo.- A Senhora Weasley chamou-as.- O pai já chegou.

Annya que até então olhava perplexa para a amiga desviou o rosto para ver a porta e, ainda paralisada, viu Ginny sair, bastante tensa, do quarto. Annya começou a caminhar a passos largos para apanhar a ruiva.

- Não contes nada disto aos teus pais, por favor.- Pediu a Ginny.

- Eu não conto, fica descansada.- Assegurou-lhe a ruiva.- Pai!

Ginny correu para os braços do Senhor Weasley e deu-lhe um grande abraço recebendo deste dois grandes beijos no rosto.

Annya fez um pequeno sorriso, não podendo deixar de sentir uma pequena inveja da amiga. O que ela daria para ter alguém a quem pudesse chamar de pai.

- Annya!- O Senhor Weasley libertou-se dos braços da filha e abriu-os para receber a morena.

Esta dirigiu-se até ao Senhor Weasley e abraçou-o recebendo também dois beijos no rosto.

- Então como tem sido o vosso dia?- Perguntou o Senhor Weasley enquanto despia o casaco que era segurado pela Senhora Weasley, esta foi colocá-lo num cabide que tinham na cozinha.

- Bom.- Respondeu Annya comum sorriso meigo enquanto Ginny anuiu a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

- Que fizeram?- Perguntou o Senhor Weasley curioso enquanto se sentava numa das cadeiras.

- Passeamos pelos prados.- Respondeu Ginny alegremente.

O senhor Weasley franziu o cenho.

- Foram ao bosque?- Perguntou, no seu rosto puderam-se notar algumas rugas de preocupação.

- Não.- Respondeu Ginny rapidamente, Annya olhou-a com som curiosidade.

- Ainda bem.- Disse o Senhor Weasley.- Se forem não se afastem muito do inicio, é muito fácil perder-se lá.

- O bosque?- Perguntou Annya curiosa, enquanto ela e Ginny se sentavam.

- Sim o bosque.- A Senhora Weasley respondeu, enquanto trazia uma panela para a mesa.- É aquele que podes ver lá ao fundo, o Fred e o George já o exploraram quando eram pequenos, e quase se perderam.

- Foi muito difícil encontrá-los.- Continuou o Senhor Weasley.- Não quiseram voltar lá. É um bosque onde quase ninguém entra, há quem acredite que tem uma ligação com a Floresta Negra. É muito provável que haja lobisomens nele, por isso não gostava que se aventurassem muito lá.

- Não vamos, pai.- Respondeu-lhe Ginny de imediato.

Annya olhou-a curiosa.

- Não gosto daquele bosque.- Disse num sussurro audível só para Annya.- Tenho que me esconder sempre lá quando eles vêm.

Annya anuiu a cabeça em sinal de compreensão.

- Senhor Weasley- Annya começou a falar ansiosa- já sabe algo sobre a minha mãe?

O homem fez um ar desanimado.

- Pelo que eu ouvi, a tua mãe saiu do Ministério e não voltou a este quando foi chamada, pensam que pôde ter voltado para os Estados Unidos.- Disse olhando fixamente para a comida que se encontrava à sua frente.

As expressões de Annya tornaram-se rígidas transmitindo um certo rancor.

- Que querem eles dizer com isso? Que a minha mãe foi para os Estados Unidos sem mim?- Annya não disfarçou a raiva que sentia.

- Claro que não querida.- A Senhora Weasley apressou-se a responder tentando em vão acalmar Annya.- Nós sabemos que a tua mãe seria incapaz disso. Ela provavelmente está escondida e não pôde ainda contactar-te.

Annya olhou para Molly voltando de seguida o seu olhar para Arthur, que fez um pequeno sorriso que não disfarçava a tristeza que se encontrava presente no seu rosto.

- Então porque se encontra tão abatido?- Perguntou Annya olhando fixamente para o Senhor Weasley. Os olhos deste brilharam tristemente.

Passaram-se alguns segundos antes do Senhor Weasley responder, este olhava para as três mulheres à sua frente que o olhavam curiosas. Num longo suspiro o Senhor Weasley começou a falar.

- Temo por ti.- Disse a Annya, esta olhou-o ainda mais curiosa.- Temo que eles se aproveitem disso para te perseguirem e torturarem dizendo que querem saber do lugar onde a tua mãe se encontra.

A Senhora Weasley levou as suas mãos ao peito, lançando um olhar ao marido carregado de afecto e ternura. Annya fez um pequeno sorriso demonstrando agradecimento pela preocupação que este sentira por ela.

- Arthur não te precisas de preocupar por ela.- Disse a Senhora Weasley para o marido de forma carinhosa.- Nós estamos aqui para protegê-la, a Ordem toda pode protegê-la.

Annya sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver que, apesar de a terem acabado de conhecer, o Senhor e a Senhora Weasley já sentiam um amor paternal por ela, como se ela fosse sua filha e conhecida desde sempre. Eram sem dúvida pessoas magnificas e muito bondosas e mais uma vez Annya não pôde reprimir o afecto que sentiu por eles.

Ginny riu-se baixinho.

- Já têm sete filhos mas querem sempre acrescentar mais um à conta.- Disse a Annya rindo-se, a morena fez um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu consigo proteger-me.- Disse Annya calmamente.- Eles não me assustam.

Os olhos dos Weasley brilharam intensamente.

- Infelizmente não é tudo assim tão fácil.- Disse o Senhor Weasley num sussurro.- Mas mudando de assunto, Annya como é a vida nos Estados Unidos?

Annya fez um sorriso triste.

- Muito boa e muito mais livre que esta.- Disse calmamente.

- Calculo que seja.- Murmurou o Senhor Weasley pondo uma garfada na boca.- Vocês têm problemas com os muggles e com quem sinta interesse por eles?

A Senhora Weasley lançou um olhar de censura ao marido, este fez-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

- Como eu tinha dito o meu país é muito livre pelo menos na política bruxa.- Disse Annya com um sorriso triste.- Nós nunca agimos contra os muggles, até convivemos bastante com eles. Por exemplo no inicio, quando ainda somos pequenos, andamos nas mesmas escolas que os filhos deles, e as nossas escolas de magia imitam as escolas públicas deles, isto é voltamos para casa ao final do dia em vez de ficarmos na escola o ano quase todo. Além disso vivemos em bairros muggles e temos muitos amigos muggles, eu por acaso tinha bastantes.

O Senhor Weasley soltou uma pequena exclamação.

- E não há ninguém que seja contra isso?- Perguntou impressionado.

- Claro que há.- Respondeu Annya.- Mas são uma minoria que nada podem fazer. Muitos dos bruxos dos Estados Unidos eram bruxos ingleses que emigraram por se encontrarem fartos de não se sociabilizarem tanto com os muggles.

- Impressionante.- Foi a única coisa que o Senhor Weasley respondeu.- Creio Molly que era um bom sítio para irmos.

A Senhora Weasley levantou-se e pegou nos pratos dela e de Ginny que já haviam acabado de comer, depois soltou uma gargalhada com o comentário do marido.

- Como se nós tivéssemos essas possibilidades.- Disse enquanto acenava com a varinha e punha toda a loiça a lavar.- Ginny ajudou-me com o resto da loiça se fazes favor.

Ginny pegou nos pratos de Annya e do Senhor Weasley assim como no resto da loiça que se encontrava em cima da mesa e caminhou apressada para junto da mãe, a quem entregou a loiça que havia apanhado.

- Tem calma.- Resmungou a Senhora Weasley.- Ainda me partes a loiça toda.

Ginny deu de ombros e voltou para o seu lugar onde a animada conversa continuava. Após alguns minutos e depois de ter passados a água, através de magia, por toda a loiça, a Senhora Weasley tornou a sentar-se no seu lugar para poder ouvir a conversa que aí se desenrolava.

- E vocês usam objectos muggles?- Perguntou o Senhor Weasley curioso e entusiasmado.

- Claro.- Respondeu Annya rapidamente.- Usamos desde televisões, carros, telemóveis, Mp3 e até mesmo a roupa igual à deles. Além disso frequentamos muito os seus locais, como o cinema ou até mesmo jogos deles.

- Mp3?- Perguntou o Senhor Weasley confuso e curioso.

- Sim. É um instrumento muggle que permite ouvir várias músicas sem necessitar de CD.- O Senhor Weasley anuiu com a cabeça apesar de ainda demonstrar um ar confuso, Annya sorriu-lhe.- Um dia destes mostro-lhe o que é. Aliás acho que o tenho lá em cima.

O Senhor Weasley fez um grande sorriso.

- Não devias ter dito isso, Annya.- Disse-lhe Ginny sorrindo.- O meu pai é louco por coisas muggles e agora não te vai largar.

Annya sorriu.

- Assério? Ainda não havia reparado.- Disse rindo-se.

Ginny, assim como os restantes, começou a rir-se.

- Que tipo de jogos muggles te referes?- Perguntou a Annya após alguns segundos. O Senhor Weasley também a olhou curioso.

- Aos mais famosos. Basketball, baseball, football americano e claro ao hockey no gelo.- Respondeu sorrindo.

- Não jogam Quiditch?- Perguntou-lhe Ginny curiosa.

- Sim, mas não temos um grande interesse nesse desporto. Quase todos os bruxos americanos preferem baseball ou football.

- Estou a ver.- Murmurou o Senhor Weasley um pouco desinteressado.- Parece ser sem dúvida uma óptima terra.

- O Fred e o George não vêm?- Perguntou a Senhora Weasley pronunciando-se pela primeira vez na conversa.

O Senhor Weasley que até então se encontrava a olhar distraidamente para a parede que se encontrava a sua frente, olhou para a Senhora Weasley com um ar absorto.

- Não.- Respondeu ao fim de alguns segundos.- Eles ficam no quarto que têm por cima da loja.

A Senhora Weasley lançou um pequeno suspiro.

- Então parece que hoje somos só nós os quatro.- Murmurou com alguma tristeza.

O Senhor Weasley começou a levantar-se.

- Bom- Começou a falar- vão para cima se quiserem, eu creio que vou ficar aqui a ler o jornal.

A Senhora Weasley sorriu enquanto que as garotas levantavam-se. O Senhor Weasley dirigiu-se até um pequeno sofá, pegou num jornal e começou a ler, Ginny sentou-se ao lado do pai e Annya seguiu-a.

- Hoje apetece-me ficar cá em baixo, se não te importares.- Disse a Annya.

- Não faz mal.- Respondeu a segunda.

A Senhora Weasley que se sentara numa das cadeiras conjurou com a varinha uma peça de lã e duas agulhas grandes, e começou a tricotar.

Ficaram assim durante longos minutos, em silêncio, este era somente cortado pelos resmungos do Senhor Weasley e pelo pequeno som das agulhas a baterem-se. Por vezes ouvia-se suspiros por parte das garotas, mas nenhuma se atrevia a pronunciar.

- Onze da noite.- Murmurou Ginny ao ouvir o relógio dar sinal de vida.

Annya anuiu com a cabeça em sinal de confirmação. Os olhos de Ginny foram parar à janela aberta que se encontrava atrás de si. De inicio os seus olhos semicerraram-se para esta tentar perceber os movimentos que pensava ver na escuridão do jardim de sua casa. Ficou alguns segundos assim, parada, com Annya a observá-la curiosa, mas sem perguntar-lhe o que se passava.

A ruiva fez um movimento brusco ao voltar-se de novo para a frente, um movimento que a fez bater braço direito do seu pai, que soltou um resmungo.

- Que se passa Ginny?- Perguntou Annya preocupada ao ver que o rosto da amiga perdia as poucos a única cor que tinha.

O Senhor e a Senhora Weasley olharam-na preocupados, mas esta pareceu não reparar em nenhum deles. Levantou-se e cambaleou para a frente na direcção de sua mãe, pousando a mão no peito e tentando respirar calmamente. A outra mão pousou em cima de uma das cadeiras para poder amparar o corpo da ruiva que tremia descontroladamente.

- Mãe.- Disse num sussurro sufocado.

A Senhora Weasley, assim como o Senhor Weasley e Annya, levantaram-se e foram ter com Ginny que se encontrava extremamente pálida.

- Que se passa amor?- Perguntou a Senhora Weasley enquanto passava com a mão na testa da filha.

- Mãe.- Ginny tornou a repetir. O seus rosto até então caído, ergueu-se e encarou os olhos verdes de Annya, que se encontrava ao seu lado direito. A garota inspirou fundo de modo a conseguir ganhar folgo para falar.- Eles estão aqui.

Os olhos da Senhora Weasley arregalaram-se enquanto escondia o rosto que em centésimos de segundo ficara do tom da neve, o rosto do Senhor Weasley empalideceu e tornou-se rígido. Este pousou o jornal em cima da mesa e retirou a varinha do manto, olhando meigo para a mulher que levantara o rosto e o encarara com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Ginny, Annya.- Falou para as garotas que se encontravam ao seu lado, uma que tinha o rosto apavorado e outra que o encarava calmamente.- Saiam pela porta das traseiras.

Annya endireitou-se pronta para falar, mas antes que o pudesse fazer, Ginny puxou-a com toda a força que ainda existia indo na direcção da porta das traseiras e levando a morena para o exterior e obedecendo à ordem do seu pai.

- Molly vai com elas.- As garotas ainda poderão ouvir Arthur dizer, logo de seguida ouviu-se um estrondo.

Annya parou pronta para voltar para trás e ajudar o Senhor e a Senhora Weasley, mas de novo Ginny impediu-a puxando-a na direcção do bosque.

As ervas que enchiam o prado chegavam à altura dos joelhos das garotas, com o vento forte balançavam todas na mesma direcção, juntando-se por vezes umas às outras e lembrando as ondas do mar. Ginny que baixou-se, ficando de cocras, de modo a ser coberta pelas ervas e impossibilitando ser vista a quem a procurasse por uma das janelas da casa, depois puxou Annya para que esta a imitasse. A morena assim o fez, mas quando a ruiva começou a caminhar de gatas, Annya permaneceu parada.

Ginny ao ver que não era seguida voltou-se para trás e encarou a amiga.

- Anda.- Ordenou-lhe num sussurro, mas Annya não fez qualquer movimento.- Anda.

Annya começou a fazer menção em levantar-se, Ginny vendo o que Annya pretendia fazer, levantou-se pondo-se de novo de cocras para depois começar a correr com as costas abaixadas.

- Nem penses nisso.- Disse a Annya puxando-a para baixo e fazendo-a cair.- Não tentes armar-te em heroína. Não são dois e sim vinte, possivelmente os outros dois informaram-no e ele mandou um dos seus pequenos exércitos.

Ginny pôs-se de gatas encarando Annya com os olhos vermelhos, prontos para começarem a lacrimejar.

- Não estou a armar em heroína.- Respondeu Annya friamente.- Tenciona ajudar os teus pais apenas.

Ginny fechou as suas mãos em torno da terra de modo a tentar controlar-se, inspirou fundo e começou a falar.

- Em nada vais ajudar.- Disse tentando fazer voz firme mas deixando que esta saísse tremida.- Vais acabar por atrapalhar. Não tentes interromper-me- disse vendo que Annya ia começar a falar- eu sei do que estou a falar. Eu já voltei muitas vezes atrás e em nada ajudo, aliás só pioro.

Annya observou o seu rosto marcado pelo sofrimento.

- Sofres tu e sofrem eles.- Lágrimas começaram a cair sobre as mãos de Ginny esta mordeu o lábio inferior.- Não ouviste o meu pai? Eles vão aproveitar-se disso para acusarem os meus pais de protegerem mestiços, sangues de lama e talvez mesmo o Harry, mesmo que isso não seja verdade. Eles estão à espera dessa oportunidade à muito tempo...

- Eu posso ajudar os teus pais.- Disse Annya séria.- Queres que isto continue.

- Não percebes?- Ginny berrou, um berro que foi abafado pelas suas lágrimas e soluços.- Não zelo pela tua ou pela minha vida, não neste momento. Não me preocupa o que pode acontecer-te a ti ou a mim se formos agora para lá tentarmos armarmo-nos em heroínas, tentarmos ser o Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, pouco me importa o que me acontecerá ou o que te acontecerá, neste momento o que zelo é pela vida dos meus pai e sei que se fores lá o único sítio onde eles irão parar é Azkaban. Não me peças para suportar vê-los presos num sítio que a única esperança que se pôde ter é a da própria morte. Não me peças isso!

Annya deu um passo à frente compreendendo o sofrimento da ruiva, e em respeito a esta e ao resto da família desta começou a gatinhar em direcção à floresta, sendo seguida pela ruiva que gatinhava lentamente tentando arranjar forças para a longa caminhada.

Andaram durante alguns minutos e quando já se encontravam a poucos metros de distância da entrada do bosque, algo chamou a atenção das duas, algo horrível, algo que magoava somente ao ser ouvido. Um grito de dor, um grito de alguém que parecia estar a ser queimado, um grito que conseguia trazer agonia e dor a quem o ouvisse. Um grito feminino proveniente da Toca, o grito de Molly Weasley.

Os soluços da ruiva tornaram-se ainda mais audíveis, e esta sem se aguentar baixou-se mais, deixando que os seus cabelos ruivos tocassem no chão. Todo o seu corpo tremia, não por frio mas sim pelo medo pela vida dos seus pais. A máscara dura que ela havia colocado no rosto finalmente caíra demonstrando o seu rosto frágil, marcado pelas lágrimas de dor.

- Estão a torturá-la.- Gritou.

Annya levantou-se e correu para ajudar a amiga.

Aos gritos de dor da mulher juntaram-se uns de um homem, gritos graves.

Annya agarrou Ginny tentando erguê-la, mas esta não se movimentou, estava imóvel, inerte. As mãos desta taparam os seus ouvidos como se os gritos que ouvia ferissem estes. Abriu a boca e com as poucas forças que ainda continha ela mesma gritou e guinchou de dor, como se fosse ela mesma a ser torturada em vez daqueles que amava.

Ficou assim a gritar de dor e agonia durante segundos. Gritos que não puderam ser ouvidos pelos Devoradores da Morte, pois eram cobertos pelos gritos dos Weasley, que ainda estavam dentro de casa, e pelo som das folhas das árvores a baterem umas nas outras. Os gritos da ruiva aos poucos cessaram e ela sentou-se no chão com os olhos imóveis parados sobre este. Tremia bastante ao mesmo tempo que soluçava.

Annya aproximou-se da ruiva e ajudou-a a erguer-se. Com esforço caminharam as duas até à entrada do bosque, sem ligar ao facto de poderem ser vistas por uma das janelas da casa. Ao chegarem à entrada do bosque, Ginny deixou-se cair, junto a uma árvore, ainda com as lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelos olhos.

-Lumus.- Annya acendeu uma luz e colocou-se ao lado de Ginny. Começou a observar o bosque em seu redor.- É mesmo sinistro.- Disse ao fim de alguns segundos.

Ginny nada lhe respondeu, os seus olhos continuavam fixos na sua casa. Annya pôde ver que esta estava com frio e com um movimento da varinha e conjurou um casaco que entregou á ruiva, mas esta não fez qualquer movimento para segurá-lo, então Annya colocou o casaco sob os ombros da ruiva, tentando assim que ela se aquecesse.

- Deveria estar ali.- Disse a ruiva rouca ao fim de uns dez minutos em silêncio.- Deveria estar ali com eles. A lutar com eles. A ser torturada com eles.

- Tu mesma disseste que não valeria a pena.- Tentou acalmá-la Annya.

- Mesmo assim, estaria com eles.- Disse num sussurro.

A ruiva encarou Annya pela primeira vez.

- Sou uma cobarde.- Disse com amargura.- Fui para os Grithindor mas não passo de uma cobarde.

Annya olhou-a tristemente.

- Não creio.- Respondeu-lhe Annya calmamente.- Poucos são os cobardes que enfrentam-me tão bem como tu me enfrentaste, se fosses cobardes ter-me-ias deixado ir combater os Devoradores da Morte. E não foste tu mesma que me disseste que já havia sido torturada.

- Mesmo assim- continuou Ginny a falar tristemente- eu deveria ter continuado a ser torturada, desde que os meus pais fossem.

- Disseste-me que isso só poderia atrapalhar.- Contra-argumentou Annya.

- Eu estaria com eles, porra!- Gritou Ginny irritada, mais lágrimas apareceram nos seus olhos.- Que pior tortura pôde haver do que ouvir os seus gritos quando são torturados?

- Vê-los serem torturados.- Respondeu-lhe Annya.

Os olhos de Ginny pousaram nos de Annya e esta observou a morena durante alguns segundos para depois virar o rosto de novo para a casa. Apesar de a ruiva não ter dito mais nada Annya pôde perceber que esta havia concordado com ela.

Minutos passaram-se, minutos que se transformaram em horas, e que ao transformarem-se em horas, trouxeram chuva que molhou todo o terreno e tornou a terra seca em lama. As garotas continuavam imóveis, apenas com uma pequena luz que as iluminava da escuridão profunda do bosque. Imóveis apesar da força da chuva, apenas com os rostos a transbordarem dor e aflição.

Ginny continuava com os seus olhos fixos na Toca, esperando por um sinal para poder sair dali, e num desses momentos ela levantou-se e sem avisar Annya começou a dirigir-se a passos largos para casa.

Annya levantou-se e correu atrás da amiga.

- Que pensas que estás a fazer?- Perguntou irritada.

- Olha- disse apontando para cima do telhado da casa- é a marca negra.

Annya olhou para onde a amiga apontava e pôde ver uma caveira com uma cobra a sair-lhe pela boca.

- Marca negra?- Perguntou confusa.

- Sim marca negra, a marca dele.- Explicou-lhe Ginny.- Isso significa que eles já se foram embora.

Ginny começou a correr o mais depressa que pôde, não ligando às dores que sentia no corpo, correndo mais do que as suas forças lhe permitiam, não escorregando uma única vez na lama. Atrás de si vinha Annya, que mal a conseguia apanhar, tal era a bravura com que a ruiva corria.

Ao aproximarem-se da Toca, as garota poderão ver a verdadeira destruição que esta sofrera. Para além de não haver um mero sinal de vida, o lado esquerdo da casa começava a ser dominado por grandes labaredas que chegavam a sair pelas janelas.

A aflição já existente na ruiva aumentou, fazendo-a correr ainda mais depressa. Annya acompanhou-a na mesma velocidade deixando que a preocupação também começasse a dominá-la.

- Eles nunca fizeram isto- Gritou Ginny.- Não de uma maneira tão grave.

Num passo rápido Ginny entrou em casa acompanhada por Annya. De inicio nada mais viram para além das labaredas que chegavam a quase metade da sala.

Ginny deu um passo em frente procurando pelos pais, e sem que Annya percebesse o que se havia passado, Ginny vai ao chão dando um enorme guincho que foi depois acompanhado por soluços.

Annya correu para junto da amiga e então viu o que havia acontecido. No local onde Ginny pousara as mãos encontrava-se o corpo inerte do Senhor Weasley e ao lado deste o da Senhora Weasley.

Annya inspirou fundo, tentando controlar ela mesma as suas lágrimas, encerrou os punhos e depois pegou na varinha, ergueu-a e gritou com toda a raiva que sentia no momento.

- AGUAMENTI MAXIMUM.- Um enorme jacto de água saiu da sua varinha apagando todas as labaredas ali existentes.- REPARO.

Todos os objectos partidos ou queimados regeneram-se voltando depois aos seus lugares anteriores.

Annya tornou a inspirar fundo e voltou-se para Ginny com o corpo a tremer, esta encontrava-se paralisada, a chorar sobre o corpo do Senhor Weasley, de tal forma angustiada que não percebeu que Annya se baixava para ficar junto aos corpos dos Weasley.

Ainda a conter as lágrimas colocou a sua cabeça sobre o peito de Arthur Weasley e tentou escutar um sinal de vida nesta, depois colocou dois dedos sobre o pulso deste fazendo uma ligeira pressão, ainda com a respiração pesada e um enorme aperto no coração fez o mesmo com Molly Weasley.

Levantou-se e encarou Ginny por alguns segundos, esta ergueu pela primeira vez a cabeça para encarar Annya com os seus olhos vazios pela dor.

- Estão vivos.- Anunciou Annya.

Os olhos de Ginny brilharam intensamente num pedido de auxílio. Annya fez um sorriso triste e ergueu a sua varinha apontando-a para o corpo da Senhora Weasley.

Um fio de luz azul clara escorreu pela ponta da varinha da morena, sem que esta tivesse mexido sequer os lábios, e entrou pela boca fechada da Senhora Weasley, de seguida Annya fez o mesmo com o Senhor Weasley.

- É um feitiço que me ensinaram na escola. Elimina qualquer vestígio da maldição cruciatus, inclusive a dor e depois desperta as pessoas desfalecidas.- Explicou a Ginny.

Annya dirigiu-se ao balcão da cozinha, pegou em dois copos de água e encheu-os, colocando-os depois junto ao Senhor e Senhora Weasley, que a pouco e pouco começavam a despertar.

- Eles vão pagar por tudo o que fizeram.- Murmurou a Ginny.- Acredita em mim.

* * *

Voldemort levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao pequeno baú preto e abriu este contra os protestos de Rachel.

- Pára!- Gritou-lhe a mulher.- Não tens o direito.

O homem soltou uma gargalhada fria. Num aceno da varinha conjurou cordas que prenderam Rachel à cama.

- Porquê Mattson? Vais impedir-me?- Perguntou com escárnio.

Rachel começou a debater-se contra as correntes mas isso só fez com que estas se apertassem mais, acabando por magoá-la.

- Deixa-me ver...- Voldemort pegou num molho de cartas e começou a remexer nestas.- Querida Rachel...

- Pára.- Ordenou-lhe Rachel furiosa, contorcendo-se para tentar livrar-se das correntes.

De novo a única coisa que conseguiu obter foi uma gargalhada de Voldemort.

Passados alguns minutos ele parou de ler as cartas e encarou Rachel bastante sério.

- Este Sam é um membro da Ordem de Fénix, não é?- Perguntou com uma ligeira raiva. Num aceno da varinha desacorrentou Rachel.

- Cuja família mataste à uns dezoito anos atrás.- Disse-lhe Rachel friamente.

- Que pena, sou capaz de lhe enviar as minhas condolências.- Murmurou sarcástico.

Rachel começou a levantar-se e sem que Voldemort visse pegou na carta que escrevera a Annya e escondeu-a no bolso de trás das suas calças.

- Sabias que manteres contacto com um membro dessa ordem te leva a Azkaban?- Perguntou-lhe Voldemort, depois exibiu um sorriso cruel.- Mas creio que para ti, como és uma sangue de lama, isso te levaria a um beijo de um dementor.

Rachel riu-se.

- Graças a Deus!- Disse sarcástica.- Por momentos pensei que fosse um beijo teu.

Voldemort deu um riso falso, depois, num gesto com a varinha, fez Rachel cair de joelhos curvando-se perante ele.

- Já não te disse para aprenderes a venerar aqueles que te são superiores?- Perguntou Riddle irritado.

- E quem me é superior?

O homem aproximou-se de Rachel e ergueu a cabeça desta.

- Eu sou superior a ti, Mattson.- Sussurrou ao ouvido desta.

A mulher soltou uma gargalhada de gozo.

- Isso depende das...posições.- Disse rindo-se.

A mão de Voldemort foi parar de novo ao rosto de Rachel com força, fazendo esta virar o rosto e gemer baixo de dor.

Rachel levantou-se e depois encarou Voldemort com ódio.

- Não digas que és superior a mim, _mestiço_.- Disse com ódio.

Uma das mãos de Voldemort agarrou o pescoço de Rachel apertando-o e cortando-lhe a respiração.

- Vais aprender a venerar-me e respeitar-me, Mattson, custo o que custar.- Sibilou.- Agora dá-me o papel que tens no bolso das tuas calças.

A mulher olhou-o surpreendida, mas não mudou o seu olhar de desdém.

- Não.- Respondeu calmamente.

Voldemort largou o pescoço desta.

- Dá-mo.- Ordenou-lhe.- Não me obrigues a tirar-to.

A mulher riu-se.

- Tira-mo então.- Disse rindo-se.- Ou pelo menos tenta tirar-me.

Um brilho vermelho atravessou os olhos verdes de Voldemort.

- Mattson- Voldemort falou num tom calmo apesar deste transmitir toda a raiva que ele sentia- último aviso.- Aproximou-se de Rachel e sussurrou a um dos ouvidos desta.- Vais ser uma menina boazinha e vais dar-me o papel e depois vais ajoelhar-te perante o teu Senhor.

- Como já te havia dito uma vez: Vai-te fuder Riddle.- Disse Rachel calmamente.

Um novo golpe atingiu o seu rosto, a força deste golpe fê-la cair no chão. Riddle puxou-a para a frente de modo a pô-la de joelhos e depois com a varinha convocou a carta que Rachel tinha guardado no bolso das calças.

- Vês Mattson, como consegues ser muito obediente.- Disse Voldemort pegando na carta e desdobrando-a.- Vamos ver: _Annya, estou bem e fico feliz por tu também o estares. Acredito que esteja longe do alcance daqueles...monstros, pelo menos de quase todos. Vou tentar ir dando notícias, mas se não as der não te preocupes é difícil, pelo menos no local onde me encontro. Com muito amor e carinho da tua_- Os olhos de Voldemort semicerraram-se e as suas expressões ficaram subitamente rijas.-_ Mãe_.

Demorou algum tempo a dizer algo pois os seus olhos continuavam presos à última palavra da carta. Quando tornou a encarar Rachel, que o olhava assustada e furiosa, as suas expressões haviam ficado sombrias.

- Uma...cria- murmurou tendo algumas dificuldades em dizer a última palavra.- Tiveste uma...cria.

Rachel fez um pequeno sorriso de desdém.

- Sim, tenho uma filha.- O sorriso desta aumentou.- Que por acaso está em Hogwarts.

Voldemort olhou-a surpreendido.

- Como?- Perguntou estupefacto.

- Aquilo que acabaste de ouvir.

- Não é possível.- Murmurou incrédulo.- Uma sangue de lama não pode...

- Quem te disse que ela era sangue de lama, Riddle?- Perguntou Rachel com satisfação.

As expressões de Riddle tornaram-se enraivecidas.

- Que sangue puro te iria querer, Mattson?- Perguntou furioso.- Uma sangue de lama nojenta.

Rachel riu-se.

- Muitos.- Murmurou.- Muitos mesmo.

- Uma mestiça.- Sibilou. Voldemort começou a andar pelo quarto. Os seus olhos pararam numa parede que continha diversas fotos de Rachel e Annya em bebé.- Onde está a tua mestiça, não a vejo aqui.

Rachel riu-se.

- Acreditavas mesmo que eu te ia contar, Riddle?- Os olhos de Voldemort semicerraram-se.

- Não me desafies Mattson.- Rachel levantou-se ainda rindo-se.

- Não me assustas Voldemort, nunca me assustaste e não vai ser agora que vais começar a assustar-me.- Disse calmamente.

Riddle aproximou-se e puxou Rachel pelo braço, os olhos deste brilhavam por toda a fúria que sentia naquele momento. O braço que não continha nada envolveu a cintura de Rachel, puxando-a para junto dele e deixando que os seus rostos ficassem a uma distância quase nula.

Rachel tentou afastar-se de Riddle, mas a força deste era impressionantemente grande.

Os lábios de Riddle passaram junto ao rosto de Rachel, que sentiam vários arrepios em todo o seu corpo, e pararam no ouvido desta.

- Entende uma coisa, Mattson- Riddle começou a sibilar puxando Rachel mais para junto do seu corpo e fazendo os pêlos da nuca desta erguerem-se enquanto que o coração deste aumentava de velocidade- queiras ou não queiras agora eu sou o Senhor do Mundo Bruxo, e queiras ou não queiras tu pertences a uma raça inferior e abominante, uma raça que merece ser exterminada, uma raça que tem que ser nossa escrava, escrava aos bruxos puros. Logo queiras ou não queiras és _minha_ escrava, e sendo minha escrava tens que me tratar com veneração e respeito.- Voldemort apertou ainda mais Rachel contra o seu corpo e depois, com a outra mão, apontou a varinha às costas de Rachel e sussurrou aos ouvidos dela.- Nasceste para me servir, Mattson, eu sou o teu Senhor. Crucio.

Riddle segurou Rachel com força para que esta não caísse. Os seus braços envolveram a cintura da mulher com força. Esta soltou pequenos gemidos de dor e mordeu o lábio inferior para que não gritasse. As mãos de Rachel correram aos ombros de Tom e cravaram as unhas nestes de modo a tentarem aliviar a dor. A mulher fechou os olhos e quando tornou a abri-los um mar de lágrimas de dor saíram destes. A mulher combatia uma feroz luta contra a dor, tentando por tudo resistir-lhe e não começar a gritar, e isso enervou ainda mais Tom.

- Grita.- Sussurrou ao ouvido desta.- Contorce-te. Pede pela misericórdia que eu nunca terei por ti. Pede-me que eu te mate, mesmo sabendo que eu nunca a terei. Faz-me sentir misericórdia de ti, torna-te o único humano pela qual eu terei misericórdia e matarei. Torna-te história, Mattson, apesar de eu duvidar muito que o consigas.

A mulher gemeu um pouco mais alto, mas logo mordeu o lábio inferior para tentar acalmar a dor, as suas unhas enterraram-se com mais força no ombro do homem.

Voldemort deixou-a assim durante longos minutos até que decidiu desistir e com um longo suspiro desapontado parou o feitiço.

O seu braço segurou Rachel com mais força impedindo-a de cair.

- Nem te atrevas a sair ou a enviar cartas a quem quer que seja, Mattson.- Sibilou.

- Nem mesmo à minha filha?- Perguntou Rachel docemente.

O homem riu-se friamente.

- A quem quer que seja.- Respondeu-lhe Voldemort.

- Bem podes esperar que eu cumpra isso, mas espera deitado pois se não cansas-te.- Disse Rachel rindo-se fracamente.

O homem cravou as suas unhas nas costas de Rachel fazendo-a gemer de dor.

- Nem te atrevas.- Sibilou.

Riddle largou Rachel fazendo-a cair no chão este não se levantou.

- Bolas Mattson, já conseguiste tirar-me a boa disposição.- Disse fazendo-se falsamente magoado. Depois dirigiu-se até à porta do quarto, mas antes de sair ainda se voltou uma última vez para Rachel.- Já sabes, sangue de lama, se tentares fugir ou enviar uma carta...vais ser severamente castigada.

Dizendo isto saiu do quarto e materializou-se.

A mulher observou a porta por onde ele havia desaparecido.

- Já estou a ser castigada, Riddle.- Murmurou a mulher tristemente.- Há muito, muito tempo.


	6. Fuga

**Semente do Mal****

* * *

**

**Fuga**

A jovem de longos cabelos negros deitou-se sobre as ervas verdes que balançavam ao sabor do fraco vento. Olhou directamente para o céu, que se tornara belo e azul sem qualquer nuvem a desferir a sua beleza. O sol, que se tornara belo e radiante, iluminou o belo e triste rosto da garota.

Todo o frio e escuridão que abalaram a própria natureza haviam desaparecido. Naquele momento nada que se encontrava ali no seu redor revelava o autêntico terror pelo qual a morena passara.

Aquele lindo céu limpo não revelava as nuvens, que horas antes, cobriram-no e tornaram-no negro, que cobriram o radiante sol e de seguida a brilhante lua. Não revelava a chuva que caíra sobre aquele terreno e tornara-o lamacento, e que depois caíra sobre a Toca e testemunhara o terror que lá dentro se passara.

Apesar das marcas terem sido apagadas pela natureza, estas ainda estavam gravadas na memória da jovem de longos cabelos negros que estava deitada no chão a observar o céu.

Ergueu-se lentamente, ficando depois sentada com as pernas encolhidas, e agarrando-se depois a estas, observou o horizonte à sua frente, onde se encontrava a Toca, seguida pelo prado que acabava perto das pequenas colinas, onde o sol parecia tocar e desfazer-se em mil cores entre tons avermelhado, alaranjados e rosados.

Os reflexos do sol batiam na colina, no prado, na toca e na erva onde a garota se encontrava estendida, reflectindo nesta e iluminando de seguida a entrada do escuro bosque que se encontrava atrás de si.

O Senhor e a Senhora Weasley deveriam estar deitados a descansar, tentando-se recuperar, sem grande sucesso, dos horrores da noite que se antecedera. Ginny encontrava-se com eles, ainda aterrorizada com a ideia do que lhes poderia ter acontecido. Não os havia largado desde que estes acordaram, prestava-lhes todos os favores que estes lhe pediam. Olhava atenta para o exterior sempre que ouvia algo que considerava suspeito.

Apesar do iniciar da noite fazer o tempo começar a arrefecer, Annya continuou sentada imóvel parecendo por vezes uma escultura de cabelos sedosos, estes por vezes esvoaçavam para o seu rosto, cobrindo-o.

Com pequenos gestos prendia-os atrás da orelha, mas sempre sem retirar os olhos dos vestígios do sol, que acabara por desaparecer.

Ficou estática durante longos minutos, sem fazer grandes movimentos respiratórios, até que ouviu as ervas que se encontravam ao seu lado quebrarem-se. Alguém se sentara ao lado da garota.

Annya ouviu a respiração do sujeito que se sentara ao seu lado, e não precisou olhar para adivinhar quem era.

- O Fred e George já se foram embora.- Informou-a Ginny, olhando ela também para as colinas onde o sol se escondera, mas parecendo abstracta a estas.

Annya anuiu a cabeça em sinal de compreensão, mas não desviou o seu olhar da paisagem, nem falou.

Ginny encolheu as suas pernas e abraçou-se a estas. Por vezes dava rápidas olhadelas na direcção da Toca.

- Estão a dormir.- Sussurrou para si mesma.

Annya observou-a por instantes.

- Acusam-nos de escondermos o Harry. Como podem?- Perguntou Ginny balouçando-se levemente.

Annya permaneceu-se calada, com os olhos fixos em Ginny.

- Há meses que não o vemos. A ele, à Hermione e nem mesmo ao meu irmão. Mas eles a acusar-nos, a torturar-nos...

A ruiva começou a tremer, escondendo depois a cara, por onde desciam as suas primeiras lágrimas, no meio dos seus braços.

Annya observou-a com tristeza.

- Como podem? Como podem ser tão monstruosos?- Os soluços de Ginny tornaram a frase pouco perceptível, ma mesmo assim Annya aproximou-se da amiga e segurou-a nos ombros, forçando-a a erguer o rosto.

- Calma.- Sussurrou.- Tem calma.

Ginny encarou a amiga com uma enorme amargura.

- Desculpa.- Sussurrou, enquanto limpava as lágrimas com uma das mangas da sua blusa. Annya olhou-a confusa.- Desculpa pela maneira como agi ontem.

A morena sorriu.

- Não te preocupes.- Disse sorrindo.- Eu compreendo a situação. Se tivessem feito isso com a minha mãe, possivelmente tê-los-ia morto.

Ginny soltou uma gargalhada sem qualquer emoção.

- Pena que as coisas não sejam assim tão simples.

Annya fez um sorriso maroto.

- Sou poderosa.- Disse risonha.

Ginny não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso, mas logo o seu rosto tornou-se rígido e triste.

- Também tenho que te agradecer pelo que fizeste. Se não tivesses lá eles...- Ginny engoliu um seco e tentou a muito custo reprimir as lágrimas

- Hey!- Annya fez um sorriso encorajador.- Vê isto como uma paga por tudo o que fizeram por mim até agora.

Ginny fez um sorriso grato. Os seus olhos pararam na casa, para depois cerrar os punhos sobre as ervas com uma enorme força.

- Como pode haver tamanhos monstros no universo?- Perguntou desgostosa.

Annya seguiu o olhar da ruiva e observou também a casa.

- O universo é formado a partir deles.- Respondeu-lhe Annya com seriedade.

Ginny olhou-a surpresa.

- Porque fazem isto? Porque não nos deixam em paz? Nós não sabemos nada do Harry!- Bradou desesperada.

- Fazem isto precisamente por serem monstros.- Annya respondeu-lhe com alguma frieza.

- Monstros.- Ginny repetiu num murmúrio. Depois levantou o seu tom de voz, exaltada.- Porquê nós? Não há mais pessoas para...

Ginny baixou o seu rosto envergonhada.

- Não te preocupes, não me ofendes.- Disse Ginny calmamente, fazendo um sorriso triste.

Ginny permaneceu cabisbaixa por uns momentos.

- Porquê nós?- Tornou a perguntar.- Eles sabem que nós não contactamos com o Harry à semanas.

Annya tornou a olhar para as colinas, já envoltas nas sombras.

Inspirou fundo e depois respondeu.

- Acredito que neste momento a tua família seja a única que faça frente a Voldemort- Ginny olhou-a apavorada ao ouvir o nome que Annya proferiu calmamente, esta continuou a falar sem ligar á reacção da ruiva- pelo menos que se tenha conhecimento, que esteja no "activo", todas as outras ou estão mortas ou escondidas.

Ginny pareceu ponderar por uns segundos.

- O meu pai não se quer esconder, apesar dos outros membros da Ordem já terem sugerido isso. Ele diz que é preciso que alguém mostre o rosto destemido.- Disse Ginny pensativa.

- Exactamente.- Annya respondeu sorrindo.- Enquanto houver pessoas que se oponham aos seus ridículos ideais, o seu poder vai andar na corda bamba, e se há algo que eles temem é perder o seu poder. Muitos do ministério, quase todos pelo que pude ver, são autênticos vira-casacas- Ginny olhou-a confusa- pessoas que dão para o lado que lhes der mais jeito. Para eles não lhes importa quais são as ideias que tenham que seguir, desde que tenham uma partícula do poder, por mais mísero que seja, garantido. Tanto seguem assassinos como bem-feitores, no final dizem que se encontravam sob uma imperius.

- Mas muitos seguem-no por medo.- Disse Ginny.

- Por medo, os mais parvos por devoção, e depois há aqueles que seguem-no por medo e ambição.- Annya pegou numa pedrinha e lançou o mais longe que pôde.- Ele é louco, e isto mais tarde ou mais vai acabar.

- Acreditas mesmo que o Harry vai conseguir vencê-lo?- Perguntou Ginny incrédula.

- Não disse que seria o Harry. Até poderia ser um dos seus seguidores...

- Isso é impossível!

Annya soltou uma gargalhada amarga.

- Oh Ginny! Tu não sabes o que as pessoas fazem pelo poder...- Disse com tristeza.

- Ele é o homem mais poderoso do mundo, ninguém teria coragem para tal. Ninguém seria capaz de matá-lo!

- Muitos dos homens mais poderosos morrem nas mãos dos seus. Está na História Muggle, e tenho quase a certeza que também o podes encontrar na História da Magia.

Ginny olhou para Annya surpresa.

- Como sabes tanto sobre ele?- Perguntou-lhe surpreendida.

- Ouvia a minha mãe falar sobre esse tal de Voldemort e os seus seguidores, e além disso não é muito difícil perceber o que se passa, basta conhecer-se um pouco da humanidade- Annya respondeu calmamente.

Permaneceram caladas por alguns segundos.

- Então acreditas mesmo que isto vai acabar?- Perguntou-lhe Ginny com poucas esperanças.

- Ginny, o mundo é um constante ciclo, onde existem aquilo a que tu chamas do bem e aquilo a que tu chamas do mal...

- Não acreditas que o bem e o mal existam?- Ginny observou Annya atentamente.

- Acredito que o mal exista, e acredito que haja vestígios daquilo a que tu chamas bem...

- Acreditas que o mal exista, mas não acreditas no bem. Como é isso possível?- Perguntou Ginny incrédula.

- Simples. E acredito naquilo que vejo e, até agora, nunca vi o bem.- Respondeu Annya, calmamente.

Ginny baixou a cabeça.

- Deves ter razão.- Sussurrou.

Annya sorriu.

- Mas como eu estava a dizer, o mundo é um constante ciclo, o suposto bem e o suposto mal, dão a vez um ao outro...

- Como assim?- Perguntou Ginny confusa.

- O que chamas de bem e mal existem em todo o lado. Onde há luz há sombra, isso é uma das regras principais da vida. Não consegues eliminar a sombra sem eliminar a luz.- Ginny fez menção em tentar interromper mas Annya impediu-a.- O que eu quero dizer é que por mais pequeno que seja, o mal vai sempre existir, assim como a luz. E eles dão a vez de dominar um ao outro. Uma vez domina o bem, passado algum tempo o mal rouba o poder ao bem, e depois o bem rouba o poder ao mal, e assim sucessivamente até aos finais dos nossos tempos. Podes derrotar agora o mal e viver o resto da tua vida em paz e harmonia, mas podes ter quase a certeza absoluta que os teus filhos ou netos vão viver os tempos do mal por longos e tormentosos anos, assim como tu. É irreversível, é o ciclo do universo. Há sempre uns sortudos que escapam ao mal, mas ele existe e sempre existirá, à espreita para recuperar o seu poder. Bem-Mal-Bem-Mal... e por aí fora, por vezes o próprio bem transforma-se em mal, mas nunca o contrário. Afinal o poder corrompe, não é?

Ginny olhou tristemente para a Toca, aquelas palavras feriram-na interiormente.

- Então não se vai viver no bem para sempre.

Annya riu-se.

- Não. O viveram felizes para sempre é só nos contos de fada...

Ginny olhou-a com tristeza.

- Só te quero despertar para a realidade Ginny.- Disse Annya com frieza.- Se queres o teu Bem e a liberdade tens que lutar, tu e todos os outros, e não esperar que algo caia do céu ou que o Potter vos salve. Se queres algo, luta por isso!

- Vais comandar algum exército, Annya?- Perguntou Ginny irónica.

Annya riu-se.

- Não Ginny. Eu disse para tu lutares, não eu.

Ginny olhou-a incrédula.

- Como?- Perguntou embasbacada.

- Ginny, eu não vou lutar pela liberdade de um outro país, nem tentar despertar quem não quer ser acordado. Essa não é a minha função. Acorda quem quer, eu só aviso. Não vou lutar por um país que não é meu! Se queres a liberdade luta e não te queixes, é a única coisa que te digo.

Ginny observou-a por uns instantes, ainda incrédula.

- Este agora é o teu país.- Murmurou.

Annya sorriu.

- Não se depender de mim.

- Eles não vêm.- Assegurou-a Ginny.

- Como podes ter tantas certeza?- Perguntou-lhe Annya, estavam no quarto de Ginny, acordadas e sem qualquer vontade de adormecer.

- Nunca vêm duas vezes seguidas, e além disso devem acreditar que os meus pais...- Ginny calou-se por uns instantes.- Eles não vão voltar.

- O teu pai vai voltar ao Ministério?- Ginny olhou-a com tristeza.

- Espero bem que não.- Sussurrou.

Ginny olhou com tristeza para a janela.

- Não voltam duas vezes seguidas.- Repetiu para si mesma.

- Os teus pais precisam de algo?- Perguntou-lhe Annya interrompendo o silêncio.

Ginny abanou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Eu disse-lhe para chamarem-me, caso necessitassem.- Respondeu.- Ah! O George e o Fred voltam amanhã, eles dizem que vão tirar uns dias. O negócio não anda bom, e também já não se anda seguro na Diagon-All.

- Pois.- Concordou Annya.

De novo o silêncio reinou. Ginny levantou-se, dirigiu-se ao seu armário, abriu este e tirou de lá de dentro uma pequena bola dourada, com pequenas asas brancas.

- Que é isso?- Perguntou Annya curiosa.

- Uma snitch. Não sabes o que é?- Ginny encarou Annya estupefacta.

- Ah sim! A bolinha do Quiditch.

Ginny aproximou-se de Annya e começou a brincar a snitch dourada. Deixava voar alguns centímetros, apanhando-a sempre.

- Gostas desse jogo?- Perguntou Annya curiosa.

Ginny sorriu.

- Adoro.- Respondeu.- O Harry é o melhor seeker que alguma vez vi, é mesmo muito bom.

Annya arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Oh sim! Estou a ver.- Murmurou fazendo o rosto pálido de Ginny ficar rubro.- O Potter parece ser mesmo muito bom em tudo.

- Em quase tudo.- Respondeu Ginny com um sorriso.

Annya abriu a boca em falsa surpresa, e depois sorriu.

- Oh, já percebi!

Ginny corou ainda mais.

- Não é nada disso.- Respondeu revoltada.

- Claro que não.- Annya fez um pequeno sorriso sarcástico.- Uma queda pelo melhor amigo do mano não é nada!

- Eu não tenho...Oh esquece!- Ginny virou o rosto revoltada, o que fez Annya alargar o sorriso.

- Oh sim conta-me histórias.- Murmurou irritando ainda mais Ginny.- Sou americana, não inglesa.

- Infelizmente.

- Tenho uma inteligência acima da média.- Informou Annya sorrindo, Ginny riu-se.

- A Hermione também tem uma inteligência acima da média.- Disse sorrindo.

Annya olhou-a irritada, não gostava de pensar que alguém era melhor que ela no quer que fosse.

- Inteligência ou por estudos?- Perguntou irritada.

Ginny ponderou por alguns segundos.

- Ela estuada bastante, mas...

- Ah!- Exclamou sorridente.- Por estudos! Eu sou inteligente por natureza, nunca estudo!

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Como queiras.- Murmurou.

- Duvido que ela consiga fazer certos feitiços que eu consigo fazer desde os meus cinco anos.- Gabou-se sorridente.

Ginny olhou-a com tédio.

- Oh claro! Tu és americana.- Murmurou desinteressada.

Annya alargou o sorriso.

- Vês! Aprendes depressa.

Ginny deu de ombros e voltou-se para a janela.

Annya fez um ar pensativo.

- Achas que esse teu amigo Potter pode salvar-nos disto?- Perguntou Annya ao fim de alguns segundos de silêncio.

Ginny olhou-a com tristeza.

- Não faço a mínima ideia. Dizem que ele é o escolhido. Eu não sei.- Respondeu melancolicamente.

- Não acreditas no Potter...

Ginny encarou a morena exaltada.

- Não é não acreditar no Harry, é não ter a certezas se ele vai conseguir!

Annya fez um sorriso triste.

- Que é o mesmo que não acreditar.- Concluiu.

Ginny olhou-a com indiferença.

- O que é que isso interessa?- Perguntou.- Não és tu mesma que dizes que o mundo vive num ciclo, e que tão depressa reina o bem como o mal? Para quê mudar se isto vai voltar ao mesmo?

Annya ergueu-se rapidamente, encarando a amiga intrigada.

- Como?- Perguntou indignada.- E é por isso que não lutas? Vais deixar o mal dominar? Vais deixar os teus filhos crescerem num mundo onde o mal domina?

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Isto volta ao mesmo.- Sussurrou.

- Sim, mas tu, os teus filhos e netos não têm direito a viver, nem que seja por momento, o bem? Só podem viver o mal? É nisso que acreditas Ginny.

- É a lei do universo.- Respondeu Ginny calmamente.

- A lei do universo não é essa, a lei do universo diz claramente que se tu queres uma coisa, independentemente do que seja, tu tens que lutar por ela e não baixar a cabeça por já saberes que isso vai voltar ao mesmo!

Ginny olhou-a aborrecida.

- Podemos mudar de assunto?- Perguntou com tédio.

Sentou-se na cama e encarou Annya, com um sorriso forçado, apesar de tudo já se podia considerar mais bem disposta.

Annya permaneceu alguns minutos em silêncio parecendo pensar em algo.

- Estava agora a pensar...- Disse Annya pensativa.- Em quem poderia ter enviado aquela carta.

As faces de Ginny empalideceram.

- A carta!- Bateu com a mão na testa.- Já me tinha esquecido dela. Quem pensas que poderá ter sido?

- Não sei.- Respondeu Annya pesadamente.- E tu?

Ginny abanou a cabeça em sinal negativo. Annya lançou um suspiro desapontado.

- Alguém que quisesse que nós voltássemos.- Murmurou.

Ginny olhou-a com alguma gravidade.

- Que foi?- Perguntou Annya confusa.

- Alguém que não vos quisesse bem.- Respondeu Ginny com gravidade.

Mais uma volta que dava na cama. As dores que sentia em todo o seu corpo impediam-na de dormir. Gritar por socorro naquela altura até lhe parecia uma boa ideia, mas só de pensar que teria que gritar todo o seu corpo latejava em protesto.

Sentia-se fraca e inútil, e apesar dos avisos que recebera do monstro, como ela chamava Voldemort interiormente, queria fugir dali e ir buscar Annya para depois ir para a sua doce casa na Califórnia. Mas em contrapartida sentia-se demasiado fraca e dolorida para poder sequer levantar-se da cama.

Por vezes uma lágrima de dor e angústia soltava-se de um dos seus olhos azuis e escorregava pelo se rosto para cair sobre a almofada, onde acabava por ser afogada.

As saudades dos amigos já falecidos e dos ainda vivos voltaram em forma de dor, agora que voltara para a sua terra natal, estas vinham acompanhadas de um grande remorso que só fazia aumentar ainda mais a dor.

Tentou erguer-se várias vezes, mas já não tinha forças nem coragem para tal, portanto deixou-se ficar estendida, coberta pelos lençóis e cobertores quentes.

Por vezes colocava as palmas das mãos sobre a cama, ergui-a os braços, e exercendo força sobre estes tentava, a muito custo, erguer-se novamente. Mas os seus braços começavam a tremer devido à fraqueza e à dor, e Rachel tornava a cair sobre a cama.

Que mais poderia ele lhe fazer?

Já a havia torturado tanto. Matar já ele dizia que não o faria, e mesmo que o fizesse, qual seria o mal?

Annya, uma voz sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

Sentiu uma lágrima triste descer pelo seu rosto ao lembrar-se da filha que não sabia nada dela, e que naquele mesmo momento deveria estar a morrer de preocupação.

Que mal faria em enviar uma carta à filha? Que mais poderia ele fazer? Tantas cruciatus acabaram por habituá-la à dor. E além disso o que poderia haver pior que aquela dor? Que mais poderia ele fazer-lhe? A morte até tinha um som agradável, naquela altura.

Rachel fechou os olhos com mais força, tentando, sem sucesso, expulsar a dor, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foram mais lágrimas.

Num pequeno acto de coragem, Rachel deu uma volta na cama, fazendo algum esforço para os seus pés tocarem no chão, e apoiando as suas mãos na cama, ergueu-se lentamente.

Gemeu de dor ao sentir os seus pés tocarem no chão, causando-lhe grandes dores musculares nas suas pernas, estas tremeram ligeiramente.

Com os olhos fechados por causa da dor, ela caminhou lentamente até ao pequeno baú preto. De lá tirou as duas cartas que tornara a escrever.

Lançou um pequeno suspiro e repensou na sua ideia.

Que mais poderia fazer?

Com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, guardou as suas cartas num dos bolsos das calças que não tirara para se deitar.

- Não faças isso!- Implorou uma fraca voz na sua cabeça.- Pensa na tua filha! Pensa na Annya! Como é que ela ficaria se te acontecesse algo?

Uma lágrima fria e triste fugiu dos olhos e escorreu pelo rosto de Rachel.

- Ela vai ficar bem.- Pensou.- Tenho que fazer isto. Não aguento mais estar aqui! Ele não me vai matar. O máximo que vai fazer é torturar-me de novo, como já o fez inúmeras vezes, mas também, independentemente do que eu faça, ele vai torturar-me.

A sua bela imagem foi reflectida no espelho de moldura preta. De início a imagem limitou-se a imitar todos os pequenos movimentos que Rachel fazia, mas depois parou, paralisada, pálida e mórbida. Lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos, e caindo de joelhos no chão do reflexo, a imagem suplicou mais uma vez. Lágrimas escorreram pelos seus olhos, lágrimas capazes de meter dó e pena.

- Por favor não vás!- Suplicou.- Por favor.

Os cabelos encaracolados do reflexo esticaram-se e tornaram-se lisos, e os olhos que se ergueram de azuis do tom do céu, passaram a verdes esmeraldinos.

A jovem soluçou e tentando sair do espelho e agarrar as pernas da mãe, suplicou de novo.

- Não vás mãe!- Gritou.

Um forte e doloroso aperto fez-se sentir no coração de Rachel, mas ela não se deixou levar pela a imagem no espelho. Sabia as tramas que se encontravam por trás desta, e, apesar da dor interior que isso lhe causara, deu um passo atrás.

A imagem da jovem foi encolhendo, os seus cabelos tornaram-se de novo encaracolados, e as suas expressões mais dóceis, os seus olhos brilharam intensamente como fazia quando ia começar a chorar, mas contendo as pequeninas lágrimas, a menina abriu um belo sorriso de derreter qualquer coração humano.

- Mamã!- Falou com uma doce voz infantil.- Po favou nô vás! Eu peciso de ti!

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Rachel, esta sentiu-se sufocar. A fraqueza aos poucos dominou-a.

- Mamã!- A criança de cinco anos gritou por Rachel, que apoiada às bordas da cama, e com muito esforço, encaminhou-se até ao armário.

Pegou num longo casaco preto que conseguia cobrir-lhe as ancas e vestiu-o de imediato.

- Vais abandonar-me?- A vós era agora de Annya adolescente, fria e rancorosa.

Rachel evitou olhar para o espelho, não suportaria ver aquilo, não suportaria ver o olhar de ódio e desprezo da própria filha, imaginação ou não. Por mais dor que isso lhe causasse, Rachel fingiu não ouvir, sabia as artimanhas que a sua própria consciência fazia para tentar dissuadi-la em certas decisões, conheci-a muito bem, bem o suficiente para saber enfrentá-la.

Mesmo assim a dor causada era demasiada para ser ignorada, e sem resistir, olhou para o espelho, e lá viu a imagem que nunca suportaria ver. A imagem do olhar de ódio da sua filha.

Abanou a cabeça com violência para tirar aquela maldita imagem do seu cérebro e quando voltou a olha para o espelho, só restava o seu próprio reflexo pálido e triste, este imitou-a de novo em todos os seus movimentos.

- Não!- Gritou a voz ao seu ouvido quando Rachel se dirigia até à porta de saída.- Estás louca? Ele vai matar-te!

- Ele não vai matar-me.- Pensou Rachel.- E mesmo que o fizesse, qual era o problema?

- Annya.- Rachel sentiu um arrepio a atravessar-lhe a espinha.

Fechou os olhos com força e começou a caminhar até á porta do seu quarto. Ao atravessar esta, começou a sentir algum receio. Abriu os olhos e encaminhou-se pelo corredor cautelosa, sempre á espera que "o monstro" aparecesse.

Tinha que fazer aquilo. Convencia-se a si mesma que era o melhor a fazer. Tinha que tentar, tinha que tentar para ir ter com Annya e esconder-se ou voltar para os Estados Unidos, jamais ir-se-ia permitir prisioneira e escrava de Voldemort.

A voz gritou mil e uma razões para Rachel não o fazer, mas passados alguns minutos, e ao ver que a determinação de Rachel não se dizimava, calou-se.

Rachel dirigiu-se até á cozinha e tirou da dispensa uma grande pedaço de pão que guardou-o no bolso do seu casaco. Depois voltou para o hall de entrada.

Rachel aproximou-se lentamente da porta que dava para a rua. As sua mãos pousaram na maçaneta desta e, sem esperar que a voz tornasse a pronunciar-se, abriu-a.

Susteve a respiração por alguns segundos, até ter coragem e força suficientes para tornar a respirar.

Ao contrário do que esperava, nada aconteceu.

Passo a passo, Rachel foi saindo lentamente de sua casa. Depois encaminhou-se rapidamente até às gaiolas que se encontravam na parte mais escondida do jardim.

A pequena coruja começou a chilrar e a bater fortemente com as asas, desesperada, ao ver Rachel.

Rachel correu para tirá-la da gaiola, e com alguns pequenos mimos, segurou-a colocando-a debaixo do seu casaco. Não iria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes seguidas.

Para acalmar os protestos da corujinha branca, Rachel deu um pedaço de pão que havia trazido da cozinha para esta comer e acalmar-se.

- Depois de fazeres o recado, deixo-te comer mais.- Murmurou.

Fechou a gaiola e encaminhou-se apressada para o pequeno portão da entrada da sua casa, olhando sempre para trás, cautelosa.

Começou a andar depressa pela rua, até chegar aos pequenos prédios que existiam junto ao rio, lá encaminhou-se até a um beco escuro e vazio, onde parou, respirando com alguma ofegância.

Verificou várias vezes que ninguém a observava e depois retirou a pequena coruja por debaixo do casaco, esta piou aborrecida.

Atou as duas cartas no pé desta e depois falou-lhe num murmúrio.

- As cartas são para a Annya e para o Sam. Tu sabes onde encontrá-los.- Estendeu o braço, para onde a coruja voou.- Agora vai, vai e que não sejas apanhada de novo!

Dizendo isto baixou o braço para depois levantá-lo de novo com uma enorme força, obrigando a pequena coruja a levantar voo.

Viu-a a desaparecer na noite, um pontinho branco numa densa escuridão, e fazendo figas interiores para que esta chegasse bem ao seu destino, Rachel materializou-se.

Parou numa rua estreita e escura, que acreditou pertencer a Godric's Hallow, local onde deseja deslocar-se.

Há dezasseis anos que havia prometido a Lily que iria tornar a visitá-la, e até agora ainda não havia comprido nada.

Caminhou pela rua à procura de algum lugar que lhe fosse familiar. Mas nada.

A rua deu lugar a outra maior, que deu lugar a um pequeno largo pouco iluminado, rodeado por prédios velhos e desgastados, onde mais três ruas eram ligadas. Em duas delas podiam observar-se paredes riscadas e homens sentados no chão a rirem-se gargalhadas altas e sonoras que ecoavam por todo o largo, na terceira rua nada se via para além de um estreito escuro.

Em paços discretos, Rachel caminhou para a terceira rua. Sabia como eram aqueles homens, sabia o que cabia naquelas cabeças nojentas e a única coisa que lamentava era o facto de não ter varinha.

A festa que os homens viviam continuou, sem notarem que Rachel passara por ali. Esta continuou o seu caminho aliviada.

A noite era uma enorme fonte de atracção para grandes predadores e aquelas estavam no topo da cadeia de predadores humanos.

Godric's Hallow havia mudado muito desde que se fora embora, como tudo o resto, mas Rachel duvidava intensamente que aquele cenário fosse obra de Voldemort. Se havia algo que ela sabia que os muggles conseguiam fazer era destruir as suas próprias vidas sozinhos.

A rua era escura e assustadora, e de novo Rachel teve que lamentar a ausência da sua varinha.

Um assobio. Rachel sentiu os pêlos da sua nuca erguerem-se enquanto que o seu coração começou a acelerar. Mentalmente pensou em tudo o que sabia de defesa pessoal.

Os seus olhos voltaram-se para o local de onde proviera o assobio. Um som de música muggle alta entrou nos seus ouvidos.

Cinco homens estavam encostados à porta do que parecia ser um bar, todos eles observavam Rachel com malícia e cobiça nos olhos e sorrisos.

Rachel afastou-se o mais que pôde dos homens, deixando-se ser coberta pela sombra que os prédios faziam. Manteve o passo, sem acelerar- por mais que fosse essa a sua vontade- sabia que isso só iria excitá-los ainda mais.

- Que beleza.- Disse um.

Rachel não olhou para o lado para ver quem.

- Como te chamas boneca?- Perguntou um outro.

- Queres juntar-te à nossa festa?- Perguntou o primeiro.

Os cinco homens riram-se. Rachel não olhou-os, fingindo que não os ouvia e mantendo o seu ar calmo e sereno caminhou calmamente até começar a sentir-se mais segura, ao estar mais afastada deles.

- Não sejas mal educada.- Disse um outro.- Fala com as pessoas quando elas falam contigo.

Os homens tornaram a rir-se.

- Não tenhas medo. Nós não te comemos.- Disse o segundo parecendo calmo.

Um homem gargalhou friamente.

- Eu não teria tantas certezas.- Disse o primeiro.- Eu por acaso estou com uma fome do caraças.

Rachel começou a apressar o seu paço, preparando-se para correr se fosse necessário.

- Deixem-na em paz.- Disse um calmamente.- Não queres voltar a meter-te em problemas pois não Joey?

O primeiro homem gargalhou.

- Por uma beleza daquelas meter-me-ia no fogo se fosse necessário.- Disse o tal de Joey.

Passos começaram a ecoar na estreita rua. Rachel sentiu uma volta no seu estômago.

Os passos cessaram, como se o homem fosse impedido de andar.

- Sim, mas já estás em demasiada lenha para quereres que te ponham mais.- Murmurou um outro homem.- Deixa a mulher.

Rachel aproximou-se do final da rua.

- Ela também não deve dar pica nenhuma.- Tentou convencê-lo o terceiro homem.

- Esquece-a, Joey.- O segundo homem falou.- Há ali pegas a mais para desperdiçares a tua vida com aquela.

Rachel virou a esquina deixando de ouvir o resto da conversa. Aquela rua era uma das ruas principais. Era mais iluminada e mais movimentada.

Rachel começou a caminhar apressada, abrandando o passo apenas quando se sentiu mais segura.

A rua tornara-se mais escura.

Rachel cansada aproximou-se da porta de uma igreja.

O relógio deu sinal dizendo que eram quatro horas da manhã. Algumas gotas começaram a cair, gotas que rapidamente se tornaram em chuva torrencial.

A mulher bufou de raiva. Os seus olhos pousaram na entrada da igreja, surpreendeu-se ao ver que esta estava aberta.

À muito tempo que não entrava numa igreja, desde os seus dez anos. Desde que deixara de acreditar que havia algo de superior, algum Deus, pelo menos um Deus para ela.

A morena ergueu-se e dirigiu-se á entrada e, sem saber bem porque, empurrou a porta e entrou.

A igreja era larga e apenas iluminada pela luz das velas. O altar era o local mais iluminado, com pequenos detalhes a dourado. Havia três naves, sendo as laterais envoltas por arcadas feitas de mármore. Sem contar com isso a igreja não era muito rica.

Alguns santos e imagens emolduravam espaços vazios.

Rachel aproximou-se de uma pia e molhou os seus dedos na água, fazendo depois o sinal da cruz. Depois dirigiu-se aos bancos e, fazendo antes uma vénia, ajoelhou-se colocando os joelhos nas joelheiras.

Permaneceu por alguns minutos assim, a olhar para o altar à espera de uma resposta. Mas como já calculava, nada aconteceu.

Alguém ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Rachel não voltou-se para ver quem era.

- Faz-nos sentir bem e em paz só de um olhar, não acha?- Perguntou o homem.

Rachel voltou-se e deparou-se com homem que aparentava ter a sua idade, com cabelos cor de mel e um bonito sorriso Era bonito e tinha um ar apaziguador.

- Depende dos olhos que vêm.- Respondeu Rachel com seriedade. Apesar disso o homem riu-se.

- Vejo que é como a maioria que entra aqui.- Falou sorridente.

Rachel olhou-o irritada.

- Depende de quem entra.- Respondeu séria.

- A maioria crê ou diz crer.- Disse o homem calmamente.

- A maioria é hipócrita.- Respondeu Rachel com frieza.

- Possivelmente.- Considerou o homem.- Mas quem somos nós para julgar?

A mulher olhou-o surpresa. Depois voltou-se para a frente.

- Sim olho muitos vezes por dia para a Bíblia.- Disse o homem sorridente.

- Deve ter muito tempo livre.- Disse irónica.

O homem riu-se.

- O meu trabalho é com um tempo muito flexível.- Respondeu o homem rindo-se.- Sou o prior desta paróquia.

Rachel surpreendeu-se de novo.

- Um padre?- Perguntou surpresa.- Pensei que só houvesse padres a partir de uma certa idade.

O homem sorriu.

- A vocação não escolhe idades.- Respondeu.- E tu, pelo que posso ver não és católica.

Rachel fez um sorriso triste.

- Para mim não há nenhum Deus.- Respondeu.

- Há um Deus para todos nós.- Disse.- Basta acreditar que sim.

- Para mim, acreditando ou não, nunca o houve.- Disse Rachel tristemente.

O homem riu-se.

- Muitos dizem isso, que para eles só ocorrem desgraças, que Deus não os ama...

- Eu provoco as minhas desgraças não o seu Deus. Duvido que ele me quisesse como sua fiel.

O homem fez um sorriso triste.

- Deus ama-nos independentemente de como nós somos.- O padre disse docemente.

- A Bíblia diz isso?- Perguntou Rachel sarcástica.

- Não. O meu coração diz-mo.- Respondeu-lhe o homem.

- Deveria ter ido para poeta em de ter ido para padre.- O homem riu-se enquanto levantava-se.

- A minha vocação fez-me seguir este caminho.- Respondeu.- Chamo-me Joseph.

Rachel sorriu.

- Rachel.- Respondeu.

O padre Joseph estendei a mão a Rachel para esta levantar-se, ela assim o fez com um pequeno sorriso.

- Não és de cá.- Murmurou pensativo.

- Não. Moro em Londres.- Respondeu.

Joseph observou-a por uns segundos.

- Os teus comportamentos demonstram que tens conhecimentos cristãos.- Disse pensativo.

- Até aos dez ia à missa e praticava os vossos rituais.- Respondeu Rachel séria.

- Deixaste de acreditar?

- Acordei.- Respondeu-lhe a mulher com frieza.- Como já tinha dito, não há nenhum Deus para mim.

O padre Joseph andou até uma das naves laterais, sendo seguido por Rachel.

- Como já te tinha dito, Deus é para todos nós.

A mulher riu-se.

- O que foi?- Perguntou o padre confuso.

- Como pode acreditar em algo que não vê?- Perguntou-lhe Rachel.

- Chama-se fé.

- Mas tu não vês...

- Eu sinto.- Respondeu o homem com um sorriso alegre.- Assim como tu sentiste.

- Não senti nada.- Disse Rachel com frieza.- A minha mãe obrigou-me a vir à missa.

- Mentes.- Acusou-a Joseph.

A mulher parou, olhando-o irritada.

- Era uma criança, acreditava em tudo.- Respondeu amargamente.

- E isso deixava-te bem e feliz, não te deixava?

Rachel olhou-o surpresa.

- Criava-me ilusões de felicidade.

- Ilusões que te faziam suportar o sofrimento.

- Ilusões que de nada serviram-me!- Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos da mulher.- Se o seu Deus existe, porque diabo é que eu sofri tanto? Porque diabo tanta gente boa sofre?

- Terão um lugar reservado no céu! Deus espera-as de braços abertos pronto para lhes dar a paz...As guerras e a fome são causadas pelo homem, porque Deus deu a liberdade ao homem.

- Porque fez ele isso? Porque faz ele sofrer tanta gente boa. É essa a sua resposta? Porque vão para o céu? Pensei que fosse mais original, padre.- A voz de Rachel ecoou por toda a igreja.

O homem olhou-a com tristeza.

- Pois bem porque eu penso que vou para o Inferno!- A mulher bradou.

- És uma boa mulher, porque havias de ir para um lugar tão mau?

A mulher encostou-se a um pilar olhando com raiva para Joseph.

- Estou a gritar numa igreja e o senhor bom comigo. Devo ser uma grande pecadora...- Murmurou Rachel tristemente.

- Todos nós somos. Afinal somos humanos.

- Creio que sim.

- Mas se Deus perdoa, porque não havemos nós de perdoar?- Rachel olhou-o confusa.- O que te perturba tanto?

- Fantasmas. Grandes fantasmas que voltaram ao cimo dos meus pesadelos.

O homem sorriu.

- Então espera que eles se tornem a afundar.

A mulher soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

- Creio que este não se afunda de novo. Respondeu tornando a caminhar.

- Ele irá, acredita.- Confortou-a o padre.- Esse fantasma fez-te muito mal pelo que eu vejo...

- Ele e mais uns tantos.- Respondeu Rachel com seriedade.

- E anjos?

- Anjos?- Perguntou Rachel confusa.

- Sim anjos. Não tens anjos na tua vida? Anjos que afastam esses fantasmas?

Rachel abriu um belo sorriso.

- Sim. A minha filha.

- Então vês! Deus sempre fez algo de bom contigo.- Disse Joseph alegremente.

- Creio que sim.- O sorriso de Rachel murchou.- Como pode ter tanta certeza que isto não é uma mentira?

- Uma mentira de 2000 anos?- Perguntou Joseph sério.

- Há grandes mentiras...

- E se fosse. Qual seria o problema?- Rachel olhou-o estupefacta.- O importante da Bíblia é a mensagem que transmite.

- A mensagem?- Perguntou Rachel confusa.

- Sim a mensagem de amor e paz que nos transmite.

- Então no fundo não lhe importa que Deus exista?- Perguntou-lhe Rachel.

Joseph alargou um sorriso alegre.

- Onde quer que haja amor e paz, Deus estará presente.- Respondeu.

Rachel fez um pequeno sorriso.

- Belas palavras.- Murmurou Rachel.

- Tu mesma disseste que eu dava para poeta.- Respondeu sorridente.

Rachel riu-se.

- Pena continuar a não acreditar.

- Acreditas.- Murmurou.- Mas os teus olhos continuam cegos pelo sofrimento que passaste. Um dia tornar-se-ão a abrir e tu voltarás a acreditar.

- Talvez um dia, mas até lá não conte comigo nas suas missas.- Joseph riu-se.

- Mas conto contigo para conversar. Poucos são os fiéis que me põem tantas questões como tu...

- Porque eles são fiéis...

- Penso que é por tu acreditares mais que eles.- Respondeu o padre calmamente.

A mulher sorriu.

- Se eu poder voltar, voltarei.

- As portas estarão sempre abertas, como podes ver é a qualquer hora e a qualquer dia.

Rachel riu-se.

- É pior que num hospital.- Murmurou.

Os seus olhos passaram pela outra nave. Uma mulher que trajava uma longo manto negro, baloiçou os cabelos loiros, demonstrando uma tatuagem no pescoço, uma tatuagem que Rachel temeu conhecer.

Um sorriso fez-se no rosto da mulher, enquanto que o de Rachel desapareceu.

A mulher caminhou com passos largos até à saída e desapareceu.

- Tenho que ir.- Despediu-se Rachel, saindo da igreja quase a correr.

Na rua a água continuava a cair com uma enorme intensidade. Rachel tentou procurar pela mulher, mas não viu um rasto sequer desta.

Começou a caminhar pela rua, ficando completamente encharcada.

Uma rua mais estreita.

A mulher poderia ter ido por ali.

Rachel ia virar-se para seguir por aquela rua quando se sentiu ser empurrada contra a parede. Algo prendeu os seus braços impedindo-a de mexer-se.

A morena tentou debater-se mas não conseguiu.

- Não devias de caminhar a estas horas pela rua, especialmente por caminhos tão escuros.- Uma voz masculina sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

Rachel virou-se para encarar o homem que a empurrava. Apenas pode ver os olhos negros deste e o chapéu preto que escondia o seu rosto numa sombra, usava também uma capa igualmente negra que lhe ia até aos pés.

O homem foi largando-a lentamente.

- Se queres sair daqui o melhor é seguires aquele caminho.- Disse apontando em frente.- Mas nunca o mais escuro.

- E se eu quiser ir pelo outro?- Perguntou desafiadora.

O estranho olhou-a com seriedade.

- Não queres.- Respondeu com frieza.

Agarrou na mão de Rachel e colocou-lhe algo nesta.

Rachel encarou o crucifixo de prata confusa.

- Que é isto?- Perguntou confusa.

- Guarda-o.- Ordenou-lhe o homem.- Pode ser-te útil.

- Não rezo.

- Não serve para rezar.- Respondeu-lhe o homem friamente.

O homem começou a afastar-se.

- Quem és tu?- Perguntou Rachel curiosa.

O homem voltou-se e encarou-a por segundos, depois fez um pequeno sorriso que foi possível notar-se pela luz que bateu nele.

- Um amigo.- Respondeu desaparecendo de seguida.

Rachel olhou para o local por onde o estranho desaparecera. Seria um seguidor de Voldemort?

Um arrepio atravessou a sua espinha.

Sem pensar em mais nada Rachel materializou-se para o cemitério de Godric's Hallow, fizera mal em não ter feito logo aquilo.

Os seus olhos procuraram a campa da amiga. Ao vê-la, Rachel correu para esta.

Ajoelhou-se e chorou tudo o que ainda não havia chorado.

As suas mãos envolveram o crucifixo com força, e antes que pudesse dizer algo á amiga Rachel observou este.

Os seus olhos pararam na pequena jóia que se encontrava no meio deste e sem pensar duas vezes Rachel tentou retirá-la. Esta saiu com bastante facilidade.

Observou o pequeno papel que se encontrava dentro do crucifixo.

- Uma outra função.- Pensou.- Para transmitirem mensagens secretas.

Abriu o papel e leu-o apressadamente. Mas depressa toda a cor do seu rosto desapareceu sendo substituída pelo desespero.

_"Eu sei quem és.  
Joseph"_

_  
_

Rachel guardou rapidamente o papel e o crucifixo no bolso e ergueu-se.

Iria queimar aquilo. Era a melhor das hipóteses.

Passos atrás de si.

- Outra vez não.- Pensou.

Voltou-se lentamente, enquanto que aos poucos o pavor dominou o seu corpo.

- Não.- Sussurrou.

Os olhos verdes fulminavam-na com um grande ódio, ganhando reflexos escarlates. Por momentos Rachel pensou ter visto a própria morte naquele olhar.


	7. Minha doce prisioneira

**Semente do Mal****

* * *

**

**Minha doce prisioneira**

Tom permaneceu de pé a observar o homem que se contorcia no chão e gritava a altos berros, sem qualquer emoção no belo rosto. Os seus olhos permaneceram fixos no homem durante algum tempo até que desviou-os para o Devorador que se encontrava de varinha apontada ao homem que se contorcia no chão.

Ao ver que Tom aproximava-se, o Devorador fez uma reverência longa. Tom não prestou grande atenção a este e tornou a observar o homem.

- À quanto tempo está aqui?- Perguntou ao Devorador sem retirar os olhos do homem.

- À muito, Senhor. Horas.- Respondeu o Devorador.

Tom olhou irritado para o homem que ainda gritava de dor.

- Não disse nada?- Perguntou surpreso.

- Nada, Senhor. Nem mesmo o próprio nome.

Tom lançou um longo suspiro.

- Vamos ver se vai continuar a não falar. Para a maldição.- Ordenou ao Devorador, este fez um rápido aceno e logo desfez a maldição.

O homem encarou o tecto da sua cela, tentando focar a imagem deste. Pode ouvir as gotas que salpicavam o chão daquela maldita cela, gotas causadas pela a enorme humidade que habitava as masmorras. Humidade que permitia que os fundos crescessem. As pequenas luzes ainda pairavam à volta da sua cabeça. O homem num pequeno grunhido de dor, moveu a sua cabeça para o lado e observou os dois homens que se encontravam ao seu lado. A dor era tanta que até um mísero gesto era uma tortura. Se ele não tivesse medo e orgulho, teria com toda a certeza pedido pela sua morte.

- Voldemort.- Sussurrou com desprezo, ao conseguir identificar o homem que entrara.

Tom fez um sorriso sarcástico.

- Falou!- Anunciou com uma falsa alegria.- Era preciso assim tanto para falares?

O homem não respondeu. Tom bufou com raiva.

- Conseguem ser mesmo muito irritantes.- Resmungou.- Vamos fazer uma pergunta simples: Como te chamas?

De novo o homem não disse nada, olhando-o fixamente, tentando não demonstrar medo. Tom fez um sorriso cruel e aproximou-se do homem, pisando-lhe a mão que se encontrava estendida. O homem gemeu de dor.

- Podemos fazer isto de duas maneiras.- Disse em tom de ameaça.- Ou falas, ou falas. Agora cabe a ti decidires a maneira como irás falar. Repito a pergunta, como te chamas?

O homem olhou-o com ódio.

- Não me assustas, Voldemort.- Vociferou.

Tom riu-se friamente, enquanto que o Devorador soltou um pequeno grunhido.

- Não te preocupes- disse para o homem estendido no chão- a noite ainda mal começou. Tu, fá-lo falar!

O Devorador apontou a varinha ao homem e murmurou a maldição cruciatus, para depois, em poucos segundos, a cela ser enchida, de novo, pelos gritos de dor e agonia do homem. O homem contorceu-se no chão, sujando ainda mais os cabelos negros e sujos, como se agulhas e facas o esventrassem.

Tom aproximou-se de uma parede e encostou-se a esta, observando o homem com um olhar pesado.

- Conheço mulheres que gritam e esperneiam-se menos.- Murmurou com desdém, para consigo.

A maldição tornou a parar, e o homem arfou ofegante, tentando levantar-se e provar que nada o afectava.

Tom endireitou-se e caminhou pausadamente até ao homem, parando perto deste.

- Onde está o Potter?- Perguntou por fim.

O homem soltou uma gargalhada rouca.

- O que te faz pensar que eu direi onde se encontra o Harry, Voldemort?- Perguntou rindo-se.

- Não sei.- Murmurou pensativo.- Talvez isto.- Tom desferiu um chuto no estômago do homem, este dobrou-se gemendo de dor.

O homem começou a erguer-se novamente, ficando de joelhos e tremendo devido às marcas que a tortura deixara no seu organismo. Tom começou a caminhar lentamente em torno do homem.

- Faças o que fizeres, Voldemort- começou o homem a falar fracamente- eu não te direi onde se encontra o Harry, tanto por não saber como por não ser o vulgar traidor que por aí encontras.

- Admirável estupidez.- Respondeu Tom sarcástico.- Mas ela não te vai servir de nada. Crucio.

Os gritos do homem tornaram a encher a cela.

- Pensa bem.- A voz de Tom, surpreendentemente, conseguiu sobrepor-se aos gritos do homem.- Posso oferecer-te uma cela melhor, com melhor comida e sem tortura. Preferível não achas?

O homem continuou a gritar e a contorcer-se como se nada tivesse ouvido, mas quando Tom parou a maldição, o homem arfou e respondeu-lhe ofegante.

- Como já te tinha dito, Voldemort, eu não sei onde o Harry se encontra, e mesmo que o soubesse não o diria!

Tom fez um fraco sorriso.

- Que informações nos trazes da Ordem?- Perguntou por fim.

O homem olhou-o perplexo.

- Informações?- Perguntou pasmado.

- Sim informações.- Respondeu Tom sorrindo cruelmente. Um sorriso igualmente vil formou-se nos lábios do Devorador.- Quantas mais torturas serão necessárias para nos dares alguma informação útil?

O prisioneiro soltou uma gargalhada sem emoção.

- Já te escassearam os espiões, Voldemort?- Perguntou com escárnio.- Vês-me traidor? Crês que serei traidor por uma cela e comida melhores? Não só parvo, Voldemort, sei que não dás nada de melhor a ninguém, independentemente das informações que eles te dêem.

- Tens razão. Não te darei uma cela melhor, mas poderei dar-te uma morte rápida e indolor, tentador não?

O homem fez um ar de esgar.

- Tortura-me o quanto quiseres, pois de mim não sacas nada!

Tom lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo.

- Vocês amantes de muggles são um nojo.- Disse com desdém.- Podes começar com a festa.

O Devorador exibiu um sorriso radiante.

- Vamos ver quanto tempo é que ele aguenta sem falar.

E os gritos recomeçaram, gritos de dor que encheram de novo a cela. O homem contorceu-se, contorceu-se e contorceu-se, sempre com a mesma força na voz ao gritar, e com lágrimas a cobrirem-lhe os olhos.

A maldição cessava por segundos para retornar mais forte. E nada restava ao homem para além de gritar e suplicar interiormente.

Os gritos eram casa vez mais altos, até que o homem chegou à exaustão máxima, e, sem mais forças calou-se e deixou-se ficar estendido no chão à espera que a morte chegasse. A sua visão tornou-se de novo turva, e sem aguentar o peso destas, fechou as pálpebras.

Tom dirigiu-se rapidamente até ao homem.

- Pára!- Ordenou ao homem, depois apontando a sua própria varinha ao homem.- Nem penses que acaba assim tão cedo. Episkey.

O homem continuou imóvel por mais alguns minutos mas depois, lentamente abriu os olhos, encarando desgostoso a sua cela. Moribundo deixou a sua cabeça cair para o lado, observando assim o chão.

Tom começou a dar pontapés no corpo exânime do homem, tentando assim mantê-lo desperto. Soltou uma pequena gargalhada e depois inclinou-se ligeiramente para que o homem o encarasse.

- Acreditaste mesmo que conseguirias espiar-me durante muito tempo?- Perguntou com um sorriso gélido.

O homem encarou-o com fraqueza, depois logo baixou o rosto. Tom deu-lhe um pontapé no estômago obrigando-o a encará-lo.

- O que ouviste?- Perguntou dando-lhe outro chuto no estômago.- O que contaste aos da Ordem?

Tom desferiu vários golpes, com o pé, no estômago do homem, fazendo este começar a cuspir sangue.

Vendo que o homem não falaria, Tom deu um último golpe no deste estômago e voltou-se para o guarda.

- Ele é sangue de lama ou puro-sangue?- Perguntou com frieza.

- Não sei, Milord.- Disse fazendo uma pequena reverência.

- Então descobre, e depois dá-lhe uma morte consoante o seu sangue.- Ordenou ao Devorador que fez uma outra reverência.

A serpente soltou um pequeno sibilo preocupado ao ver Tom entrar no escritório, olhava-o com alguma inquietação. Este ao notar a reacção da cobra ao vê-lo, olhou-a desconfiado e confuso.

-_Que tens para conta-me, Nagini?_- Perguntou com frieza.

A cobra saiu do sofá do cadeirão onde se encontrava e dirigiu-se até aos pés de Tom, deslizando lentamente pelo chão, com pequeno sibilos.

-_ Que me escondes, Nagini?_- Perguntou começando a ficar irritado com a estranheza da sua cobra.

A cobra parou e permaneceu estática durante alguns segundos, enfurecendo ainda mais o seu dono.

- _A Mattson?_- Perguntou-lhe Tom por fim.

A cobra pareceu paralisar, para depois deslizar de novo para perto do cadeirão, tentando acalmar o seu dono, mas só conseguiu o efeito contrário.

_-Tom, ela fugiu._- Disse com alguma hesitação.

Os olhos de Tom fecharam-se por uns segundos para depois tornarem-se abrir, acompanhados por um pequeno sorriso, e por uma pequena gargalhada rouca.

-_ Impossível! Ela não é estúpida até esse ponto. Eu avisei-a!_- Disse confiante.- _Agora diz-me o que realmente querias contar-me._

Nagini permaneceu estática por alguns segundos, não podendo deixar de sentir receio do que ela já sabia que viria a seguir, e não podendo deixar de sentir também alguma pena pela sangue de lama, que fora parva o suficiente para tentar fugir à prisão que o seu dono, Tom, lhe impusera, sabia que destino restaria a essa mulher, sabia o quão cruel Tom conseguia ser.

Os olhos de Tom observavam Nagini com uma enorme impaciência.

_- Tom, ela fugiu._- Tornou Nagini a repetir com sinceridade.

Os olhos de Tom esbugalharam-se pela surpresa que este apanhou.

_- Ela não teria coragem._- Disse num sussurro.

_- Ela teve coragem. _- Respondeu-lhe Nagini.

Tom deu um murro na estante que se encontrava ao seu lado, fazendo vários livros, que nesta se encontravam, caírem para o lado. Encostou a sua cabeça ao punho cerrado que deixara ficar no lado lateral desta ao desferir-lhe um murro. Tom fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes com força, tentando controlar a raiva que fazia o seu corpo começar a tremer.

- Cabra.- Murmurou.

Nagini tornou a descer do cadeirão observando-o preocupada.

- _Onde é que ela está?_- Perguntou entredentes.

Não obteve resposta para além dos sibilos da cobra.

- _ONDE ESTÁ A MATTSON?_- Bradou com uma enorme fúria.

A cobra deslizou com suavidade em torno dos pés de Tom, tentando acalmá-la. Este, sem lhe prestar atenção, dirigiu-se até à pequena mesa e encheu um pequeno copo com Whisky de Fogo, bebendo de uma só vez.

Passou várias vezes as mãos pelos cabelos, despenteando-os, mas estes ajeitavam-se naturalmente. Esfregou os olhos e tentou controlar a raiva e o ódio que começavam a surgir. Como é que aquela maldita cabra se atrevera a fugir-lhe? Como tivera a coragem de obedecer a uma ordem sua.

- _Está em Godric's Hallow, ao lado da campa dos amigos._- Respondeu-lhe Nagini por fim.

Tom fez um sorriso cruel, e, não controlando mais a sua ira, apertou o copo com força, fazendo-o partir-se em alguns pedaços que ao deslizarem pela sua mão direita, quando caíam, fizeram-lhe cortes que jorraram algum sangue.

O homem indiferente à dor que os cortes lhe faziam, encaminhou-se até ao meio do escritório e, sem dizer nada mais, materializou-se.

As gotas do seu sangue escorregaram lentamente pela palma da sua mão, chegando ao seu dedo indicador e caindo depois uma a uma, com pequenos "plins", nas grandes poças de água que aumentavam com a chuva. O pingar da chuva era sem qualquer comparação mais forte e bravo que o pingar das gotas de sangue mestiço vindas dos cortes da mão do homem, abafando o som destes. A chuva havia-se tornado cada vez mais forte, arrefecendo o ambiente sombrio que se fazia sentir em frente ao portão do cemitério de Godric's Hallow só um louco sairia à rua naquele dia de Agosto, alguém louco ou com algo extremamente importante a fazer.

O chocalhar das folhas das árvores dava um ambiente mais sinistro àquele lugar, e, tornando o cenário ainda mais assustador, o vento começou a criar zumbidos estranhos que assemelharam-se mais a uivos de um lobo ou gritos de um monstro.

Apesar destes acontecimentos, Tom permaneceu com os olhos fixos no portão à sua frente, sem sentir qualquer tipo de medo ou receio que um humano normal sentiria. Observou o mesmo lugar durante uns dez minutos, tentando controlar-se da enorme raiva que sentia, controlar-se para não matá-la, algo que lhe apetecia imenso fazer.

O seu corpo tremia por toda a raiva que sentia por ela.

- Cabra.- Murmurava várias vezes entre dentes, tentando controlar-se, mas era em vão.

A vontade de matá-la tornara-se quase incontrolável e indomável, queria acabar com a vida insignificante dela, com aquela vida medíocre e muggle. Mas matá-la era algo impensável, pois ao matá-la não a faria pagar por tudo o que fizera, e ela merecia um sofrimento horroroso e digno de uma muggle.

Retirou a varinha do manto e cobriu a sua cabeça com o capuz do manto já ensopado, depois abriu o portão sem pensar duas vezes e entrou no cemitério de Godric's Hallow

Deu os primeiros passos e procurou-a por entre as várias campas. Não foi difícil encontrá-la, apesar de toda aquela escuridão e chuva, o seu vulto era distinguível mesmo na escuridão. Estava ajoelhada em frente ao que Tom pensou ser a campa dos seus amigos.

Apontou a varinha ao vulto da mulher. Bastava uma maldição e ela cairia para o lado, umas pequenas palavras e ela estaria morta. Tudo aquilo acabaria. Ela pagaria pelo que fizera...

Tom abanou a cabeça com força. Se a matasse ela pagaria de uma forma que ele não queria. Ele não queria a sua morte, queria-a viva, viva durante uns bons longos anos até que a desgraçada vida que esta levaria não o saciasse mais.

Os cabelos encharcados da mulher, que tornaram-se ondulados e mais longos, balançaram ao sabor do vento. Tom pode ouvir os soluços da mulher, mas nem isso trouxe-lhe piedade da mulher.

- Um único feitiço.- Uma voz sussurrava no ouvido.- Um único feitiço e ela estará morta, não te precisas vingar mais, basta um feitiço e estará tudo acabado.

Tom agarrou a varinha com mais firmeza apontando-a directamente para as costas de Rachel.

- Um único feitiço, simples e básico para ti. Já te vingaste dela, não precisas de fazer mais nada.- A voz continuou a sussurrar ao seu ouvido.- Mata-a.

Sentia ódio pela dupla traição que ela lhe fizera. Aquela maldita sangue de lama. Como é que ela pudera fugir-lhe depois de todos as ordens explicitas que ele lhe dera? Como pudera desobedecer-lhe? Traíra-o, humilhara-o pela sua maldita desobediência. Era a única que não o temia, o seu temor era mísero comparado ao de todos os outros, tão mísero que não a impedira de desobedecer-lhe... Como podia uma sangue de lama, criatura insignificante daquela grandiosa sociedade, desobedecer-lhe e não respeitá-lo, a ele, o grandioso Lord das Trevas. De todos os humanos que conhecia ela era a única que não o temia como deveria temer, e muito menos respeitava-o.

Ela merecia morrer.

Rachel guardou nos bolsos algo tinha nas suas mãos e ergueu-se, ficando de costas para Tom que a observava com ódio.

Duas pequenas palavras e tudo estaria acabado, bastavam duas simples palavras, palavras que o acompanharam quase toda a sua vida.

A varinha de Tom seguiu as costas de Rachel quando esta se levantava.

- Duas palavras insignificantes.- Disse uma voz sedutora ao seu ouvido.- Basta duas pequenas palavras e ela desaparecerá para todo o sempre.

Sentiu o braço que segurava a varinha começar a tremer. Inspirou fundo, fechou os olhos e tentou transferir todo ódio que tinha guardado no seu coração para a sua mente e varinha, algo que sempre lhe fora muito fácil fazer.

- Avada...- Começou num sussurro, esforçando-se para lembrar-se da segunda palavra. O seu braço tremeu mais violentamente, enquanto que uma estranha dor aguda começava a afectá-lo no peito. Susteve a respiração por alguns segundos, tentando lembrar-se da segunda palavra.

- Uma única palavra! Tu sabe-la, Tom, di-la! Di-la!- A voz gritava ao seu ouvido não escondendo a sua excitação.

Pode ver Rachel voltar-se lentamente, possivelmente por ter escutado os seus passos quando este se aproximava.

Os belos olhos azuis da mulher arregalaram-se demonstrando a sua surpresa e medo em vê-lo ali.

A mulher permaneceu com os olhos fixos nos de Tom, que eram quase cobertos por um capuz, sem coragem para fazer qualquer movimento que fosse. Os olhos deste fitavam-na com ódio, enquanto apontava agora a sua varinha ao peito desta.

Rachel baixou os olhos e observou a varinha apontada directamente ao seu peito.

Ele iria matá-la.

Olhando-o ainda mais assustada, Rachel recuou um passo tentando, inutilmente, fugir ao perigo que se começava a evidenciar.

Tom cerrou os maxilares com raiva, tentando lembrar-se, a muito custo, da segunda palavra da maldição. Mas mais uma vez os seus olhos perderam-se no azul de Rachel, impedindo-o de raciocinar correctamente e de fazer aquilo que pensava ser o que mais queria.

- Mata-a! Mata-a!- A voz gritava irritada ao seu ouvido.

- Avada...- O homem tornou a repetir a primeira palavra da maldição num sussurro. O vento, que abanou os cabelos de ambos, foi o único sinal de vida que ocorreu entre os dois. Rachel observava-o com um olhar vazio e inexpressivo, à espera da sua próxima acção sustendo a respiração.

Tom mordeu o lábio inferior levemente. Aquilo não poderia estar a acontecer-lhe, não de novo! Talvez fosse um aviso de que o melhor não seria matá-la e sim dar-lhe um castigo mais doloroso. Mas o que poderia ser mais doloroso que a morte?

A mão que ainda sustinha a varinha começou a ficar dormente, enquanto que a dor aguda no seu peito aumentava, tornando-se mesmo insuportável.

Um aviso...seria?

Deu mais alguns passos de modo a aproximar-se mais da mulher.

Cabra.- Sussurrou, antes de fazer um movimento brusco com a varinha que fez a mulher cair no chão e colocar a mão no rosto, como se tivesse acabado de levar uma chicotada.

Na sua pele branca havia-se formado um pequeno corte, que depressa jorrou algum sangue. Tom aproximou-se de Rachel, guardando a sua varinha no bolso do manto.

- Afasta-te.- A mulher grunhiu-lhe corajosamente.- Não tens o direito de colocar os pés nesta terra!

Sem lhe prestar atenção o homem ergueu-a pelos cabelos, abrindo ainda mais alguns dos cortes que tinha na sua mão, e deixando alguns dos seus vestígios de sangue nos cabelos desta. Sem ligar aos protestos da mulher, Tom arrastou-a atrás de si parando apenas num local cheio de ervas e longe das campas.

Tom largou a mulher deixando-a cair de joelhos à sua frente. Uma das suas mãos dirigiu-se ao ombro desta para tornar a erguê-la com brutalidade. Agarrou no pescoço da mulher, e apontando a varinha ao peito de Rachel, sibilou um feitiço.

Rachel começou a tossir, uma tosse seca, que impediu-a de respirar. Sem ter forças para manter-se em pé, a mulher escorregou lentamente, ficando quase de joelhos no chão, mais ainda amparada por Tom que segurava-a no pescoço, sufocando-a mais que o seu feitiço. As entranhas da mulher contorceram-se, sendo depois horrorosamente esmagadas. Sentiu o próprio sangue subir-lhe à boca, e sem conter aquele sabor horroroso nesta, cuspiu-o.

Voldemort olhou-o com esgar.

Ergueu de novo a mulher e soltou a sua mão da garganta desta, obrigando-a a respirar. Depois segurou a cintura da mulher com uma das mãos.

- És ridícula para além de uma sangue de lama nojenta. Pensavas que me conseguirias escapar?- Sussurrou com ódio depois de ter feito um feitiço não-verbal.

As suas unhas enterraram-se na carne de Rachel como pequenas facas pontiagudas, torturando-a lentamente. A mulher viu-se forçada a gemer de dor e a encravar as suas unhas no ombro de Tom.

A mão que continha a varinha dirigiu-se à cabeça de Rachel e puxou-a para trás, obrigando-a a fitar os olhos verdes de Tom, que brilhavam de raiva misturada com excitação.

- Impressionante- sussurrou à mulher, enquanto esta soltava gemidos pela dor que Tom causava-lhe ao perfurar-lhe a carne com as unhas- como pequenos feitiços conseguem torturar tanto mas tendo que ser feitos tão próximos das vitimas, de uma forma tão...intima.

- Não me vais matar, Riddle?- Provocou-o Rachel com a voz sufocada, arranjando força e coragem para falar sem gemer.

O homem perfurou mais a carne de Rachel com as suas unhas. Esta não aguentou mais a dor e soltou um grito de dor. Tom sorriu de satisfação.

- Não me tentes Mattson.- Respondeu ferozmente ao ouvido da mulher.

- Onde está o meu castigo?- Provocou-o de novo Rachel, contorcendo a sua cara pela dor.- Eu fugi-te.

Rachel sentiu o seu corpo ser esmagado contra o de Tom. O seu sangue escorreu lentamente pela ferida que se formara, agarrando-se à sua camisola e às mãos de Tom. De novo Rachel não conteve um grito de dor ao sentir que os de dor ao sentir que as unhas de Tom formaram pequenas fendas na sua cintura.

- Cabra.- Sussurrou-lhe Tom ao ouvido. A vontade de matá-la começava a tornar-se cada vez maior. Seria fácil...mas de novo ele não lembrou-se das palavras correctas.- Vais desejar a morte depois de todos os castigos que terás.

Rachel encarou-o fraca, com lágrimas a inundarem-lhe os olhos e sem forças para contê-las mais, com uma enorme palidez no rosto. O seu corpo começou a desfalecer, desfocando a sua visão e tornando dormente a zona de maior dor. Mas antes que isso pudesse acontecer, sentiu as unhas de Voldemort saírem da cintura.

Um murmúrio e um raio vermelho que se dirigiu até à cintura de Rachel começou a sarar a ferida de Rachel, mas em vez de isso lhe trazer mais conforto, torturou-a mais.

As suas feridas começaram a ser saradas por labaredas invisíveis que lhe queimaram as fendas e coagularam-lhe o sangue, mas que lhe trouxeram uma tremenda dor, quase tão potente como a de uma cruciatus.

Não sendo amparada e não aguentado mais a dor, Rachel caiu de joelhos chorando de dor, tentando a todo o custo não tornar a gritar ou a gemer de dor e dar um enorme prazer a Voldemort. Os olhos deste moveram-se da mulher que segurava a terra tentando não gritar, para as grades negras do portão da entrada do cemitério.

Uma sombra aparentemente humana deslocou-se rapidamente para trás do muro, escondendo-se no escuro.

Irritado, Voldemort segurou nos cabelos negros da mulher, e sem dó, arrastou-a para um local escondido entre campas e árvores, ignorando por completo a dor que provocava nesta.

- Malditos muggles!- Exclamou irritado, agarrando depois o braço da mulher e materializando-se com ela.

Pararam só quando os seus pés tocaram no chão de mármore da casa de Rachel, Voldemort sem esperar que esta se levantasse, agarrou-a pelo braço e arrastou-a até às escadas, onde, sem qualquer misericórdia, largou os braço e segurou-a pelos cabelos arrastando-a enquanto subia as escadas.

Rachel agarrou a mão de Voldemort tentando soltar-se deste, mas em vez disso só conseguiu o efeito contrário. Voldemort ergueu-a, puxando-a pelos seus cabelos ignorando de novo os gemidos e protestos de dor que esta lançava. Olhou para a mulher com ódio, fazendo de seguida um sorriso frio, a sua mão dirigiu-se ao braço de Rachel, que tentou afastar-se dele sem sucesso, e, sem qualquer hesitação, empurrou-a de modo a faze-la cair de um lance de escadas.

Rachel rebolou até chegar à última, e antes que caísse e fizesse algum dano mais grave, Voldemort apontou-lhe a varinha ergueu-a no ar e projectando-a de volta para o local onde se encontrara segundos antes.

A mulher caiu de joelhos gemendo de dor, e tentando erguer-se lentamente olhou raivosa para Voldemort que observava-a friamente. Cada vez que tentava levantar-se caia de novo de joelhos gemendo baixo de dor, sentia que havia magoado algo, possivelmente alguma das suas costelas. Vendo que a mulher não se conseguia levantar, Voldemort, aproximou-se dela e levantou-a por um dos seus ombros, segurou-a depois pelos dois braços e obrigou-a a caminhar ao mesmo passo que ele.

Por mais que gemesse baixinho e choramingasse, nada parava o homem que continuava a caminhar rapidamente, sem qualquer pena de Rachel, apenas ódio, muito ódio.

Parou em frente à porta do quarto da mulher e abrindo esta, empurrou Rachel para dentro do quarto.

Rachel rastejou até à sua cama, levantou-se com custo e sentou-se na borda desta. Voldemort dirigiu-se até aos cortinados do quarto e fechou-os bruscamente, depois não contendo mais a sua raiva dirigiu-se até ao armário e soltando um urro de fúria derrubou-o sem grandes dificuldades, partindo-o. Dirigiu-se depois ao espelho e num pequeno golpe com a varinha fez o vidro do espelho desfazer-se em mil pedaços.

Rachel observava-o sem emoção.

O baú preto foi projectado contra uma parede partindo-se e deixando que tudo o que guardava caísse no chão.

Algumas roupas e cartas foram rasgadas e lançadas para cima de Rachel, que permanecia a observar quieta enquanto observava a destruição do seu quarto. Algumas roupas e cartas que se escapavam eram escondidas por ela de baixo da sua cama.

O homem continuou a fazer estragos no quarto até se sentir menos enraivecido e capaz de não matar Rachel.

- Vais continuar a destruir o meu quarto até quando?- Perguntou Rachel por fim tranquilamente, não demonstrando estar assustada ou intimidada.- Até pensares que me assustastes o suficiente para eu não fugir?

O homem soltou uma gargalhada fria e louca.

- Tu não vais fugir.- Bramiu aproximando-se de Rachel.

Uma das suas mãos segurou o rosto de Rachel apertando com força o maxilar inferior desta.

- Como podes ter tantas certezas?- Perguntou-lhe Rachel calmamente.

Voldemort olhou-a com ira. Tentando controlar-se apertou o braço da mulher com força, fazendo depois um sorriso cruel.

- Não te atreverás.- Murmurou.- Para a próxima morrerás...

A mulher riu-se.

- Pensas que me assustas com a morte, Riddle?- Perguntou rindo-se.

Voldemort olhou-a espantado. Como era possível ela não ter medo daquilo que ele mais temia.

- Não vi nada do castigo que me prometeste, Riddle.- Desafiou-o Rachel.- Começo a pensar que eram apenas histórias que me contavas para me assustares.

Voldemort fez-lhe um sorriso cruel.

- Vais ter o teu castigo, sangue de lama.- Respondeu-lhe.- Não te preocupes está para muito breve.

- Mais cruciatus?

- Tenho outras maneiras de torturar, muito mais interessantes, que não englobam a cruciatus.- Respondeu-lhe mais calmo.

- Não tenho medo de ti Voldemort, vou continuar a fugir sempre que tiver hipóteses...

Voldemort passou com uma das mãos no rosto de Rachel, fazendo um sorriso de pura maldade. Rachel fez um ar de esgar.

- Não, não vais.- Sussurrou confiante

- Não tenho medo que me tortures ou que me mates.

Voldemort riu-se fazendo Rachel olhá-lo confusa.

- Não tens medo por ti.- Disse calmamente. Rachel olhou-o confusa fazendo-o rir-se ainda mais.- Se bem me lembro, Mattson, tu tens uma cria, e creio que, como qualquer progenitor, tu temas pela tua cria.

- Monstro.

A mão de Voldemort passou pelos cabelos de Rachel, puxando-os e obrigando-a a inclinar a cabeça para trás. Depois colocando os lábios perto do ouvido desta, Voldemort sussurrou num tom frio.

- Vê isto como uma garantia.

Rachel encarou-o perturbada. Voldemort limitou-se a sorrir-lhe e dirigir-se à porta, voltando-se antes de sair.

- Mas como eu não confio nos teus instintos progenitores...- Apontou a varinha à mulher, disse um feitiço e deixou que correntes deslizassem lentamente até á mulher prendendo-a à própria cama.- É melhor prevenir.

Dizendo isto alargou o sorriso e materializou-se.

Rachel deixou-se cair na cama, observando as correntes que se encontravam agora presas aos seus pulsos.

Não tinha corrido tão mal como pensava que iria correr. Até tinha que admitir que fora ele bastante...brando, para aquilo que ela esperava.

Depois de verificar várias vezes que Voldemort não a observava, Rachel fechou os olhos, tentando apagar todas as dores marcadas no seu corpo.

As correntes impediram-na de conseguir arranjar uma posição minimamente confortável para adormecer. A força com que estas estavam-lhe agarradas era até sufocante. Podia sentir que o seu sangue mal passava para as suas mãos.

Cansada e sem disposição para não descansar, Rachel começou a puxar as correntes com força, tentando a todo o custo quebrá-las para poder fugir.

As correntes faziam vários ruídos mas nunca com a intenção de partirem-se.

A mulher levantava-se e começava a puxar as correntes de ferro, tentando partir pelo menos os pés da cama e libertar-se da cama onde se encontrava presa, mas o máximo que conseguia era o seu próprio desequilíbrio seguido por uma queda.

Sempre que caia, erguia-se e tornava a repetir o mesmo processo. Andava até ao ponto máximo que as correntes lhe permitiam- perto dos destroços do seu armário- e depois puxava com todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam, com a intenção de chegar a um ponto em que as correntes não aguentassem mais, e sendo de tal modo forçadas fossem obrigadas a quebrarem-se.

Ao fim de alguns minutos de grandes esforços ao realizar sempre aquela exaustiva acção e tendo sempre o mesmo resultado em resposta, Rachel decidiu parar e sentar-se de novo na borda da sua cama, exausta.

A sua mão direita começou a brincar com as braceletes da outra mão que prendiam-na às correntes.

Voldemort não era parvo o suficiente para deixá-la sozinha com umas correntes que fossem fáceis de quebrarem-se.

Rachel lançou um pequeno suspiro. Ele sabia que ela nunca iria fugir, não com a vida da sua filha posta em causa caso isso acontecesse. Aquelas correntes não deveriam passar de uma mera diversão, uma diversão que se baseava na sua tortura física e psicológica.

Lançando um bufo de raiva, Rachel puxou um dos braços irritada. A corrente chiou e, para grande surpresa da mulher, desintegrou-se no ar.

Rachel olhou para o local onde outrora encontrara-se a corrente, completamente estupefacta.

Seria aquilo uma brincadeira de mau gosto por parte dele?

Voldemort não brincava.

- Ele só pode estar a gozar comigo.- Disse irritada.

Rachel começou a esfregar as grandes marcas vermelhas que lhe foram deixadas nos pulsos, tentando aliviar a dor e deixar o sangue circular.

Lançando um novo suspiro, a mulher tornou a estender-se na cama de forma mais confortável e aliviada.

Porque lhe facilitaria ele o jogo?

Talvez por saber que ela jamais fugiria com a vida da filha sob ameaça...

Rachel ergueu-se e olhou para a janela, que ainda se encontrava com as cortinas fechadas, durante alguns segundos, fazendo um ar pensativo.

Voldemort só queria uma coisa dela para além da sua morte e sofrimento, humilhá-la. Humilhá-la demonstrando que querendo ou não ela seria forçada a obedecer-lhe.

Rachel fez uma cara de nojo com a ideia.

Possivelmente ele queria mostrar-lhe que ela não precisava de estar acorrentada para ter que obedecer-lhe, que ela só precisava de um "empurrãozinho" para se tornar obediente.

Ele tinha os seus meios, malditos meios.

A vontade de escapulir-se foi enorme, mas daquela vez não era apenas a sua vida que se encontrava em jogo. Daquela vez Voldemort souberam lançar bem os dados, de modo a deixá-la sem qualquer saída.

Num acto de raiva, Rachel lançou algumas das coisas que tinha em cima da cama ao chão.

- Cabrão.- Urrou fula.

Estendeu-se na cama, com os braços estendidos e fechou os olhos.

Os seus braços dobraram-se deixando depois as suas mãos descerem pela sua camisola, lembrando-a de que esta encontrava-se ainda ensanguentada.

A mulher olhou outra vez para a porta, e sem esperar que mais tempo passasse, retirou a camisola lançando-a ao chão com fúria, para depois baixar-se e ir buscar uma camisa de dormir branca, que cobria-lhe pouco mais que as ancas.

Sentiu o seu corpo ainda mais dorido do que estivera horas antes.

Entre pequenos gemidos de dor, Rachel estendeu-se na cama, sem intenções de voltar a levantar-se.

Cobriu o seu corpo com o fino lençol e tentou adormecer e esquecer tudo o que dificilmente poder-se-ia esquecer.

O cansaço aos poucos apoderou-se do seu corpo quase inerte.

Apelou interiormente a quem a ouvisse para não deixarem Voldemort aparecer, não naquela noite, não nunca mais.

Apelou a quem a ouvisse para que por uma vez na vida a acudissem e que a livrassem, a ela e à Annya, daquele mal, apelou para que pudesse finalmente viver em paz e felicidade, algo que não conseguia fazer à muitos anos.

O que dava para estar longe daquele inferno, longe dele.

Porque Dumblodore havia-lhe enviado aquela maldita carta? Porquê? Porque é que ela pediu-lhe para ele escrever-lhe caso necessitasse dela? Porquê?

Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelos seus olhos, lágrimas que mal tocaram na fronha da almofada desfizeram-se ou secaram-se.

Onde estavam os anjos, que lhe disseram existir, quando ela mais necessitava deles? Porque não a salvariam eles?

Tom encontrava-se sentado no cadeirão que estava em frente à cama da mulher, a observá-la atentamente, fazia longos minutos.

Seria tão fácil matá-la...

A varinha deslizou ligeiramente dos dedos de Tom, enquanto este brincava com ela.

Um único feitiço e ela estaria morta. Mas era o único feitiço que ele teimava em lembrar-se sempre que ela estava por perto.

A mulher continuava a dormir descontraidamente sem se aperceber da presença de Tom no seu quarto, que a observava pensativo.

Um único feitiço...

O homem levantou-se e dirigiu-se até à cama de Rachel, sentando-se na borda desta, observando-a atentamente. Uma das suas faces deslocou o cabelo que cobria o rosto da mulher enquanto a outra mão apontou a varinha ao mesmo.

Seria que em morta continuaria a ter aquele brilho que tinha em viva? Aquele triste e ao mesmo tempo alegre brilho.

As suas mãos passaram pelos cachos abrindo-os para largá-los deixando-os fecharem-se.

Como a odiava... Como odiava toda aquela desobediência. Ele deveria estar morta! Mas estando morta não poderia ser castigada, não da forma que ele iria castigá-la.

Enquanto dormia as expressões da mulher lembravam-no as expressões do que os muggles chamavam de anjo. O anjo de cachos negros. Um anjo sem asas pois ele mesmo cortara-as.

Mattson estava longe de ser um anjo, mas se anjos existissem, e ela fosse um- apesar disso ser impossível acontecer- ele seria com toda a certeza um demónio. Um demónio que torturaria um anjo, um anjo imprudente e sem asas, um anjo que não voava, um anjo que estava longe de ser um anjo ou de ser um demónio.

- E se agora eu matasse-te.- Sussurrou ao ouvido da mulher, tocando-lhe com a varinha no pescoço.

A sua ira já havia passado, mas mesmo assim ela ainda tinha muito que pagar.

Tom levantou-se e dirigiu-se até à janela abrindo os seus cortinados deixando o luar iluminar o rosto da bela mulher. Depois tornou a dirigir-se até à cama e sem esperar retirou bruscamente os cobertores que cobriam o corpo da mulher, esta contorceu-se com o frio, resmungando baixo.

- Acorda sangue de lama.- Disse-lhe Tom segurando-a no braço e puxando-a para fora da cama.

A mulher caiu da cama sendo depois, e sem qualquer chance de gemer de dor, erguida por Voldemort que a segurou no braço e sem a avisar materializou-se para outro local.

A mulher caiu zonza numa alcatifa preta sem forças para gemer de dor. Sentiu-se ser erguida por Voldemort, que a empurrou para um canto onde esta caiu.

Rachel começou a observar o local onde encontrava-se. Era um quarto que se poderia dizer luxuoso. A alcatifa preta cobria, contrastando com a colcha verde escuro da cama e com o mesmo verde dos cortinados. Tinha um armário grande com uma aparência medieval mas muito elegante, armário que combinava com um escrivaninha e com pequenas cómodas que se encontravam lado a lado da cama. A cama de colunas e com um dossel preto a contrastar com o tecido da cama.

Rachel demorou algum tempo a perceber onde encontrava-se, e quando isso aconteceu fez um sorriso de gozo.

- Levas-me para o teu covil, acredito que essa seja mesmo a melhor maneira de me torturares.- Disse sarcástica.

Voldemort não respondeu-lhe olhando-a com frieza. Dirigiu-se até uma pequena mesa, pegou num copo, encheu-o e bebeu de uma só vez.

- Esse canto é onde irás dormir.- Disse apontando para o local onde Rachel estava sentada.

- Sem cama?

- Desde quando os prisioneiros dormem em camas?- Perguntou-lhe Voldemort dirigindo-se até Rachel.

Rachel levantou-se igualmente.

- E desde quando prisioneiros dormem nos quartos dos seus supostos "donos".- Desafiou-o a mulher.

Voldemort sorriu.

- Desde que os seus donos queiram.- Sussurrou ao ouvido da mulher passando com uma das suas mãos no rosto desta.

Rachel afastou-se enojada.

- Ah! É verdade!- Disse o homem rindo-se.- Houve um ataque à casa dos Weasley.

Rachel olhou-o aterrorizada com a informação. Sentiu um enorme golpe no estômago ficando com falta de ar logo de seguida.

- Mas não encontraram a filha deles nem a tua pirralha.- Disse num tom desapontado.- Temos que admitir que a tua pirralha, tal como a mãe, é uma sortuda, mas pergunto-me se, tal como a mãe, a sua sorte vai continuar por muito tempo.

- Nem te atrevas a fazer mal à minha filha.- Grunhiu.

O homem riu-se friamente.

- Vais impedir-me Mattson?- Perguntou.

- Nem te atrevas.- Ameaçou.

- Estou assustado.

Os olhos de Rachel pararam nas cobras que deslizavam pelo quarto de Voldemort, sem esconder o pavor que tinha destas, recuou um passo. Voldemort riu-se do pavor da mulher.

- É bom que te habitues.- Disse.- Elas dormem mesmo ao teu lado.

Os lábios de Voldemort aproximaram-se dos ouvidos de Rachel.

- Espero que não tenhas medo de cobras, Mattson.- Sibilou-lhe ao ouvido, passando com as suas mãos na cintura da mulher, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.- Elas gostam de enrolar-se em volta das pessoas.

- Afasta-te de mim, mestiço!- Ordenou-lhe a mulher.

Voldemort olhou-a irritado.

- Vejo que ainda tenho que ensinar-te umas coisinhas, sangue de lama. Crucio.

Antes que ela caísse no chão, Voldemort prendeu o corpo da mulher entre a parede e o seu próprio corpo.

- Vamos fazer um joguinho, Mattson.- Disse, passando as mãos pela parte descoberta das pernas de Rachel.- Eu aposto que não aguentas muito tempo sem gritar. E tu o que dás?

Rachel procurou todas as forças que tinha para não gritar pela dor que todas aquelas facas e labaredas lhe causavam.

- Afinal ainda temos a noite toda.


	8. Sangue de Serpente

**Semente do Mal**

**

* * *

**

**Sangue de Serpente**

Rachel abriu os olhos, focando, com alguma dificuldade, o chão do local onde encontrava-se.

Inspirou e expirou vezes seguidas, enquanto tentava aliviar as suas dores sem ter que gemer.

Permaneceu quieta enquanto respirava ofegante e rezava para que tudo aquilo pelo que passara tivesse sido apenas um maldito pesadelo.

Observou de novo o local onde encontrava-se, sem mexer-se para não despertar as atenções, tentando assim abstrair-se da dor e da dormência que envolviam todo o seu corpo,

A alcatifa negra tornara-se ainda mais escuro ao ser visto daquele ângulo tão inferior. Não era macio, muito pelo contrário, era áspero e se alguém se atrevesse a esfregar-se nele acabaria por arranhar-se. Quando os dedos das mãos de Rachel deslizavam suavemente sobre o tapete, os fios que este soltava acabavam por prender-se às unhas desta, e quando a mulher tentava soltá-las destes, acabava por sentir uma alguma dor e uma grande impressão. Por sorte aquele tapete não agarrava-se a cabelos.

Os olhos da mulher ergueram-se lentamente, focando aos poucos a luxuosa cama que se encontrava à sua frente. Tudo naquele quarto irradiava luxo. Um luxo diferente, negro, discreto, mas mesmo assim luxuoso.

Não era o quarto que Rachel alguma vez atribuiria a Voldemort, era muito diferente daquele que esta alguma vez se atrevera a imaginar. Talvez uma cova escura numa gruta, com o chão coberta pelos restos dos cadáveres das vitimas, maioria de muggles, que ele havia morto, rodeados por gigantescas serpentes que olhavam ferozes para tudo o que se mexesse e não fosse o seu mestre. Mas ao contrário de tudo o que ela alguma vez esperara, o quarto deste poderia ser considerado como, se neste não estivessem incluídas as cobras, um quarto confortável e até agradável.

Parte da colcha da cama encontrava-se caída sobre a alcatifa que cobria o chão, revelando uma parte dos seus lençóis negros.

Rachel reparou no pormenor das colunas que sustinham o dossel negro. Estas eram impressionantemente decoradas com pequenas serpentes que parecia enrolar-se em torno da coluna de uma forma possessiva, com as cabeças, de madeira escura, esculpidas em relevo parecendo prontas a ataca quem delas se aproximasse, olhando com um olhar atroz para todo o quarto.

O som que as cobras emitiam ao deslizarem, era o único som que se podia ouvir dentro daquelas quatro paredes. Os vidros das janelas estavam enfeitiçados de modo a impedirem a transferência de qualquer som, quer de dentro para fora, como de fora para dentro. O mesmo acontecia com a porta do quarto, que deveria dar a um dos corredores principais daquela grandiosa mansão. Esta para além de ter um feitiço isolador de som, também estava protegida por um que impedia qualquer tentativa de abrir a porta, quer por alguém de dentro do quarto como por alguém de fora deste, somente Voldemort conseguia entrar e sair do quarto, não precisando sequer de um anti-feitiço.

O quarto havia ainda sofrido um feitiço que impedia materializações. Voldemort havia estudado e aniquilado todas as possibilidades que Rachel pudesse ter de fuga. Sair daquele quarto era algo praticamente impossível.

Rachel remexeu-se com um grande desconforto ao ver que uma das serpentes descia da cama e aproximava-se lentamente do local onde ela encontrava-se.

Fechou os olhos com força, tentando reprimir o pavor que tinha por cobras. Podia ouvi-la a aproximar-se cada vez mais, de uma forma lenta e quase torturante.

Reprimiu todos os arrepios que se tentavam formar no seu corpo. Susteve a respiração e fechou os olhos com mais intensidade. Cerrou os punho, segurando os fios da alcatifa com força, ignorando a impressão que estes causavam ao agarrarem-se às suas unhas.

Os batimentos cardíacos da mulher tornaram-se mais descontrolados e menos ritmados. Rachel tentou respirar calmamente como se estivesse a dormir.

Nem Voldemort lhe causava tanto pavor.

Os pêlos da nuca da mulher ergueram-se ao sentir que a cobra estava a pouco mais de um metro de distância.

Sentiu alguns dos seus músculos começarem a contrair-se, mas Rachel fez um enorme esforço para não tornar isso visível.

Podia ouvir os sibilos arrepiantes da cobra aumentarem à medida que esta aproximava-se.

O corpo de Rachel ficou tenso e depois paralisou. A mulher susteve de novo a respiração. Não podia ouvir mais nada além dos seus próprios batimentos cardíacos. Estes encontravam-se muito mais calmos, calmos até em demasia para se considerar que estivessem estáveis.

Rachel podia sentir a língua fina da cobra quase tocar-lhe no rosto sempre que esta sibilava. Se tivesse forças e não estivesse paralisada, Rachel teria com todas as certezas estremecido e arrepiado-se, mas como esse não era o seu caso a mulher continuou paralisada, tentando não ouvir nada para além do seu coração, tarefa que se tornara quase impossível.

Um novo silvo fez-se ouvir, mas este não era daquela cobra, era muito diferente, era longínquo mas alto, forte, vivo, frio, autoritário e acima de tudo um silvo que parecia ter sido proferido pelos lábios de um humano.

A cobra parou, e depois sem qualquer aviso prévio, e para surpresa de Rachel, voltou para trás, indo na direcção onde o forte silvo parecera formar-se.

A mulher, ao ver que a cobra encontrava-se já distante, lançou um fraco suspiro de alívio.

Os seus braços e pernas continuaram imobilizados. Rachel abriu um pouco dos olhos e tentou prestar atenção ao que se passava, tentando não dar a entender que se encontrava já acordada.

Ouvia os sibilos naturais das outras cobras, que pareciam querer comunicar algo de importante umas com as outras, mas o sibilo que ela pensara ter afastado a cobra de si não voltou-se a proferir.

Rachel permaneceu durante algum tempo à procura de quem poderia ser aquele sibilo.

As dores voltaram a surgir no seu corpo. Dores que lhe trouxeram algumas imagens dos últimos momentos que Rachel tentava recordar-se mas sem ter qualquer sucesso.

A sua memória havia-lhe falhado. Sabia onde estava, como lá chegara e quem a levara até lá, mas esquecera-se dos últimos momentos antes de abrir de novo os olhos, momentos que foram de certeza compostos por várias torturas.

As dores que encontravam-se cravadas nos seus músculos, causadas pelas várias cruciatus que sofrera, assumiam formas aterradores assemelhando-se às dores originais da cruciatus.

Não havia facadas, nem labaredas, mas Rachel podia sentir os seus ossos aquecerem chegando ao ponto em que escaldavam.

Rachel gemeu baixinho, inspirou fundo tentando acalmar a dor.

Um aroma agradável entrou pelas suas narinas.

Era um aroma diferente do comum, discreto, frio mas mesmo assim muito agradável, e acima de tudo era muito cativante, chegando até a ser hipnotizante.

Rachel sentiu um pequeno arrepio. Todo o quarto tinha aquele mesmo perfume. Quer fosse a alcatifa, os lençóis ou simplesmente o ar, tudo tinha aquele perfume. O perfume _dele_.

Um ruído, provocado por alguém que levantava-se de uma cadeira, despertou-a.

O perfume que lhe era familiar espalhou-se mais pelo ar, mas ficando mais forte, carregado, e muito mais próximo ao local onde Rachel encontrava-se.

Aos poucos, os seus músculos ficaram novamente dormentes, distraindo-se das dores que ainda envolviam-nos. Rachel começou a recordar-se das últimas horas que passara e das quais havia perdido a memória.

_- Afinal ainda temos a noite toda._- A voz fria e sedutora sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. Todos pêlos do corpo da mulher ergueram-se.

- Uma ilusão, uma pequena ilusão.- Tentava uma voz interior acalmá-la.

Sentiu, o que se assemelhavam a mãos frias, passarem-lhe levemente pelas pernas arrepiando-a.

Uma onda de dor, fraca mas permanente, atravessou-lhe todo o corpo, era óbvio que esta não passava- assim como as mãos- de uma alucinação, de uma recordação, mas mesmo assim de uma recordação muito viva e realista.

Podia ouvir os sussurros dele enquanto a onda de dor aumentava. Não o via, talvez por estar com os olhos fechados, mas podia sentir o seu cheiro gélido que, mesmo com inocência, aliciava-a.

Os sussurros do homem pareciam querer provocá-la, seduzi-la para esta fazer o que ele pretendia. Provocavam-na para ela pedir misericórdia, mas Rachel não os escutava com atenção, as suas forças eram todas gastas no combate à dor.

As suas mãos deslocaram-se até, ao que pareceram ser, os ombros do homem, encravando de seguida as suas unhas nestes.

Os sussurros continuaram cada mais, com tentativas mais sedutoras. Podia sentir que os lábios frios do homem estavam próximos do seu ouvido, arrepiando-a com as suas falsas promessas de morte ou de menos dor.

Lágrimas escorreram pelos seus olhos, mas estas não foram suficientes para trazer qualquer tipo de piedade ao homem.

As mãos de Voldemort empurravam-na com força contra a parede, que, com simples toques, pareciam queimá-la interiormente. A mulher conteve-se para não gritar, mordendo o lábios até fazer quase sangue neste, mas isso não foi suficiente para reprimir os seus gritos interiores de dor.

Sentia o seu corpo dorido estendido sobre a alcatifa, mas mesmo assim as recordações quase faziam-na acreditar que ainda encontrava-se encostada à parede, com o seu corpo preso a esta, pelo dele.

Os passos ecoaram pelo quarto, passos que ela soube não pertencerem a nenhuma das suas memórias.

Ele estava ali, não só nas suas malditas memórias, mas também na realidade.

A dor fictícia continuava com uma enorme ferocidade apesar de já não atacar Rachel com o mesmo ardor que atacara minutos antes. Apesar de estas fazerem apenas parte das suas recordações, por vezes a mulher tinha que se conter para não dar um grito de dor tamanha era a veracidade que estas tomavam.

Um pequeno receio apoderou-se do corpo da mulher, teria ela gritado quando era torturada daquela maneira?

Um arrepio atravessou a coluna de Rachel. Se tivesse gritado, isso explicaria o facto de não estar a sofrer a cruciatus naquele momento.

Encravou as suas unhas na alcatifa sem importar-se com os pequenos fios que se soltavam desta. Os seus olhos permaneceram fechados, enquanto procurava ainda vestígios do que se passara, na sua memória.

Os passos cessaram fazendo a mulher descontrair-se ligeiramente, pode sentir uns olhos fixos no seus corpo.

_-Maldita._- Uma voz sibilou ao seu ouvido, era bastante óbvio que esta, assim como todas as outras, não passava de uma simples alucinação, mas mesmo assim conseguia ser bastante intimidante.

Sentiu a varinha dele tocar-lhe de novo nas costas.

_- Crucio._- A voz sibilou. E de novo, apesar desta saber que aquilo não passava de uma recordação, as entranhas da mulher contraíram-se em sinal de nervosismo, provocando-lhe depois alguma dificuldade em respirar.

Rachel pode ver, através das suas memórias, o sorriso cruel que ele fizera ao ver a dor que se inscrevera nos seus olhos.

Quanto tempo é que toda aquela tortura durara?

Fora esta suficiente para deixá-la semi-inconsciente?

A morena procurou em todos os recantos escondidas as temidas recordações em que ela ouvisse-se a gritar de dor e agonia. Mas, para seu enorme alívio, nenhuma destas alguma vez apareceu.

Mesmo apesar dessa pequena confirmação, Rachel continuou à procura, para assim ter as certezas se havia ou não gritado.

Os passos recomeçaram a andar, de uma forma mais calma, mas mesmo assim, estes não puderam deixar de ecoar pelo quarto inteiro.

As recordações da tortura demoravam a passar, e apesar de sempre serem apenas recordações, estas acabavam sempre por trazer algum custo ao serem relembradas.

Ao fim de uma tortura vinha sempre uma outra tortura, sempre com um seguimento contínuo, e psicologicamente desgastante.

Ao ver que nada obteria das suas memórias, a mulher tentou retornar ao mundo real, abstraindo-se assim de todas as informações que o seu cérebro queria-lhe transmitir.

Mas infelizmente o regresso ao mundo real causou o regresso da dor real, uma dor que apesar de não ser tão horrorosa como aquela das suas memórias conseguia, ao ser verdadeira, um impacto muito mais forte mais forte no seu corpo.

- Quatro da manhã.- Uma voz fria pronunciou-se, mas desta vez ela foi real. Rachel sentiu um arrepio intenso na sua espinha.- Sabes à quantas horas estás a levar com a cruciatus, sangue de lama?

Rachel continuou imóvel com a esperança que ele desistisse e fosse-se embora ou que então acabasse com aquilo de uma vez.

- Sei que estás desperta, escusas de tentar enganar-me.- Disse friamente.

A mulher abriu os olhos, e tentou levantar-se mas a falta de forças fê-la logo desistir. Os seus olhos pararam nos seus pulsos e só aí pode reparar que se encontrava acorrentada à parede.

Algumas serpentes desceram da cama e aproximaram-se da mulher deslizando próximo ao local onde esta se encontrava.

- Tenho que admitir, Mattson, superaste as minhas expectativas.- Sussurrou.- Três horas...e sem um único grito.

A mulher soltou uma fraca gargalhada que trouxe-lhe dificuldades respiratórias e obrigou-a a tossir.

- Eu já tinha-te dito.- A mulher murmurou, olhando para Voldemort com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.- Eu não peço misericórdia a mestiços.

Os olhos de Voldemort brilharam fulminantes. Aproximou-se de Rachel, segurou-a e levantou-a bruscamente, apertando-lhe os braços para esta não cair. A mulher tentou encará-lo, fraca, enquanto que a dor no seu corpo aumentava. Voldemort encostou-a à parede e prendeu-a contra esta, apertando os braços da mulher de forma a ampará-la e a aprisioná-la.

- Não brinques comigo, sangue de lama.- Intimidou-a.- A tua imprudência começa a irritar-me.

A mulher soltou uma outra gargalhada. Esta acabou por aprisioná-la mais contra a parede, mas mesmo assim não foi o suficiente para amedrontar a mulher.

- A minha paciência está a esgotar-se, sangue de lama- o homem continuou a falar ignorando as gargalhadas fracas de Rachel- as tuas bocas levianas, e o teu desrespeito começam a irritar-me, e acredita...isso não é algo de bom.  
O corpo de Rachel foi empurrado ainda mais contra a parede. A mulher olhou com bravura para Voldemort.

- Então sugiro-te, Riddle, que me lances um Silencio em vez de uma Cruciatus.- Respondeu-lhe gélida.- Porque acho que é a única forma de calares-me.

As unhas do homem encravaram-se nos braços de Rachel.

- Não devias brincar tanto, sangue de lama, na tua situação não é muito...favorável.

Os lábios do homem encostaram ao ouvido de Rachel.

- Ainda não aprendeste a ter noção do perigo, Rachel?- Perguntou com provocação na voz.

A mulher surpreendeu-se ao ouvi-lo pronunciar o seu primeiro nome, depois comprimiu os lábios e formou um sorriso.

- Não tenho medo de mestiços, Riddle.- Respondeu-lhe no mesmo tom de provocação.

Os olhos de Riddle brilharam com fúria. O homem apertou Rachel mais contra a parede, empurrando a sua varinha contra a cintura desta. A varinha deste surpreendentemente começou a perfurar a carne da mulher que, não contendo mais, gritou de dor. Pequenos fios de sangue escorregaram pela varinha, e depois para as mãos de Riddle e posteriormente para as mangas da camisa deste.

As unhas da mulher correram aos braços de Riddle, tentando forçá-lo a soltá-la, arranhado-o e empurrando-o, mas sendo a força desta muito inferior à dele, aquela tentativa desesperada de nada serviu para além de avivar pequenas gargalhadas no homem, que apertava Rachel cada vez mais contra a parede e torturava-a de uma forma cada vez mais lenta.

Riddle fazendo um pequeno sorriso glorioso, retirou a sua varinha dos poucos centímetros de carne que havia perfurado, e depois, dizendo um pequeno feitiço, reconstituiu miraculosamente a carne que fora perfurada.

A mulher soltou frágeis gritos de dor, tanto pela dor que o feitiço lhe causara como pela cura que Riddle lhe dera para este. Sentia-se desfalecer, mas Voldemort era cruel demais para a deixar fazer tal, portanto murmurava alguns feitiços que a obrigavam a manter-se lúcida.

A mulher inspirou fundo, fechou os olhos e conteve as lágrimas de dor que haviam surgido nos seus olhos. Depois, reunindo todas as suas forças, começou a rir-se.

Voldemort olhou-a surpreso, não teria aquilo sido o suficiente para calá-la de uma vez. Afastou-se ligeiramente deixando-a escorregar pela parede, rindo-se.

Tudo no corpo da mulher havia sido espantosamente regenerado pelo feitiço que Riddle lançara, até mesmo a própria camisola que esta usava, mas quanto à dor, esta ainda continuava presente nas entranhas da mulher.

- Por mais que me tortures, Riddle, continuas a ser mestiço e eu continuo a não temer-te.- Disse-lhe gargalhando muito mais alto do que gritara.

Riddle aproximou-se desta, fulo, e, sem qualquer dó, segurou-a pelos cabelos e ergueu-a novamente, prendendo-a de novo contra a parede.

- Então vou ter que ensinar-te a temeres-me.- Sussurrou.

Os lábios deste deslizaram suavemente pela orelha da mulher, expirando ao ouvido desta. Rachel fechou os olhos e tentou conter toda a sua sanidade e dor caixa em que à muito tempo tentava resguardá-las.

Soltava pequenos risos, frágeis que apesar de tentarem ser frios e maldoso por vezes saiam doces e puros, mas sempre com uma enorme provocação.

- Com que arma, Riddle? Já nãos as testastes todas?- Provocou-o com uma voz doce.

O homem olhou-a com ódio. Empurrou a sua varinha contra a cintura da mulher, envolvendo depois esta num dos seus braços.

- Uma sangue de lama.- Sussurrou ao ouvido desta.- Como podes tu, uma fraca sangue de lama, não temeres-me a mim, o Senhor das Trevas, o homem mais poderoso do mundo, quando muitos muito mais poderosos que tu temem-me. Como é que uma garotinha tão frágil como tu teme alguém tão poderoso quanto eu? Isso é impossível! Tu mentes! Tu temes-me como mais ninguém teme-me, Mattson, eu consigo ver isso nos teus olhos, não podes ocultar-me o pavor que tens de mim.

Rachel soltou uma gargalhada fraca.

- Uma garotinha? Que idade pensas que tenho Riddle? Quinze? Sou muito mais poderosa que muitos puros-sangue que se pavoneiam por aí. Muito mais poderosa que muitos que te seguem e te chamam o Senhor das Trevas.- Disse, rindo-se das últimas palavras.- Como te podes considerar o homem mais poderoso do mundo, Voldemort, quando à muitos mais que, todos os dias, provam que são-te muito mas mesmo muito mais superiores.

Desta vez foi Voldemort que riu-se das palavras da mulher.

- Estás a falar do Dumblodore?- Perguntou rindo-se.- Esqueceste-te que ele está morto? Que eu matei-o.

Rachel fez um pequeno sorriso, falsamente doce.

- Não preciso de ir tão longe.- Disse docemente.- O Harry já é...

- O Potter?- Riddle soltou uma gargalhada louca.- Quem está no poder Mattson? O Potter? Quem domina o mundo?

- Ele venceu-te quando ainda era um bebé...- Contra-argumentou a mulher.- Um pequeno bebé, frágil. Ele venceu-te e tornou a vencer-te. Ele venceu o suposto Senhor das Trevas, acho que posso considerá-lo superior a ti.

Riddle largou a cintura de Rachel e agarrou os cabelos desta puxando-os, e aproximando assim o rosto desta do dele.

- Ele teve sorte.- Sibilou.- Mera sorte. Ajuda. Ele nunca fez nada por conta própria, o teu querido Potter sempre teve ajuda de uns idiotas que lhe salvaram a pele, apenas isso, desde os teus queridos amigos, ao Dumblodore, todos eles... Todos eles puseram-se à frente dele para protegerem-no quando eu ia matá-lo. É isso que torna o teu querido afilhado no Escolhido...ter pessoas que se põem à frente dele e salvam-no. Achas que é isso que torna alguém na pessoa mais poderosa do mundo, sangue de lama? Mera sorte!

- Eu mesma me porei à frente dele se isso garantir-me a sua protecção e a tua derrota, Riddle.- Respondeu Rachel com bravamente.

Riddle riu-se.

- Então és tanto ou mais idiota que eles.- Disse-lhe Riddle.

A mulher sorriu.

- O Harry vai vencer-te. Eu sei.- Disse calmamente.- E eu irei celebrar a tua derrota.

Voldemort sorriu.

- Assério?- Perguntou.- E tu acreditas que ele vai aceitar-te de braços abertos e celebrar contigo?

Uma forte dor atingiu-lhe o peito, e Rachel teve que fazer uma enorme força para continuar com o seu sorriso.

- Eu não quero saber.- Disse apesar de não parecer convicta das suas próprias palavras.

Voldemort alargou mais o sorriso.

- É claro que queres saber.- Disse sorrindo friamente.- Mas eles não. A Ordem nunca vai-te receber de braços abertos, não depois de os teres deixado sozinhos... Cá entre nós, tu provavelmente estás melhor aqui.

Rachel começou a gargalhar, fazendo Riddle alargar o sorriso.

- Se esse fosse o maior dos meus males...- A mulher pensou.

- Mas não te tens que preocupar com isso.- Disse de um modo falsamente consulador. A mulher observou-o desconfiada.- Ele nunca vai vencer-me! Eu vou matá-lo, a ele e a todos os outros membros da Ordem, e a ti...- Um sorriso sádico formou-se nos lábios do homem.- Eu vou manter-te viva. E a tua vida será a tua maior maldição.

Os lábios do homem aproximaram-se dos da mulher, sussurrando próximos a estes e quase roçando nestes.

- Vais suplicar pela tua morte. Vais sentir-te amaldiçoada e vais amaldiçoar quem te amaldiçoou. O Potter irá morrer e tu, criança, irás sofrer como ninguém até agora sofreu.

Aos poucos Riddle afastou-se da mulher com um sorriso glorioso, deixando-a escorregar de novo pela parede, sem ampará-la.

Rachel tornou a rir-se, um riso que conseguiu ser pela primeira vez inteiramente maldoso. Voldemort olhou-a surpreso.

- De que te ris, Mattson?- Perguntou Riddle tanto enraivecido como surpreso, de certo que aquela era a última reacção que esperava de Rachel.- Da tua própria desgraça?

Rachel parou de gargalhar e esboçou um sorriso maldoso, que muito se aparentava com aquele que Annya por vezes fazia.

- Deve ser tramado, não é?- Perguntou sorrindo.

Riddle olhou-a confuso.

- A que te referes, sangue de lama?- Perguntou.

Rachel alargou mais o sorriso.

- Ser um mestiço.- Falou calmamente.- Não ser nem puro, nem muggle, ser algo entre os dois mas que mesmo assim não pertence a nenhum...

Os olhos de Voldemort fulminaram Rachel.

- Sua...

Rachel continuou a sorrir.

- Eu pelos menos sou sangue de lama, tenho equipa, pertenço aos impuros, ao muggles.- Bramiu.- Agora tu, um mestiço, nem és de uns, nem és de outros. Não és dos nossos, mas também não és dos deles. Estás no meio, e no meio sempre ficarás, sem poderes vir alguma vez a pertencer a algum dos grupos... E isso deve ser mesmo tramado.

As correntes libertaram-se dos pulsos da mulher, deixando nestes marcas vermelhas. Rachel observou surpresa os seus próprios pulsos.

- Como...- A mulher começou a falar, surpresa.

Antes que Rachel pudesse dizer algo mais, Voldemort apontou-lhe a varinha e num raio de luz branca, a mulher ergueu-se no ar, sendo depois projectada para trás.

Rachel caiu paralisada no chão, mas antes que pudesse desmaiar, Voldemort murmurou um feitiço que devolvia-lhe algumas das suas forças e tratava-lhe algumas das fracturas internas que pudesse ter feito.

Apontou a varinha de novo a Rachel e ergueu-a novamente no ar, depois aproximou-se dela e segurou-lhe o pescoço, deixando-a escorregar o suficiente para colocar os pés no chão.

- O que me vais fazer agora Riddle?- Perguntou-lhe Rachel tentando arranjar folgo para falar.

- O que te parece, sangue de lama?

Rachel sorriu.

- Não tenho medo da cruciatus. Já me habituei a elas.

Voldemort retribuiu-lhe o sorriso.

- Assério?- Uma das mãos deste deslizou por uma das pernas da mulher, rasgando, propositadamente, o inicio da parte lateral da camisa de dormir desta.

Rachel fez um ar de esgar tentando afastar-se o máximo que podia do homem, o que provocou uma gargalhada cruel neste.

- Não te preocupes.- Sussurrou-lhe Riddle.- Nunca tomaria uma criatura tão nojenta como tu.

Dizendo isto, agarrou no braço da mulher e atirou-a ao chão fazendo-a cair de frente. Esta apoiou o corpo nos braços e tentou erguer-se novamente.

- Vamos ver se de facto és tão corajosa como dizes ser.- Murmurou Riddle.- Crucio.

O cenário das outras vezes repetiu-se. Rachel deixou com que o seu corpo ficasse imóvel e caísse no chão, enquanto se segurava, literalmente, à alcatifa, arranhando-a, para não gritar ou lacrimejar.

Primeiramente, Voldemort observou-a com um sorriso no rosto, mas ao ver que, como das outras vezes, a mulher não fazia intenções de gritar, afastou-se e sentou-se numa poltrona perto de uma escrivaninha.

Os seus olhos ficaram pousados na mulher deitada no chão imóvel com os olhos pregados no tecto, durante alguns segundos.

Os olhos do homem deslizaram pela própria blusa e só aí reparou que a havia sujado com o sangue de Rachel, fazendo um ar de nojo, levantou-se e resmungando baixinho dirigiu-se ao armário, que, ao abrir, tirou uma camisa preta.

- Vês o que fazes, sangue de lama?- Perguntou irritado, não esperando qualquer resposta por parte da mulher.- Estragaste-me uma blusa com o teu maldito sangue. Cabra maldita!

Os olhos param no corpo inerte de Rachel, e, ao ver que esta lutava com todas as suas forças para não gritar, lançou um suspiro desapontado e retirou a blusa, lançando-a ao chão irritado.

O corpo de Riddle era impressionantemente bem constituído. O tom de pele não era muito clara o que ajudava a realçar ainda mais os músculos já bastante bem definidos. Algo que se podia destacar no corpo de Riddle, para além dos seus músculos, era a tatuagem negra que este tinha na parte superior do braço esquerdo. A Marca Negra.

Riddle vestiu a outra blusa, mas antes de a abotoar, dirigiu-se até Rachel calmamente. Parou e observou-a por uns segundos.

- Tu és realmente ridícula.- Disse-lhe, baixando-se para poder observá-la com maior atenção.

Como já esperava, nada obteve em resposta.- Só uma criatura como tu podia ser tão ridícula.

Os olhos de Rachel permaneceram fechados. Riddle podia observar que as belas expressões da mulher contorciam-se com a dor, as suas unhas continuavam espetadas na alcatifa, parecendo quase partirem-se.

Tom inclinou-se sob Rachel, aproximando o seu rosto do da mulher. A sua blusa caiu sobre o corpo da mulher.

- És completamente ridícula.- Repetiu.- Podias já ter morrido se não fosses tão ridícula. Podias não estar a sofrer como sofres agora, à muito tempo, à anos que eu podia ter acabado com a tua angústia. Mas tu és ridícula, e agora estás aqui a tentar fingir que não me temes, que não temes a morte ou a dor, mas eu posso ouvir-te a gritar e a pedir pela morte no teu interior. Á muito tempo que pedes pela morte, talvez mesmo antes de me teres voltado a ver. És ridícula.

Os dedos de Riddle deslizaram pelos lábios de Rachel tocando-lhes com leveza, e abrindo-os. A mulher soltou um pequeno gemido de dor.

- Posso ouvir os teus gritos, Rachel Mattson, não me tentes escondê-los.- Os dedos de Riddle atravessaram com a mesma leveza pelo corpo da mulher.- Se fosses menos imprudente eu poderia reduzir-te a tortura, mas assim não me dás alternativa...Diz-me sangue de lama, qual será a sensação de veres a tua cria receber a mesma dose de tortura que tu recebeste? De a ouvires gritar e não poderes fazer nada? De a veres chorar, soluçar e suplicar-te para que tu a salves e nada puderes fazer? De virares as costas à tua filha?

Os olhos de Rachel abriram-se repentinamente, arregalados, ao ouvirem as frases de Voldemort. A mulher abriu a boca e começou a inspirar sofregamente parecendo estar a sufocar. Parecia querer dizer algo e isso fez Riddle abrir um sorriso.

- É Annya, não é?- Perguntou imparcial ao sofrimento da mulher. Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Rachel.- Já calculava.

Aproximou os lábios dos de Rachel e depois pousando os seus nos dela sussurrou.

- Não deve de haver uma tortura pior para ti do que aquela em que vês a tua filha ser torturada.- Levantou-se e abriu um sorriso repleto de charme.- Aposto que neste momento preferias estar morta, mas eu não sou misericordioso.

Fechou os botões da sua camisa e só depois parou a cruciatus. Rachel inspirou para recuperar o folgo.

- NEM TE ATREVAS A TOCAR NA MINHA FILHA.- Gritou-lhe Rachel.- EU MATO-TE SE TOCAS-LHE NUM FIO.

Correntes surgidas das paredes prenderam-se aos pulsos de Rachel e puxaram-na de volta para trás.

- Isso seria interessante de se ver.- Respondeu-lhe o homem antes de sair.

Rachel deixou-se cair no chão, apoiando o corpo pelas mão, não contendo as suas lágrimas e os seus soluços. Pingo por pingo, lágrima por lágrima, várias caíram naquela alcatifa. O corpo de Rachel tremia apavorado com a informação que Voldemort acabara de lhe dar, já nem as serpentes que deslizavam ao seu lado importavam-lhe. Todo o seu corpo doía-lhe não só pela cruciatus mas também pelo terror de perder a única pessoa que amava.

Soluçou, tentando conseguir respirar decentemente, mas nada. Os cabelos cobriam-lhe os olhos e o rosto, que se contorcia pela batalha que se travava no interior do corpo de Rachel, batalha que tinha como objectivo acalmar Rachel.

Passados longos minutos em que somente se ouviram os soluços da mulher, Rachel ergueu-se e sentou-se balouçando ligeiramente sobre o seu corpo.

- Ela é forte.- Murmurava tentando acalmar-se.- Ele nunca irá conseguir magoá-la. A Annya é suficientemente forte.

Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

E se não fosse?

Um pequeno sorriso iluminou o rosto de Rachel.

- Ela é forte.- Repetiu para si mesma.- Riddle vais pagar por todo mal que lhe tentares fazer.

* * *

A plataforma 9 3/4 da estação King's Cross havia sofrido um enorme abate quanto aos alunos que anualmente costumavam passar pela sua passagem. Naquele dia, 1 de Setembro, a plataforma costumava encontrar-se repleta de risos de vários alunos felizes pelo regresso à escola e com o reencontro dos seus amigos ou então por alunos ansiosos com a sua primeira ida àquela escola. Mas naquele 1 de Setembro não havia ânsia ou alegria, apenas melancolia.

A plataforma que outrora fora ocupada por centenas de alunos, era agora ocupada por míseras dezenas destes. Não por ser demasiado cedo, eram as mesmas horas que noutros anos fizeram imensos alunos subirem para o Expresso que levá-los-ia a Hogwarts.

Este também já encontrava-se na estação, mas poucos eram os alunos que tinham vontade e coragem de subirem para este. Muitos não subiam ainda com esperanças de que algo os levasse dali para fora e os impedisse de regressarem a Hogwarts.

A plataforma era maioritariamente ocupada por uniformes de cor preta e verde, por vezes, mas muito raramente, poder-se-ia encontrar algum uniforme preto e vermelho ou preto e azul.

Não havia gargalhadas, risos, o único som que era possível ouvir-se era o som de alguns passos mais fortes que ecoavam por toda a plataforma.

Um enorme cão preto observava atentamente as pessoas que caminhavam pela plataforma. Este encontrava-se acapachado atrás de uns pilares e de duas traves de ferro que encontravam-se caídas no chão. Era um óptimo local para esconder-se, dali ninguém o via, mas ele podia ver todos os que passassem por aquela plataforma.

Sendo ele, Sirius Black, uma das pessoas mais procuradas em Inglaterra, pelo menos no Mundo Bruxo, aquele local encontrava-se num ponto que era estratégico.

Olhou fixamente para a passagem que dava à plataforma.

Os olhos do cão eram impressionantemente azuis, brilhantes, vivos e humanos. Brilhava, intensamente enquanto procurando algo no meio da multidão.

Por vezes baixava-se mais, estendia mais o seu corpo, inclinou-se depois para a frente, parecendo querer saltar para o meio de toda aquela multidão.

Arfava ao mesmo tempo em que abanava a sua pequena calda freneticamente. Parecia querer encontrar alguém.

Os seus olhos seguiam por vezes alguns vultos que caminhavam no meio da multidão. Olhava-os fixamente seguindo-os com os olhos atentos, procurando achar algo neles que os identificasse.

Mas sempre que os vultos chegavam a um determinado local, já distante, o grande cão negro desistia de os seguir com os olhos e procurava alguém de novo na passagem da plataforma.

Quando via alguém que conhecesse e não gostasse, rosnava baixinho, lançando pequenos de seguida pequenos latidos que eram inaudíveis a quem por ali passasse.

Guardas vestidos de negro passavam pela plataforma com um ar feroz intimidando todos os alunos que não encontravam-se vestidos de preto e verde.

Ao verem pessoas que lhes eram conhecidas, que na maioria eram pessoas importantes do mundo Bruxo, paravam e acenavam-lhes com pequenos sorrisos. Estes olhavam-nos com um olhar superior e, na maioria das vezes, nem sequer lhes respondiam, continuando a conversar com os seus familiares ou conhecidos.

A passagem deu entrada a uma família formada por três loiros, os Malfoy. Passaram pela multidão sendo quase imperceptíveis. O seu antigo esplendor e orgulho haviam sido drasticamente reduzidos à vergonha.

As outras pessoas que passavam ao seu lado ignoravam-nos, ou então, quando tinham conhecimento da desgraça destes, cochichavam entre si, rindo-se e apontando-lhes discretamente com o dedo.

Até os guardas passavam por eles com indiferença, olhando-os por vezes com um olhar superior e um sorriso de troça no rosto.

Os Malfoy caminhavam a passos largos tentando não reparar nas caras de gozo das pessoas que conheciam-nos.

O grande cão negro rosnou ao ver os Malfoy passearem livres por perto do local onde encontrava-se escondido.

Sirius tornou a observar a passagem.

Estaria mesmo Sam certo? A filha de Rachel Mattson rira mesmo para Hogwarts?

Não cia nenhuma semelhança com Rachel em todas as garotas que por ali passaram e segundo Sam, a garota era a fotocópia da sua mãe.

Uma mulher de cabelos cinzentos que lhe chegavam aos ombros, e de estatura baixa, atravessou a multidão empurrando quem encontrava-se à sua frente, entrou na parte da frente do Expresso com um ar irritado. Um homem expressões parecidas às da mulher de cabelo de igual cor e com a mesma altura, seguiu-a, com um ar rezingão.

Sirius desviou os seus olhos dos Carrow e tornou a procurar a garota no meio da multidão.

Os cabelos ruivos de uma garota que aparentava ser Ginny chamaram a atenção de Sirius, que inclinou o seu corpo canino para a frente tentando visualizar melhor a ruiva.

Sam havia-lhe dito que possivelmente a filha de Rachel, Annya, estaria com a garota dos Weasley.

Várias pessoas rodeavam inconscientemente Ginny, que parecia estar sozinha.

Uma outra miúda aproximou-se da ruiva. Tinha longos cabelos lisos e negros, e era alta. Sirius observou-a com maior atenção, inclinando-se o máximo que pôde. A sua barriga tocou ligeiramente no chão.

O rosto da morena aos poucos voltou-se na direcção de Sirius.

O choque de ver o rosto de Rachel naquela jovem garota paralisou Sirius. O homem demorou alguns segundos a recuperar os sentidos e a observá-la com maior atenção.

Sam não enganara-se ao dizer que a garota era a bela fotocópia da sua mãe. Era exactamente igual, talvez apenas se diferenciasse de Rachel no cabelo.

Talvez...

Os olhos do cão fixaram-se no rosto da jovem, tentando decifrar todos os indecifráveis enigmas deste.

De novo não pôde evitar o choque.

Apesar das expressões da garota serem praticamente iguais às de Rachel, estas tinham pequenas diferenças, diferenças que tornavam Annya e Rachel completamente diferentes.

A mesma beleza rara, mas moldada em bases diferentes.

Ambas tinham expressões doces, mas enquanto as de Rachel eram serenas e afáveis, as de Annya por vezes tornavam-se frias e rígidas.

Um pequeno sorriso dançava nos lábios da jovem. Este, como já era de se esperar, era frio, calmo e ao mesmo tempo, estranhamente, doce.

A garota parecia ser uma mistura completa do Bem e do Mal, talbez por o seu sangue indicar-lhe ambos os caminhos, talvez por esta ser imparcial....

Mas sem dúvida alguma que as suas expressões frias eram muito mais salientes que as suas expressões doces, possivelmente por estas serem as mais verdadeiras.

Os olhos esmeraldinos de Annya brilhavam intensamente, iluminando-lhe o rosto. Os olhos em que, tal como as suas expressões e o seu sorriso, travava-se a constante luta entre o Bem e o Mal. Apesar de belos, os seus olhos eram ocos, e pareciam ser livres de sentimentos e emoções.

Uma luta constante entre o Bem e o Mal, toda ela parecia travar esta batalha a cada segundo da sua vida.

O cão deu um passo para trás, parecendo não querer acreditar naquilo que via.

A confirmação daquilo que temera e que pensara ser impossível estava ali, naquele belo rosto.

Lentamente, passo a passo, o grande cão negro foi-se afastando, ganindo, do seu esconderijo, voltando pelo caminho secreto por onde tinha ido para a plataforma 9 3/4 de King's Cross.

Um jogo de adjectivos contrários faziam a beleza de Annya uma das mais cativantes que Sirius alguma vez vira.

* * *

- Annya.- A ruiva chamou a amiga.- Eu vou ali ver se encontro uma cabine, faz o mesmo neste carril.

Annya observou o carril que encontrava-se à sua frente, anuindo afirmativamente com a cabeça. Largou as pesadas malas no porão do Expresso, ficando apenas com uma pequena mala.

A garota sorriu ao ouvir algumas conversas entre figuras do Ministério, esforçando-se para não rir-se ou para não invadir-lhes a mente.

Olhou para a multidão com um olhar superior e depois observou as escadas que a levariam para dentro do comboio.

As conversas da multidão eram irritantes, e apesar de serem mais silenciosos que as multidões a que Annya habituara-se, eram extremamente enervantes.

Com pequenos sorriso sedutores que encantavam um pequeno grupo masculino que encontrava-se por ali perto, a garota subiu graciosamente as escadas, rindo-se daqueles que considerava uns autênticos idiotas.

Aquilo era sem qualquer dúvida um desperdício do seu rico tempo. Um local a que se chamava escola de feitiçaria e onde ela não poderia pôr os seus fantásticos poderes em prática.

Uma jovem inteligente como ela nunca deveria ir para uma escola como aquela, dominada por incompetentes como aqueles que pouca variedade de magia deviam saber fazer. Ela uma garota poderosa e inteligente deveria de aprender numa das melhores, numa turma mais avançada, e com um professor que se pudesse chamar de um bom professor. Mas aquela escola parecia estar longe de poder oferecer-lhe um serviço tão completo.

Na melhor das hipóteses, Annya preferia aprender sozinha enquanto viajava e conhecia o mundo. Mas conhecendo a sua mãe como só ela a conhecia, isso nunca iria passar de um sonho de adolescente.

Pelo que observara na plataforma, ela não era a única deprimida com aquele regresso à escola inglesa, muitos outros pareciam melancólicos, talvez apenas por ser o regresso às aulas, mas ali parecia haver algo mais.

Annya sempre tivera um grande gosto em aprender e sempre destacara-se dos outros de uma forma incomparável. Era um autêntico fascínio quer para professores como para estudantes, conseguindo sempre cativar todos de uma forma que lhe era bastante promissora. Tanto por beleza, como por sabedoria, Annya conseguia sempre obter o que queria sem precisar de fazer grandes esforços, um sorriso, umas palavras mansas, uma voz meiga, ou então simplesmente umas palavras sábias, tudo era usado estrategicamente e sempre com grandes resultados.

Mas era sobretudo o seu grandioso poder que fazia todos admirarem-na, uma magia superior e, como alguns professores repararam, uma magia muito descontrolada e perigosa.

Ela não era uma garota de escolas medíocres e sim uma garota de grandiosas escolas. Hogwarts nunca poderia satisfaze-la na sua busca desenfreada pelo desenvolvimento dos seus conhecimentos e magia.

Subiu o último degrau com um belo sorriso, mas antes de poder sequer dar mais um passo, algo forte foi contra ela fazendo-a cair no chão.

Annya ergueu-se rapidamente, irritada, tentando descobrir quem a fizera cair daquela maneira.

Um rapaz, que aparentava ter uns dezoito anos, de cabelos negros e olhos do mesmo tom, ergueu-se de igual modo, olhando-a com o mesmo olhar.

- Vê por onde andas.- Disse num tom mal-educado.

Annya olhou-o espantada. O rapaz não esperando qualquer resposta por parte da morena deu um passo para o lado e continuou o seu caminho a passos largos sem sequer olhar para trás.

- Vê tu, por onde andas!- Gritou a garota estupefacta tanto pela falta de cavalheirismo do rapaz como pela sua boa aparência.- Inglês!

Voltou-se para o lado por onde o rapaz havia vindo e começou a procurar algum lugar vazio nas cabines, mas antes que pudesse começar a sua busca, Ginny apareceu.

- Encontrei uma cabine.- Disse sorridente.- Está é ocupada por uma pessoa.

Annya abriu um sorriso doce.

- Não faz mal.- Respondeu.- Por mim tudo bem.

A ruiva encaminhou-se até à cabine, mas Annya deixou-se ficar para trás. O sorriso que o irmão Carrow dirigia-lhe, que encontrara-se presente no dia em que ela fora ao ministério, despertou-lhe a atenção...


	9. Griffinthor vs Slytherin

**Semente do Mal****

* * *

**

**Griffinthor vs Slytherin**

- Mattson.- Carrow murmurou o seu nome com desdém.- O que fazes por aqui mestiça?

Annya observou Carrow por alguns segundos, depois sorriu-lhe com igual desdém.

- Ando à procura de uma cabine.- Respondeu docemente, não escondendo o seu sorriso de gozo.

Carrow soltou uma gargalhada rouca e tirando de seguida uma varinha do seu manto, apontou-a a Annya. A garota mesmo assim não perdeu a sua postura superior.

- Pelos vistos sempre vamos ter uma mestiça para torturar.- Disse Carrow satisfeito, aproximando-se de Annya com um sorriso maligno.- Se fosse a ti mestiça, pensava várias vezes antes de abrir a boca imunda. Os teus castigos hão-de ser muito piores que os dos outros.

Annya gargalhou.

- Gostava de ver.- Sibilou em desafio.

Os lábios de Carrow fecharam-se formando uma linha firme, depois tornaram a abrir-se e este sorriu, fingindo não ter ouvido o comentário da garota.

- Por falar em coisas imundas, como está a tua mãe, Mattson? Morta?- Provocou-a Carrow.

Annya olhou-o com alguma raiva, mas de novo abriu um sorriso de gozo.

- Eu não sei, esperava que me desses a resposta, Carrow, afinal não vos competia a vocês capturá-la?- O sorriso da garota alargou-se.- Mas é obvio que apesar de ser sangue de lama a minha mãe é muito mais esperta que vocês.

- Sua pirralha nojenta.- Bradou Carrow aproximando-se ferozmente de Annya, apontando-lhe a varinha ao peito, esta continuou a sorrir-lhe com escárnio.- Eu não sei que troque é que usaste para conseguires passar como tendo um sangue puro...

- Acredita que não usei troque nenhum, por mim estava a quilómetros daqui.- Interrompeu-o Annya.

- Mas uma coisa garanto-te, és a única mestiça nesta escola e vais sofrer as consequências disso.- Ameaçou-a Carrow.

- Que consequências? Vou ser posta de parte pelos sangues puros.- Disse num tom de gozo. Depois colocou a mão no peito e continuou.- Que horror!

- Ainda gozas?- Perguntou-lhe Carrow surpreendido.

- Que é que vai acontecer-me?- Perguntou Annya mais séria.- Vão matar-me?

Annya arregalou propositadamente os olhos, depois sorriu.

Carrow permaneceu com a varinha apontada ao corpo de Annya, com um ar ameaçador, mas estando no fundo um pouco receoso com a indiferença da garota.

Algo lhe dizia que Annya não era o adversário ideal para ele. Algo lhe dizia que Annya não era apenas uma cara ou um corpo bonito, que era muito mais que isso. Talvez a forma como olhava para as coisas, talvez a forma como dirigia-se às pessoas.

Para Carrow, Annya era muito diferente das garotas típicas da sua idade ou pelo menos aparentava ser. Não era só fisicamente, mas também psicologicamente, a garota à sua frente era muito mais adulta que muitas da sua idade, e sem dúvida que também era muito menos inofensiva que as outras.

Ela não tinha o olhar que ele habituara-se a ver em todas as suas vitimas, e talvez fosse isso o que mais fazia-o receá-la. O brilho que bailava nos olhos da garota estava longe de ser o de medo, era um brilho que dava voltas entre soberania, imparcialidade e frieza, não era o brilho comum de se ver em alguém tão novo, nem mesmo comum em ver-se no mundo dos mais velhos. Carrow, que já estava habituado a viver no mundo da soberania, raramente via um brilho tão parecido entre os outros devoradores, talvez só tivesse visto um brilho assim nos mais cobiçosos, e no seu senhor.

Carrow sentiu um arrepio, e involuntariamente recuou um passo. A garota sorriu com a reacção do homem.

Carrow abanou a cabeça.

Talvez a garota fosse só inconsciente, muito inconsciente para meter-se com eles.

- O que vai acontecer-me?- Annya perguntou novamente em tom de desafio.

Carrow observou-a por mais uns instantes e depois sorriu.

- O que pensas que vai-te acontecer, Mattson?- Perguntou-lhe Carrow com um sorriso maligno.

- Porque não mo demonstras?- Desafiou-o Annya.

O homem deu um passo em frente, tentando amedrontar Annya, mas esta gargalhou, abriu os braços e ergueu o rosto.

- O que pensas que estás a fazer?- Perguntou-lhe Carrow confuso.

Annya sorriu.

- Porque não me tentas atingir, Carrow.- Desafiou-o Annya.- Para provares-me o teu poder.

- Com todo o prazer.- Disse o homem erguendo a varinha e lançando um feitiço na direcção de Annya. Esta que já encontrava-se à espera foi suficientemente rápida para desviar-se do feitiço.

A garota gargalhou ao ouvir o feitiço partir uma porta de vidro que encontrava-se atrás de si. Dois rapazes que tinham acabado de entrar olharam assustados para os pedaços da antiga porta que encontravam-se à sua frente, depois olharam para Annya e de seguida para Carrow curiosos, mas ao verem o olhar enfurecido de Carrow apressaram-se a entrar numa cabine.

- E falhaste.- Provocou-o Annya.

Carrow ergueu a varinha novamente pronto para lançar um novo feitiço.

- O que vais fazer-me Carrow?- Perguntou-lhe Annya, distraindo-o.- Matar-me.

Carrow gargalhou friamente baixando depois a sua varinha lentamente, mas ao ver que a garota havia dado dois passos na sua direcção tornou o seu rosto de novo sério e tornou a erguer a varinha numa forma ameaçadora.

- A morte, garantir-te-ei eu que será aquilo que mais desejarás, Mattson.- Respondeu-lhe com o rosto sério.

Annya sorriu.

- Tens certezas que me garantirás isso?- Perguntou rindo-se.

Carrow olhou-a irritado.

- Que vais fazer-me Carrow.- Perguntou-lhe Annya.

Carrow ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- O que te parece?- Perguntou seriamente.

Uma riu-se, deixando Carrow ainda mais confuso. Seria aquela garota assim tão inconsciente?

- Tens a certeza que consegues lançar uma cruciatus decente, Carrow?- Perguntou, deixando o homem a olhá-la espantado e de seguida irritado.- Quero dizer tu nem com um feitiço simples acertas-me…como podes ter a certeza que a tua cruciatus vai funcionar em mim.

- Tu fazes ideia do disparate que estás a dizer, fedelha? – Perguntou-lhe Carrow aborrecido.- Tu fazes a mínima ideia de que nós somos?

Annya fez um ar inocente.

- Quem são vocês?- Perguntou-lhe Annya.

Carrow olhou-a com irritação.

- Alguém com quem uma pirralha como tu não devia-se meter. Nem tu, nem ninguém.- Respondeu-lhe Carrow num tom ameaçador.

- Porque não?- Perguntou num tom desafiador, aproximando-se lentamente, obrigando Carrow a erguer a varinha.

Carrow abriu um sorriso, demonstrando os seus dentes já amarelos e gastos.

- Podemos matar-te a ti e à tua família num estalar de dedos.- Disse-lhe sorrindo.- Porque neste nosso mundo, impuros como tu não sobrevivem.

Annya permaneceu parada durante alguns segundos, os seus olhos fixaram-se nos de Carrow. O verde dos olhos da garota ganhou reflexos brancos. Carrow temeu saber o que se passava. Era impossível que uma garota daquela idade já conseguisse praticar Legimância, especialmente sendo ela uma mestiça.

Carrow observou o ar sério da garota intrigado. Sabia que algo nela era diferente, mas duvidava que chegasse ao ponto de ela conseguir já praticar Legimância.

Uma dor começou a afectar-lhe a cabeça, e Carrow sentiu que a sua mente começava a ser invadida.

Abanou várias vezes a cabeça, para afastar uma ideia tão ridícula.

- Consideraste superior, Carrow?- Perguntou-lhe Annya ao fim de alguns segundos.

Carrow fez um sorriso desdenhoso.

- De criaturas miseráveis como tu, sou com toda a certeza.- Respondeu-lhe com orgulho.

Annya permaneceu séria.

- Assério?- Perguntou num tom de escárnio.- Isso é por teres um sangue completamente puro, sem vestígios de impureza como eu, não é?

Carrow alargou o sorriso.

- Obviamente.- Respondeu.

- Mas parece que o teu precioso sangue não te valeu de muito.- Disse-lhe a garota.

Carrow encarou-a surpreendido.

- Como assim?- Perguntou-lhe.

Annya deu alguns passos começando a andar a volta de Carrow.

- Puseram-te como professor, Carrow, algo que tu odeias.- Explicou-lhe a garota.- Odeias crianças, não é Carrow? É por isso que não tens filhos.

Carrow observou a garota intrigado, como poderia ela saber daquilo?

- Querias estar no Ministério, mas puseram-te no infantário.- Continuou Annya.- Puseram o Yaxley no teu lugar, e o que é que ele fez? Lançou uma Imperius sob o Thicknesse, grande coisa!

- Como é que tu sa…?

- Puseram o Yaxley no teu lugar, a ganhar o triplo do teu salário quando as tuas linhagens de sangue são mais puras que as dele, quando tu presenciaste a morte de Albus Dumblodore e lutaste bravamente contra os da Ordem de Fénix.- Annya parou e encarou Carrow.- O teu querido Lordy preza muito, pois não? E pelos vistos também não segue muito as suas regras sobre o sangue puro e o sangue impuro, pois senão tu estarias colocado à frente de Yaxley.

Carrow encarava Annya, admirado.

- Como sabes do Thicknesse?- Perguntou estupefacto.

- Não me admira que o teu Lordy não te dê grandes informações ou grandes missões.- Respondeu-lhe a garota.- Até uma criança ouvia os teus segredos mentais.

Carrow ia abrir a boca para responder a Annya mas antes que pudesse fazer algo mais, foi interrompido.

- Carrow!- Uma voz rouca e masculina chamou-o.

Annya afastou-se e encostou-se a uma porta de uma cabine vazia. Aquilo prometia.

Uns passos pesados e apressados de alguém a subir e logo a seguir um homem entrava na carruagem. Era mais alto que Carrow, magro, com cabelo grisalho, faces encovadas e expressões carrancudas, lábios finos e o nariz recto, olhos escuros e discretos, em torno dos olhos podiam-se começar a notar algumas rugas. Não tinha qualquer charme ou elegância, e seria bastante discreto se não trajasse um manto adornado com ouro.

- Yaxley.- Cumprimentou o outro com algum desdém.

Yaxley fez um sorriso presunçoso ao chegar a Carrow. Pareceu não ter visto Annya que ficara encostada a uma porta de uma das cabines. Esta observava os dois com muita atenção.

- O que fazes aqui, Yaxley?- Quis o outro saber.

- Vim certificar-me que não escondes aqui algum indesejável.- Respondeu o outro.

As expressões de Carrow enrijeceram-se e este encarou Yaxley com raiva.

- O que queres dizer?- Perguntou enfurecido.

- Que com a tua incompetência ainda deixas que algum passe.- Respondeu começando a olhar para algumas cabines.

- Seu…- Carrow rosnou.- Quem te deu premissão para tal?

- O Senhor das Trevas.- Disse voltando-se para Carrow.- Alguma contestação?

Carrow permaneceu calado.

- Pois, bem me parecia.

Carrow olhou para o outro com alguma irritação.

- Faz o que tens a fazer.- Resmungou.- Mas em dez minutos temos que partir. Ordens do Senhor das Trevas.- Disse num sibilo.

Yaxley deu de ombros e voltou-se na direcção de Annya.

- Alguns dementors vão com vocês.- Informou. Os seus olhos pousaram em Annya.- Ora, ora, ora! Pelos vistos sempre levas escória no teu comboio Carrow.

Aproximou-se rapidamente de Annya e segurando-a por um dos braços, puxou-a para perto de si. Carrow observou a garota, deu de ombros e voltou as costas.

- Faz o que entenderes.- Disse.- Mas não te esqueças que em dez minutos temos que partir.

Carrow começou a andar pelo corredor até entrar numa das cabines finais.

- Não vou demorar muito Carrow.- Disse, Depois voltou-se para Annya.- Que fazes aqui Mattson?

Annya olhou-o com desprezo.

- Caso não te lembres, Yaxley, eu passei no teste.- Disse com um sorriso.

Yaxley pensou durante uns segundos e depois com um sorriso malicioso começou a puxar Annya pelo corredor, ao contrário do que esperava, esta não debateu-se.

- É exactamente disso que eu quero falar.- Disse-lhe enquanto a arrastava.

Passaram por várias cabines, que na maioria encontravam-se vazias, mas Yaxley só parou ao encontrar-se em frente a uma porta, no fundo do corredor, que poderia notar-se logo de partida que não era uma porta de nenhuma cabine.

Yaxley abriu a porta e empurrou a garota para dentro, entrando logo de seguida.

Era uma arrecadação pequena e escura, caberiam nela umas dez pessoas sem estarem apertadas umas contra as outras. Nas duas paredes laterais encontravam-se duas prateleiras que iam do chão ao tecto da arrecadação e que ocupavam as duas paredes na totalidade. As prateleiras encontravam-se ocupadas por diversos frascos feitos de vidro e que possivelmente continham matéria inflamatória.

Annya observou a estante com atenção, pensando numa utilidade que os materiais desta poderiam vir a ter.

- Vamos divertimo-nos imenso.- Ouviu Yaxley dizer enquanto este fechava a porta e colocava um feitiço silenciador na arrecadação.

Um sorriso frio apareceu nos lábios da garota.

- Pelo menos eu.- Ouviu o homem sussurrar.

Yaxley segurou no pulso da garota e puxou-o com violência suficiente para Annya ser arremessada contra a porta que encontrava-se atrás de si. O homem aproximou-se e encostou o seu corpo ao de Annya prendendo-o entre o seu e a porta, e de novo, para surpresa do homem, Annya não fez qualquer resistência.

- Podes gritar à vontade, mestiça.- Disse.- Ninguém vai ouvir-te.

Annya permaneceu calada, olhando fixamente para o fundo da arrecadação, um sorriso formava-se nos seus lábios. Mal acreditava que Yaxley tinha sido estúpido ao ponto de não lhe retirar a varinha.

- Os ingleses são tão estúpidos como convencidos.- Pensava.

Sentiu os lábios de Yaxley passarem pelo seu pescoço, mordendo-o e depois passarem pelas suas clavículas. Annya conteve-se para não fazer nenhuma cara de nojo, as suas mãos deslizaram lentamente para os bolsos onde tinha a varinha estava escondida, com cuidado, tentando ao máximo dos possíveis não serem apanhadas.

O mau hálito e o cheiro desagradável do homem enojavam-na.

Sentiu as mãos de Yaxley aproximarem-se da sua blusa, e depois sentiu que esta era aberta violentamente, quase rompendo os seus botões.

De novo Annya teve que conter o seu nojo ao sentir as mãos de Yaxley envolverem a sua cintura. Os olhos de Annya ganhavam um novo brilho.

- És mesmo uma garota muito bonitinha, Mattson.- Ouviu Yaxley dizer. Annya cerrou os seus maxilares, tentando conter assim a sua raiva. As mãos de Yaxley passaram da cintura de Annya para as ancas desta. As mãos da jovem apertaram firmemente a sua varinha enquanto fechava os olhos com força e mordia língua, tentando assim conter a sua raiva.- Tens as curvas perfeitas no local ideal. Tal como a tua mãe.

Yaxley gargalhou friamente, as suas mãos deslocaram-se pelas costas da garota, que o encarou com ódio, o que excitou ainda mais Yaxley.

- Por falar na mamã, onde é que ela está?- Perguntou num sussurro, enquanto chegava ao sutiã de Annya e começava a tentar desapertá-lo.

- Estás a abusar da minha paciência, Yaxley.- Disse Annya num silvo. Yaxley parou surpreso com a valentia da jovem.- E porque te deveria dizer onde está a minha mãe?

Yaxley fez um sorriso frio e depois agarrando num dos braços de Annya atirou-a para o chão.

- Ora, ora, ora. Estava a ver que não te assanhavas Mattson.- Disse Yaxley rindo-se.- Não tem piada quando não estão bravas ou chorosas (que é a maioria).

Annya olhou para Yaxley com ainda mais ódio, as suas mãos seguraram a varinha, enquanto a garota se virava para ficar de barriga para cima e depois apoiava o seu corpo nos seus braços.

- Queres saber porque me mais contar onde está a tua mãe?- Perguntou Yaxley.- Primeiro: porque isso talvez te poupe a vida. Segundo: porque antes de nos divertirmos os dois- disse enquanto abaixava-se- eu vou divertir-me torturando-te.

Annya observou o homem e depois ela mesma gargalhou. Yaxley ficou surpreendido com a reacção da garota.

-Qual é a piada?- Perguntou-lhe confuso.

- Queres saber porque não vou contar-te?- Perguntou a Yaxley rindo-se.- Primeiro: Eu não sei onde é que ela está. Segundo: Tu és um idiota.

Yaxley encarou Annya com um olhar fulminante e depois colocou a sua varinha na barriga da garota e deslizou-a lentamente até que esta chegasse ao umbigo da jovem.

- Vou torturar-te lentamente.- Yaxley começou a falar enquanto girava a sua varinha no umbigo da jovem. Annya agarrou a sua varinha com força.- Depois se me disseres algo de útil verei o que farei contigo, mas garanto-te que não irás gostar de qualquer decisão que eu tomar.- Os olhos de Annya brilhavam cada vez mais furiosos.- E no final, vou procurar a tua mamã e torturá-la e enviá-la para Azkaban…quem saiba…talvez algo mais.

Sentiu Yaxley ajoelhar-se em cima das suas pernas.

Annya sabia o que tinha que fazer, e isso não a assustava nada.

- O que me dizes, Mattson?- Perguntou Yaxley passando as suas mãos pelas pernas da garota.

- Cometeste um grande erro em vir ter comigo, Yaxley.- Pensou.

Sabia o que tinha de dizer e o que tinha de fazer, num impulso Annya ergueu-se e erguendo consigo a varinha apontou-a directamente ao peito de Yaxley.

- Crucius.- Brandou.

O feitiço atingiu Yaxley directamente no peito. Este inclinou-se para trás arregalando os com olhos com a surpresa. O seu corpo caiu para trás, e em poucos segundos a sala foi preenchida pelos gritos de dor de Yaxley, que começou a contorcer-se como se estivessem a pegar-lhe fogo. Encontrava-se incrédulo com a eficácia da maldição e do poder com que esta o atingia. Mas não tinha muito tempo para pensar nela, pois a dor impossibilitava-o de fazer algo mais que berrar e contorcer-se.

Lágrimas de dor escorreram pelos olhos de Yaxley. Annya olhou para estas com desprezo. Levantou-se, apertou a sua blusa, não ligando aos gritos do homem. Quase jurava ouvir as súplicas deste enquanto se contorcia, mas ela não ligou, sabia que ele não ligaria às suas súplicas caso ela as fizesse.

- Tenho que agradecer-te o facto de teres silenciado a arrecadação.- Disse-lhe Annya.- Deu muito jeito.

Yaxley parou de gritar e pareceu começar a sufocar, Annya de novo não lhe ligou.

- A minha vontade era a de matar-te, devias estar-me grato.- Sibilou-lhe Annya. Ergueu a varinha e apontou para as próprias feridas, curando-as de seguida com um feitiço.- Finite Incantatem.- Disse após alguns segundos, apontando a sua varinha a Yaxley.

O homem parou de gritar e começou a arfar, com os olhos arregalados e a gemer de dor. Ergueu-se rapidamente apoiando o seu corpo numa das mãos e depois, olhando para Annya com os olhos fulminantes, pegou na sua varinha pronto para atacá-la.

- Expelliarmus.- Bramiu apontando a sua varinha a Yaxley e desarmando-o. A varinha deste ergueu-se alguns metros para cair distante deste. O homem olhou irritado para a varinha, mas logo de seguida levantou-se, pronto para atacar a jovem.

- Ajoelha-te.- Ordenou-lhe a garota, com a varinha em punho, já preparada para um ataque por parte de Yaxley.

Os joelhos de Yaxley começaram a dobrar-se involuntariamente envoltos numa dor aguda caso tentassem não dobrar-se.

- Cabra!- Yaxley grunhiu.- Vou matar-te sua cabra!

Annya apontou a varinha a Yaxley e fez surgir das paredes duas correntes que envolveram os braços de Yaxley, prendendo-o.

Yaxley começou a debater-se contra as correntes, mas sem qualquer efeito.

- Eu vou matar-te! Eu vou matar-te!- Gritava.

Annya aproximou-se do homem, baixou-se e ficando próximo do rosto do homem.

- Tenta.- Desafiou-o. Yaxley Inclinou-se para a frente com rapidez e força, mas as correntes impediram-no de tocar sequer em Annya.

A jovem olhou para o homem com ferocidade e depois, olhando fixamente para as correntes começou a fazê-las encolherem-se, esticando assim cada um dos braços do homem. Este começou a gritar de dor, debatendo-se o que causava um encolhimento maior das correntes. Os cabelos do homem, que dantes estavam arranjados, encontravam-se agora despenteados e molhados pelo suor que escorria da testa de Yaxley. O rosto deste, tal como os cabelos, estava húmido pela transpiração e vermelho devido aos esforços que ele fazia.

Annya apontou a varinha às correntes murmurando um feitiço que as fazia parar de crescer.

- Vais pagar-me por isto, Mattson!- O homem uivava.

Annya riu-se e olhou para Yaxley com desprezo.

- Assério?- Perguntou num tom de gozo.- Estou cheia de medo!

Yaxley inclinou-se para a frente e berrou de dor, o máximo que pode, esperando que alguém o ouvisse, mas isto só fez com que a sua voz se gastasse e ele tivesse que parar de gritar.

- Vais pagar-me por isto, sua cabra!- Disse com a voz já rouca.- Quando eu sair daqui eu vou matar-te! Vou matar-te a ti e à tua mãe.- Soltou uma gargalhada rouca.- Vou estuprar-te, a ti e à tua mãe! Estás a ouvir-me Matsson? EU VOU ESTUPRAR-TE!

Annya aproximou-se de Yaxley, dando uma volta ao seu corpo, passando por debaixo dos braços esticados deste, colocou-se atrás e no final sussurrou aos ouvidos deste.

- Quem te disse que vais sair daqui.- Annya pode sentir o medo do homem, mas isso não a emocionou.- Yaxley, calma. Ainda temos muito tempo para ___divertirmo-nos_. Pelo menos para eu divertir-me, porque posso garantir-te que não vais gostar.

- Vais pagar…- O homem sussurrou.- Quando o Senhor das Trevas souber…

- Então vais contar ao teu Senhor?

O homem fez um sorriso frio.

- Lamento mas isso não vai ser possível.- Respondeu-lhe Annya calmamente, enquanto dava a volta ao corpo de Yaxley e se punha de novo à sua frente.

- Vais matar-me Mattson?- Gozou Yaxley.

- Não.- Respondeu-lhe a garota.- Isso traria demasiadas suspeitas. Eu vou simplesmente tirar-te a memória disto.

O homem gargalhou.

- Não consegues.- Disse-lhe convicto.

- Acredita que consigo.- Respondeu-lhe a garota no mesmo tom.

Yaxley sentiu os pêlos da sua nuca erguerem-se quando viu Annya abaixar-se, para ficar à sua altura. Podia agora ver melhor a beleza arrepiante da garota. Os traços de Annya tornaram-se cruéis, dando-lhe ainda uma maior beleza e sensualidade, uma sensualidade maligna que lembrava puramente o mal, mas uma sensualidade e beleza praticamente irresistíveis. Mas o que assustou mais a Yaxley, foram os olhos desta que encontravam-se verdes vivos, brilhantes, e repletos de ódio e rancor, sem parecerem ter qualquer emoção ou remorso Os mesmos olhos do seu senhor, com o mesmo brilho que os do seu senhor tinham quando este ia torturá-lo pelas suas terríveis falhas. A única diferença é que com o seu senhor ele sabia o que esperar, com aquela garota não.

- Yaxley- disse a garota com uma voz sedutora- nunca te ensinaram a não brincar com "os grandes".

Yaxley olhou-a surpreendido.

- Consideras-te "grande" ?- Perguntou com desprezo.- Uma mestiça…

Annya riu-se.

- Sou maior que tu e que muitos outros.- Respondeu-lhe.- Muito mais poderosa.

- Prova-mo.- Desafiou-a Yaxley.

Annya riu-se e arregaçando as mangas do homem, passou a sua varinha pelos braços dele.

- Nunca ouviste dizer que quem brinca com o fogo acaba por sair queimado, Yaxley?- Perguntou-lhe Annya.- E tu tens brincado muito com o fogo.

Faíscas saíram da varinha de Annya e começaram a queimar a pele de Yaxley que gritou de dor e debateu-se contra as correntes, mas de novo não conseguiu nada.

Annya parou e olhou para Yaxley com menosprezo.

- Odeio pessoas como tu Yaxley.- Revelou-lhe Annya.- És nojento.

Yaxley começou a gargalhar.

- Vou fazer sentir-te nojenta.- Disse-lhe com a voz rouca.- Um dia vou acabar o que comecei hoje.

Uma açoitada proveniente da varinha de Annya fez um rasgão no rosto de Yaxley, salpicando para as roupas deste.

- Não creio.- Disse-lhe a garota.

Annya levantou-se e erguendo a varinha deu uma nova chicotada no braço de Yaxley, que gemeu de dor.

- Gostas delas bravas, não é Yaxley?- Eu vou mostrar-te o que é ser brava.- Dizendo isto Annya torneou o corpo do homem e voltando a erguer a varinha deu uma nova chicotada nas costas de Yaxley, este grunhiu de dor. Repetiu várias vezes o gesto, até começar a ver sangue formar-se na camisa de Yaxley. Depois parou.

Yaxley arfou deixando cair o seu rosto para a frente.

- Cabra.- Sussurrou.

- Não gostas Yaxley?- Perguntou-lhe irónica.- Não és tu que gostas delas bravas.

Annya olhou para o relógio que tinha no pulso e depois tornou a voltar as suas atenções para o homem. Sussurrou um novo feitiço e este tornou a fazer o homem gritar e a dizer uma infinidade de palavrões.

- Devias estar a agradecer-me estou a cuidas das tuas feridas das costas.- Disse-lhe chateada.

- Estás a queimar-me.- Gritou o homem.

- Isso faz parte do tratamento.- Respondeu-lhe calmamente, sem ligar aos gemidos do homem.

Passados alguns segundos o homem parou de bradar e deixou-se cair exausto.

Annya ergueu-se aproximou-se do homem e apontou a varinha à cabeça deste.

- Costuma-se retirar-se a memória quando a pessoa está inconsciente, dizem que é uma dor tão horrorosa que chega a ser pior que a cruciatus.- Sinceramente, eu não quero saber. Não sei se vives ou não, mas uma coisa garanto-te…vai doer.

Sentiu o medo do homem aumentar, mas não ligou, então sussurrou algo inaudível, e em poucos segundos a arrecadação foi novamente inundada por berros de dor, e pelo barulho das correntes a serem movimentadas na tentativa de alguém se escapar delas.

Um fio esbranquiçado saiu da cabeça de Yaxley e entrou na varinha de Annya, sendo acompanhado por gritos horrorosos que não duraram mais que cinco segundos, pois de seguida Yaxley começou a tremer freneticamente.

Annya parou o seu feitiço e libertou o homem das correntes.

- Provavelmente isso são convulsões.- Disse secamente.- Com sorte podes viver. Elas param daqui a sessenta segundos.

Aos poucos as convulsões do homem pararam, Annya olhou para uma das prateleiras e depois sorriu.

- Vais acordar com uma grande dor de cabeça, mas isso é explicado pela prateleira que caiu-te em cima, assim como as feridas e marcas das queimaduras.

Dizendo isto apontou a varinha a uma das estantes e num movimento fez a estante cair em cima de Yaxley, que encontrava-se desmaiado. Vários frascos caíram em cima do homem, deixando-lhe arranhões e marcas de queimaduras.

Annya sorriu, voltou as costas e saiu da sala.

Não tinha corrido muito mal.- Pensou.

* * *

Aos poucos Rachel foi acordando. Alguns arrepios percorriam o seu corpo, arrepios, que segundos mais tarde, Rachel descobriu serem provocados pelo frio.

Encontrava-se envolta em algo sedoso e fresco, deitada sobre algo estranhamente confortável para ser o chão.

Arrepiou-se diversas vezes até perceber que o que a envolvia não era a sua camisa de dormir.

Sentiu uma sensação estranha cercar-lhe o estômago enquanto um peso era colocado sobre os seus pulmões, dificultando-lhe a respiração.

Com o passar dos segundos Rachel apercebeu-se que não estava onde Riddle a havia deixado. Aquele local era muito mais confortável, mas mais fresco.

Com as mãos foi apalpando o lentamente a superfície onde encontrava-se, tentando desvendar de que era feita e o que era. Os seus olhos continuavam fechados, talvez por ainda não ter forças para abri-los, talvez por não ter coragem suficiente para querer saber que local era aquele.

Percebeu que a área onde encontrava-se era coberta por tecidos sedosos, macios e frescos. Possivelmente eram esses tecidos que cobriam igualmente o seu corpo e traziam-lhe uma sensação de frescura.

Um grande formigueiro começou a percorrer todos os membros do seu corpo, à medida que uma pergunta formava-se na sua mente: onde estaria?

De uma coisa tinha a certeza não estava no chão em que lembrava-se ter adormecido.

Os dedos de Rachel percorreram o sítio onde tinha a sua cabeça pousada. Para além de confortável era fofo e era também coberto pelo mesmo tecido aveludado.

Uma almofada.

Rachel conseguia mexer os braços livremente, e nada apertava-lhe os pulsos, o que significava que estava livre das correntes que Riddle lhe havia posto.

As mãos da mulher foram tacteando os tecidos que envolviam o corpo de Rachel, descobrindo que estes não passavam de meros lençóis.

Teria algum membro da ordem conseguido salvá-la?

A alegria e a esperança que surgiram depressa desapareceram. Era impossível alguém tirá-la dali. Aquele era o covil de Voldemort, quem lá entrasse só sairia de lá quando estivesse morto.

Arrepios percorreram todo o corpo da mulher. O que teria acontecido?

Rachel tentou lembrar-se do que acontecera depois de adormecer. Lentamente uma das suas mãos deslocou-se até à sua cintura. O pavor tomou conta do corpo de Rachel ao verificar que encontrava-se nua, somente com o lençol a cobrir o seu corpo.

Sentiu os pêlos da sua nuca arrepiarem-se, enquanto constatava que de facto não tinha qualquer pedaço de roupa a cobrir o seu corpo. As suas mãos tremiam enquanto deslizavam pela sua cintura.

Algumas lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos, enquanto as suas mãos caíram sobre o lençol.

Que teria acontecido?

Inspirou fundo, tentando lembrar-se de tudo o que havia acontecido depois de adormecer.

O único som que podia ouvir para além do zumbido que aparecera repentinamente nos seus ouvidos, era o som do bater descontinuou e apressado do seu coração.

Nada. Não conseguia lembrar-se de absolutamente nada para além do escuro que a envolvera ao fechar os olhos.

Rachel agarrou com mais força os lençóis que a cobriam, tentando assim aliviar tudo o que a afligia. Mais lágrimas escorreram pelos seus olhos, esta tentou com todas as suas forças apagar os soluços que começavam a surgir.

Onde estaria?

Rachel desejava não saber a resposta, pelo menos a resposta que tinha a certeza ser a acertada.

Sem aguentar mais, a mulher abriu os olhos e pode contemplar os tons negros e escuros dos lençóis que a cobriam.

Virando o rosto, e deixando-o afogar-se na almofada, Rachel fechou novamente os olhos para não ter que ver os pormenores que já tão bem conhecia.

O que teria acontecido?

A mulher preferia nem saber. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo lhe havia acontecido. Como pudera fazer tal coisa? Cometer tal erro novamente? Como pudera tornar-se de novo uma reles traidora?

Sem aguentar, Rachel começou a soluçar. O seu corpo tremia, tal era o estado nervoso em que a mulher se encontrava.

O cheiro dele cobria todo o local que rodeava Rachel, e esse cheiro trazia ainda maior nojo a Rachel, tanto dela como dele.

Ela odiava-o, odiava-o com ódio puro, mas o ódio que nutria por ele não chegava a metade do ódio que nutria por ela mesma, por ser uma traidora.

Talvez tivesse sido forçada.- Uma voz tentava acalmá-la.

Mas Rachel não acreditava nisso. Sabia que Riddle nunca teria o poder de forçá-la ao quer que fosse. Parte da sua mente tentava arranjar mil e uma justificações para o sucedido, justificações que Rachel escolhia uma a uma. A outra parte, a parte que Rachel sabia ser a mais verdadeira, acusava-a, dizendo-lhe tudo o que a magoava e a fazia sentir um maior nojo próprio.

Rachel afundou a cabeça o mais fundo que pôde, tentando assim deixar de respirar. Morrer. A única coisa que queria naquele momento. Morrer.

Porque fizera aquilo novamente? Porquê?

Rachel espetou as suas unhas na almofada, até não ter forças para mais, chorou até as suas lágrimas se esgotarem e começarem a arder-lhe os olhos. Depois deixou o seu rosto ficar caído na almofada, a observar com os olhos ofuscados os lençóis negros que a envolviam. Não tinha forças para nada, para gritar, chorar, ou soluçar, a única coisa que queria era morrer.

Traidora, era novamente uma traidora. Talvez não o tivesse deixado de ser, talvez tivesse nascido já marcada com as marcas de uma traidora.

Passos de alguém a aproximar-se.

Rachel fechou os olhos e virou o rosto com a vergonha que sentia, os cabelos cobriram-lhe a face.

- Talvez ele me mate.- Pensou.- Talvez ele faça-me esse favor.

Mas as suas esperanças depressa desapareceram ao lembrar-se que Voldemort não tinha qualquer tipo de misericórdia.

Ouviu um fraco ruído que a calma soltou, quando alguém se deitou nela. Rachel fechou os olhos com mais força, espetando ainda mais as suas unhas na almofada.

- Mata-me.- Suplicou em pensamentos.- Mata-me.

O cheiro dele tornava-se cada vez mais intenso. Rachel tentou novamente afogar-se na sua almofada, mas nada.

Permaneceu durante alguns segundos assim, a suplicar interiormente para que ele a matasse, mas ao ver que ele nada fazia calou-se. Involuntariamente deslocou a sua cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, e espreitou.

Os lençóis negros foram a primeira imagem que pode captar, logo a seguir sentiu uma mão percorrer as suas costas lentamente, arrepiando-a. Sem ter coragem para ver algo mais, Rachel tornou a fechar os olhos. Sentiu o calor do corpo dele próximo do seu, aquecendo-o involuntariamente.

Algumas lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos, mas imediatamente foram secas por uma das mãos dele.

- Porque ainda não me matas-te?- Pensou. Os seus lábios estavam fechados com uma linha invisível, impossibilitados de se abrirem e pronunciarem-se.

Sentiu o corpo dele erguer-se ligeiramente e depois sentiu os lábios dele percorrerem a sua espinha.

Encravou as suas unhas cada vez mais na almofada. Os arrepios e o formigueiro, na zona onde sentia que os lábios dele tocavam, tornavam-se cada vez mais incontroláveis, assim como um desejo repulsivo.

Rachel castigava-se mentalmente por tudo aquilo, mas a sua mente pairava entre a dor e o desejo numa batalha sem fim.

As suas mãos largaram a almofada e lentamente o seu corpo foi erguido pelas mãos de Riddle.

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos da mulher, mas Riddle enxugou-a com os próprios lábios, deslizando os seus lábios de seguida para os cabelos da mulher, aproximando-os dos ouvidos desta.

Rachel encontrava-se de joelhos em cima da cama, as mãos de Riddle abraçavam o seu corpo. Ela não queria quilo, nada daquilo, mas os seus membros deixaram de ser controlados pelo seu cérebro, apenas pela sua vontade.

Rachel sentiu o seu coração palpitar com mais força. Seria aquela a sua vontade?

Não podia ser. Não podia ser! Ela não queria aquilo, nada daquilo. Ela não queria Riddle, apenas os seus amigos de volta, apenas a sua filha de volta. Ela queria nunca mais ver Riddle, queria ter uma vida normal longe daquele pesadelo. Ela queria que Riddle desaparecesse da sua vida, apenas isso.

Ela não o amava. Ela não o desejava.

Então porque não controlava os seus próprios membros?

Talvez estes tivessem sido paralisados por ele.

As suas mãos deslocaram-se até aos ombros de Riddle, sentiu que os lábios de Riddle deslocavam-se até ao seu pescoço.

Os seus membros não tinham vontade própria, apenas seguiam a sua vontade mais íntima, mais secreta, apenas seguiam o seu grande desejo.

Mais lágrimas desceram dos seus olhos azuis. Ela não podia amá-lo, ela não podia desejá-lo, não podia tê-lo.

Riddle abraçou a cintura de Rachel, e deslocando os seus lábios do pescoço da mulher, beijou os olhos desta, seguindo depois para as faces desta, limpando-as de qualquer vestígio de lágrimas, depois retornaram aos ouvidos da mulher.

- Não deverias chorar por coisas sem importância.- Disse-lhe num sussurro, arrepiando todo o corpo da mulher com as suas palavras e o seu tom luxurioso.- Eles não te interessam mais. Nunca mais.

A mulher deixou-se convencer pelas palavras sedutoras que Riddle proferia nos seus ouvidos, pelo menos uma parte, porque a outra chorava internamente por se sentir mal pela traição para com os seus amigos.

- Rachel…- Sussurrou o homem com desejo.- Bela, inteligente e ___infedel_.

A mulher sentiu asco de si mesma, enquanto uma dor profunda afectava o seu peito. As lágrimas eram somente internas, e a dor era facilmente substituída pelo desejo.

Riddle apertou mais o seu corpo contra o da mulher, as suas mãos deslizavam com desejo pela cintura desta. Os lábios da mulher deslocaram-se involuntariamente até aos de Riddle, beijando-os calmamente, as suas mãos pelo contrário, prenderam-se aos cabelos negros de Riddle agarrando-se a estes ferozmente.

Ela não queria aquilo, nada daquilo, mas perdera o controlo sob o seu corpo há muito tempo. Ou seria sobre o seu coração?

O homem afastou-se dos lábios da mulher, e largando-a alargou um sorriso frio.

- A tua infidelidade para com os teus amigos deve ser recompensada.- Murmurou o homem com um sorriso cruel, Rachel sorriu-lhe contra as ordens que a sua mente pronunciava. No que estaria ela a tornar-se?- Rachel Mattson juras fidelidade para comigo, teu Senhor, cumprindo todas as ordens que eu te darei e, caso seja necessário, dando a vida por mim?

O sorriso da mulher alargou-se.

- Não! Não! Não!- Gritava no seu interior, mas os seus lábios não lhe obedeceram, e responderam em voz alta.- Sim, eu juro.

A repulsa que sentia de si mesma tornara-se tão grande, que só a morte a poderia acalmar. A sua repulsa contrastava com o sorriso glorioso do homem que pegou na sua varinha e aproximou os seus lábios dos da mulher.

- Morsmordre.- Disse apontando a varinha para o braço da mulher. Esta sentiu-o queimar, como se tratasse-se de um ferro quente.

O que fizera?

Os lábios dos homem colaram-se aos de Rachel, e beijando-a com luxúria, impedindo-a de gemer de dor por ter recebido a marca. Riddle foi deixando o corpo de Rachel cair sobre a cama, deixando cair o seu em cima dele.

- Agora és definitivamente minha,- Ouviu-o sussurrar, enquanto sentia os lábios dele deslizavam pelo seu pescoço. Lágrimas queimavam-na interiormente. Queria morrer. Não queria ser aquela traidora. Rachel fechou os seus olhos e desejou a morte.- Minha e só minha…

O homem beijou-a com todo o seu ardor, cobrindo o corpo da mulher de desejo e fazendo-a afastar a dor.

- Traidora! Traidora! Traidora!- Gritava ela mesma interiormente. Mas o seu corpo já não a escutava, já não escutava a sua dor.

Rachel abriu os olhos de repente. O seu coração palpitava furioso, as suas mãos tremiam, e o seu rosto estava húmido provocado pelo suor. Tentou erguer-se, mas as suas tentativas não foram permitidas pela fraqueza que possuía o seu corpo.

Inspirou e expirou diversas vezes, depois observou o quarto calmamente.

Estava onde deveria estar e onde nunca sonhara em gostar de estar. Presa por correntes saídas das paredes, no chão, no meio do quarto, mas longe o suficiente da cama. Longe o suficiente ___dele_.

A mulher arrastou-se até perto da parede e suspirando aliviada tocou na sua camisa de dormir e sorriu. Depois arregaçando rapidamente, mas sem deixar de tremer as suas mãos, a sua manga esquerda tocou e observou o seu braço, verificando que a marca também não passara de um maldito pesadelo.

De novo suspirou e sorriu aliviada, ao fim das várias vezes que verificara que a marca não existia no seu braço esquerdo.

Encostou-se à parede e abraçou as suas pernas, tentando perceber o que havia acabado de se suceder. Sentiu algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelos seus olhos, os tremores das suas mãos não haviam desaparecido, nem tão pouco o seu coração deixara de pular furioso.

As recordações que à muito pensava estarem apagadas tornaram a surgir-lhe na mente.

Porque sonhara com aquilo?

Rachel inspirou fundo e encostou a sua cabeça à parede, limpando as suas lágrimas com as mangas da sua camisa.

Desde à muito tempo que deixara de acreditar que sonhos eram apenas sonhos, mas sim algo mais, desde desejos a medos e a premonições. Se sonhara com aquilo era porque algo deveria estar muito mal. Talvez a sua consciência a quisesse relembrar das suas terríveis recordações, lhe quisesse mostrar como era fraca e traidora.

Sentiu algum receio apoderar-se do seu corpo. As imagens do sonho apareceram como flechas na sua mente. Como poderia ter permitido tal chegar àquele ponto? Porque não o parara?

Teriam mesmo os seus membros, seguido a sua vontade?

Rachel negou com a cabeça. Sabia que isso era impossível. Naquele sonho ela tinha sido um ser repugnante, e isso era algo que ela não era, pelo menos não o era desde há muito tempo.

O sonho tinha algum significado, mas Rachel sabia que o significado dos sonhos nunca era sempre o mais aparente.

Rachel fechou os olhos. Fosse o que aquele pesadelo fosse, Rachel só sabia uma coisa, não queria voltar a ter nenhum igual.

* * *

Annya desceu apressadamente do comboio, parou e olhou para o céu, abrindo de seguida os braços e sorrindo.

Pela primeira em toda a sua viagem de comboio não estava a chover e isso era animador. A temperatura também não estava má, encontrava-se amena, não estava frio, nem calor, o ideal.

Annya alargou mais o sorriso e começou a encaminhar-se para um local mais isolado, encostando-se a um pilar.

Ginny e a outra garota, Luna, pelo que Annya lembrava-se, haviam-se juntado ao grupo do sexto e sétimo ano, respectivamente, ela tinha que esperar ali por um professor, por ser uma aluna nova.

Os seus olhos pousaram nos vários grupos que afastavam-se, todos silenciosos e tristes, talvez sofressem do mesmo que ela sofria, desprezo àquela escola.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios da garota. Talvez aquela fosse a melhor altura para fugir.

Annya começou a caminhar na direcção contrária à que os outros estudantes seguiram, mas depois de caminhar alguns metros parou abruptamente. Os seus olhos pararam num rapaz que se encontravam a alguns metros, a pouca luz dificultava-lhe a visão do seu rosto, mas Annya focou a sua visão no vulto do rapaz. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que este era o rapaz com quem ela dera um encontrão no comboio. Isso significava que ele também tinha sido transferido para ali.

O rapaz, que até então estivera encostado a um pilar, desencostou-se e começou a olhar numa direcção, depois começou a deslocar-se nessa mesma direcção. Annya observou curiosa o local para onde o rapaz segundos antes olhara, e só depois viu que um vulto aproximava-se.

Annya começou a seguir o mesmo caminho que o rapaz havia seguido, mas como andava a passadas mais largas e apressadas não tardou a aproximar-se deste.

O rapaz que caminhava descontraidamente não deu conta da presença da garota. Annya aproximou-se cada vez mais com passos cada vez mais rápidos, mas suaves o suficiente para passarem quase despercebidos.

A garota aproximou-se o mais discretamente possível e depois, quando encontrava-se a poucos metros do rapaz, encaminhou-se até este. O seu aproximou-se propositadamente das costas do rapaz, e quando já se encontrava lado a lado deste, deixou que o seu ombro bate-se nas costas do outro, que apanhado pela surpresa virou-se ligeiramente para o lado.

- Oh! Desculpa não te vi.- Disse Annya secamente.- Esta miopia dá cabo de mim.

O rapaz encarou-a irritado enquanto pousava a mão no ombro e o deslocava para trás. Depois olhou para a garota de soslaio e continuou o seu caminho. Era mais alto que Annya, esta dava-lhe pelo queixo.

- Pensava que a miopia dificultava a visão ao longe ou dificultava a visão de coisas pequenas.- Respondeu o rapaz no mesmo tom seco, continuando o seu caminho sem olhar para Annya.

Annya deu algumas passadas rápidas, quase acompanhando o outro.

- Assério? Então deves ser mesmo pequeno.- Disse irónica.

O rapaz olhou Annya de cima a baixo, e depois tornou a olhar em frente.

- E tu deves ser mesmo muito estúpida.- Respondeu-lhe rudemente, afastando-se de seguida a passos largos na direcção de uma mulher que vestia um manto preto e um chapéu bicudo igualmente negro.

O corpo de Annya endireitou-se e enrijeceu, enquanto a garota observava com fúria o moreno afastar-se.

- Estou a ver o teu género…- Murmurou a garota irritada.

A jovem aproximou-se da professora fingindo não ter ouvido o rapaz, depois parou ao lado deste e, sem prestar-lhe grande atenção, esperou que a mulher começasse a falar. Esta fez um pequeno sorriso triste ao ver Annya, parecendo recordar-se de algo, de seguida encarou os dois estudantes, erguendo os olhos acima das pequenas lentes redondas dos seus óculos.

- Senhorita Mattson e Senhor Conner?- Perguntou olhando de um para o outros. Os dois anuíram afirmativamente com a cabeça.- Acompanhem-me, por favor.

A mulher voltou as costas e começou a andar, os dois seguiram-na sem saberem para onde iam. Annya olhava para a professora, estranhando o facto de irem pelo caminho contrário ao que os outros haviam seguido.

A uns cem metros da estação onde o Expresso de Hogwarts havia parado, a mulher tornou a parar e olhou para Annya e para o outro rapaz que a acompanhava com um ar sério.

- Quantos anos têm?- Perguntou.

Annya olhou para a professora estranhando a pergunta desta.

- Dezasseis.- Conner respondeu.

Annya olhou então para Conner surpresa com a sua idade, no mínimo pensava que este tinha dezoito. Depois tornou a voltar-se para a sua professora e respondeu-lhe.

- Dezasseis.

A mulher encarou os dois com um olhar sério.

- Sabem materializarem-se?- Perguntou.

Annya e Conner anuíram com as suas cabeças. A professora pareceu não ficar muito surpreendida e após reflectir alguns segundos encarou de novo os jovens com um olhar sério.

- Conseguem materializar-se até às redondezas daquele castelo?- Perguntou fazendo um gesto com a cabeça na direcção de um castelo grande que encontrava-se num plano mais alto e muito distante do local onde eles se situavam.

Os dois anuíram de novo com as cabeças.

- Muito bem.- Disse a professora num suspiro.- Hogwarts fica muito distante para ir-se a pé, por isso preciso que materializassem-se até à entrada deste. O castelo está rodeado por uma barreira protectora que vos impedirá de materializarem-se nos seus terrenos, portanto encontrar-nos-emos na entrada que é possível vislumbrar-se daqui.

Ambos anuíram com a cabeça em sinal de compreensão e, segundos depois, desapareceram.

Annya sentiu, literalmente, o chão fugir-lhe dos pés, e de seguida o seu estômago deu várias voltas. As imagens passavam em centésimos de segundos, assim como as vossas, sentia-se andar à roda do seu próprio corpo, e ao mesmo tempo parecia encontrar-se parada e direita enquanto o mundo girava à sua volta. Sentia-se tonta e enjoada. Não era uma sensação nada agradável, mas Annya sabia que era necessária, por tanto sacrificava o seu bem-estar físico.

Em poucos segundos, que se assemelharam a minutos, Annya aterrou num terreno cercado por algumas árvores, o seu corpo ficou deitado sobre o chão, com alguns arranhões nos braços. Annya olhou irritada para tudo em seu redor e depois. O castelo encontrava-se a alguns quilómetros de distância, e a barreira que a mulher lhe falara parecia estar a alguns dez metros longe de si.

Conner apareceu segundos depois de Annya ter aterrado, só que ao contrário desta, ele ficou de pé. Os seus olhos fixaram-se em Annya, e ao vê-la levantar-se, fez um pequeno sorriso de troça. A garota fuzilava-o com o olhar, mas este pareceu não preocupar-se muito com isso.

- Precisas de ajuda?- Perguntou num tom sarcástico, aproximando-se com o mesmo sorriso trocista.

Annya olhou-o mais irritada, levantando-se lentamente.

- Não obrigada.- Murmurou rudemente. Depois limpou as mãos e passou por Conner, dando-lhe um encontrão, mas sem pedir-lhe desculpas.

Sentiu os olhos de Conner fixos em si, não soube se a olhavam por troça ou por irritação pelo encontrão que esta lhe dera. Annya não ligou e continuou a andar, parando poucos metros da barreira que os impediria de materializar-se, cruzou os braços e observou o castelo irritada, não olhando sequer para trás.

Tinha que admitir que o rapaz era dotado de uma grande beleza e atracção- alto com cabelos desalinhados e negros e olhos de igual cor, pele clara, nariz recto e fino, lábios cheios, traços e expressões prefeitas mas sombrias, o corpo muito bem constituído- mas apesar disso tudo, Annya achava-o uma pessoa demasiado irritante e presunçosa para considerar-se sequer alguém com quem fosse agradável de se estar.

Poderia ser uma antipatia à primeira vista, mas desde que se cruzaram pela primeira vez, Conner parecera-lhe tudo menos simpático e bem-educado, pelo contrário representava tudo aquilo o que esperava encontrar num inglês.

Só um novo estalido a fez voltar-se para trás. A professora, tal como Conner, aterrou de pé, depois, sem dar grande importância à viagem que acabara de passar, deslocou-se até Annya e Conner.

- Vamos ter que andar até ao castelo.- Anunciou no seu típico tom de voz sério Depois permaneceu estática durante alguns segundos.- Creio que ainda não me apresentei- disse- bem, eu serei a vossa professora de Transfigurações, sou a Professora MacGonagall.

Fazendo depois um pequeno sorriso fez um gesto para que os dois prosseguissem o caminho.

Annya que começou logo a andar, encontrava-se à frente, ao contrário de Conner, que observava tudo com atenção, Annya só olhava em frente, para o castelo, desejando entrar neste o mais depressa possível para sair do frio que começava a aumentar, no exterior.

Os olhos da garota observaram então, com extrema atenção, o castelo. Era muito mais sombrio do que imaginara, apenas com iluminação no primeiro piso, as paredes eram negras, talvez por ainda estar escura, mas algo dizia a Annya que em dia as paredes não tornavam-se muito mais claras. O castelo devia ter no mínimo uns oito pisos, possíveis de se ver. Todos eles encontravam-se às escuras, não contando com o primeiro.

Annya parou por alguns segundos, observando a grande porta de ferro que dava entrada para o castelo.

Por entre uma pequena densidade de árvores que pareciam envolver algo, e que encontravam-se a alguns quilómetros de si e próximas do castelo, Annya pôde ver os reflexos da lua serem reflectidos no que pareciam ser as águas escuras de um lago. O recito exterior de Hogwarts era formado por pequenos aglomerados de árvores, e grandes extensões de relva verde e fresca. A muitos quilómetros do castelo, depois de um casebre que mal se via àquela distância, encontrava-se uma floresta com uma grande extensão de árvores negras. Annya calculou que a floresta estendia-se muito para além da área que pertencia a Hogwarts. Do lado direito e também a quilómetros de Hogwarts, ladeado por uma grande quantidade de árvores, encontrava-se o enorme edifício redondo, que Annya calculou ser o estádio de Quiditch.

Os olhos de Annya fixaram-se então nos aglomerados de árvores. Apesar de ter grandes extensões de relva, o pavimento exterior de Hogwarts era na maioria coberto por árvores. Estas à noite davam um ar ainda mais sinistro à escola.

Annya sentiu vários arrepios subirem-lhe pela espinha. Aos poucos Annya foi apercebendo-se que estes não eram somente provenientes do frio. Os olhos de Annya deslocaram-se lentamente para o denso nevoeiro que de repente começara a envolver algumas árvores.

Viu Conner passar-lhe à frente, este parecia ter-se abstraído da paisagem. Os olhos do rapaz pousaram por segundos em Annya, curiosos, mas logo de seguida tornaram a olhar em frente.

- Senhorita Mattson?- A Professora MacGonagall chamou-a ao vê-la parada.- Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Não. Nada.- Mentiu.

Annya esfregou os braços, tentando assim aquecê-los.

- Está apenas demasiado frio.- Murmurou.

A Professora MacGonagall sorriu.

- Então o melhor é avançarmos depressa.- Murmurou.- Está sem dúvida a arrefecer bastante.

A Professora MacGonagall começou a avançar, mas Annya permaneceu parada ainda por mais alguns segundos.

- A arrefecer demasiado depressa para ser considerado normal.- A garota sussurrou enquanto observava o nevoeiro à sua frente.

Annya começou a caminhar com passos rápidos, mas mesmo assim os seus olhos fixaram-se no nevoeiro que formava-se junto a algumas árvores. Não era nada normal, ela sabia-o.

Conner parou já perto da entrada do castelo, os seus olhos fixaram-se em Annya, parecendo observá-la com curiosidade.

Os dedos de Annya escorregaram involuntariamente para a sua varinha, como se adivinhassem o que vinha aí.

A Professora MacGonagall ao chegar perto de Conner fez exactamente o mesmo, esperar pacientemente por Annya.

O frio aumentava, e Annya pode sentir os seus cabelos esvoaçarem ao sabor de um vento que não existia.

Tristeza. Algo começou a transmitir-lhe tristeza.

Em poucos segundos as expressões de Conner e da Professora MacGonagall alteraram-se drasticamente, indicando a Annya que o que ela previra encontrava-se atrás dela. A Professora MacGonagall arregalou os olhos dando alguns passos para trás mas retirando logo de seguida a varinha; Conner pelo contrário olhou-a espantado, mas a sua reacção não durou mais que um centésimo de segundo, pois logo de seguida retirou a varinha e começou a avançar na direcção da garota.

Annya voltou-se lentamente para trás, tendo tempo suficiente para ver um dementor que esvoaçava a alguns centímetros acima de si, retirar o capuz demonstrando a sua garganta escura sem fim.

Num movimento rápido a garota ergueu a varinha e murmurou.

- Expectrom Patronum.

Conner parou, os seus olhos fixaram surpresos os três frios prateados que começaram a sair da varinha de Annya. O do meio, o mais longo, deslocou-se lentamente até à garganta do dementor, que ficara imobilizado no ar, os outros dois foram crescendo lentamente, indo na direcção da criatura.

A Professora MacGonagall que viera atrás do rapaz, parou a seu lado e olhou com a mesma surpresa os fios que saíam da varinha da garota.

- É o Patronum dela?- Perguntou estupefacta.- Onde está o animal que a deveria proteger?

Conner desviou os seus olhos de Annya para a professora.

- Ela não o tem.- Respondeu ainda surpreendido.- Pelo menos não quando utiliza este Patronum.

A professora olhou confusa para o rapaz.

- O que quer dizer com o 'pelo menos quando usa este Patronum'?

- É um Patronum usado para matar dementors, não para afastá-los, é só usado por feiticeiros de níveis muito superiores.- Respondeu.

- Nunca ouvi falar de tal.- Disse a Professora MacGonagall enquanto via os dois fios envolverem o corpo do dementor.

- É normal.- O rapaz respondeu.- Há séculos que não é ensinado. Somente pessoas com poderes acima da média os conseguem fazer.

O rapaz observava Annya com atenção.

- Sabia que ela era poderosa, mas nunca pensei que chegasse a tanto.- Murmurou para si mesmo.- Pelo menos nunca pensei que já ela tivesse tão bem treinada.

A professora observava tudo com bastante atenção.

- Do que se trata?- Perguntou curiosa. Pelos vistos ia aprender mais com aqueles alunos num ano do que aquilo que aprendera com vários professores durante décadas.

- O fio prateado do meio entra no organismo do dementor, destruindo-o interiormente enquanto liberta as memórias presas neste. Os outros dois prendem-no e no final desintegram-no.- Respondeu-lhe Conner calmamente.

- E as almas?- Perguntou, enquanto observava o dementor tentar-se libertar dos dois fios que o prendiam.

- Almas? Que almas?- Conner perguntou confuso.

- As almas que os dementors sugam ao darem o seu beijo.- Respondeu a professora sem perceber como é que Conner não poderia saber de algo tão básico como aquilo.

- Dementors não sugam almas, isso são mitos.- Respondeu secamente.- É impossível sugar-se uma alma, pois a alma é algo abstracto, algo que não se tem a certezas se existe. A alma é aquilo que nos diferencia dos animais e é algo que não pôde ser tirada contra a vontade própria.- Conner viu o dementor desintegrar-se no ar.- O que os dementors sugam quando dão o seu beijo não são as almas e sim todas as memórias. As memórias fazem de nós aquilo que nós somos. Ficar sem elas é destruir a nossa identidade, é como nascer de novo. Ninguém aguenta viver num mundo escuro sem saber quem é, e sem terem ninguém que as ajude a lembrarem-se quem são. Vivem no meio de quatro paredes escuras, sem saberem quem são, sem terem memórias que os animem nas noites frias, sem terem nada. Aos poucos deixam de falar e de comer, e morrem

A Professora MacGonagall observou tristemente o dementor desintegrar-se no ar.

- Quando um morre- disse apontando para o ar- as memórias dessas pessoas são recuperadas?

- Não sei.- Respondeu o rapaz.- Talvez sim.

Os olhos de Conner fixaram-se no negrume que encontrava-se ao longe. Fechou os olhos e depois voltou-se para a professora.

- Penso que é melhor a senhora ir avisar que já chegamos.- Disse.- Vêm mais.

A Professora MacGonagall olhou preocupada para Conner, mas depois ao ver Annya aproximar-se anuiu com a cabeça e aproximou-se da entrada do castelo.

Conner andou na direcção de Annya, esta observou-o com um sorriso no rosto.

- Calma, Casanova.- Disse rindo-se.

Conner olhou para a garota, irritado.

- Aconselho-te a andares depressa, Mattson.- Disse Conner friamente.- A não ser que queiras virar o jantar dos dementors.

A garota riu-se enquanto pegava na varinha.

- Ainda dou conta de uns quantos.- Disse.

Conner puxou a garota pelo braço impedindo-a de utilizar a varinha.

- Pela velocidade a que tu matas um e pela quantidade que eles são, Mattson, acho que ficavas vazia em pouco mais de dois segundos.- Respondeu o rapaz enquanto a puxava pelo pulso.

- Larga-me, Casanova.- Annya sacudiu o pulso obrigando Conner a largá-la.- Vê e aprende. EXPECTROM PATRONUM!

Uma luz prateada saiu da varinha da garota e iluminou o espaço em seu redor.

- Não tens nenhum animal?- Perguntou-lhe Conner surpreendido.

Annya sorriu.

- Ele é um pouco tímido.- Respondeu sorrindo.- Não estou a brincar.

O rapaz afastou-se de Annya e conjurou ele mesmo o seu patronum, da sua varinha imergiu um tigre que apressou-se a atacar os primeiros dementors que apareciam ali, afastando-os.

Após afastar os primeiros dementors Conner apressou-se a dirigir-se à garota, cujo patronum começava a falhar.

- Anda.- Sussurrou puxando-a.

- Calma.- Respondeu-lhe Annya soltando-se de novo.

Annya observou um aglomerado de árvores próximo de si, algo dizia-lhe que estava a ser observada, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo sentiu Conner puxá-la para longe deste, encaminhando-a para a entrada do castelo.

- Porque fizeste isso?- Perguntou-lhe irritada, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo mais as portas abriram-se.

As portas abriram-se deixando os dois alunos passarem. Annya foi à frente, sem ligar ao aspecto grandioso do salão, este apesar de grandioso não deixava de ser tão escuro como todo o resto do castelo. Neste não presidia a alegria, mas sim o silêncio e a opressão, todos os poucos alunos que encontravam-se no castelo e nas suas mesas comiam silenciosamente mal fazendo barulho mesmo com o tilintar dos talheres nos pratos. Alguns olharam curiosos ao verem Annya e Conner entrarem, mas logo desviaram os seus olhos para a comida, havia ainda alguns, sem dúvida mais corajosos, que começaram a cochichar algo aos ouvidos uns dos outros.

Conner também não parecia muito interessado num ambiente tediante que desenrolava-se na mesa dos alunos, este observava a mesa dos professores com atenção parecendo procurar alguém. Mas os seus olhos pousaram numa das três cadeiras vazias, a que encontrava-se mais distante de todos, a que não atraia muitas atenções.

Os sons das solas dos calçados dos dois estudantes a baterem no pavimento do salão foi o som que se tornou mais audível em todo o salão.

Um chapéu negro e velho encontrava-se em cima de uma cadeira, Conner sem necessitar que alguém lhe indicasse para onde teria que seguir, aproximou-se da cadeira retirou o chapéu desta, sentou-se e colocou o chapéu na cabeça. Este apressou-se a gritar.

- SLYTHERIN!

Sem qualquer emoção no rosto o rapaz levantou-se e dirigiu-se até à mesa, onde alguns slytherins aplaudiam-no e cumprimentavam-no, este cumprimentou-os educadamente, mas depois sentou-se numa ponta, junto de alguns slytherins, mas sossegada o suficiente para agradar-lhe.

Annya que esperara que Conner sentasse-se, aproximou-se da cadeira e fez ela mesma o mesmo rito.

Viu alguns olhos observarem-na com curiosidade, especialmente os de Carrow que deslocaram-se do seu prato para a garota.

O chapéu que parecia imobilizado no inicio, depressa ergueu-se parecendo indeciso.

- Tu és uma mistura de sangues, garota.- Disse na mente de Annya.- Bela e inteligente, características de uma revenclaw, mas mesmo assim não parece que o teu sangue te leve para esse caminho. Corajosa, sem qualquer dúvida, mas demasiado astuta e manipuladora para ser um desperdício para os slytherins. Gryffinthors ou Slytherins, onde te porei eu? Em ambos poderás fazer grandes feitos…- Pareceu pensar durante alguns segundos.- No teu sangue trava-se a batalha entre estas duas equipas, mas sem dúvida que a mais evidente é SLYTHERIN

Annya levantou-se e colocando de novo o chapéu em cima da cadeira começou a deslocar-se até à mesa dos Slytherins, sem esperar grandes aplausos. Pôde ver os olhos de vários professores observarem-na surpresos, os slytherins que se mantiveram calados começaram a cochichar uns com os outros olhando para Annya de cima a baixo. Ginny mordera o lábio inferior e disse algo que Annya entendeu como um desejo de boa-sorte. Conner foi o único que pareceu não ficar surpreendido, os seus olhos observaram a garota, mas mais depressa que os de todos os outros, deslocaram-se para a porta ao ouvirem o barulho desta a abrir-se.

Annya que ainda descia o primeiro degrau dos três que ainda tinha que descer para sair daquele pavimento superior, parou e observou quem havia entrado.

O pequeno murmúrio que começara a aparecer no salão em poucos segundos desapareceu, assim como as respirações cessaram. Professores e estudantes, todos olhavam na direcção do sujeito encapuzado que entrara no salão, estavam surpreendidos e aterrados. Ginny baixara de imediato o rosto e todos a seguiram. Ninguém ousou sequer olhar em frente, ninguém sem contar com Conner e Annya que permaneceram nos seus lugares.

Alguns estudantes e professores tremiam, nenhum se atrevia a erguer os olhos. Annya desceu mais um degrau. O homem começou a caminhar, os seus passos ecoaram por todo o salão, dando ainda um ar ainda mais sombrio a este.

Annya observava o homem com curiosidade provocada pelo medo que ele exercia nas pessoas.

O homem caminhava parecendo não ligar a nada do que decorria à sua volta. Os seus olhos só olhavam em frente. A garota pode perceber que se alguém, independentemente de quem fosse, caísse à frente deste, ele pisá-la-ia sem qualquer ressentimento.

Annya desceu mais um degrau. Os seus olhos não desviavam-se do homem, este caminhava a passadas largas, com um porte poderoso e soberano, era-lhe praticamente impossível passar despercebido.

Ninguém ousava falar, ou fazer qualquer movimento, incluindo os próprios Devoradores da Morte. Em todo o salão o pavor dominava, ninguém ousava olhar para ninguém, ninguém ousava sequer respirar. Os corações das pessoas palpitavam com tal força que quase eram possíveis de se ouvir no centro do salão, onde Annya encontrava-se.

O homem encontrava-se agora a poucos metros da jovem, os seus olhos, pela primeira vez voltaram-se para o lado e foram ao encontro dos dela.

Eram verdes, extremamente verdes, e eram familiares a Annya. Esta sentiu o seu estômago dar uma volta, não por medo mas sim por exaltação. Percebeu que os olhos de Riddle a avaliavam ao examiná-la, ela mesma fez isso com ele. Apesar de o capuz ocultar praticamente todo o rosto do homem, Annya conseguiu perceber as feições perfeitas deste. Mas os olhos deste eram a característica física mais evidente. Frios, cruéis, sem humanidade, sem remorsos.

Os olhos de Riddle revelavam a sua falta de sentimentos, pelo menos até uma certa altura. Ao fim dos primeiros segundos em que os seus olhos focaram Annya, um novo brilho apareceu nestes, um brilho que demonstrava um sentimento demasiado intimo para se conseguir conceber com um só olhar, um sentimento que para ser puro necessitaria no mínimo de várias palavras. Um sentimento que aparecera de imediato nos olhos de Riddle ou então um sentimento que ele conseguira imitar demasiado bem.

Em apenas alguns segundos, os olhos de Riddle encararam Annya com ódio, com muita raiva e ódio.

Os olhos da garota desviaram-se dos dele, e sem deixar passar mais um segundo que fosse, Annya caminhou até à mesa, sendo assim um único corpo, para além de Riddle, que se movia naquele grandioso salão.

* * *


	10. Primeira Impressão

**Semente do Mal**

**Primeira Impressão**

Annya deslocou-se pelo dormitório observando as quatro camas- que se encontravam do seu lado direito- todas com quatro colunas cada e um dossel a envolvê-las. Annya deslocou o olhar, focando o olhar nos armários de madeira, velhos, que encontravam-se do seu lado esquerdo, cada um de frente para uma cama.

Os olhos da morena pararam por fim na última cama, encostada à parede feita por várias pedras de granito, e sem qualquer hesitação aproximou-se lentamente desta.

Colocou as suas malas na cama e observou o quarto em seu redor. O quarto era escuro, iluminado apenas por uns castiçais que pairavam alguns metros acima de Annya, havia apenas uma pequena janela, situada no topo da parede de frente para a porta.

Os passos da garota pareciam ecoar pelo quarto. Annya observou o tecto com atenção. Os seus dedos tocaram a parede e esta tacteou-a lentamente, enquanto que uma das suas mãos deslizavam até à sua blusa.

A parede era muito húmida e fria e só mesmo a magia impedia o crescimento de musgo no interior desta.

Trazer-lhe-iam aquelas paredes alguma informação sobre as suas fontes?

Annya fechou os olhos.

Uns olhos verdes apareceram na sua mente, carregados de ódio.

Não a assustavam, apesar de ela saber que pertenciam ao homem mais temido do Mundo Bruxo, pelo menos do Mundo Bruxo Europeu, ou Mundo Bruxo Inglês. A ela nada assustava. Inconsciente? Não. Talvez apenas já tivesse presenciado coisas demasiado horrendas para poder ter um medo tão humano. Annya não se lembrava qual fora a última vez que sentira o medo a apoderar-se do seu corpo, talvez nunca o tivesse tido ou então era apenas demasiado pequena para ainda conseguir lembrar-se de tal.

Aqueles olhos não a assustavam, apenas a intrigavam. Algo neles era-lhe bastante familiar, familiares o bastante para incomodá-la. Talvez pelo ódio que estes lhe transmitiam… sentimento com o qual Annya já se havia familiarizado.

Annya olhou confusa para o resto do quarto. Era ódio puro. Porque a odiaria ele?

Talvez por ser mestiça… mas mesmo assim isso não era uma razão. Mas por outro lado, loucos não agem pela razão. Hitler matara milhões de judeus por ódio, sem ter qualquer motivo para odiá-los, apenas por…ser louco.

O chiar que a porta causou ao ser aberta despertou Annya dos seus próprios pensamentos. Esta observou a porta curiosa.

Quatro garotas, tinham quase todas a mesma altura e que deveriam ter a mesma idade que Annya, entraram. Uma delas, que tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos de igual cor, reparou em Annya e apressou-se a fazer um ar de esgar, depois voltou-se para as outras e murmurou algo, estas depressa olharam para Annya, que retribuiu-lhes um olhar desagradável.

Uma delas aproximou-se com um ar de nojo.

- Que pensas que estás a fazer mestiça?- Perguntou com uma voz irritante e estridente.

Annya olhou com desdém para a garota, que tal como a outra tinha cabelos castanhos alisados e um ar enjoado, depois fez um sorriso trocista.

- Acho que é bem claro.- Respondeu.- Não é preciso ser-se muito esperto para perceber-se.

A garota que falara primeiro urrou de raiva, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada.

- Essa é a minha cama.- Disse uma outra com o mesmo tom irritante, mas menos estridente.

Annya olhou da cama para a garota e depois fez um pequeno sorriso, este continuava trocista.

- Assério? Não vejo aqui o teu nome.- Respondeu com sarcasmo.

- Estás a exceder-se, Mattson.- A quarta garota falou. Esta, ao contrário das outras, tinha uma voz grave. Era mais alta que as outras, com praticamente a mesma altura que Annya. Os cabelos desta também a diferenciavam das outras, eram negros e curtos, cobrindo-lhe apenas as orelhas, e com uma franja lateral que lhe cobria parte do olho direito. Era magra, mas mesmo assim o seu corpo era constituído por belas curvas, e coberto por uma pele alva. Era bonita, com os traços não vulgares, que diferenciavam-na ainda mais das outras três garotas que entraram no quarto, mas parecia não dar grande importância a esse facto. Mas em todas as suas características, o mais impressionante eram os seus olhos. Um cinza claro e triste, profundo, que tentava a todo o custo ocultar os seus sentimentos. Olhava para Annya com um olhar feroz, enquanto a outra retribuía-lhe com um olhar zombeteiro.

A primeira miúda que falara deu alguns passos na direcção de Annya. Esta sentou-se na cama, inclinando o seu corpo para trás e apoiando-o as suas mãos e braços esticados, depois observou todas as suas companheiras de quarto com um desdém.

- Vais matar-me?- Perguntou com ironia.

A que falara em último lugar aproximou-se com passadas ferozes.

- Vou acabar com a tua mania!- Ameaçou-a.

Annya sorriu.

- Pensam que têm hipóteses?- Perguntou gargalhando silenciosamente.

A que falara em segundo lugar, que observara Annya com atenção, olhou-a admirada e incrédula, soltando de seguida uma pequena exclamação de admiração, aproximou-se também.

- Não sabes contar?- Perguntou.- Somos quatro e tu és só uma, quem está em desvantagem?

Annya não apagou o sorriso que permanecera no seu rosto até então.

- Mas nem com a junção de todo o vosso poder vocês conseguem valer por uma pessoa normal, e eu valho, no mínimo, por dez.- Respondeu num tom indignado.- Creio que isso me põe em grande vantagem.

A garota, que ainda não se havia pronunciado, deu um passo em frente, erguendo a varinha, abrindo de seguida os lábios prontos para murmurara um feitiço. Mas surpreendentemente, Annya foi mais rápida, e com um gesto igual, porém mais rápido e eficiente, a garota fez aparecer um raio de luz vermelha, que deslocou-se bravamente na direcção da garota que tentara amaldiçoar Annya atingindo-a no peito e fazendo-a pairar uns centímetros acima do chão e depois arremessando-a contra a parede. Esta, espantosamente, ficou suspensa no ar, com o corpo encostado à parede. As mãos da garota correram à sua garganta, enquanto emitia ruídos praticamente abafados. Parecia estar a sufocar.

As amigas olhavam para esta num misto de espanto e terror. Uma delas olhou para Annya- que mantinha um olhar imparcial e a varinha erguida e apontada à jovem que se contorcia no ar- com um olhar suplicante.

O cenário permaneceu assim durante alguns segundos, até que Annya baixou a varinha fazendo a garota cair no chão e gemer de dor.

- Acho que temos que estabelecer umas regras.- Disse com frieza olhando para todas as outras com alguma crueldade. As outras anuíram com a cabeça.- Primeira: Esta cama é minha.- Disse apontando para a cama.- Segunda: Respeito é algo que me agrada, portanto é bom que acabem com as tentativas de me ofenderem chamando-me mestiça, senão ainda acabam como a vossa amiguinha, com falta de ar.- A jovem que ainda encontrava-se no chão, arregalou os olhos, desviando-os de seguida.- Terceira: Não quero ser incomodada. Quarta: Nada de contar o que se passou aqui hoje, nem nenhuma destas regras.

Deu alguns passos em frente e olhou com fúria para as colegas.

- Se quebrarem alguma das minhas regras, podem crer que não vou ter tanta misericórdia. Entendido?- As que tiveram coragem anuíram com a cabeça. Annya fez um sorriso doce e deu uns passos em frente, fazendo as suas colegas recuarem alguns também.- Bom! Agora se me dão licença, tenho uns assuntos a tratar.

Não esperando pela resposta das outras, que muito possivelmente também não lha iriam dar, Annya saiu do quarto.

Observou a sala em seu redor.

À primeira vista, ninguém, para além de Annya, se encontrava lá presente. A sala parecia estar completamente vazia. A escuridão pairava sobre esta. Não havia janelas que poderiam iluminar o salão comunal com a luz do luar, a única luz que poderia existir era proveniente da lareira, e esta encontrava-se apagada. A morena reparou nas candeias que pairavam alguns metros acima de si, próximas ao tecto. Estas estavam igualmente apagadas.

Annya não sabia o que estava ali a fazer, calculava que quem procurava não encontrava-se ali.

Desceu lentamente as escadas que levariam ao seu dormitório, sempre apoiada pelo corrimão.

A sala comunal dos slytherins era, apesar de escuro, muito grande. Várias poltronas preenchiam a sala, sendo que a maioria delas rodeava a lareira, onde poder-se-ia ver uma faixa verde com o emblema de Slytherin. Uma grande mesa encontrava-se no meio do salão, mesa que normalmente deveria encontrar-se cheia de estudantes e dos seus livros. Umas estantes baixas encontravam-se encostadas às paredes forradas com papel com desenhos de vários brasões verdes e prateados. Algumas palavras em latim- escritas em igual cor- rodeavam esses brasões, enquanto que desenhos de serpentes deslizavam lentamente no papel que cobria o tecto. As serpentes pareciam por vezes sair do papel do tecto e esvoaçarem ligeiros centímetros, próximas a este, para depois retornarem ao mesmo. No chão havia um tapete com a mesma decoração. O tapete era preto, com desenhos imperceptíveis decorados a verde-escuro e prateado. Nas estantes poderiam encontrar-se alguns livros de capas escuras, que eram certamente de Magia Negra.

Annya retirou a varinha do seu manto e deslocou-se lentamente até uma das poltronas que encontravam-se de frente para a lareira.

As suas mãos deslizaram lentamente pela poltrona. Esta para além de confortável era macia e fresca.

Annya ergueu a sua varinha apontando para cima da poltrona.

- O que fazes aqui a estas horas, Casanova?- Sussurrou.

Conner permaneceu parado, não parecendo surpreendido com o aparecimento repentino de Annya. Os seus olhos continuaram fixos nas pequenas fagulhas acesas que encontravam-se no meio das cinzas. Não parecia minimamente preocupado com a varinha que estava-lhe apontada à cabeça. Parecia ponderar em algo, o que fez com que permanecesse calado durante alguns segundos.

- A pergunta também se aplica a ti, Mattson.- Respondeu-lhe sem voltar o rosto para observá-la.- O que fazes aqui a estas horas?

Annya deu uns passos em torno da poltrona antes de responder a Conner, a sua varinha encontrava-se sempre apontada à cabeça do rapaz, que permanecia com os olhos fixos nas cinzas da lareira.

- Não conseguia dormir.- Mentiu-lhe. Conner moveu ligeiramente a cabeça e observou Annya por uns segundos, parecendo avaliar esta.

Os olhos do rapaz retornaram às cinzas.

- Eu também não.

A garota deu alguns passos em torno da poltrona onde Conner encontrava-se sentado. Os dedos deste, que até então agarravam firmemente os apoios de braços da poltrona, bateram com as suas cabeças nestes freneticamente. Os seus olhos, apesar de fixos na lareira, pareciam não observar esta. O seu braço esquerdo que até então estivera deitado sobre o apoio de braços, ergueu-se e, apoiando-se apenas pelo cotovelo. A sua cabeça apoiou-se na sua mão esquerda, enquanto que os dedos da sua mão direita continuavam a fazer pequenos e rápidos batuques no apoio de braço.

A varinha de Annya tocou na nuca de Conner, mas este mesmo assim não pareceu ficar minimamente assustado.

- Porque fizeste aquilo?- Sibilou-lhe a garota aos ouvidos, sempre com a sua varinha apontada à nuca deste.

Conner ficou imóvel durante alguns segundos, parecendo por momentos não respirar, mas depois virou ligeiramente o rosto para o lado e tentou encarar Annya.

- O quê?- Perguntou com a voz rouca.

Annya deu mais uma volta em torno de Conner, parando desta vez em frente deste, depois baixou-se ligeiramente e apontou a sua varinha à garganta do rapaz. Conner observou Annya com algum desdém, e sem qualquer espécimen de temor nos seus olhos, deixou-se relaxar na poltrona, irritando involuntariamente Annya.

O negro dos olhos do rapaz era igualmente frio, assim como os da maioria dos slytherins, mas a frieza que presidia nos olhos deste não tinha qualquer comparação com a frieza que a garota transmitia quando irritava-se.

- Porque puxaste-me para dentro do castelo?- Na sua voz não havia uma ponta de agradecimento, em vez disso, Conner pôde notar irritação.

Conner observou Annya por mais uns segundos antes de responder. Os seus dedos tornaram a dar pequenos batuques no apoio de braços.

- Não foi para te salvar se é isso que estás a insinuar.- Respondeu num tom gélido. Os seus olhos brilharam intensamente.

Annya ergueu-se, erguendo também a sua varinha, apontando-a então à cabeça de Conner.

- Assério?- Perguntou sarcástica.- Não foi o que pareceu, Casanova.

Conner ergueu-se, obrigando Annya a dar uns passos atrás, mas mesmo assim esta ergueu a varinha apontando-a ao peito de Conner. O rapaz fez um pequeno sorriso.

- Nunca ouviste dizer que as aparências iludem, Mattson?- Respondeu secamente.

Conner deu alguns passos em frente fazendo Annya apontar-lhe a varinha com mais firmeza.

- Vais amaldiçoar-me?- Perguntou sarcástico, lançando uma gargalhada.

- Não.- Respondeu Annya com um sorriso cínico.- Estava antes a pensar em matar-te.

Conner deu um passo em frente lançando uma fraca gargalhada.

Falavam relativamente baixo, o que impedia que os ouvidos curiosos ouvissem a sua conversa.

- Porque será que duvido da tua capacidade em matar?- Perguntou com uma voz trocista. Era mais alto que Annya, esta deveria dar-lhe pelo ombro, mas tal facto não intimidava a morena que encarava-o com um olhar bravo e com a varinha sempre apontada ao peito deste.

Conner sabia perfeitamente que Annya tinha capacidades suficientes para matar alguém, não só o imenso poder que esta demonstrava ter, como também a falta de remorsos presente no seu olhar frio.

Sem grandes esforços ela seria a máquina de matar perfeita. Uma peça fundamental num jogo apocalíptico, sem precedentes, em que ambos os lados dariam tudo para tê-la.

Conner cerrou os punhos e colocou as suas mãos dentro dos bolsos das calças. O sorriso trocista permaneceu nos lábios do rapaz apesar de uma breve reflexão ter feito os pêlos da nuca deste erguerem-se.

- Não tentes pôr-me à prova, Casanova.- Respondeu a jovem num tom de grande sinceridade.- No final não acharias muito agradável.

Conner examinou-a por uns segundos antes de tornar a alargar o seu sorriso.

Annya deu um passo na direcção do rapaz, e quando encontrava-se próximo deste começou a rondá-lo a passos lentos e provocadores.

Deu uma volta em torno do rapaz e então parou atrás deste, deixando-o de costas para si. Conner permanecia imóvel, não sendo minimamente afectado pelas reacções provocantes e frias da garota, o que acabava sempre por irritá~la esta ainda mais.

- Agora voltando à minha pergunta: porque puxaste-me para dentro do castelo?- Perguntou Annya próxima dos ouvidos de Conner, com a sua varinha encostada à lombar deste. Pôde sentir o corpo do rapaz enrijecer, o que causou um pequeno sorriso nos lábios da garota.

Este virou ligeiramente a cabeça para tentar observar o rosto de Annya.

- Porque interessa-te tanto?- Perguntou com um tom igualmente rouco.

Annya deu mais uma volta em torno de Conner, parando desta vez de frente para ele. A sua varinha tornou a encostar-se ao pescoço do rapaz, que desta vez permaneceu com os seus olhos fixos nos de Annya, parecendo tentar penetrar-lhe na mente.

Se Annya não fosse tão segura quanto às suas capacidades de Oclumência possivelmente teria desviado os seus olhos dos negros do rapaz, mas como tal não era o caso, a garota fitava os olhos de Conner, parecendo ela mesma querer entrar naquele pequeno jogo.

Em alguns pontos os dois assemelhavam-se: na sua frieza e ocultação de qualquer tipo de sentimentos e emoções. Características que eram visíveis em quase todos os slytherins, mas que eles haviam aperfeiçoado bastante, Annya em relação à sua frieza, Conner em relação ao encobrimento de tudo o que sentia. Duas tácticas semelhantes que lhes traria grande vantagem contra os seus inimigos, mas, quando aplicadas um contra o outro, o efeito seria o contrário ao pretendido.

Tanto Annya como Conner sabiam interpretar tudo o que o seu oponente sentisse, sem necessitarem de ler-lhe a mente. Capacidade que mais uma vez os punha em grande vantagem, e que mais uma vez não funcionava quando era usada um contra o outro.

Annya fez um sorriso cínico e aproximando-se ainda mais de Conner, deixando o seu corpo a poucos centímetros do corpo do rapaz, sussurrou-lhe aos ouvidos:

- Porque eu não necessitava da tua ajuda, Casanova. Tinha capacidades suficientes para sair de lá sã e salva.- O corpo de Conner enrijeceu-se novamente, o que alargou um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios da morena.- Porque, se não fizeste para salvar-me, puxaste-me até ao portão?

Conner inclinou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma pequena gargalhada praticamente abafada. Depois tornou a dirigir o olhar a Annya, negando com a cabeça enquanto percorria este caminho com esta. Encarou os olhos de Annya com os seus de carvão. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios e os seus olhos ganharam um pequeno brilho, sinistro e ao mesmo tempo ávido.

Annya baixou a sua varinha lentamente, observando os olhos do rapaz com curiosidade. Mas estes continuaram impenetráveis.

- Tinhas?- Perguntou num tom sarcástico.- Não sabes contar, Mattson? Achas que vencerias uma centena de dementors?

Desta vez foi Conner quem aproximou-se da morena, que havia recuado um passo inconscientemente.

A garota encarou o rapaz à sua frente com alguma fúria. Os seus olhos permaneciam no entanto presos nos negros de Conner. Aquela quase frieza, falta de sentimentos, era até um tanto entusiasmante.

Annya tentou transmitir o seu ódio através de um simples olhar, mas mais uma vez, Conner não pareceu ser muito afectado por este.

Conner quebrou a ligação ao fim de alguns centésimos de segundo em silêncio, e afastando-se de Annya dirigiu-se novamente até à poltrona onde estivera sentado e retornou a tomar o seu lugar nesta. Retirou a varinha das calças, ergueu-a e num sussurro fez aparecer pequenas labaredas na lareira, que iluminaram parte do rosto da morena que as observou surpresa.

Annya permaneceu com os seus olhos fixos nestas até se voltar novamente para Conner. Os seus olhos haviam-se tornado mais escuros que o normal. O rapaz retomou à posição em que se encontrava no inicio de toda aquela conversa. Os seus dedos deram ligeiros batuques no apoio de braço, enquanto que a sua mão livre brincava com a varinha, remexendo-a por entre os seus dedos. Os seus olhos fixaram-se nas labaredas por uns segundos retomando depois aos olhos de Annya.

Annya observava-o com uma enorme fúria. Sabia que não poderia fazer nada ali, qualquer maldição lançada naquele momento poderia acabar por trazer-lhe problemas. Sabia também que Conner tinha a noção disso, e que era provavelmente por esse facto que ele não tinha o mínimo temor por ela. Ou era isso ou então ele não sabia avaliar muito bem os seus adversários. Uma coisa era certa, ele sabia como irritá-la, aquele olhar furtivo e aquela despreocupação consoante as suas ameaças eram suficientes para provocá-la e tirá-la do sério.

- Porque fizeste aquilo?- Repetiu a mesma pergunta mais uma vez, num silvo, já cansada das tentativas de fuga de Conner à pergunta que a tinha levado até ali.

Conner parou de dedilhar tanto na varinha como no apoio de braço e observou Annya durante uns segundos antes de responder-lhe.

- Não foi por nenhum instinto de herói. Eu não tenho isso.- Disse com desprezo. Os seus olhos bailaram entre os de Annya e as labaredas e os olhos da garota.- Não foi para salvar-te a pele. Pouco me interessa que estejas viva ou morta.

Annya observou-o desconfiada.

- Era estúpido e cobarde ter-te deixado para trás.- Disse secamente, encarando Annya calmamente.- Ao terceiro dementor estarias acabada. Talvez nem tanto.- Disse a última frase com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Eu não necessitava do teu apoio, Conner!- Bradou Annya furiosa.- Safava-me bem sem tu puxares-me.

O rapaz gargalhou baixinho.

- És mesmo muito estúpida, então.- Disse com desdém, ignorando o olhar fulminante que a garota lhe lançava.

Esta ao ouvir isto agarrou a varinha firmemente e dirigiu-se até ao rapaz a passos rápidos e ferozes. Conner sem dar atenção à reacção da jovem, fez um pequeno movimento com a varinha para apagar as chamas que crepitavam silenciosamente, olhando depois para Annya com desprezo. Não fez nenhum movimento com a varinha ao ver que esta apontava-lhe a dela ao peito.

Annya aproximou-se o suficiente para tocar com a ponta da sua varinha no peito do rapaz. Este olhou para a varinha e depois para a garota com algum menosprezo.

- Não abuses da sorte, Casanova.- Disse num tom ríspido. Os seus olhos faiscavam devido à cólera que sentia. O seu rosto aproximou-se automaticamente do rosto de Conner, deixando os seus longos cabelos cobrirem um pouco da sua face.

Ao contrário do que Annya esperava, Conner- que até então tinha a varinha ligeiramente erguida- baixou-a e guardou-a num dos bolsos, fitando sempre os olhos de Annya em constante desprezo.

- Senão tu matas-me?- Perguntou irónico.

Annya abriu a boca para responder, mas depois parecendo ponderar um pouco encarou-o com ódio e sussurrou:

- Eu não gosto de ti.

O rapaz não pareceu ficar minimamente afectado com o que Annya disse.

- O teu desgosto é correspondido, Mattson.- Respondeu-lhe calmamente. Annya afastou-se lentamente, baixando então ela mesma a sua varinha.

Ao encontrar-se a uma distância favorável do rapaz, a garota voltou-lhe as costas e dirigiu-se até ao dormitório.

- Devias ter cuidado, Casanova.- Disse voltando-se para o rapaz, que a encarou curioso. Annya encontrava-se já nos primeiros degraus da escada que a levaria ao seu dormitório.- Não queiras que eu nutra ódio por ti. Irias acabar por dar-te muito mal.

Conner acompanhou com os olhos a garota até esta entrar no dormitório. Depois voltou-se de novo para as cinzas e tornou a reflectir sobre o que meditava antes de Annya ter aparecido.

Iria ser mais difícil do que pensara que seria.- Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Conner.- Mas também qual seria a piada de fazer um jogo sem grandes desafios?

-.-

Acordou estendida sobre uma superfície rígida, rodeado por uma grande escuridão sem fim. A escuridão era uma característica daquela masmorra que era o dormitório das alunas do sexto ano dos slytherins. A escuridão provinha ainda do inicio da madrugada que deveria estar a decorrer naquele momento, algo normal- pelo menos Annya acreditava que sim. Estava tudo escuro como quando ela adormecera.

Annya esticou um dos braços.

O dossel que a escondia do resto do quarto deveria estar ali perto. Annya foi apalpando lentamente o ar, procurando desesperada pelo tecido. Nada.

Sentindo-se abalada, Annya ergueu-se abruptamente, ficando sentada, a encarar então a escuridão total que a rodeava. Esta estava nas quatro paredes que a cercavam, no tecto e no chão daquela espécie de sala.

Não demorou muito a perceber que já não encontrava-se na cama onde deitara-se anteriormente. A rigidez do solo só comprovava essa hipótese. Então onde estaria?

Annya levantou-se rapidamente. Não era pessoa de ficar à espera de respostas, preferia ser ela mesma a procurá-las.

Deu alguns passos em frente - sem saber bem por onde ia, pois a única coisa que conseguia ver era a escuridão da sala – e procurou por alguma pista.

Talvez tivesse acordado no chão do seu quarto, por alguma razão desconhecida, mas ainda encontrava-se neste.

Annya caminhou cautelosamente, procurando não bater em nada, e logo apercebeu-se de que a sala estava vazia, o que significava que aquele não era o seu dormitório.

Começando a ficar um pouco nervosa, a garota andou até às paredes, procurando uma saída nestas.

As suas mãos tentaram ir ao encontro de algo sólido, duro, algo que pudesse considerar uma pedra de uma parede, mas nada, nada para além de ar.

A garota apercebeu-se então que o escuro não tinha fim, continuava continuamente e infinitamente escuro. O que, segundos antes, lhe parecera sólido e finito era agora um caminho escuro sem fim.

Olhou em seu redor e viu então, com terror, todas as paredes escuras que a rodeavam desapareceram e deram lugar a um caminho infinito.

Quando olhava para os vários caminhos sem fim, via o chão e o tecto daquela espécie de sala juntarem-se em vários pontos. Girando sobre o seu próprio corpo, parecia que os pontos se uniam em uma linha curva, algo como uma circunferência.

Olhou para o tecto e só depois constatou que este também havia desaparecido, tornando-se ele também em um trilho infinito.

Apesar do medo que começava a dominar a sua mente, o seu corpo não teve qualquer reacção.

Annya sentiu medo que o chão fugisse literalmente dos seus pés fazendo-a cair num posso sem fim. Mas ao contrário do que esperava o chão continuou debaixo dos seus pés.

- Onde estou?- Gritou.

Para sua surpresa o som foi emitido e miraculosamente houve eco.

Como era isso possível? Necessitava de paredes para emitir eco, pois só assim as ondas sonoras poderiam voltar para trás e serem captadas pelo ouvido. E como era isso possível se não houvesse qualquer obstáculo.

A garota tentou caminhar, mas para sua surpresa o corpo não reagiu às ordens emitidas pelo seu cérebro. Em vez disso, os joelhos da jovem dobraram-se contra as suas ordens mentais fazendo-a cair.

A jovem tentou erguer-se, mas os seus esforços foram em vão.

O seu corpo estava petrificado. A única coisa que conseguia mover era os olhos que observam desesperados toda a área que conseguissem captar. Annya fez todos os esforços mentais para conseguir-se movimentar, recorrendo por vezes a tentativas físicas, mas estas haviam-lhe sido retiradas.

Começou a desesperar quando um grito agudo e cristalino feriu-lhe os ouvidos. Esse grito permaneceu no ar perpetuamente. Um grito de dor e agonia que trouxe igual dor e agonia a Annya.

O grito espalhara-se por todo o infinito ferindo ainda mais os ouvidos de Annya e fazendo a cabeça desta latejar.

Annya fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. Se pudesse teria coberto os ouvidos com as suas mãos, mas estas encontravam-se colados ao seu corpo por algo invisível.

Passaram-se vários segundos e o grito continuou no ar, torturando a garota, que só não gritou por não acreditar ter forças para isso.

Sentiu que a sua cabeça não tardaria a rebentar.

- Parem! Por favor parem!- Gritou então, num acto de desespero, surpreendeu-se por ter conseguido falar.

O grito logo parou, deixando a sua cabeça a pulsar.

Ao fim de alguns segundos, em que Annya recuperava as suas forças mentais e físicas, tornou a tentar mexer os músculos das suas pernas para poder-se movimentar.

O esforço que fazia com a mente requeria uma grande concentração, uma concentração muito difícil de se arranjar naquele tipo de situação, em que o desespero tendia a dominar a mente, obrigando-a a não pensar. E por mais que Annya fosse boa a conseguir pensar em soluções rápidas e realizáveis para praticamente todo o tipo de problemas. Mas naquele momento sentia o seu cérebro bloqueado a qualquer ideia que pudesse salvar e até mesmo ao controle dos seus músculos.

Os olhos de Annya retomaram a encarar o que encontrava-se à sua frente, e esta observou espantada a linha curva que era formada pelos diversos pontos no infinito.

A morena olhou para cima e viu que o tecto daquela "sala" ganhara novamente um fim.

Mas ao retornar a olhar em frente viu algo mais espantoso. O chão que outrora era todo negro, ganhava agora um novo tom quando mais adiante ganhava um novo tom, um tom que passaria despercebido no inicio, mas que mais à frente tornar-se-ia notório, tornando-se no fim, quando o chão e o tecto juntavam-se, um tom bastante realçado, que tingia a circunferência de tom escarlate, cor de sangue.

Apesar de não sentir o resto do corpo, Annya sentiu os pêlos da sua nuca arrepiarem-se.

Tentou de novo sair dali, desta vez com mais insistência, procurando todo o tipo de medidas que a ajudassem a recuperar o contacto com os seus membros.

Um novo grito estridente, mais forte e juvenil ecoou por toda a sala.

A ferida nos seus ouvidos feita pelo grito anterior abriu-se, e Annya suplicou mentalmente para que aquilo parasse.

Demorou algum tempo até que Annya percebesse que o grito provinha das suas próprias cordas vocais. A resposta ao porquê de estar a gritar só veio segundos depois, quando os seus músculos contraíram-se em resposta a uma dor inexplicável que começava a atingir-lhe.

A garota deixou-se cair no chão, não podendo mexer nada para além dos seus olhos e lábios.

Que seria aquilo? Seria uma cruciatus?

O grito foi aumentando consoante a dor. A cabeça da garota começou a latejar o suficiente para parecer que iria rebentar.

Annya fez o máximo para conter a sua dor. Gritava com todo o ar que tinha nos seus pulmões. Mas isso não lhe chegava, nem isso nem as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelos olhos. O seu corpo contorcia-se interiormente ao sentir os seus órgãos espremerem-se interiormente.

A poucos segundos do começo a garota começou a sufocar com o sangue que subia-lhe pelo esófago.

Tossiu e cuspiu o sangue que começavam-lhe a banhar os pulmões.

Que estaria a acontecer?

Estaria a morrer?

Porque não morria logo? Porquê tão lentamente?

Ao lado do seu corpo fios escarlates começavam a fazer pequenos desenhos, palavras e signos estranhos para a morena.

Esta já não gritava nem ouvia o grito, em vez disso ouvia vozes sussurrarem-lhe aos ouvidos palavras e frases desconexas e indecifráveis. Palavras e frases que feriram-lhe ainda mais a cabeça e rachavam-lhe a mente.

Vultos encapuzados aproximavam-se do seu corpo, todos pareciam observarem-na obcecados pode debaixo dos seus capuzes.

Annya viu fios de sangue escorrerem por debaixo do seu corpo formando depois mais desenhos no chão, e então percebeu que tudo o que via escarlate era o seu próprio sangue.

Um dos homens encapuzados que a circundavam aproximou-se. Annya olhou-o com súplica para que ele parasse com todo aquele tormento, mas ele apenas a observou.

Os olhos azuis-claros do homem, que Annya pode ver por debaixo do capuz, despertaram-lhe a atenção. Não lhe eram estranhos.

A dor havia atingido um nível em que o seu corpo parecia estar a ser estilhaçado em vários pedaços.

O grito que Annya lançou foi suficientemente alto para que a cabeça desta começasse a latejar de modo a parecer que iria explodir.

Annya abriu os olhos. Uma das suas mãos foi à sua cabeça que pulsava furiosamente. Viu tudo à sua volta andar à roda. O seu coração palpitava bruscamente, acabando por trazer-lhe algum desconforto.

A garota ergueu-se e aí pôde ver os lençóis enrodilhados uns nos outros, deixando o seu corpo transpirado descoberto. O dossel que a tapava do resto do quarto estava coberto e Annya agradeceu isso. Teria gritado?

Que horas seriam?

Sentiu o seu estômago dar uma enorme volta e então inclinando a cabeça para a frente vomitou.

Annya observou assustada o sangue que estava no lugar do vomitado.

- Merda.- Sussurrou enquanto encostava-se à cabeceira da cama. Inspirou fundo e colocou uma mão na testa. Estava quente.

Deixando a mão cair de novo sobre a cama, Annya fechou os olhos, inspirou e expirou lentamente tentando controlar tanto o seu ritmo cardíaco como a dor que lhe cobria todo o corpo. Estava encharcada devido à transpiração, teria que tomar um duche.

Os olhos da garota abriram-se bruscamente. Tinha que saber as horas.

Sem esperar nem que mais um segundo passasse a garota ergueu-se e abriu o dossel e dirigiu-se até à mesinha ao lado da sua cama. De lá retirou a varinha e apontando à mancha de sangue murmurou um feitiço:

- Limpar.- A mancha de sangue desapareceu em segundos.

Os olhos da garota ficaram uns segundos no local onde estivera a mancha.

Há meses que nada assim havia-lhe acontecido. Aliás ela nunca lembrava-se dos seus sonhos, por isso nunca nada igual tinha-lhe acontecido.

Annya lançou um pequeno suspiro. Sabia o que teria que fazer. Os seus olhos percorreram o dormitório. Por sorte não estava lá ninguém…quase ninguém, corrigiu ao ver a garota de cabelos negros e curtos a calçar-se. Esta olhou para Annya curiosa. Teria ouvido algo?

Annya deu de ombros e dirigiu-se até à sua mala, de lá retirou um pedaço de papel e uma pena de tinta permanente. Observou à sua volta e ao constatar que a outra já havia saído começou a escrever de uma forma apressada.

_Caro Professor Sloane, _

_Voltei a sonhar. Há meses que não acordava transpirada, com febre e coberta com sangue, mas esta noite isso aconteceu-me novamente. Sei que não me pode ajudar muito a essa distância mas tive algumas esperanças que me pudesse dar algum tipo de instruções. _

_Acho que não tenho a poção para um sono sem sonhos… O maior problema é que desta vez não foi como as outras, eu lembro-me perfeitamente do que sonhei, e digo que não é nada que queira repetir. Preciso da sua ajuda. Algo mudou… não sei o quê, mas algo mudou. _

_Tenho a sensação que isto não é nada do que nós estávamos a pensar, acho que é algo muito maior. Tenho a impressão que os sonhos se referem a algo "Grande"._

_Responda-me depressa,_

_Annya_

A jovem dobrou a carta em dois e depois guardou dentro de um livro. Iria ter que arranjar uma forma de a enviar sem ser interceptada, tinha a certeza que todas as cartas eram lidas.

Guardando o livro debaixo da colcha da cama, Annya ergueu-se e dirigiu-se até à casa de banho. Na sua cabeça apenas uma pergunta se formava: O que queria dizer aquilo tudo?

* * *

Rachel encostou a sua cabeça à parede. Sentia-a andar à roda. Fechou os olhos e abriu-os diversas vezes até conseguir sentir capacidades de mantê-los completamente abertos. Pressionou a sua cabeça cada vez com mais força, mas as imagens que os seu cérebro lhe transmitia continuavam desfocadas e por vezes pareciam andar à roda.

Tornou a abrir e a fechar os olhos, até que se cansou e fechou-os completamente. Soltou um gemido ao sentir uma dor aguda atingir a parte de trás da sua cabeça. Os seus miolos pareciam estar prestes a estoirar tamanha era a rapidez com que a dor aumentava.

Rachel abanou lentamente a cabeça, deixando os seus olhos completamente fechados.

O seu estômago roncava com fome, o seu corpo protestava com sono. A mulher deixou-se continuar encostada à parede. Não poderia fazer muito mais. Não tinha comida para alimentar-se- há dois dias que não comia- e dormir iria ser a última coisa que faria depois daquele maldito pesadelo.

Observou as serpentes que serpenteavam por ali perto. Nunca se aproximavam mais do que a cinco metros de distância dela, o que era bastante aliviador para Rachel que tinha um enorme pavor por estas.

De inicio, ver uma serpente descer da cama era o suficiente para fazer Rachel contorcer-se ligeiramente, mas ao fim de algumas horas já se havia habituado o suficiente para poder ver uma cobra a cinco metros sem ter que contrair todos os seus músculos involuntariamente. Obviamente que se as visse a atravessarem a linha dos cinco metros que ela havia estipulado, o seu organismo começava a entrar em pânico.

No fundo sabia que nenhuma daquelas cobras se iria atrever a mordê-la, Voldemort não era tão generoso ao ponto de acabar com ela tão rapidamente, sabia que estava em segurança, mas o pavor que tinha por cobras não seguia as regras lógicas, estando sempre alerta para qualquer reacção que considera-se suspeita. Por mais que soubesse que estas eram controladas pelas vontades de Voldemort, não acreditava que estas conseguissem controlar sempre os seus instintos animalescos.

Só havia uma única serpente que não deixava Rachel **tão **apavorada. Uma cobra que era ironicamente a maior de todas. Esta por algum motivo, que Rachel suspeitava saber qual era, andava sempre sobre a linha dos cinco metros, deslizando de um lado para o outro, observando Rachel cautelosamente.

A cobra era impressionantemente bonita, até Rachel, que detestava cobras, não o podia negar. Para além de grande era larga, com o corpo réptil de um tom verde-escuro, que lembrava o verde dos slytherins, e com a cabeça preta. Não parecia pertencer a nenhuma espécie de cobra conhecida, talvez fosse algum tipo mágico. Mas o mais impressionante da cobra eram os seus olhos, não só pelo tom verde da íris, ou pela pupila dilatada numa forma feroz, mas sim pelo brilho diferente que predominava no seu olhar, um brilho longe de ser animal, um brilho quase humano. O seu olhar parecia ser superior ao dos outros animais e até de alguns humanos. Era um animal que parecia ter uma inteligência racional, a cima à de muitos humanos.

Rachel podia perceber porque Voldemort confiava tanto naquele animal, talvez por saber perfeitamente que esta nunca o trairia.

Nagini, Rachel acreditava que a cobra chamava-se assim.

Os olhos da mulher observaram os da serpente por uns segundos, mas logo desviou-os arrepiando-se.

Independentemente da semelhança que Nagini tivesse com um humano, esta não deixava de ser uma cobra, e Rachel detestava cobras.

Os seus pés começaram a tamborilar na alcatifa negra, tentando fazer o tempo passar mais depressa. Não sabia que horas eram, não sabia nada de nada para além de saber que ainda era de manhã e que o tempo não parecia estar muito agradável.

Os seus olhos fixaram-se nos pedaços da jarra no chão. Uma tentativa falhada e louca que tivera- mais para divertir-se do que para fugir- em que lançara uma jarra a um dos vidros. Este evidentemente não se quebrou, deixando apenas a jarra em estilhaços.

Rachel lançou um pequeno sorriso de satisfação, recebendo em resposta um sibilo ameaçador de Nagini.

- Maldita cobra.- Pensou.- Pior que o dono.

Rachel deslocou os olhos até à porta. Se houvesse alguma maneira de sair dali e ir ter com Annya…

Talvez mandar-lhe uma mensagem…

Lançou um suspiro resignado. Tinha que parar com as tentativas suicidas, Voldemort provavelmente matá-la-ia só com a última.

Fez um pequeno sorriso. Sabia que ele nunca lhe faria isso, para sua grande miséria.

A ideia de morrer não era mal vinda, aliás, na presente situação a sua morte até seria um grande alívio. Como poderia um ser humano suportar tudo que ela já havia suportado sem desejar um pouco a morte? Se não fosse Annya e a preocupação que tinha com o que pudesse acontecer a esta depois de morrer, com toda a certeza que tinha pegado num dos pedaços da jarra para sair dali de uma outra maneira.

Rachel encostou a cabeça à parede e fechou os olhos, tentando suportar as dores que as cruciatus haviam-lhe deixado nos músculos.

A dor na sua cabeça parecia estar a aumentar a cada segundo que passava. A falta de descanso poderia provocar-lhe dores assim tão fortes?

Por algum motivo Rachel não acreditava que fosse só isso.

O seu estômago tornou a roncar.

- Maldito Voldemort.- Sussurrou. Em resposta ouviu um sibilo furioso de Nagini, que serpenteava ali perto.

Rachel tornou a baquetear a alcatifa com os seus pés.

Passaram-se mais minutos monótonos em que os únicos sons que Rachel podia ouvir eram os dos seus próprios pés e o rastejar da cobra à sua frente.

Seria uma cela pior que aquilo? Não. Pelo menos na cela sempre poder-se-ia contactar com os outros prisioneiros, talvez fosse por isso que Voldemort não a quisera numa. Seria demasiado divertido para o gosto dele.

Cansada da falta de entretenimento a mulher levantou-se e dirigiu-se até a uma mesa distante de si, onde encontrava-se uma jarra com água e um copo vazio.

Era o único alimento que Voldemort lhe deixara, no entanto a jarra já encontrava-se quase vazia e Rachel sabia que se Voldemort demorasse ainda mais alguns dias possivelmente encontrá-la-ia morta ou perto disso, completamente desidratada.

Ao ver Rachel deslocar-se, Nagini começou a segui-la paralelamente a esta.

- O que foi?- Perguntou a mulher irritada, mas encontrando-se o mais afastada possível. - Eu não te fujo.

A cobra lançou-lhe um silvo, que aparentemente parecia ter o mesmo tom de rispidez que a frase de Rachel.

Ao chegar perto da jarra a mulher encheu-a. Os seus olhos pararam na janela. Era um dia nublado mas mesmo assim ainda podia ver o sol, possivelmente mais tarde iria chover.

Uma dor no peito distraiu-a da janela, fazendo-a olhar para a mão que se deslocara rapidamente para este.

A mulher soltou um gemido de dor ao sentir uma forte pontada de ar no seu peito.

O copo escorregou-lhe das mãos, estilhaçando-se junto com a jarra. Alguns pedaços espetaram-se nos pés da mulher. Mas esta não ligou, os seus olhos arregalados estavam fixos no céu. Em segundos o sol ficou coberto por algo que ela não pudera ver, deixando os jardins e a Mansão Riddle nas sombras, na total escuridão.

O coração da mulher palpitava furioso, tornando-se o único som que esta podia ouvir e acabando por prender a respiração desta.

A pontada que sentira segundos antes no peito não passara, apenas aumentara.

Rachel tentou inspirar, mas os seus pulmões pareciam perder todo o ar que neles entrava. A sua cabeça pulsava furiosamente.

Tal como desaparecera o sol retornou a aparecer, em segundos.

Uma alucinação causada pelo sono?

Não. Rachel sabia que era outra coisa, algo mais. Talvez uma nuvem. Mas que nuvem deixaria a Mansão numa escuridão tão densa?

Rachel deu um passo para trás. Ela sabia o que havia visto e tinha quase a certeza de que sabia o seu significado.

Querendo ou não ela teria que falar com Joseph, e teria que ser o mais rápido possível.

Viu Nagini aproximar-se, e para sua surpresa não a temeu. Um forte relâmpago vindo de uma nuvem que também aparecera em segundos, iluminou o rosto sério da morena.

- Também sentiste?- Perguntou.- Algo mudou. Algo está prestes a mudar de rumo.

Observou a janela por mais alguns segundos até que uma mão a assustou.

- Mattson.- Uma voz que era-lhe bastante conhecida sussurrou ao seu ouvido, enquanto um braço a agarrava-lhe a cintura e prendia-a contra a mesa.- O que diabos pensas que estás a fazer?

Um arrepio atravessou a sua espinha ao sentir o corpo dele encostar-se ao seu.

Fechou os olhos. Aquela iria ser uma longa manhã.

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews. Fiquei muito feliz por saber que acompanham e que gostam. Tentarei postar sempre que possível.

* * *

* * *


	11. Rebeldia 50

A mulher fechou os olhos e engoliu um seco. Uma das suas mãos agarrou impulsivamente um dos cacos de vidro da antiga jarra que encontrara-se na pequena mesa. E com o caco envolvido e ocultado pelos dedos da sua mão, Rachel desenhou no ar uma trajectória que tinha como termo a zona abdominal de Riddle, com o intuito de deferir-lhe um golpe com a ponta do caco. Mas como que lendo-lhe a mente, a mão deste dirigiu-se rapidamente à mão de Rachel e, apertando-a com força, fez-lhe um pequeno corte na mão.

A sua mão só relaxou quando ouviu Rachel soltar um gemido baixo e quase oprimido pelos próprios lábios. Depois de largar-lhe a mão com uma pequena lentidão, Riddle deslocou a sua para a cintura da mulher, onde cerrou os dedos de uma maneira arrebatada, fazendo a mulher, que havia já soltado o caco de vidro, deixar cair a cabeça para trás, soltando um suspiro que poderia conter lamentos mudos de dor.

O corpo de Riddle colou-se mais ao corpo da mulher que, ao tentar afastar-se deste, quase debruçou-se sobre a mesa.

O coração de Rachel palpitava furioso.

Os lábios do homem encostaram-se ao ouvido direito de Rachel fazendo-a fechar os olhos e respirar pesadamente.

- O que pensas que estás a fazer, sangue de lama? - Perguntou. Os pêlos da nuca da morena ergueram-se arrepiados. Aquela voz extravasava lascívia. - Esqueceste-te da vida que está em minha posse?

No mesmo momento que entoara a última sílaba, Riddle voltou a mulher violentamente para si.

Um sobressalto no seu coração prendeu a respiração da mulher. Esta sentiu as suas veias pulsarem fortemente nas têmporas. As suas faces até então pálidas começaram a aquecer, vagarosamente, ganhando rubor. Os palpites apressados no seu peito pareciam ganhar um som audível no exterior.

A morena detinha a certeza de que por momentos tinha visto a insanidade atravessar-lhe o olhar, um outro tipo de insanidade, uma de um grau ainda mais insano do que aquele que era costume observar-se em vulgares ocasiões. Já a tinha encontrado, oculta, diversas vezes, mas não assim, não tão maníaca.

Num movimento de receio tanto dele como de si, a mulher deslocou-se para trás acabando sentada na borda da mesa, quase picando-se nos vidros da jarra.

Ouviu-se uma gargalhada baixa e rouca de Riddle, que aproximou-se propositadamente, encostando os seus joelhos aos da mulher. Esta inclinou-se ligeiramente para trás, segurando as bordas da mesa firmemente com as suas mãos de alabastro.

O brilho insensato havia saído do olhar de Riddle, aquele brilho que lhe lembrara...Mas ela sabia que não poderia baixar as suas defesas perante ele, portanto continuou com o corpo tenso e com a respiração presa. O seu olhar sempre preso no dele à espera de qualquer reflexo ou até movimento suspeito por parte deste. Nas suas veias, o seu sangue, impuro sangue, segundo ele, escorria a uma enorme pressão, quase estonteante. E o seu corpo, quase que atingia uma temperatura infernal.

Podia ouvir a gargalhada fraca e rouca ecoar nos seus ouvidos. Se ele havia-a emitido, ela não sabia.

Uma das mãos de Riddle deslocou-se até ao rosto de Rachel e segurou-o com força, aproximando-o do seu.

As mãos de Rachel tremeram. E transferindo algumas das forças que ainda lhe restavam no corpo para o rosto, a mulher tentou afastar-se.

Mas nada, apenas um maligno sorriso no rosto de Riddle. Era até impressionante a força que detinha numa só mão.

- Sangue de lama. - Ouviu-o sussurrar. Fechou os olhos. Inspirou fundo. Sabia bem, que por mais que lutasse, e iria lutar, nada poderia fazer se ele realmente houvesse ceifado a própria sanidade. Estava dentro do covil do monstro e, mais tarde ou mais cedo, também os seus ossos decorariam aquelas paredes.

Escutou um pequeno sibilo seguido por uma quase imperceptível frase: "O que farias pela vida da tua filha?"

Os seus olhos abriram-se repentinamente. Arregalados. Assustados. Teria ouvido bem? Ou seria apenas uma alucinação proveniente do seu estado de actual de fraqueza?

- Solta-me! - Ordenou-lhe nalgo que se assemelhou a um pequeno gemido. O homem gargalhou friamente e, soltando depois o rosto da mulher, passarinhou com as suas mãos pelas coxas desta, ignorando as represálias que as mãos de Rachel faziam contra o seu peito, enquanto o tentavam empurrar para trás.

Riddle abriu as pernas da morena com vigor e colocou-se no meio destas, de maneira insinuante, e de modo a aproximar-se ainda mais do rosto desta, completamente abstracto a todas as vãs tentativas que a mulher fazia para afastá-lo.

Ela estava fraca. Até poderia ser relativamente forte – nada, comparada a ele - mas naquele momento ela estava fraca. Fraqueza derivada da falta de alimentação dos últimos dias, o que ele não poderia negar ser completamente ao acaso.

Não precisaria sequer de magia, aliás não precisaria de muita força, se a quisesse sua. Poderia fazê-la sua à força, com o mínimo desta, encontrava-se já no lugar correcto, ela nada poderia fazer.

Passou lentamente os seus lábios pela face desta, esmagando-lhe os cachos negros que encontravam-se por ali perto. As suas mãos agarraram-lhe as coxas com pressão. Sentiu o peito de Rachel ir contra o seu diafragma durante as inspirações rápidas e curtas desta.

Poderia sentir até algum…anseio por ela. Afinal ela era inegavelmente bela.

Sentiu-a tremer ligeiramente debaixo das suas mãos.

Estava cada vez mais fraca, a sua pouca energia esgotava-se rapidamente. Era uma presa tão fácil para predadores vis como ele.

- Solta-me. - Ouviu-a sussurrar novamente.

A sua resposta foi simples e clara, inclinou o corpo da mulher para trás, sem grande esforço.

Os olhos azuis de Rachel brilharam intensamente, num misto de fúria, medo e súplica.

A sua intenção encontrava-se longe daquela em que ela acreditava e da que ele lhe dava a entender. Para ele, aquilo era só mais uma das suas pequenas jogadas, que tentavam causar terror até aos pequenos poros do corpo da mulher. Conhecia bem os principais medos desta - ou pelo menos pensava conhecer - banais, comuns, e como em tudo o resto, Riddle sabia tirar proveito disso.

No fim, queria dar-lhe apenas mais uma lição de vida. Ensinar-lhe de uma vez por todas a respeitá-lo. E fazê-la perceber que, naquele novo mundo, encontrava-se num miserável lugar, destinado às mais ignóbeis criaturas, a muitos longos palmos do dele, sendo assim, por puro direito deste, sua escrava, e tendo então que servir-lhe todos os seus grandes e pequenos caprichos.

Matá-la…Quantas vezes não pensara nisso. Matá-la de modo a acabar com aquele tormento, o dela e o seu. Mas isso não era-lhe suficiente, matá-la era-lhe já impossível, não iria ser tão brando com ela. Aquela mulher era a mais ínfima, era a mulher mais ínfima que ele conhecia, mas mesmo assim – mesmo que no fundo dos segredos - era também a mais desejável.

Desonrá-la-ia lentamente, destruir-lhe-ia aquele orgulho de impura, pedaço por pedaço, não de uma só vez. Preferia matá-la, matando os seus amigos e amantes, do que com truques reles de quem não detinha dignidade própria.

Aquela maldita criança sórdida...

Aterrorizá-la-ia até vergá-la de joelhos.

Os olhos dela encontravam-se aterrados, e isso deu-lhe um tremendo prazer.

Passou com os seus frios lábios pelas faces de Rachel, deliciando-se cada vez mais com o pavor e aversão que esta sentia por si, e que era notável quando sentia-a encolher-se debaixo da compressão que lhe fazia sobre o seu belo e, enganadoramente, frágil corpo.

Afastou-se depois da mulher, que tinha o coração aos pulos, e que abriu os lábios, já secos, de espanto.

Um sorriso de satisfação apoderou-se dos lábios do homem, ao ver que, ao encontrar-se solta, Rachel afastou-se o máximo que pôde, deslizando pela pequena mesa, sem ligar aos vidros presentes nesta, até encostar a lombar ao parapeito da janela, e puxar as pernas para o seu peito, abraçando-as de seguida. O rosto da mulher escondeu-se no meio dos braços, coberto mais ainda pelos seus cachos negros.

Tentou respirar calmamente. Tarefa difícil naquele momento.

Não queria que ele a visse assim, tão...nervosa.

Ele observava-a, calmamente, satisfazendo-se, ao ver as faces pálidas de Rachel ganharem um tom docemente rosado, pela vergonha de ser fraca perante ele. E não resistindo à provocação, falou num tom sádico envolto de presunção:

- Vejo medo?

A mulher ergueu o seu rosto de imediato, ao sentir o seu orgulho ser picado pela ponta de uma lâmina.

Sabia bem que as palavras daquele ser eram num intuito de a atormentarem.

- Não.- Respondeu-lhe a mulher num tom de desprezo, deslizando para o seu lado esquerdo e descendo da mesa, sempre com o olhar fixo no de Riddle.- Só repugnância.

Rachel fez-lhe um pequeno sorriso e observou o homem, que lançara-lhe um olhar repressivo, esperando passivamente pela dor.

Mas nada.

Inspirou então profundamente e encostou-se à parede, encarando depois o homem, que ainda a olhava fixamente, e tentando reunir coragem para fazer-lhe a pergunta que a assombrava desde que ele havia deixado aquele quarto, noites antes.

- Annya? Que lhe fizeste? - Perguntou em surdina, não ocultando a sua amargura e grande receio.

Riddle ergueu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, observando-a em silêncio durante alguns segundos para depois voltar-lhe as costas e dirigir-se até à poltrona, sentando-se com calma e soberania. E por fim retornou a olhar para a mulher - que respirava com avidez - de modo impassível.

- Viva. Por enquanto. - Respondeu-lhe com uma voz rouca, e incessantemente fria.- Mas essa condição depende, obviamente, de certos comportamentos que certos indivíduos terão que ter.

Rachel tentou lançar-lhe um olhar ríspido, mas este, pelo contrário, transmitiu toda a dor que sentia ao ver a vida de quem mais amava nas mãos bárbaras daquele homem.

Fraca e sentindo as pernas quase dobrarem-se, Rachel esqueceu-se da sua própria ética e deixou-se escorregar lentamente pela parede. Rebaixando-se aos poucos.

Observou o chão durante segundos, desejando não ter que partilhar aquele temível silêncio com ele, pois este acabava por ser uma tortura, tornando, estranhamente, quase preferível uma cruciatus.

Era uma humilhação…lenta e tortuosa humilhação. - Uma humilhação da qual ela estava demasiado fraca para sair, apesar de ainda tentar persistentemente… E Rachel sabia bem que ele, apesar de não gargalhar com um tolo, estava a adorar. Ela era um pequeno espectáculo recrutado só para ele…e à sua depravada maneira, ele estava a adorar.

E ela odiou isso, sentindo-se ainda mais fraca.

Ali sentada no chão, quase de joelhos, com a cabeça inclinada, e ele sentado imponente no trono do seu módico "reino", que se tendia a expandir. Ele com o seu glorioso manto negro e porte de "Lord", e ela com uns quase farrapos que mal lhe cobriam o corpo e que quase lhe davam um valor de escrava… Sim. Era ao que ela se assemelhava naquele momento, a uma escrava, e isso nauseava-a profundamente.

Exactamente aquilo que ele quisera leccionar-lhe durante aquele tempo todo. Aquele maldito princípio de que os puro-sangue eram superiores que ela era-lhe…inferior. Aquela maldita doutrina que causara tantas guerras, tantas mortes, cujo número tendia a não cessar… E ela, por fim, parecia estar a render-se…

Oh sim! Ele estava simplesmente a adorar.

Os olhos da mulher ergueram-se para encará-lo com rancor.

Riddle observava-a serenamente. Um longo cachimbo encontrava-se preso pelos seus lábios, com a sua ponta segura pela mão direita deste, soltando um ligeiro fumo e iluminando um pouco dos olhos do homem, intensificando o brilho incompreensível que este detinha no olhar.

Voldemort observava-a de forma suspeitosamente calma, mas a mulher teve a impressão de ter visto algum agrado no olhar deste.

Rachel sentiu a sua espinha arrepiar-se. Era impressionante que apesar de muito vicioso, Riddle não deixava de ser um homem belo, charmoso, e até terrivelmente sedutor.

Este permaneceu imóvel, os seus olhos fixaram-se em Rachel, cansando-a psicologicamente. Dos seus lábios semi-abertos saíam pequenos fios de fumo.

A mulher encarava-o, tentando perceber, sem qualquer êxito, o significado estranho da estranha expressão que ele tinha cravado no rosto. Os olhos de Riddle pareciam cobertos por uma névoa, podendo notar-se que os seus pensamentos estavam muito além da imagem da imagem de Rachel.

- O que fazes aqui, Riddle? - Perguntou-lhe a morena, por fim, farta daquele silêncio vexatório, e suspeita da estranha reacção de Voldemort.

Sabia que ele estava a preparar alguma, nada mais seria de esperar dele…ou então…

Riddle não lhe respondeu de imediato. Piscou os olhos consecutivamente, durante um curto espaço de tempo e depois focou a mulher, esboçando um sorriso discreto.

Rachel viu a varinha baloiçar entre os dedos deste, engoliu um seco e esperou pelo previsto.

- Alimentar-te, querida. - Respondeu-lhe numa entoação de voz, onde existia uma estranha e harmoniosa mistura de cobiça e demência. - Não quero que digam que há mal tratos a prisioneiros. Somos pessoas muito… clementes.

Riddle esboçou um pequeno sorriso sarcástico. Enquanto retomava o cachimbo à boca e a observava com a irritante calma que havia adquirido desde que se sentara naquela poltrona.

Rachel retribuiu-lhe um sorriso falso. Era óbvio que ele não lhe queria contar o motivo porque estava ali… Não seria só para alimentá-la…Deveria ser algo de importante. Algo relacionado com a maldita ordem dele. Possivelmente algum ataque a alguma população muggle.

Sentiu um nó no estômago ao relembrar-se de todas as imagens que vira quando trabalhara para a Ordem da Fénix, dezasseis anos antes.

Rachel viu a varinha de Riddle agitar-se agilmente, ouvindo de seguida um baque ao seu lado. Mas Rachel não lhe deu a devida atenção, a sua mente concentrava-se em vagueios incoerentes à situação em que se encontrava.

Os olhos de Rachel encontravam-se presos na mão de Riddle, nos seus longos e finos dedos, revivendo o pequeno gesto vezes sem conta, na sua imaginação. Até num simples gesto ele poderia demonstrar confiança e, acima de tudo, poder. O poder, que ela já não conseguia negar não existir.

Oh sim! Ele tinha poder; muito poder… e ela encontrava-se mesmo debaixo dos seus domínios.

Rachel abanou violentamente a cabeça para despertar dos seus pensamentos alheios. Não poderia fraquejar, pois se o fizesse acabaria por perder a pouca dignidade que ainda lhe restava. Temê-lo-ia e tornar-se-ia de novo uma reles traidora. E isso não poderia acontecer. Não tornaria a sofrer a expiação que quase a matara, anos antes.

Rachel fitou então os olhos de Riddle, cansada e denunciando alguma fraqueza.

- Come. - Ouviu-o falar com alguma censura. - Quero-te viva e sã por mais algum tempo.

Rachel não se moveu, continuou a encará-lo, estática, parecendo, por momentos, lutar para não lhe obedecer à ordem.

Notava-se bem que, em especial pelos seus olhos e pela palidez do seu rosto, Rachel não se encontrava bem.

Não só não comia há uns dias, como também, não havia dormido rigorosamente nada - tento pelo desconforto do chão, como pelo medo daquilo que pudesse reencontrar em sonhos.

Mas mesmo assim, Rachel não parecia ter muita vontade de dormir ou de comer, e isso causou um pequeno sorriso de troça em Riddle.

- Tentas matar-te à fome?- Perguntou-lhe num tom de gracejo. - Que poético!

Rachel olhou então para a comida ao seu lado, e depois, voltando-se para Riddle, respondeu-lhe na mesma entoação:

- Só não quero comer à tua frente.

Riddle permaneceu com o seu sorriso.

- Timidez?- Perguntou à mulher.

Rachel lançou uma gargalhada seca.

- Não. Simplesmente, não gosto de comer a olhar para mestiços. Enjoa-me. - Respondeu-lhe com maledicência.

Uma força arrebatadora, exercida repentinamente no rosto da mulher, fê-lo voltar-se para o lado. O estalo ecoou nos seus ouvidos, enquanto, a pouco e pouco, a sua face atingida começava a arder.

Rachel voltou novamente o rosto na direcção de Riddle, e encarou-o, com os lábios fechados firmemente numa linha recta. Dos seus olhos saltaram faíscas de raiva, que logo se extenuaram ao encontrarem o olhar do homem.

Riddle continuava sentado na poltrona, parado, mas no seu olhar já não residia a calma de outrora. Os nós dos seus dedos encontravam-se salientes, enquanto segurava a varinha com a ponta destes. Observava-a, aparentemente irritado, e logo esta exasperação tornou-se óbvia, quando, ao abrir os seus lábios, fechados até então por educação, a sua voz saiu com veemência e imponência.

Loucos seriam aqueles que ousassem enfrentá-lo naquele momento, mas Rachel caminhava, à muito, na fronteira entre a bravura e a loucura, perdendo o discernimento em relação ao assunto, de tal modo, encarou-o de igual forma sem medo ou pudor do que pensava que poderia acontecer.

- Ingrata! – Riddle bramiu, fazendo Rachel remexer-se desconfortável, enquanto uma dor ténue começava a atingir-lhe os músculos. - Dever-me-ias estar grata! A tua espécie dorme em celas, e tu encontras-te, ingrata, no meio do luxo.

Rachel encarou-o estupefacta, naquele tom soberano e austero, quase pudera encontrar dignidade humana, alguma, mesmo que muito frágil, condescendência. Mas permaneceu parada, confrontando-o calmamente.

- Uma cela fria e húmida, mas longe da tua perversidade.

O homem gargalhou, não largando a postura vigorosa.

- Antes dormires no seio de criaturas atrozes do que aqui? - Rachel riu-se incrédula, pensando na ironia das palavras proferidas, sem acreditar que estas tivessem alguma sinceridade.

Riddle levantou-se e caminhou numa passada larga até Rachel, agarrando-lhe um dos braços e erguendo-a por um puxão. Esta com a violência do acto foi ao encontro do peito dele, sendo segurada e impedida de cair. O seu corpo foi esmagado contra a parede, como já tinha ocorrido inúmeras vezes desde que fora aprisionada lá. Mas daquela vez havia algo de diferente, uma irritação incompreendida no olhar indiferente do homem.

A mão de Riddle puxou o queixo de Rachel, forçando-a a encará-lo. Esta observou-o confusa.

- Não te referes a ti mesmo, Voldemort? - A mulher falou com seriedade. - Quem mais seria uma criatura atroz?

O seu cabelo cacheado foi puxado arrebatadamente para trás, fazendo a sua cabeça bater com alguma força na parede. A mulher gemeu de dor.

_Gemidos que providenciavam-lhe prazer. Criatura atroz e sádica. _

- Oh. Há os tantos. Muitos deles, tu respeitas, adoras, e admiras. Muitos fazem-se teus amigos para obterei o que só gente como tu pode dar-lhes. A maioria, caminha por aí sem que tu os vejas ou repares neles. Mas o que conheces tu, criança ingénua e tola, da mente dos homens? – Perguntou-lhe num silvo furioso, mas estranhamente carregado por alguma apreensão. – Dos seus desejos, e do que são capazes de fazer para se contentarem… Tu que ainda mal acordaste para o mundo dos vivos… Naquelas celas, onde outras se encontram neste momento, serias um cordeiro no meio de lobos esfomeados. O que pensas que te iria acontecer?

Rachel fechou os olhos, sentiu um nó na garganta. Na sua mente poderia ver as imagens, poderia quase sentir o desespero e a agonia; a repugnância e o medo; a humilhação e o rancor de ser violentada e despedaçada naquele acto hediondo. Não, não poderia sentir, nem sequer imaginar, apenas poderia imaginar os gritos que retiniam nas paredes das masmorras, naquele preciso momento, e apenas podia sentir a dor que essa realidade lhe causava no peito.

"O que pensas que te iria acontecer?" A voz roçou nos seus ouvidos erguendo-lhe os pêlos da sua nuca.

- O que pensas que acontece a todas aquelas que se encontram nas celas?

- E tu sentes pesar por elas? - Respondeu-lhe a mulher num sarcástico. – Não te faças de santo, Voldemort. Não és tu um dos vermes que está por lá?

Rachel viu-o encará-la, pensativo. E este nada fez durante alguns segundos, largando-a e voltando depois à sua poltrona, mas cessando no centro do quarto, deixando a mulher à espera, curiosa, pela sua resposta.

Rachel encostou-se à parede, tentando arranjar algum suporte para não perder o equilíbrio e tombar para o lado.

- Tenho aquilo que eles não detêm… - Riddle respondeu-lhe num tom grave. Rachel ergueu as sobrancelhas tanto pela pequena surpresa como pela crescente curiosidade. – Aquilo que ainda me impediu de possuir-te.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha da mulher.

Riddle voltou-se bruscamente para trás, fazendo o seu manto girar em torno dos seus pés. Sorriu ao ver o corpo de Rachel enrijecer, e esta cerrar os dentes e engolir um seco. Os olhos da morena fitaram-no, arregalados.

A mulher sentiu as suas faces ruborizarem, lentamente.

- Dignidade. Muita dignidade. - O homem concluiu.

Voldemort permaneceu com os seus olhos presos nos da mulher, que virou o rosto, ruborizado pelo pudor, receando o que ele pudesse encontrar marcado nos seus olhos.

Riddle caminhou então novamente para Rachel, segurou-lhe o braço com violência e puxou-a para junto de si, encarando-a num olhar híbrido de ódio e avidez.

- Não te escondas de mim, mulher. – Falou num tom terrífico, que fez Rachel arrepiar-se e retrair-se, involuntariamente, com algum temor. Depois as suas expressões rancorosas emanaram, tornando-se serenas e apáticas, e num sorriso misteriosamente melífluo. Largou o braço da mulher e segurou-lhe a cintura com a delicadeza de um amante, mas também com a força que um predador exerceria sobre a sua presa.

Os lábios do homem tocaram, com leveza, no lóbulo da orelha direita de Rachel, mordiscando-o de seguida com cuidado, e de um modo sensual.

- Não imaginas as vezes em que desejava não deter tanta dignidade. - Sussurrou. A sua voz ganhara uma breve rouquidão, tornando-se estranhamente aliciante.

As suas bruscas mudanças de humor e comportamento eram o que tornavam-no bom no que fazia – quer no crime, quer na cama – isso e um bom treino e talento. Era imprevisível nas suas acções, ninguém sabia exactamente o que esperar dele, e era isso que o tornava tão temido entre os seus inimigos e servos. Riddle era bastante inteligente e astuto, aprendera a lidar com os seus defeitos em seu favor, controlava o seu temperamento de um modo surpreendente, quase nunca agia de cabeça quente, quase nunca.

Voldemort, mantendo o corpo da mulher cativo entre o seu e a parede, segurou-lhe numa das pernas, violentamente, observando com prazer o ódio que crescia no olhar desta. Ela nada poderia fazer e a ele nada lhe dava mais prazer.

E de novo murmurou:

- As vezes em que a minha dignidade me impede de tocar-te. – As mãos do homem deslizaram lentamente pelas coxas de Rachel, que entreabriu e fitou o seu olhar no de Riddle, que colou-se ao corpo desta, expirando ao seu ouvido.

- Não imaginas as várias vezes em que a minha dignidade me impediu de sentir-te. – As mãos de Riddle deslocaram-se até à cintura de Rachel passando por de baixo do fino pano que pouco a abrigaria dos frios de Outono, que se encontravam próximos. Deliciou-se ao sentir-se acolhido por uma pele quente e macia, que se arrepiou pela brusca diferença de temperatura a que fora sujeita.

Por instinto, Rachel tentou afastar-se das mãos geladas de Riddle, que a impediu com a sua força superior.

Mas a morena nada disse - deixando-se apenas submeter a mais alguns arrepios secretos e prazerosos – não lhe daria mais esse gozo.

- De ter-te. – O homem finalizou, selando os seus lábios nos dela, beijando-os calmamente, sem aprofundar, deixando apenas um gosto de luxúria e a promessa de mais.

Os seus lábios prenderam suavemente o lábio superior da morena, soltando-o vagarosamente, deslocando-se depois ao inferior, imitando a acção anterior, e assim sucessivamente, passando por vezes com a língua, humedecendo-os, outras vezes chegava mesmo a mordiscá-los, numa tentativa de maior provocação.

Afastou-se apenas longos segundos depois, com um sorriso presunçoso ao ver o tom quase escarlate que atingira os lábios da mulher.

A mulher permaneceu estática, mas o seu olhar tornou-se regido pelo ódio e desprezo que sentiu por Riddle. Demorou algum tempo até que esta tomasse uma reacção. O seu braço deslocou-se rapidamente à sua e esfregou os seus lábios com repulsa, depois cuspiu para os pés do homem o sabor que este lhe tinha deixado nos seus lábios.

Rachel sentiu a mão pesada do homem atingir-lhe a face, com pouca, mas mesmo assim, força suficiente para lhe virar o rosto e quase fazê-la perder o equilíbrio.

Riddle sentiu o ódio apoderar-se do seu espírito. A cabra de sangue de lama ainda ousava desafiá-lo. Ousava repudiá-lo, pensando que não teria quaisquer castigos ao fazê-lo. Iria ver, ah se iria! Aquela _cabra maldita!_ Ela ainda era sua serva, afinal… E ele ainda tinha os seus truques.

- Não sabes as vezes em que a minha humanidade e a minha deliberação me impediram de matar-te. – Gritou Rachel com fúria. – Ou talvez facto de não ter uma faca a jeito…

- Ou talvez o facto de seres fraca…- Silvou-lhe Riddle em resposta.

A mão direita do homem segurou o pescoço de Rachel com brusquidão, fazendo-a levar as suas mãos, impulsivamente, às dele para as afastar.

- És uma serva. – A voz de Riddle tornou-se melíflua e rouca, transbordando sensualidade e sedução, e contrastando com a sua acção física, violenta, que realizava. – Mas até agora não me serviste.

Rachel gargalhou sem emoção. Nos seus olhos brilharam a melancolia e o cansaço, numa dança sombria.

- O que pretendes? – Inquiriu. – Não serei a tua…

- Puta? – O homem completou a frase, rindo-se do ar escandalizado que a mulher esboçou.

A mão esquerda de Riddle passou lentamente pelo cabelo da morena, puxando-o para trás, forçando-a a erguer a cabeça e a encostá-la à parede. Depois fez pequenos remoinhos na nuca da mulher, numa carícia provocadora. A sua mão direita continuou a apertar-lhe o pescoço - não sendo impedida pelas duas mãos da morena, que puxavam-na numa batalha árdua – magoando-lhe este. Só parou quando ouviu a mulher soltar um gemido híbrido de dor e prazer.

- Sádico. – Rachel pensou. – Maldito sádico!

Suspirou resignada. Aquela acção repetitiva. O que quereria ele? Aliviar-se? Não. Ele deveria ter muitos corpos onde aliviava o seu desejo doentio. Então o que quereria ele, de facto, de si?

- E a tua dignidade, Riddle? – Perguntou-lhe numa voz sufocada. – Não te impede de tal? Afinal sou uma sangue de lama…ou és tão incoerente e hipócrita que te esqueces disso?

Riddle recuou alguns passos observando-a pensativo. Segundos depois, esboçou um pequeno sorriso e acariciou-lhe a face, alargando este ainda mais, ao ver a mulher afastar-se com nojo.

- A minha dignidade apenas me impede de ter-te à força, pelo menos força física, e por enquanto, minha querida. – Respondeu num tom calmo e meigo. – Não me impede de ter-te se for num acto consentido.

Rachel começou a rir-se, espantada com a ousadia dos pensamentos do homem. De seguida olhou para Riddle, que a contemplava serenamente – a uma pouca distância – indignada.

- O que te leva a crer que eu me entregaria deliberadamente? – Perguntou com desdém, esquecendo-se do receio que sentia pelos pensamentos insensatos de Riddle.

Riddle sorria, num sorriso malicioso e cruel.

- Tenho os meus manípulos. – Respondeu-lhe numa entoação calma e doce e, acima de tudo, cínica.

O brilho de afronta que persistia no olhar de Rachel desvaneceu-se, e ela não reprimiu o arrepio que percorreu a sua espinha.

Engoliu um seco.

- Que…que manípulos. – Contra os seus esforços, a sua voz saiu tremida, e gaguejou.

O sorriso de Riddle permaneceu intacto.

- A minha sedução não chega? – Perguntou a Rachel com escárnio.

A mulher encarou-o com aversão.

- Demónios não me seduzem. – Murmurou com desprezo.

Voldemort riu-se. Os seus lábios aproximaram-se ligeiramente dos da mulher, encostando as suas mãos à parede, aprisionando a mulher no centro, impedindo-a de fugir.

- Assério? Nunca te sentiste a cair em tentação, _Rachel_? – Desdenhou num tom rouco e sedutor.

As faces de Rachel tornaram a ganhar rubor. Encostou-se à parede com a respiração ofegante. O que estaria ele a insinuar?

- Afasta-te. – Sibilou para o homem. – Afasta-te ou esqueço a minha humanidade!

Um sorriso de gozo bailou nos lábios de Riddle.

A morena colou-se à parede e suspirou. Era a terceira vez naquele dia que se encontrava naquela maldita situação.

Os olhos de Voldemort observaram-na minuciosamente, frios e calculistas, interpretando-lhe o rosto, as expressões, e, desta forma, a mente.

- No entanto – Riddle falou por fim, calmamente – se a minha sedução não chegar, tenho sempre a tua cria…

Rachel arregalou os olhos.

- O…o quê? – Gaguejou apavorada.

- Exactamente o que ouviste, Mattson. – Falou num tom apático. – A vida da tua cria depende muito das tuas acções. Se me agradas ou não.

Uma mão de Riddle dirigiu-se à mulher que, antes que esta chegasse ao destino, afastou-a com brusquidão. Os seus olhos azuis da morena escureceram, tornando-se sombrios, e crisparam-se numa exaltação de ódio.

Antes que Voldemort tivesse tempo para reagir, Rachel empurrou-o para trás , para poder fugir dos seus braços e do seu corpo, que tendiam a encarcerá-la e que lhe causavam repulsa.

Deu algumas passadas, sem virar as costas para Riddle, para poder assim observar as suas acções, preparando-se para qualquer ataque súbito. O homem girou sobre os seus próprios calcanhares, num quarto de volta, observando Rachel com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Rachel só parou de andar quando sentiu as suas costas embaterem em algo rijo. Envolvendo o seu obstáculo com os braços, para certificar-se que não que não cairia, apercebeu-se, também, que este era uma das colunas da cama de Riddle.

- Tarado. - Disse numa entoação fraquejada, quando recuperou a voz. – Seu monstro depravado e louco… como podes sugerir…o que pretendes de mim, Riddle?

O homem caminhou na direcção de Rachel, parando em frente desta, e, sem apagar o sorriso macabro que ganhara com o seu andar, acariciou a face da mulher sem receber qualquer represália por parte desta, que o observava com rancor e estupefacção.

- O que te parece? – Colocou uma madeixa de cabelo da mulher por trás de uma das orelhas desta, depois ergueu-lhe o queixo, forçando-a a encará-lo. – Eu quero o teu amor, sangue de lama.

Os olhos da mulher ganharam um brilho que poderia ser tanto considerado de ódio como de dor.

- Ama-me, Rachel. – Falou num tom rouco e sedutor, os seus dedos largaram o rosto de Rachel e deslizaram pela camisa de noite que esta vestia.

Sentiu o corpo de Rachel retrair-se debaixo dos seus dedos, o que causou-lhe um desejo doentio de tê-la.

- Preferia ser queimada viva a ter que dormir contigo, Riddle. – Ouviu-a num murmúrio.

Riddle largou-a e afastou-se alguns centímetros, fazendo um ar pensativo. De seguida tornou a encará-la.

- Sim. – Ponderou. – Mas preferias que a tua filha fosse queimada viva que a teres que dormir comigo?

Viu a mulher envolver a coluna da cama com mais intensidade, tentando não cair, enquanto baixava o rosto, cobrindo-o com os cachos.

- Cabrão. – Sussurrou. – Filho da puta! Já não sou uma sangue de lama?

O rosto da mulher ergueu-se abruptamente revelando os seus olhos que detinham um brilho intenso, causado pela formação de lágrimas, lágrimas de dor, ódio e fúria.

Riddle deliciou-se com aquela visão. Com aquele sofrimento que aquela criatura merecia.

- És uma sangue de lama. Uma escrava, logo obedeces-me! – Respondeu calmo e indiferente ao sofrimento alheio. – Além disso, segundo se diz por aí, as que gritam menos quando torturadas, são as que gritam mais quando torturadas. Só queria comprovar essa teoria.

Antes que a mulher desse resposta, Riddle segurou-a pelos ombros e puxou-a até si, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido com uma calma aterradora:

- A tua dor é tudo o quero obter de ti. E usarei de tudo para chegar até ela. Destruir-te-ei aos poucos e divertir-me-ei com cada pedaço teu. Com ou sem cruciatus… Os teus receios são tão banais, tu és tão banal… Dar-me-ás um duplo prazer. – Riddle começou a deslocar-se em direcção à porta. – Terás algum tempo para debateres sobre este dilema. Não que eu ache que não saibas a resposta. Afinal qual mais seria? Entretanto come… suicídio é pouco ortodoxo… e religioso, creio.

A porta fechou-se num estrondo, ocultando os primeiros soluços da mulher.

* * *

Queria agradecer pelos comentários e pedir desculpa pela demora do capitulo. A verdade é que entrei agora para o décimo ano, e o tempo tem sido muito limitado e a criatividade pouca, portanto o resultado foi esta demora, e talvez a falta de originalidade deste capitulo. Peço desculpas, de novo.

Tenciona postar mais 5/10 % do capitulo até ao final desta semana. O resto saíra depois, mas em breve.

Obrigada a todos os que ainda lêm esta fic. Vou tentar postar com maior frequência.

Beijos


End file.
